Desde esa noche
by Saekodachi47
Summary: En un inesperado viaje se unirán dos corazones que "desde esa noche" no pueden dejar de pensarse. ¿Se volverán a encontrar? Ambos descubrirán que en el amor nunca está nada dicho ni hay imposibles. Bienvenidos a un "casi" U/A muy romántico. CAPÍTULO FINAL :'D
1. Un gran cambio

**Hooooola hola holaaaaa :D Bienvenidos a mi primer casi universo alterno! Espero que les agrade! Es una nueva manera de imaginar cómo se inició la historia de nuestros amados Ranma y Akane :) Es muy romántico este punto de vista jeje Que dicen? La leemos? Les traigo el capítulo uno, no va a ser una historia larga, tendrá pocos caps.. Tres a lo mucho o quizás más veamos cómo van esos comentarios jejejeje.. No quería hacer un one shot eterno :) Pues veamos cómo nos va! Por fis déjenme sus reviews para ver si les ha gustado.. No olviden darle follow para que cuando actualice no se la pierdan shiiiii… Muchos muchos besitos escritores! Comencemos!**

***/***LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI***/***

\- Ya Akane! Deja de llorar por ese imbécil! Es solo un pobre patán! Déjalo libre si es lo que quiso, habrase visto.. De la noche a la mañana sin dar ninguna explicación solo te deja esta mísera nota escrita en espantosa letra, por cierto, diciendo que está confundido… Pobrecito el niño - Nabiki decía sarcástica - Necesita tiempo… YA! Deja de llorar! Han pasado ya casi dos meses! Por dios!

Akane miraba a su hermana sin pronunciar ni media palabra.. Pero sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

\- Yaaaa deja de escuchar esa música suicida! – Nabiki desconectaba el parlante donde Akane se ahogaba en despecho con música triste - Mmmm que hago… que hago. Aja! Lo tengo… espera aquí!

Akane solo la miraba muy extrañada mientras secaba sus lágrimas y releía una y otra vez los mensajes de texto que se enviaba con su joven enamorado antes de que el la termine sin razón aparente - Mi Ryoga, por que? - Volvía a llorar sin consuelo.

Habría pasado alrededor de hora y media y se volvía a escuchar a Nabiki corretear por la casa.. Entraba de golpe a la habitación de su hermana poniendo sus manos con un fuerte golpe encima del escritorio.

\- Que es eso? - Decia Akane

\- Acaso tanto llorar te ha dejado ciega Akane? Nos iremos de viaje hoy mismo! – Le informaba Nabiki a su hermana menor

\- Queeee? Pero no, yo no puedo.

Nabiki haciendo caso omiso a cada una de las palabras de su hermana abría el closet de la pequeña Tendo y seleccionaba las ropas más bonitas que podía encontrar. Nada fuera del estilo de ella pero digamos que abandonando un poco el look de niña que tenía.

Akane sabía que si eso se le metió a su hermana en la cabeza no habría poder humano que se lo quite.

La peliazul recogía sus largos cabellos que durante tantos años había dejado crecer en un moño alto porque hacia algo de calor y tímidamente tomo los boletos que su hermana había comprado - To.. Tokioooo? Nabiki con qué dinero nos vamos a ir a Tokio?

\- Akane no seas exagerada, ni que estuviera tan lejos, nos quedaremos allá el tiempo que sea necesario.. Alégrate! Este fin de semana comienzan las fiestas allá! Entre tu y yo creo que no completamos ni 50.000 Yenes pero bueno veremos cómo hacemos. Además yo puedo cubrir tus gastos, pero eso si lo pondré en tu cuenta con algo de intereses - Nabiki decía guiñándole un ojo a su hermana.

Akane empezó a ver esta idea con algo más de credulidad - Tal vez mmm pues si, tal vez sea lo mejor. Cuando nos vamos?

\- Ya hablé con papa – Aseguraba Nabiki - Nos iremos hoy en la madrugada, Kuno nos viene a recoger para dejarnos en la estación de trenes a media noche.. Apresúrate empaca esta ropa que escogí.. Voy a alistar algunas cosas, son las cuatro de la tarde prepárate bien si? Y anímate hermanita no me caes bien cuando te pones así! Y el imbécil de Ryoga no se merece ni media lagrima tuya – La castaña salía de la habitación dejando a Akane triste pero algo entusiasmada con su viaje.

La muchacha de ojos color avellana en esta temporada había cambiado mucho. Quizás de tanto llorar se había secado, ya que su ropa le quedaba realmente floja. Por eso Nabiki selecciono otro tipo de prendas para que use en el viaje. Aún conservaba su belleza intacta pero sus ojos estaban marchitos de la tristeza. Se miró al espejo viendo su largo cabello caer sobre sus hombros hasta casi llegar al final de su espalda y recordó a Ryoga cuando le decía - Amor, jamás te cortes el cabello. Me encanta como lo llevas así.

La chica lo tenía tan largo que en las puntas se le formaban algunos rizos que le encantaban al chico de la bandana..

Una lágrima amenazaba de nuevo con salir cuando sonó su teléfono móvil…

\- Hola Ukyo?

\- Vayaaaaa así que se van a pasar las fiestas de Tokio por allá! Nabiki me lo dijo.. Qué envidia amiga!

Akane sonreía levemente - Si amiga esta madrugada viajamos..

\- Pues qué esperas ven a mi restaurante les preparare comida para llevar y a ver si salimos un momento a tomar algo, estoy bastante estresada.

\- Eres muy amable Ukyo, iré en media hora, nos vemos..

Akane tomo un pequeño bolso rosa y puso su móvil, su carterita y sus llaves dentro y salió presurosa a ver a su amiga.

Había pasado una hora y las muchachas salieron a pasear un poco antes del viaje de la peliazul. Estaban en pleno centro de Nerima y conversaban muy animadas.

En eso pasa junto a ellas una joven pareja, un chico alto, de cabello castaño y una chica de largos largos cabellos color lila, Akane alcanzo a escuchar cuando el chico le dijo a su novia - Amor, jamás te cortes el cabello.. Me encanta como lo llevas así..

La chica sintió una furia interior inexplicable creciendo dentro de ella…

\- Akane! Te encuentras bien? Que te sucede amiga! – Preguntaba Ukyo preocupada

\- Ukyo… Acompáñame a la peluquería…

\- Uh? O…. Okay…. - Su amiga respondía dudosa.

…

En aquel gran espejo rodeado por lámparas que resaltaban la belleza de las clientas se reflejaba la chica de cabellos azules.

Ukyo la miraba por detrás del espejo - Akane estas segura?

La muchacha que estaba atendiéndola le pregunto respetuosamente - Señorita.. Esta segura? Mire que lo tiene muy hermoso.. Y con esos rizos en las puntas se ve muy bonito..

Akane sonreía y decía - Estoy segura… Proceda amiga…

El sonido de los típicos chismes y risitas de pasillo de salones de belleza se vio interrumpido bruscamente cuando las demás clientas y empleadas del lugar vieron asombradas como hebras y hebras de cabello caían impotentes al piso.

Pasaron algunos minutos y la señorita decía satisfecha por su obra - Listo! Que le parece! Aunque sigo pensando que su cabello largo era muy hermoso..

\- Akane! Pero si pareces otra persona! Te ves realmente bien – Ukyo miraba muy contenta a su linda amiga

Akane sonreía mirando en el espejo del salón su reflejo, lucia su cara exactamente igual de hermosa pero esta vez dos mechones caían a los lados sobre sus orejas y toda su larga cabellera ahora era reemplazada por una frondosa melena que le llegaba hasta poco más arriba de los hombros.

\- Esta muy lindo señorita.. Pero hágame otro favor.. Puede volvérmelo completamente lacio?

La empleada sonreía y asentía para cumplir los deseos de su clienta.

La tarde ya casi estaba cayendo cuando las chicas iban rumbo al restaurante de Ukyo a ver la comida que les iba a mandar para el viaje.

\- Vaya amiga! Estas robando todas las miradas! Qué éxito! - Decía Ukyo emocionada y muy risueña - Te lo juro pareces otra persona..

\- Es que pienso convertirme en otra persona Ukyo.. No sé cómo, no sé cuándo, pero veras que lo lograre amiga.

Paso el tiempo y Nabiki entraba al cuarto de su hermana muy apurada buscando con su mirada las maletas - Akane por dios apresúrate.. Kuno llamo a decir que estaba virando la esquina a punto de llegar, saca tus cosas yo ya tengo las mías afue…AKANE! PERO QUE TE HICISTE! – A Nabiki casi le da algo de la impresión

\- Hermana.. Luzco mal?

\- No no, claro que no, te ves muy bien, me encanta! Tenemos casi el mismo corte de cabello! Te dije que esta era la moda! Wow te ves increíble! Lo tienes lacio como yo!

"El amor siempre va sin razón, y fue así que llego a mi corazón, como fue aún no se…."

Sonaba una musiquita desde el teléfono móvil de Nabiki - Debe ser Kuno – Lo confirmaba mirando la pantallita del móvil - Si! Es el… Vamos Akane debe estar afuera. Hola? Kuno? Estamos saliendo ya. Listo… Adios.

Continuara….

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí amigos! Comenzamos una nueva historia y espero que sea de su agrado.. De nuevo gracias mil mil por la aceptación que han tenido mis otros fics.. Cuando veo desde donde me leen me emociona muchísimo.. Besitos especiales a mis lectores de Mexico, Argentina y España! Los invito a leer mis otras historias y shotcitos… Les debo por allí una actualización pero ténganlo por seguro que ya viene.. La de el hombre de tu vida o el amor de tu vida :)**

 **Saluditos los quiero!**

 **SK47**

Pdta: SAV21 Si me estás leyendo… Que te pasooooo mi amiga desapareciooooo :(


	2. Destino Tokio

**Bienvenidísimos al segundo episodio de "Desde esa Noche" Mil gracias por su aceptación y sus lecturas, gracias a Eliza, Haruri Saotome y mi amiga Nancy Ricoleon por sus reviews, espero que les siga gustando como desarrollo la trama.. Besitos! y Continuamos!**

 *****/***LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI***/*****

En algún lugar de Nérima:

Clic… clic… clic….

\- Hiroshiiii por favooor puedes parar con ese bendito cliketeo que no me deja concentrar! Estoy tratando de hacer los deberes vacacionales del pre universitario! Es que acaso conseguí el ingreso yo solo? – Reclamaba Daisuke a su amigo

\- Claro que haré la terea si a eso te refieres – Respondia Hiroshi - Pero salimos de vacaciones recién ayer! Eres un loco! Deberías ayudarme mejor a buscar algún destino apropiado para viajar y pasar allí esos días libres.. O al menos un buen lugar donde irnos de fiesta… Mmmm parece que en esta página tampoco hay nada.. clic… clic… clic…

Un muchacho de cabellos negros trenzados salía de la ducha aun mojado, usando solo un pantalón negro suelto y en su cuello una pequeña toalla amarilla, dejando ver su bien marcado torso y brazos, definitivamente las artes marciales que el chico practicaba devocionalmente estaban dando muy pero muy buenos resultados.

Ranma viendo a sus dos cómodos huéspedes bien instalados en su casa preguntó - Eh! Siguen aquí!?

\- Es esa manera de tratar a tus invitados? – Decía Hiroshi fingiendo estar ofendido mientras abría de par en par el refrigerador de la familia Saotome sacando de ella un emparedado con doble queso y jamón - Quieres una bebida?

Ranma con ojos en forma de comillas - Ustedes no cambian.. Deberían mudarse aquí de una vez.. Pero tendrían que aguantar a mi loco padre de la misma manera que yo y pagarme renta claro.

\- Pero valdría la pena si tuviéramos que comer todos los días los manjares que cocina la señora Nodoka – Respondía Daisuke - Está bien acepto mudarm… paf! Un toallazo lo hizo callar al "bromista" muchacho..

Hiroshi se había vuelto a sentar en la mesa con los ojos puestos en su pantalla de computador - "Señoritas" - Decía sarcástico - Ya tenemos destino en este viaje..

\- Uhhh?

\- Escuchen esto: "Te invitamos a disfrutar las festividades anuales en el hermoso paraíso turístico de Tokio, les ofrecemos una gran variedad de distracciones tales como la rueda de la fortuna gigante al pie del rio recién inaugurada, los café cantantes o karaokes más populares de la ciudad en la montaña, desfiles, paseos en bicicleta hacia la isla encantada, viajes y fiestas en barcos y botes y lo más esperado, el más grande baile con los mejores exponentes en música mundialmente famosos en nuestro reconocido "Balcon del sueño". No deje de visitarnos, los esperamos! Las festividades dan inicio el día Jueves 12 de febrero" A empacar se ha dicho! – Decia Hiroshi emocionado

\- Mmmm pues no se oye mal, nada mal en realidad.. Un poco de diversión no le hace daño a nadie – Apoyaba Ranma

\- Además alguna recompensa debemos tener por haber pasado el pre universitario.. Oficialmente somos alumnos de una de las más prestigiosas universidades de Nerima - Hiroshi decía orgulloso.

\- Se te viene lo difícil Ranma..

\- Que cosa Daisuke?

\- Darle la notica a Shampoo.. Un viaje largo con tus dos mejores amigos.. Tres jóvenes arrasando con la ciudad!

Ranma renegaba - Que Shampoo ni que nada! Les he dicho mil veces que ella no es mi novia ni nada parecido.. Asi que no le debo ni media explicación.

\- No es eso lo que ella dice – Espetaba Hiroshi

\- Por dios pero si ella dice que soy su futuro esposo.. Esta loca! Es muy linda si, pero como que demasiada perfección.. mmmm aburre – Aclaraba Ranma muy seguro

\- Acaso estás loco Ranma, la has visto bien? – Preguntaba Hiroshi - Es una hermosura! Esta loquita por ti y además hace unos platillos que solo tu mama, y la mía claro.. Los superan

\- Espera, espera – Decia Daisuke - Me vas a decir que prefieres una de esas chicas que practican artes marciales así como tu jajajajaj

\- De esas que ni cuerpo tienen y para colmo son más violentas!

\- Y sin ni media habilidad culinaria jajajajajaja

Ranma los miraba molesto - Cállense.. Si tanto les gusta Shampoo por que no se le declaran o algo asi.

Daisuke preguntaba pícaramente - Ranma no nos vas a decir que no ha pasado nada con ella… Ni un besito? Uno.. Unito solito? - Decía el muchacho haciendo broma levantando su dedo índice y entrecerrando los ojos..

\- Ustedes vieron el día que me conoció se me abalanzó encima y me beso! Pero de ahí no, a pesar que ella ha seguido intentándolo nunca se ha repetido.. Claro que me gusta pero no es la persona que espero – Les contestaba Ranma muy serio

Hiroshi con una ceja levantada - Acaso esperas a alguien? Vaya que eres un romántico insufrible.. Definitivamente Ranko te dejo un poco loco.

\- Ranko es un punto aparte, ella fue mi primera novia y ese recuerdo se quedara allí.

\- Viste, es que te gustan así.. Ranko era muy hermosa pero taaan violenta – Decía Daisuke

\- Era marcialista como yo, que esperabas, al final no resulto porque éramos demasiado iguales, diría que en alguna otra vida fuimos la misma persona.. Cuando se fue a China nos despedimos y todo quedo en paz.

\- Pues de que te pegó, te pegó.. Mira que no querer con Shampoo

\- No solo con Shampoo.. Éramos los reyes de la escuela Kolhos.. Pero tú, maldito, eras el más cotizado – Hiroshi señalaba a Ranma - La mismísima Azusa Shiratori estaba detrás de ti.

\- Y Mariko Konjo – Agregaba Daisuke – Y ademas todo su equipo de animadoras también..

\- Saben que no soy así.. Me gusta mucho viajar, divertirme y por supuesto que también las chicas lindas pero de ahí a tener algún tipo de relación… paso… - Respondía Ranma con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la cabeza.

Daisuke e Hiroshi se miraban un poco extrañados pero entendiéndolo ya que si bien es cierto los chicos eran los tres inseparables desde el jardín de niños, siempre habían tenido fama de mujeriegos y "lanzados a guapos" pero la verdad era muy diferente.. Era solo la imagen que su autoestima proyectaba, ya que eso si, eran muy simpaticos.. Sobre todo Ranma..

No habían tenido más que un par de noviecitas cada uno, Ranma solo una, habían besado contadas veces y nada más en cuanto a amor se refiere… Pero eran tan asediados por las muchachas que nadie lo hubiera creído..

Los tres sabían divertirse, disfrutaban una noche de fiesta, bailaban demasiado bien y se arreglaban perfectamente cada vez que salían..

En fin, unos "Asian lover" Pero sin lo "lover"

\- Bueno ya, que me van a hacer llorar – Bromeaba Ranma - Váyanse a hacer las maletas que las fiestas comenzaron hoy, así que, vamos tarde ya.

\- Viajemos en la madrugada que dicen! – Proponía Hiroshi

\- Si! Podemos pedir boletos por internet… mmm a ver… Doce de la noche sale el tren.. Están de acuerdo? – Preguntaba Daisuke

Todos los muchachos asintieron..

Hiroshi y Daisuke se fueron cada uno a sus casas a preparar el equipaje y Ranma quedo solo en la casa Saotome..

\- Hijoooo estamos aquí - Nodoka llegaba junto con Genma.

\- Madre ya decidimos a donde iremos en estas vacaciones.. Tokio

\- Vaya! Tokio! A ver si al fin te consigues una novia, por cierto Shampoo dice que le propusiste matrimonio – Preguntaba Genma confundido

\- Genma por dios, no te extrañe si esa muchacha te dice que serás abuelo.. Está un poco obsesionadita con mi guapo hijo, pero que varonil, hombre entre hombres - Decía Nodoka orgullosa viendo a su bien parecido vástago.

Ranma dándole un beso a su madre decía - Gracias al cielo que salí a ti porque si salía al viejo jajajajajajaj - Todos reían menos Genma.

\- Hijo ingrato.

\- Bueno los dejo voy a comenzar a empacar, viajamos a media noche - El muchacho fue a su habitación y mientras empacaba su ropa de frio, encontró dentro de un bolsillo una pequeña fotografía de él y su ex novia Ranko. Solo miro la foto con cariño y sin pensarlo dos veces la rompió y tiro a la basura - Veamos que nos trae este viaje - Se decía mirando por su ventana algo nostálgico.

Continuará..

 **Déjenme sus reviews pliiis amigos para saber si voy bien y que tan seguido actualizare.. Este lo subí un día después del primero, pero dependiendo de las lecturas y comments veré que días o día nomas actualizar sip**

 **SK47 :D**


	3. Tonto idiota! Muchacha fea!

**Holiiii mis amigooos saekodaisticos! Les traigo el tercer capi de Desde esa noche! Espero les guste y pues aviso que este fic lo actualizare los días martes y dependiendo de lo que me dejen en los comentarios veo si también actualizo los días jueves siiii…**

 **Prosigamos!**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI/***/**

13 de febrero 0:00 am

Terminal de trenes de Nérima andén número 216 destino Tokio

Subidas en aquel plateado y brillante tren se encontraban las dos jovencitas Tendo buscando con su mirada el número de asiento que se les había asignado en el boleto.

\- D-18 y D-19… Nabiki hermana! Los encontré! - Akane se posesionaba junto a la ventana ya que a pesar de no ser tan de su agrado contemplar paisajes nocturnos con algo de llovizna y encima su depresión amorosa.. Sabía que a Nabiki ver objetos en movimiento durante un viaje le daban nauseas.

\- Bueeeno hermanita.. Prepárate para una gran aventura junto a tu adorada hermana genia bella y hermosa… Yo – Decía Nabiki con una sonrisa enorme.

Akane le sonreía - Espero que todo salga muy bien. Ya deje las maletas en el vagón de carga.. Trajiste el bolso donde está la comida que mando Ukyo verdad..?

\- Si, tranquila, ahora duérmete.

Akane veía como su hermana en menos de un minuto había recostado todo su asiento y a simple vista parecía estar en el quinto sueño ya - Dios mío, como puede dormir así.. Bueno, ya me dará sueño.

La peliazul escuchaba como se cerraban las puertas del tren…

"Bienvenidos a Transportes TokioStars, se cierran las puertas.. Próxima parada distrito de…."

\- ESPEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN, ALTOOOOO, ALTO AL TREEEEN, ESPERENNOOOOOOS!

De tres saltos nuestro artista marcial ya estaba dentro del tren llamando la atención del conductor para que detenga la marcha y deje subir a sus amigos..

Hiroshi respirando agitado - Todo es tu culpa tarado! - Le decía a Daisuke

\- Pues tu no ayudaste mucho tortuga!

\- Ya cálmense parecen niñas.. Ehh, este, disculpen, disculpen.. Que horror que vergüenza - Pensaba Ranma

\- Ya ni siquiera pudimos dejar nuestro equipaje en el vagón de carga, tenemos que cargar con el tooodo el viaje! – Se quejaba Daisuke

\- Bueno ya que! Hiroshi que números de asientos teníamos en la reserva?

\- Del D-21 al D-23, el 21 está separado..

\- Pues irán ustedes dos juntos, yo no resisto los ronquidos de esta morsa - Ranma decía viendo a Daisuke.

\- Con permiso… Perdón… Disculpe… Lo siento - Los muchachos se abrían paso como podían por aquel estrecho pasillo, con el tren ya en movimiento y con semejantes maletas enormes de viaje.

Daisuke gritaba - Hiroshi! Por aquí!

Ranma vio su asiento libre y junto a él una señora de edad que parecía haber sido noqueada por algún boxeador, iba tan pero tan dormida que el chico la observó un momento antes de sentarse para cerciorarse que aun respiraba.

\- D-21… Aquí mismo es - Dijo el ojiazul mientras trataba de meter sus maletas en aquel pequeño compartimento que los trenes y autobuses tienen justo arriba de los asientos.

Akane se percató que alguien movía cosas por sobre su cabeza pero estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que solo miro levemente hacia arriba y volvió a concentrarse en su teléfono móvil, tenía algo importante que hacer, borrar mensaje a mensaje cada una de las conversaciones que había tenido con ese patán que la dejo sin decir nada. Eliminar foto por foto cada recuerdo que conservaba de aquella "perfecta" relación que durante un año había compartido con ese "innombrable"

Nunca supo cómo había empezado todo entre Ryoga y ella. El último año de secundaria compartieron curso, de pronto sus amigas comenzaron a molestarla con él y los amigos de el a molestarlo con ella… No hallaba en qué momento se dieron aquel primer beso y luego así sin más ya tenían un año de novios… No era muy clara la historia pero ambos muchachos se complementaban bastante, de ser dos desconocidos llegaron a quererse mucho, Akane lo quería sinceramente, y hasta hace dos meses todo parecía indicar que el también a ella.. Incluso la había llevado a su casa para la cena de año nuevo.. Pero bueno, eso ahora no eran más que recuerdos.. Borrosos y estúpidos recuerdos que ella le iba a dar la oportunidad a este viaje de reemplazarlos por otros mejores.

Termino su triste pero necesaria labor, resopló un poco nostálgica recargándose completamente al espaldar del asiento de adelante apoyando todo su peso en el mismo.

Simultáneamente el pasajero de aquel puesto bajaba la palanquita para poder recostar su asiento y descansar un poco.

Al el bajar la palanca y con la fuerza con la que Akane halaba sin querer el asiento hacia abajo, el joven de enormes ojos azules quedo completamente acostado sobre las piernas de Akane dejándola presa y a él en una posición de "paciente de dentista" muy incómoda…

\- Lo sientoooooo! - Exclamo Akane completamente roja mientras empujaba para retirarlo - Ay dios! Ay dios! - Pero no lo lograba por que Ranma ya no estaba bajando la palanca del sillón.

Ranma contemplaba una cara femenina viéndola de cabeza, como ya habían apagado las luces del tren para que los pasajeros duerman no vio su rostro a detalle, solo sintió como las puntitas de su cabello le hacían cosquillas en la cara.

\- No… no se preocupe - Ranma decía un poco incómodo mientras volvía a acomodar su asiento ligerísimamente inclinado para descansar.

Cuando volvió a sentarse como es debido una cara muy muy arrugada lo veía disgustada.

Ranma se dio el susto de su vida al ver a la anciana que tenia de compañera de asiento, despierta y más que molesta por haberla despertado con el movimiento.

\- Disculpe.. he he he.. discuuulpeee - Se excusaba haciendo gestos nerviosos con las manos.

\- Mozalbete - Refunfuñó la anciana poniéndose en la cara una revista y así poder retomar su adorado sueño.

El marcialista dio un suspiro sonado - Vaya manera de empezar este viaje, primero casi nos deja el tren, luego termine recostado sobre una desconocida y este susto… Mejor me relajo un poco - Saco un par de audífonos de su mochila de mano y se puso a escuchar música.

En las pantallitas del tren se anunciaba el inicio de la reproducción de una película, como en la mayoría de los viajes.

Ranma puso atención un momento con la esperanza de que sea alguna de pelea o de acción, ficción! terror! Cualquier cosa que lo entretenga. Pero se decepcionó al ver que se trataba de una de esas producciones que últimamente se habían puesto de moda entre las chicas… Bollywood. Si.. Películas de la India.

Se volvió a acomodar los audífonos sin prestarle la más mínima atención a la función que empezaba..

Akane en cambio se disponía a verla, pero no le estaba prestando tanto asunto por pensar en quien no debía pensar.. "el innombrable"

Habría pasado más o menos una hora cuando Ranma se percató que a pesar de estar escuchando su música por los audífonos había visto casi toda la película.

Akane no la estaba viendo seguido.. Pero una escena en particular llamo su atención, y no solo la de ella, el apuesto chico sentado delante de ella también había puesto sus ojos sobre la pantalla…

Una niña pequeña muy bonita corría por un parque llevando globos de colores, luego se paraba en medio de la pantalla con un letrero que decía en idioma hindi "Donde está el amor?" Esta traducción apareció en subtítulos..

Ranmka sintiéndose atraído por la pregunta se quitó los audífonos un momento para poder escuchar mejor.

Akane clavó sus ojos avellana en la pantalla al ver esta pregunta allí plasmada, justo la pregunta que ella se hacía en este mismo momento…

En la película la niña bajaba su letrero y ahora aparecía una mujer joven muy linda vestida tradicionalmente diciendo:

"Cuando nacemos, de allá arriba nos envían en pares.. Nadie viene al mundo completamente solo… Al momento de nacer somos separados de la persona con la que fuimos destinados a estar, pero se nos otorga la vida entera para cumplir la misión de volverlo a encontrar…."

Luego aparecía un joven muy apuesto continuando el monologo:

"Quizás a simple vista no puedas reconocerlo, puede ser que te equivoques en la búsqueda y elijas a la persona incorrecta, pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta del error e iras por el ser indicado… Esta persona puede estar casada ya contigo, o quizás es esa chica que viste en aquella fiesta, o el muchacho que se arrodillo para alcanzarte el libro que se te cayo.. En fin.. El amor puede estar donde menos te lo imaginas… Incluso puede estar sentado detrás de ti en el autobús en este mismo momento.. El actor sonreía.. Nada es imposible.. Solo debes saber buscar.."

Akane sintió que sus ojos se humedecían pero como no quería permitirse llorar, bruscamente se levantó con rumbo al baño.

Ranma al ver aquella corta pero profunda escena se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose también al baño a mojarse un poco el rostro porque se sintió descolocado sin explicación, algo lo había movido profundamente y ni él sabía que.

\- Ahhhh!

\- Lo… Lo siento..

Ambos muchachos habían salido con tanto ímpetu de sus asientos, que no se fijaron que se tenían en frente, chocando violentísimamente y casi casi mandando al piso a Akane. Si no hubiera sido por los excelentes reflejos de Ranma seguro hubiera caído, pero el la sostuvo tomándola de la mano frenando el casi accidente, levantando a la chica de centímetros del suelo… literalmente.

\- Otra vez ese tonto del asiento - Pensaba Akane - POR QUE NO TE FIJAS! - Le dijo completamente enojada.

\- Pues me estoy disculpando, cosa que la señorita no hizo cuando casi me hace caer de mi propio asiento! – Le discutía Ranma

Akane lo miraba molesta - Pues si querías dormir cómodo te hubieras traído tu cama! Que de hecho creo que la trajiste con tantas maletas que pusiste encima de nosotras! Acaso no sabes que hay un vagón de carga?

\- Uyyy perdón taaan orientada usted – Ranma le peleaba

\- Ya callense! Dejen dormiiir! Silencio! Los demás pasajeros protestaban.

\- Hum…!

\- Hummm!

Cada uno se volteó de espaldas al otro siguiendo su camino…

\- Tonto idiota - Pensaba Akane

\- Muchacha fea - Pensaba Ranma - Si claro, encontraré el amor en quien tengo detrás del autobús jajajaj que broma…

Continuará…..

 **Saluditoooos!**

 **AbiTaisho: Gracias por darme fav amiga! y claro que está pendiente y lo terminare lo prometo jeje**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: Yo también asesine mi cabello por ese motivo buaaa :( Y hubieras visto lo laaargo que lo tenía!**

 **Sav21: Sii ami Ranko su novia jejeje un casi universo alterno bien kawaii Xd**

 **Eliza: Y de que forma se conocieron! Tan raros ellos! Jajajaja besitos linda! Gracias por leerme!**

 **Aliss-Chan: Besitoooos amiga! Yo también soy de este hermosísimo Pais! Que gustoooo! Cuéntame fuiste al Budokan!? :D Si leíste la descripción que doy de Tokio jajajaj es la de GYE ajajaja mezclado con Ambato y su "balcón del sueño" xD**

 **Nos vemos la próxima semanitaaa amigos! No olviden leer Dilema de amor que ya está casi casi que llegando a su final :D**

 **Besitos escritores!**

 **SK47**


	4. La desgracia de conocerte

**/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI/***/**

La madrugada avanzaba un poco más, ya ninguna película se reproducía en la pantalla del tren y la mayoría de los pasajeros estaban dormidos, excepto el joven de cabellos trenzados a quien el ruido de su inquieto y hambriento estómago lo despertó.

Ranma levantaba un poco la cabeza para echar un vistazo a como se encontraban sus amigos y tal como lo supuso estaban roncando a gusto - Pero que hambre tengo….. Ah! Los okonomiyakis de mamá! - El chico recordó que su madre antes de salir de casa les había preparado algunas de las pizzas japonesas preferidas por los jóvenes, de camarón que eran las favoritas de Ranma, calamar que enloquecían a Hiroshi y al estilo sureño como le fascinaban al joven Daisuke, casi quemadas.

\- Estoy seguro que el lonchero me lo traje yo - Decia Ranma sonriendo imaginando el platillo que iba a devorar en cuanto encuentre el repostero.

Veía debajo de su asiento, nada…

Se levantó para buscar en el compartimento de arriba entre sus maletas… y nada

Se estaba parando para ir en silencio a asaltar las maletas de sus amigos a ver si hallaba la comida y con su pié pateó un bulto y por la oscuridad no lo vió bien y lo tomó antes de que su compañera de asiento le dé con un zapato por despertarla.

\- Ahhhh! Pero si es el lonchero! Que deliciaaaa! - El muchacho desataba desesperadamente la tela en la que venía envuelto aquel manjar - Buen provechooo - Decía en un susurro esperando que el olor a comida no despertara a todo el mundo y le dio la primera mordida - Vaya! Pero si esto no sabe para nada a los okonomiyakis de mamá… Que extraño, más bien saben exactamente iguales a los que prepara mi amiga Uchan en su restaurante.. Y solo hay dos… Ummm bueno que más da, están deliciosos.

En tres mordiscos ya no quedaba nada en aquel repostero… Cuando se sintió satisfecho dejó el bulto donde lo encontró ya que ni debajo de sus pies, ni en el maletero de arriba tenia espacio y ahora si se dispuso a dormir un poco.

Casi faltando unas dos horas para llegar a Tokio, a Akane la despertó su estómago - Auuuuch mi cuello.. Mi espalda.. Tengo hambre… Donde está el lonchero? - La muchacha buscaba con sus manos y se topó con el pequeño bulto de comida - Ummmmm delicioso - Se saboreaba lo que supuestamente iba a devorar en ese momento.

Para su sorpresa al abrir el recipiente no encontró absolutamente nada.

Nabiki despertaba algo confundida - Akane que haces te estas moviendo demasiado y ese olor a comida me tiene mareada

\- Como que te tiene mareada! Si te comiste todo Nabikiii!

\- Estas loca! No he comido nada!

En ese momento precisamente el joven Hiroshi se para de su asiento hacia donde estaba Ranma atrayendo la atención de las dos jovencitas - Hey Ranma despierta! …. Ranma!

\- Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm deja dormir…

\- Óyeme malagradecido solo vengo a preguntarte si quieres tu okonomiyaki, Daisuke y yo ya estamos comiendo… Ranmaaa

\- Queeeee, déjame dormiiiir ya me comí dos de calamar…

\- Vaya que estas dormido, si la comida la tenemos nosotros.. Bueeeno.. Te quedaras sin tu ración… Adioooos…

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh nooo! – Akane se enfureció sin razón aparente

\- Que sucede Akane…? – Pregunto Nabiki extrañada

Akane levantándose de su asiento tomando los reposteros con ambas manos, como lo tenía a Ranma justo delante de ella, le estampo los recipientes en la cara sin ninguna piedad por que el chico dormía.

\- Oye que te pasa locaaaaaa!

\- Que te pasa a ti tarado! Te tragaste toooda nuestra comida!

\- Yo no me he….. - El ojiazul alcanzó a ver el lonchero que Akane tenía en la mano - Oh oh…

Akane tenía la vena de su frente que le estallaba..

Ranma negando con las manos - Espera, cálmate, lo siento fue una equivocación amiga, hehehe

Te los pagare lo juro!

\- Cállate odioso! De todas las personas que pude encontrarme en un tren justo tenía que ser al más torpe, grosero y desconsiderado!

\- Ah siiii! Pues de todas las mujeres que pude conocer en este tren tuvo que ser a una marimachito salvaje como tú!

\- Akane por favooor cálmate! – Pedia Nabiki avergonzadisima por el espectáculo que daba su hermana

\- Amigo cálmate van a sacarlos del tren! – Daisuke e Hiroshi pedían medio asustados

Un acomodador del tren se dirigió hacia los asientos de ambos peleadores - Disculpen la molestia, pero el conductor manda decirles que el ruido lo está perturbando, además los pasajeros ya se están quejando y eso perjudica la imagen de nuestro tren.. Les rogamos abandonar el medio de transporte si desean seguir discutiendo - Decía el hombre pulcramente uniformado con una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro.

Akane y Ranma solo asintieron y se sentaron cada uno en su lugar como niños regañados ante las burlas de los jóvenes amigos del pelinegro y la cara de despecho de Nabiki..

\- Menos mal que en un rato no lo voy a ver más! Pero qué tipo hermana!

\- Ya tranquilízate Akane que te tengo una buena noticia.. Hace un rato mientras tu dormías me llamo Kuno y sabes que me dijo! Pues nada más y nada menos que reservó a nuestro nombre una habitación de lujo en el mejor resort de todo Tokio!

\- No me digas que en el Resort Tsuki-mine! Nabiki! No bromees!

\- Hermanita, crees que bromearía con algo así!

\- Por dios, ese Kuno está loco por ti, sinceramente…

\- Pues con esto que hizo, conmigo se ganó el cielo jajaja - Reía coqueta la mediana de las Tendo.

\- Nabiki eres tremenda - Akane sonreía cómplice con su hermana.

Paso una hora más…

"Transportes TokioStars agradece su preferencia, esperando que su viaje haya sido confortable, seguro y acogedor… Feliz estancia!"

La voz de una animosa azafata terrestre anunciaba que el recorrido había llegado a su fin…

Todos los pasajeros, excepto nuestros tres despistados fueron hacia el vagón de carga a retirar sus equipajes..

Daisuke, Hiroshi y Ranma cargados de maletas se dirigían a las afueras de la estación para esperar al taxi que habían llamado para llevarlos a su lugar de hospedaje.

Un auto grande y lujoso con el letrero de taxi se estaciono al pie de los muchachos del cual salió un hombre mayor haciendo una breve reverencia - Señores Saotome, Otsuka y Hanazawa?

Los muchachos asintieron y subieron sus equipajes listos para ir a su destino

Chofer del taxi: A donde tengo el placer de dirigirlos?

\- Al Resort Tsuki-mine por favor – Ordenaba Ranma

\- Con mucho gusto…

….

Nabiki y Akane corrían lo más aprisa posible persiguiendo el taxi de los muchachos…

\- Noooo… Nos ganaron el taxi! - Decía Akane desanimada..

\- Señoritas Tendo?

\- Quien lo quiere saber? – Respondía Nabiki a la extraña voz

Un guapo joven con uniforme de chofer de lo más elegante con el logo del Resort se dirigía a ellas - El Señor Tatewaki Kuno envió un transporte para ustedes - Hacía una reverencia.

\- Ah si? Pues dónde está? – Nabiki continuaba con la desconfianza muy propia de ella.

\- Síganme por favor.. Permítanme las maletas..

\- Oh….. Por….. Dios….. – Akane quedo en shock al ver su transporte

El chofer les abría la puerta a las chicas para que ingresen a una limusina espectacular de color plata y ellas sin pensarlo dos veces se subieron…

El taxi con los chicos llegó a la puerta principal de Resort.. Un sitio deslumbrante por donde se lo mire, instalaciones de lujo, condominios enteros dentro del lugar, en fin, el lujo de los lujos de todo Tokio…

Ranma al ser hijo de uno de los únicos dos herederos de la dinastía del combate libre y propietario de una de las dos escuelas más famosas de artes marciales de todo Japón, podía darse esos gustos cada vez que lo deseara..

Hiroshi era el heredero del dueño del Banco Nacional y Daisuke hijo de una pareja de prestigiosos cirujanos mundialmente famosos, ambos también estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de vacaciones..

Los muchachos bajaron del taxi y los mayordomos esperaban con los carritos para llevar su equipaje a las habitaciones..

El trio de chicos estaban a punto de entrar al hotel cuando escucharon a una mucama muy muy bonita y pulcramente uniformada decir algo apurada - Ya están a unas pocas calles!

Otra mucama decía - Las señoritas Tendo! Las rosas!

Un mayordomo decía - Las bebidas están listas..

Y todos aquellos empleados hicieron una pequeña fila de cuatro en la entrada del Resort..

Los jóvenes contemplaban aquella escena curiosos..

Daisuke afirmaba - Lo más seguro es que sean artistas de cine o cantantes que han venido a las festividades.. Los famosos siempre se hospedan aquí.. Quedémonos a dar un vistazo..

Una lujosa limusina se estacionaba en todo el centro de la puerta del lugar y un mesero muy simpático abrió la puerta trasera, extendiéndole la mano a la primera señorita en bajar que fue Nabiki, y con la otra mano le ofreció cortésmente un enorme ramo de rosas negras.. Y del brazo la guio hacia la entrada..

Nabiki actuaba como si tenía todo el derecho de llegar al sitio como una diosa, sin un ápice de recelo y con toda la seguridad del mundo encima de aquel par de enormes tacones que llevaba..

Ranma no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, un segundo mayordomo muchísimo más atractivo que el que iba del brazo de Nabiki ayudaba a bajar a la "marimachito salvaje" como el chico la había llamado hace unas horas..

El abrió sus ojos azules a mas no poder asombrado..

La muchacha con mucha vergüenza tomaba el ramo de rosas y el brazo de su acompañante diciendo en su mente - Mi casi cuñado Kuno está en verdad loco! Con esto Nabiki se casa por que se casa - Sonriendo visiblemente incomoda… Hasta… que alcanzó a ver al chico de la trenza..

\- Con que muchacha fea! Con que marimacho! Ahora verás! – Pensaba Akane y ahora decía en voz alta como para que la escuchen - Gracias, gracias tan amables COMO SIEMPRE muchachos…

\- Para nosotros es siempre un verdadero placer servir al amo Tatewaki señorita Tendo..

Ranma susurró en voz baja - Tatewaki?

Akane avanzaba a paso seguro, muchísimo más que Nabiki, ya que quería picar a Ranma por haberla insultado.

En su mente le decía al chico - Que te pareció esta entrada, taradito - Lo miraba con altivez y con unas ganas incontenibles de sacarle la lengua.

\- Jum… Vámonos muchachos, no hay nada que ver aqui! Es hora de disfrutar – Ranma según el la ignoraba

\- Así se habla! Oye Ranma, aquella no era la chica del tren a la que te le comiste el okonomiyaki?

\- Cállate no sé de qué hablas - Espetaba Ranma mientras entraba algo molesto al hotel.

Continuará…..

 **Saluditoooos amigos!**

 **AnyMary79, Eliza Lucia V2016, Haruri Saotome, Eliza, AbyTaisho :D**

 **Un millón de gracias por sus reviews, y los favs/follows que me regalan :´) y como lo prometí he aquí la actualización :D Depende como vayamos de opiniones para subir un capi el día jueves shiiiii.. Ya está en proceso es que he tenido semana difícil en el trabajo D: Además estoy viéndome el dorama "Hana Yori Dango" y créanme que es adictivo jajaja aparte los fines de semana las clases de Japonés en fiiin un embole! Pero mis fics son sagrados! ehhhh**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Por cierto! Estoy contentísima por que pude participar en una pequeña parodia de este fandom en YouTube en el canal de Eddie Fox jeje lo va a subir hoy o mañana ps q creen! Yo soy Akanita xD Espero lo disfruten como disfrutamos nosotros al hacerlo ;)**

 **Besitos escritores!**

 **SK47**


	5. Y llegó esa noche

**/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI/***/**

\- Nabiki esto es lo máximo! - Decía Akane emocionadísima y muy curiosa explorando hasta el más pequeño rincón de su enorme habitación que sin problemas era del tamaño de su sala.

Ventanas que se abrían de par en par para dejar ver los más hermosos y bellos paisajes.. Claramente se podía observar desde allí la torre de Tokio.. Dos camas king size con sabanas de la más fina seda satinada.. El baño, un paraíso.. Hidromasaje, sauna, una bañera que más y parecía un onsen.. Toda clase de sales minerales internacionales.. Toallas esponjadas y grandes.. El mini bar tenía de todo.. Muchísimo más de lo que ambas señoritas podían imaginar..

Nabiki hacia señas con la maño para que su hermana haga silencio ya que al teléfono lo tenía a su adorado Kuno - Si corazón, claro que nos gustó la habitación, el hotel.. Todo! Mmnm pues si.. Te debo una charla cuando vaya a Nerima.. Te lo prometo. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me tienes una sorpresa? Está bien baby cuídate.. Besooos..

Akane miraba incrédula a su hermana - Nabiki.. Eres el colmo

\- Que? Pues me di cuenta de pronto lo agradable persona que es Kuno baby.. Relájate hermana.. Que tal te suena.. Nabiki Tatewaki?

Toc..toc..toc tocaban la enorme puerta de la habitación.. Entraba una mucama haciendo una reverencia - Señoritas Tendo tienen programado su masaje de bienvenida, desean tomarlo ahora?

\- Pues yo siii.. Akane te animas?

\- Prefiero dar un paseo por el Resort hermanita.. "Usted" futura señora Tatewaki vaya acostumbrándose a este tipo de lujos - Decía la peliazul sonriéndole cómplice..

\- Ah no Akane! No vas a salir asi! Estas casi en harapos..

\- Pero si es la ropa que me dijiste que usara – Akane se miraba en el espejo algo avergonzada

Nabiki ordenó a la mucama – Señorita, el señor Tatewaki dispuso un guardarropas para nosotras aquí, por favor lleve a mi hermana al suyo.

Akane abría sus ojos como platos mientras la servidora muy respetuosamente abría ante sus ojos el enorme closet al cual lo llenaban prendas que las hermanas Tendo en su vida hubieran podido comprar.. Habían visto así vestida únicamente a la hermana de Kuno, Kodachi.. Era un poco loca pero eso sí, se vestía mucho mejor que todas las féminas que conocían..

Akane tomo del guardarropas un vestido celeste pastel de tiras gruesas que entallaba muy bien en su delgada cintura y bajaba libremente y muy suelto por sus torneadas piernas dejando verlas por la transparencia de la tela estampada con pequeños puntitos color crema.. Se puso en el cabello un listón azul marino recogiéndoselo a cada lado de las sienes y lo acompaño con un par de pendientes brillantes en forma de estrellitas muy pequeñas.

\- Así estoy bien?

\- Vaya hermanita ve por el! – Decía Nabiki traviesa

\- Eh!? Por quieeen!

\- Vamos Akane no dejaste de hablar de aquel muchacho en todo el recorrido hacia el hotel.. "Que el idiota este.. Que el bobo.. El tarado.." Ya me tenías loca! Y para tu desgracia (decía sarcástica haciendo comillas con sus dedos) Esta hospedado aquí.. Lo vi al llegar.. Sería una verdadera molestia que te lo encontraras verdaaaad?

Blam! - Akane la dejo hablando sola azotando la puerta al salir del cuarto..

Nabiki reía con todas las ganas - Ay esta hermana mía me estresa.. Por favor - Le decía a la mucama - Masajee mis hombros con aceite de menta - Luego se acomodó en la cama de masajes como si nunca hubiera fastidiado a nadie.

\- Esa Nabiki.. Como se le ocurre! Sabe que aún estoy enamorada de...

\- Ranmaaaa... - Decía Hiroshi caminando por el mismo pasillo que ella - Donde se metió este loco!

\- Ranmaaaa... Hiroshi? Estas seguro que no está en su habitación? – Preguntaba Daisuke haciendo tanto ruido que atraía la atención de todos

Akane pensando - Ranma? Se llamará Ranma? - Bajaba las escaleras pensando... La muchacha se había puesto un par de sandalias de plataforma algo altas y por estar escuchando la conversación ajena piso mal y casi se cae estrepitosamente si no hubiera sido por un brazo que la tomo de la cintura frenando su accidente..

\- Cuidado! "Señorita Tendo" Al "señor Tatewaki" no le gustara saber que sufrió algún accidente en su estadía...

\- Sueltameee! Atrevido!- Decía soltándose y arreglando su vestido.

\- Disculpe! Que torpe soy por venir distraído y sin darme cuenta casi me ruedo las escaleras y me llevo a todos por delante! - Decía con sarcasmo Ranma.

Akane gruñía por lo bajo y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Daisuke alcanzo a ver a su amigo muy entretenido conversando - Vaya Ranma.. No sabía que tenías una amiga tan hermosa aquí en este resort.

\- No..! No soy su amiga.. Y ya me voy..

\- Es verdad Daisuke cuidado y el señor Tatewaki se pone celoso al escuchar algo así..

Akane se perdía a lo lejos fingiendo completo desinterés..

Daisuke preguntaba - Quien es Tatewaki?

\- Me imagino que es su novio.. Cuando llegaron en la limusina las mucamas dijeron que el señor Tatewaki esperaba que pasen bien en... Ay Daisuke! Por favor! No vamos a ponernos a hablar de esa muchacha fea – Reclamaba Ranma

\- Disculpen - Interrumpía una señorita vestida con un disfraz de princesa China, en su kimono tenia bordado el logo del resort - El Tsuki-Mine Resort se complace en invitar a sus honorables clientes al gran baile por el día del amor y la amistad que se llevara a cabo en el Salón Luna Turquesa hoy desde las nueve de la noche.. El costo de la entrada está cubierto por el hotel siempre y cuando los asistentes lleven antifaces o mascaras.. Esperamos contar con su asistencia - La señorita les entregaba unas volantes y sonriendo se alejaba rápidamente para invitar a otros hospedados que estaban cerca de allí..

\- Que bieeeen! – Exclamaba Daisuke

\- Por favor no voy a desperdiciar mi noche yendo "disfrazadito" a bailar.. Prefiero ir a un manantial o algo asi – Ranma se quejaba más que un anciano

Daisuke lo miraba sin decir nada ya que siempre siempre su amigo se quejaba y refunfuñaba antes de ir a algún baile y al final terminaba siendo el alma de la fiesta..

\- Ah! Allá esta Hiroshi! Voy a ver qué opina el..

\- Espérenme ya bajo, voy a ver mi teléfono que se quedó en la habitación - Daisuke subía apresuradamente dirigiéndose a su cuarto cuando alcanzo a ver una puntita del vestido celeste de Akane entrando a su habitación y cerrando su puerta.

Daisuke vio las volantes del baile que llevaba en su mano y se le ocurrió algo, según él.. Genial

\- Hermanita tu paseo fue el más corto de la historia.. Aun no terminan mi masaje tendrás que esperar – Decia Nabiki disfrutando su "vida millonaria"

Akane se sentó en la cama de frente a la puerta y vio como por debajo se deslizaba una volante muy colorida.

La chica se apresuró a ir y abrir la puerta para ver quien metió el anuncio allí pero no vio a nadie.. Solo alcanzo a ver a una pareja pasar por su delante con una de esas volantes en las manos diciendo - Que bien amor! Podre usar el antifaz rosa que me regalaste en mi cumpleaños! ... Sii cariño! Yo usaré la máscara de V-for Vendetta! Ya sabes que me encanta... Jajajajaja - La pareja estaba muy entretenida.

Akane supuso que era un anuncio del mismo hotel y alguna mucama o mayordomo la puso en su puerta.. Cerró la puerta y entró con la volante en su mano..

Daisuke pensaba - Bingo! Jaja.. Vamos a ver la cara de mi amigo cuando llegue su "odiosa no amiga" al baile..

Pasaron algunas horas.. Las chicas recorrieron un poco el resort y al caer la tarde fueron a cenar..

A las 7pm fueron a un salón de belleza y luego presurosas se dirigían a su cuarto a arreglarse para la fiesta..

Nabiki parecía una reina.. Su cabello recogido y despeinado en picos se alzaba en un brillante moño de un solo lado, una mini falda azul con rayas verticales color blanco combinaban perfectamente con sus botas largas y una blusa apretada ploma con destellitos plateados hacia juego con un antifaz también color plata y tachas azules que cubría solo la mitad de su rostro - Akane apresúrate! – Decía.

Akane se miraba en el espejo algo sonrojada por su nuevo reflejo.. Ya no era el mismo que solía ver en el pequeño espejo de su cuarto allá en Nerima cuando iba a pasear con Ryoga.. Una niña con vestidos amplios y su larga cabellera recogida o trenzada.. Ahora veía a una señorita.. Una princesa.

Vestía una falda una cuarta más arriba de la rodilla color beige y pegada al cuerpo, Nabiki insistió en que use una mini falda pero no la convenció. Tenía puesta una blusa en tul suelta de color melón sin tirantes y un par de tacones color champán algo altos para su gusto. Lucía el cabello muy lacio, suelto y sin ningún adorno. Llevaba dos argollas doradas en sus orejas y un collar muy finito y largo con un dije de luna.

Dándose un último vistazo se puso un antifaz con forma de alas de mariposa color blanco tornasol bañado en brillantina que cubría casi toda su cara.

Las chicas salieron rumbo al salón dispuestas a arrasar... Bueno.. Nabiki si, al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban paradas en la entrada..

…

Una perfecta camisa negra con las mangas arremangadas y con un botón abierto sobre el pecho hacia perfecta combinación con un par de pantalones jeans en azul.. El muchacho de los ojos azules se veía al espejo bastante complacido.. Ni él supo por qué, pero esta noche quiso darse un aire diferente y tomando una chaqueta negra, se la puso y escondió su trenza en la prenda.. Tomo una venda más o menos como la que el personaje llamado "el zorro" solía usar y se la puso para completar su vestimenta - Listo! Hiroshi, Daisuke, nos vamos?

Los chicos amigos de Ranma también lucían increíblemente guapos.. Ambos llevaban jeans pero Daisuke un chaleco sin mangas color plomo sobre una camisa color vino e Hiroshi una camisa blanca de mangas largas un tanto desabotonada... Era de imaginar que ese trio cada que salía, salían a matar. Basta con percibir los perfumes que usaban para que las chicas caigan rendidas a sus pies.

Tomaron sus antifaces y luego de colocárselos salieron rumbo al salón.

Esta noche prometía ser algo grande.

Continuara!

 **SALUDITOOOOS!**

 **Mis amigas Haruri Saotome y AnyMary79 gracias por siempre leerme y a la cantidad de personas que me han señalado como fanficker favorita pues les estoy increíblemente agradecida! Gracias por darme esta oportunidad de hacer lo que más me gusta y poder compartirlo con lectores tan geniales como ustedes!**

 **Nos leemos el martes chicos! El día jueves que viene se dará un episodio bien bien apasionadiiito jejejej Muak!**

 **SK47**


	6. De un leve roce a un gran incendio

**Kon ban ha!Amigoooooos :D Uff que creen casi me olvido de publicar la actualización hoooy D: Fataaaaal! Perdooon x la tardanza es que salí tardísimo de las clases de japonés y tenía algo de trabajo atrasado y me entretuve viendo un younow pregrabado de Ruthi San en youtube mientras trabajaba y casi me voy a dormir y me acorde! Waaaa xD**

 **Bueno mis lectores queridos continuamos…**

 *****/***LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI***/*****

\- Hermana a quien esperamos? – Preguntaba Akane

Nabiki respondía emocionada – Hermana te llevaras una gran sorpresa. Recuerdas a Natsume? Pues llamó para avisarme que estaba aquí en Tokio y como su hermano trabaja en este resort, ella puede ingresar sin problemas a la fiesta de esta noche.

\- En serio! Tsumi chan! Que bien! Hace mucho que no la veo.

Una linda muchacha de cabello muy largo y del color del fuego aparecía corriendo hacia ellas y saludando desde lejos - Holaaaa chicaaaaa! Mi Nabiki pero si estás diosa! Por favoooor! ... Ah no! No me digas que esta super top model es Akane chan! Mi niñaaaaa pero donde dejaste la chiquilla de cabello largo y vestidos anchos! Estas espectaculaaar!

Akane algo sonrojada por los halagos de Natsume - Que exagerada Tsumi chan pues.. creo que crecí un poco.

\- Ya no practicas el patear gente verdad?

Nabiki respondía por ella - Amiga no te equivoques sigue siendo la misma.. Cada vez lleva más lejos eso de las artes marciales, ha sido campeona varios años de varias cosas y todo eso. El que está feliz es mi padre.. Ya sabes nunca pudo establecer su escuela porque no tuvo hijos varones.

\- Pero! Yo voy a dominar el estilo del combate libre muy pronto! Y heredare la escuela! Una de las únicas dos que existen en el mundo! – Decia orgullosa Akane

\- Ay no.. No no no.. Dejemos esos temas de lado.. Hoy hay fiesta señoritas! Y llegamos a matar! Ahora.. Pongámonos los antifaces – Proponia Natsume

Luego de una larga fila para ingresar al inmenso salón ya estaban dentro. Había de todo! Bocaditos, todo tipo de bebidas y meseros por doquier.

\- Trajeron dinero? – Preguntaba la pelirroja

\- Queee? Habla más fuerte la música está muy altaaaa – Akane se acercaba mas a ella para escuchar

\- Que si trajeron dinerooo.. Dinero!

\- Ni un yen amiga... Solo estamos hospedadas aquí de casualidad – Confesaba Nabiki

\- Rayos.. Mi hermano me hizo pasar a la fiesta pero no tenemos nada para tomar alguna bebida o comer algo.. Oh... Mm... Esperen chicas ya vuelvo.. Un momentito... Déjenlo todo en mis manos – Natsume acomodo su escote y se fue

\- A donde fue esta mujer loca? – Preguntaba Akane

\- Parece que no la conocieras – Decía Nabiki suponiendo ya a donde fue su amiga

Esperaron algunos minutos mientras Natsume hacia lo suyo, Akane miraba impaciente la gente a su alrededor.. Cuando alcanzó a ver a un muchacho en una de las mesas, la poca luz no dejaba que lo distinga bien pero como el solo llevaba una venda tipo antifaz en los ojos claramente se notaba lo guapísimo que era, y la camisa que usaba se encargaba de resaltar sus espectaculares brazos.. La chica imperceptiblemente mordió la comisura de su labio inferior pensando.. "Uff… Pero que atractivo"..

Nabiki preguntaba - Te pasa algo?

Akane giraba violentamente su cabeza de un lado al otro - No no hermana nada!

Ranma, Daisuke e Hiroshi estaban en su mesa, lucían extremadamente guapos y misteriosos con sus antifaces..

Daisuke quejándose - Si si todo muy lindo pero con estas mascaras el encanto se fue al piso.. No tenemos parejas de baile... Verdad Ranma?... Ranma!... Oye!

Ranma se había quedado pegado en la imagen de la chica que acababa de entrar al salón.. Tenía casi toda la cara cubierta por la máscara.. No sabía qué era, si su ropa angelical o esa misteriosa inocencia que proyectaba a lo lejos, pero algo había llamado fuertemente su atención.. Hasta que un golpe de su amigo lo hizo volver a la realidad - Que! Queeee!

\- Que no tenemos parejas! Acaso estas sordo?

\- Serán ustedes.. Yo ya vuelvooo...

\- Ranma hacia dónde fue Hiroshi?

Ranma respondía - Ves a la chica del vestido rojo y antifaz negro? 100 yenes a que fue tras ella...

Desde su lado del salón Akane y Nabiki veían como un apuesto chico se acercaba a su amiga y empezaban a charlar muy amenamente en medio de la pista..

Akane veía son asombro como el chico que hablaba con Natsume era uno de los amigos de aquel guapísimo misterioso que llamo su atención..

El muchacho hacia señas con sus manos a su grupo y al cabo de unos minutos Natsume llamaba a sus amigas para que se acercaran..

\- Que más da.. Akane vamos – Nabiki halaba a su hermana

\- Queee? Pero si no sabemos quién es! – Se quejaba Akane mientras pensaba - Ayyy no que vergüenza! Vamos a su mesa! Nooooo! Tranquila Akane! Que te sucede! Es un desconocido! Lo más seguro es que de cerca este feo

\- Akane por favor déjate de niñerías no tenemos un solo yen y una fiesta sin bebidas o algo de picar no es fiesta así que mientras no se te ocurra algo mejor.. Vamos... Por cierto no me digas Nabiki... Soy Yuuki desde ahora..

\- Ehhhh? Yuuki?

\- No querrás que Kuno baby se enfade con su futura novia.. Además con este antifaz nadie nos reconoce Akari..

\- Quién es? Akari? – Preguntaba inocente Akane

\- Si.. Te llamarás Akari.. Recuerda que tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas hermanita, debes hacerme caso.. Es más te apuesto lo que quieras a que Natsume les dijo que se llama Atsuki.. Siempre usa ese nombre...

\- Ustedes me dan miedo... Ayy esta bieeeen - Rezongando se dejaba arrastrar por su hermana

Las muchachas se acercaban a donde su amiga y el chico misterioso conversaban..

\- Chicaaaas.. El es Ryu y nos ha invitado a su mesa.. Vamos – Natsume presentaba al desconocido a las demas

Hiroshi, quien también uso un nombre falso las invitaba - Por aquí señoritas...

Daisuke veían asombrado con qué rapidez y facilidad su amigo consiguió no solo su pareja sino la de ellos también..

Ranma movía sus dedos inquieto al darse cuenta de quién era la chica que se acercaba a ellos, pensaba - Calmate Ranma que te sucede! Es solo una desconocida! En una fiesta más! Además.. Lo más seguro es que de cerca este fea

\- Chicas.. Les presento a mis hermanos Touya(Daisuke) y... Y... (No se le ocurría un nombre falso para Ranma) y... Jiro! – Hiroshi los presentaba

Daisuke y Ranma solo asintieron ya que conocían muy bien el jueguito de "nombres" que su amigo usaba frecuentemente..

Las muchachas movían la cabeza saludando..

A Daisuke de primera le agrado Nabiki o Yuuki y la invito a sentarse a su lado..

Hiroshi con "Atsuki" estaba encantado pero al ver que Ranma se quedó ahí sin hacer nada le dio un fuerte codazo..

\- Eh… MMm.. Mucho gusto Akari.. Gustas tomar algo? – Preguntaba Ranma algo tímido

Akane estaba tan nerviosa que solo se quedó allí y se limitó a sonreír muy forzosamente..

\- Pero ven, siéntate quieres tomar algo?...

"Eso es Ranma! Seguridad! Mucha seguridad!" Pensaba el chico..

\- Un coctel suave estaría bien, muchas gracias…..

"Eso es Akane! Seguridad! Mucha seguridad!" decía la chica para sus adentros..

Hiroshi decía - Bueno nosotros vamos a lo que vinimos.. A bailar! Nos vemos – Y se fue junto con Natsume..

Daisuke prefirió conversar unos pocos minutos más con "Yuuki" Nabiki y luego de terminarse el coctel que tenían cada uno en su mano también se levantaron a bailar..

Ranma nunca jamás había tenido problemas para conversar con una chica y pasarla bien en un baile, no era atrevido y era educado, pero lo mejor, tenía una seguridad aplastante lo que era un imán para las chicas más lindas… Pero esta vez no supo por qué pero había algo diferente.. Estaba intimidado, tal es así que los temas de conversación se le escapaban.. Se sentía desconcentrado o quizás era que la linda figura de su acompañante ocupaba toda su atención..

Akane no podía ni sostenerle la mirada.. Tenía sus labios pegados al sorbete del coctel y miraba incómoda para todos lados.. "Por dioooos pensara que soy una tonta! Por qué no puedo hablar!?...mmmmm Ya se!"

Ranma pensaba… Qué diablos haces Saotome! Pensará que eres un idiota! La tienes cayéndose del sueño de lo aburrida! mmmm Ya se!

\- Estas hospedado aquí?

\- Estas hospedada aquí?

La nerviosa pareja se sonrojo un poco al ver que sin proponérselo habían preguntado lo mismo haciendo coro sin querer..

Akane sonreía diciendo - Ehh.. Si llegamos hace poco, es un lugar muy hermoso.. Ya has estado aquí antes?

Ranma se dio cuenta que la muchacha no lo miraba a los ojos lo cual lo puso algo inseguro, así que para responderle busco los ojos verdes de la chica y le sostuvo la mirada, muy nervioso, claro - Si, si he venido antes con mis… (que dijo Daisuke?) ah si… hermanos! Con mis hermanos!

Akane también ganando un poco de seguridad le sostuvo la mirada al guapo muchacho y decía - Tus hermanos están muy divertidos con mis amigas - sonreía.

\- Eh! Ah? Disculpa, si claro, que torpe… Quieres bailar? – Ranma le dijo esto quedándose clavado en la mirada de la peliazul.

Akane no pudo sostenerle más la mirada y la bajó algo sonrojada….

Ranma se puso más nervioso aun - Que… que sucede… Si no te gusta bailar no hay proble… problema - Le daba un sorbo gigante a su bebida visiblemente incómodo.

\- Que? NO! No, no es eso.. Es que tengo la certeza de conocerte de algún lugar – Aseguraba Akane

Ranma le confesaba - Yo…. tengo la misma impresión

La muchacha sonreía diciendo - Jiro… quieres bailar conmigo?

Ranma sonrió y se levantó de su asiento.. Le ofreció su mano a la chica del antifaz blanco..

Al comienzo se comenzaron a mover con pasos torpes excusándose con que conversaban mientras bailaban.. Si a eso se le podía llamar bailar..

Lo extraño era que Ranma bailaba demasiado bien, pero esta noche estaba como colapsado.. Y exactamente lo mismo sucedía con Akane…

Akane pensaba "Yaaa! Pareces niña pequeña aprendiendo a bailar… Ummm que bien huele… Por dios que hago" - Sollozaba en su imaginación.

Aparte en nada estaba ayudando el perfume del chico que la tenía loca.. Loca en el buen sentido.. Cada que algún reflector los alcanzaba con la luz ella podía ver claramente ese par de ojazos color azul mar que la tenían nerviosa..

Ranma veía desesperado como las parejas estaban de lo más divertidas bailando de todas las maneras posibles.. Pero el único que se veía como un idiota sin atreverse a tomar fuerte a su compañera para bailar como se debe, era él..

Ranma intento alzar un poco los brazos para tomarla y así bailar mejor pero en medio camino se frenó…

La muchacha bajaba la mirada al no atreverse ella tampoco a tomarlo del cuello o algo así! Total! Solo estaban bailando!

A lo lejos Ranma sintió un par de ojos, mejor dicho, un cuarteto de ojos posarse en él.. Y se dio cuenta que sus muy animados amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke lo miraban muy extrañados desde otro sitio de la pista de baile…

Daisuke pensaba - Que le pasa? Esta tarado hoy o qué?

Ese era el empujoncito que a Ranma le hacía falta, cuando sacando valor de donde nunca supo… Llevo sus manos detrás de Akane y las entrelazo en la espalda de la chica pegándola completamente a su cuerpo..

Akane inmediatamente se tensó de pies a cabeza..

\- Te incomoda? – Preguntaba Ranma algo sonrojado.

Akane sintió como si una fuerza extraña le daba valor y se atrevió a pasar sus manos por detrás de la cabeza del muchacho y entrelazarlas detrás de su cuello…

No le respondió nada al chico, solo lo miro a los ojos y le sonreía…

Nabiki abría los ojos de par en par pensando - Vaya vaya! Con mi hermanita eh!

Habrían pasado ya varias horas, muchas canciones y ninguno de los dos se cansaba, ambos comenzaron a sentirse mucho más cómodos y dejando la charla para otra ocasión se dedicaron a bailar únicamente…

Las otras dos parejas ya se habían sentado y vuelto a parar un par de veces y asombrados veían como Ranma y Akane bailaban sin descanso…

Los meseros pasaban una y otra vez junto a la pareja llevándoles más y más bebidas.. Cada vez que pasaban Ranma tomaba una para él y otra para Akane y se las bebían bailando sin decir media palabra, solo sonriéndose y haciéndose pequeños gestos coquetos…

Gestos como el que hizo Akane cuando esta vez el mesero paso junto a ella y solo tomo una bebida.. Le dió un sorbo mirando fijo a Ranma, sacándole la punta de la lengua muy muy seductora y acercándose a su cara peligrosamente, pero cuando el pelinegro sonreía dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso, puso el vaso en medio de los dos ofreciéndoselo a Ranma…

Nabiki no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos! Pensaba - No, no.. Seguro está tomada… Voy a traerla aquí - Natsume la sostuvo del brazo diciéndole - No seas aguafiestas! Deja que se divierta como solíamos divertirnos nosotras! Pero que egoísta eres "Yuuki"..

Nabiki lo pensó mejor y sonrió dándole la razón a su amiga de infancia..

Bailando se tentaban, sin palabras… solo se rozaban "accidentalmente"

Más de una vez sintieron esa fuerte atracción que venía de los labios del otro, deseo no les faltaba.. y tampoco se le podía echar toda la culpa a las bebidas porque estaban bailando muy sudados ya y no les afectaba tanto como estando sentados..

Akane tenía su mano detrás del cuello de Ranma cuando empezó a jugar con su cabello, pero Ranma no quería que se dé cuenta que llevaba una trenza, así que tomo la mano de la chica de su cuello y la giro para bailar con ella de espaldas a el…

Ranma percibía sin ningún disimulo el perfume que Akane llevaba, el olor de su cuello y sus hombros.. En un acto atrevido su dedo índice dibujaba el borde de la blusa sin tirantes de la chica de extremo a extremo provocando que los tragos que ambos tenían encima hagan de las suyas..

El chico ponía su cara encima del hombro de la muchacha, quien se volteó ligeramente para mirarlo de nuevo y sin pensarlo se acercó más peligrosamente a su boca…. Esta vez Ranma hizo exactamente lo mismo y un leve roce de sus labios se convirtió en un pequeño beso cargado de electricidad..

Dejaron de besarse y se miraron…

Ranma pensaba - Me está volviendo loco.. Ah si? Que me dices de esto…..

Akane pensaba - Estoy volviéndome loca.. Pero no me importa! A ver chico listo que dices de esto?

Ambos se voltearon para quedar de frente y sin decir media palabra se juntaron…. No…. Más bien, se enredaron! En un beso apasionado y lleno de puro fuego…

Quién sabe si fueron las bebidas, el baile o la música tan sugestiva que sonaba en ese momento… Pero no cayeron en cuenta cuando quedaron arrimados a una pared en el lado más oscuro de todo el salón… Se besaban como si no hubiera un mañana.. Sus manos iban de allá para acá, en este punto.. Ya no importaba nada..

Comenzó a sonar por los parlantes una famosa canción latina que sin quererlo iba poniendo la pauta a todo lo que esa noche iba a suceder….

Ranma dejo de besarla súbitamente para mirarla a los ojos y decirle con una voz por demás seductora - "Desde ESTA noche"

Ella le sonrió y acercándosele posesivamente mordió el labio inferior del muchacho lo que lo encendió mucho más..

El sonrió bajándole la mirada para luego verla a los ojos desafiante y decirle:

\- Ven conmigo…

Ella sonrió de medio lado y asintió…

El la tomo de la mano y echaron a correr sin ser vistos por nadie… Perdiéndose entre la gente.. Llegando a un ascensor que sería testigo de tantos besos como pudieran existir…

El ascensor se abría, de allí salían dos jóvenes que no se sabía dónde empezaba el uno y terminaba el otro… Ranma temblando tomaba su tarjeta de su bolsillo y la trataba de insertar en su puerta… Se le cayó… Apurado y sin dejar de lado los labios de Akane se agachó a tomarla del piso y volverlo a intentar.. La habitación se abrió… Entraron tumbándolo todo a su paso..

Y la puerta….

Se cerró…

 **Saluditoooooos!**

 **Ranmaa-k Gracias por leer mi historiaaaa saluditos!**

 **Eliza Tendo uff imagínate la fiesta ya termino para los dos (al menos en el salón) jajaja**

 **Haruri Saotome mi amiga querida gracias por siempre animarme con tus reviews extraño muchísimo cuando no los veo por allí jejeje**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016 Mi Eliiii pues espero este capi te guste y también te deje con corazoncitos en los ojos como el de "Dilema de amor" jeje muak**

 **RyaOtaku gracias mil por la sugerencia amiga que horror ya varios me corrigen aquel error de redacción pero es que no se como introducirlos :( Pero no te preocupes me continuare esforzando ;) saluditos!**

 **Besitos y nos leemos el dia jueves amigoooos :D El episodio del jueves estaaaa uuuf jejejeje, hoy lo terminare de escribir ;)**

 **SK47**


	7. Primera vez por partida doble

**Holis holisss mis amigooos como lo prometido es deuda he aquí mi capitulo con un gramito casi imperceptible de vitamina C jejeje**

 **ADVERTENCIA! Usar la imaginación al 100 por ciento! Traten de imaginarlo todo tal y como si pasara en el mismo anime ;) Verán y se emocionan jijijiij**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI/***/**

 **Continuamos:**

En gran salón de fiestas del Resort Tsuki-Mine, Luna Turquesa, se escuchaba un pequeño conteo... 5..4..3..2..1.. Feliz San Valentiiiin!

Todos sonreian y gritaban sus felicidades, las parejas que allí se encontraban se abrazaban, se felicitaban conocidos y desconocidos, mas parecía la celebración de año nuevo a un simple dia del amor.. Los jóvenes optaban por celebrarlo mas románticamente, entre besos, abrazos, pequeñas insinuaciones..

Nuestra amiga Natsume lo celebraba a su manera.. Dándose un beso de novela con su guapo compañero de baile en cambio Nabiki... Ehmmm, pues... Nabiki tambien..

La música continuaba calentando el ambiente y las bebidas iban y venian cuando ya muy "alegres" ambas chicas se dieron cuenta que les faltaba alguien..

Los chicos también sintieron la ausencia de uno de ellos..

\- Oye! Daisuke! Eeh.. Eh! Daisukeee! – Hiroshi balbuceaba

Daisuke tomando el ultimo sorbo de su vaso - Mmnm? Queeee!

\- Vinimos con Ranma verdad?

\- Pues claro! Ay ese Ranma... (sentimentalismo propio del exceso de copas) Es un amigo.. Es mmmi amigo! - Decía Daisuke golpeándose el pecho ya bastante entradito en tragos y casi llorando.. Así como es todo quedado y aguafiestas pero es mi amigo..

\- Oye pero no lo veo ya desde hace rato... Estaba bailando con la chica mariposa y desaparecieron..

\- Uyuyuiii tal vez nuestro Ranmita se nos puso pícaro y se la llevo a celebrar a otro sitio...

Hiroshi:...

Daisuke:...

Ambos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

\- Sii claro! RANMA! jajajajajajaja el más inocentón!

\- Pues si fuera así felicidades! Al fin y haría algo por la vida...

\- Bueno si.. Al menos el.. Porque nosotros.. Tampoco nada de nada

Ambos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ saluuuud!

Nabiki y Natsume habían ido a buscar a Akane al tocador sin éxito y ahora se unían a la conversación de los chicos para ver si sabían algo..

\- Pero que divertidos que están sin nosotras chicos! Donde está su "hermano"? – Preguntaba Nabiki - Fuimos a buscar a mi "amiga" y tampoco está..

\- Tranquila pequeña – Decia Daisuke - Que conociendo a Ran...Juno... No, Jiro?! Sii Jiro! Se la llevo a contar estrellas o leer un libro.. Está en buenas manos..

\- O quizás se la llevo a enseñarle artessss marcialessss – Decía Hiroshi enfatizando ambas palabras poniéndose en posición de lucha.. Bueno, tratando de hacerlo ya que en estos momentos su equilibrio estaba un poco (bastante) descoordinado.

\- No me digan que el chico de negro también practica el arte de patear gente! – Natsume se asombraba por la gran coincidencia

\- Uuufff, pues eso lo explica todo – Nabiki aseguraba - Deben estar de lo más entretenidos hablando de esos aburridos temas o quizás en una lucha...

Y claro que lo estaban... Y en que lucha!

La habitación 602 estaba en llamas.. Casi que literalmente..

Cerca de la puerta estaba tirada una falda beige, más adelante una chaqueta, luego una camisa, más allá una blusa color melón.. Un zapato por aquí, un tacón por allá...

Los inquietos dedos de Ranma deslizaban delicadamente una sábana de seda por las piernas de aquella hermosa mujer, mientras sobre una almohada de plumas yacían un par de manos entrelazadas muy fuertemente aferrando prisionera en aquel lecho a la joven Tendo. La cama revuelta y desordenada albergaba dentro un solo cuerpo de dos corazones llenos de pura pasión, miles de besos, caricias y susurros.

Las manos de Ranma recorrían por primera vez una piel femenina de esa manera tan especial, tan íntima y entregada.. La tocaba con devoción.. Con duda.. Con anhelo y mucha ternura..

Sus labios se aventuraban a explorar lugares que no sabía siquiera que existían..

\- Eres MIA.. Eres MIA.. MIA - Repetía como si de una lección se tratara mientras le daba ligeras mordidas en el cuello a su compañera y acariciaba todo lo que consideraba ahora su territorio..

Su corazón iba a salirse de dentro de él.. No sabía si era la agitación del momento o el sudor de aquella "contienda".. Pero sentía que el calor de la habitación se multiplicaba, con cada roce, cada movimiento, cada embestida..

Akane estaba fuera de sí.. Definitivamente no era ella.. Rasguñaba, mordía, suspiraba.. Sus movimientos parecían tan sincronizados con los de él que hasta daba la impresión que no era la primera vez que estos dos cuerpos se juntaban.. Sonreía complacida con cada acierto de su compañero sobre el lienzo de su piel y se enorgullecía cada vez que con un solo movimiento el desesperado muchacho pedía más y más..

Akane se encontró por primera vez en su vida con aquel dilema mental de entregarse a un desconocido... Siempre dijo que esto jamás le pasaría a ella:

"Si alguien siquiera lo intentara le daría su merecido".. Era su frase favorita.

Peeero como el mundo da vueltas.. Allí estaba, entrelazada por los musculosos y fuertes brazos de un completo extraño.. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se llamaba el dueño de sus caricias.. Y de toda ella.. Solo supo por primera vez en 20 años lo que era caer en una tentación..

No fue una ni dos veces las que repitieron aquel encuentro, fueron tantas como su condición física de artistas marciales se los permitió.. En un punto algo estalló, algo les hizo perder la conciencia, los dos al mismo tiempo supieron lo que era "morir" de la manera más dulce...

Quedarse sin respiración, con el corazón paralizado, emitir fuertes sonidos sin ningún sentido con la piel completamente erizada y los labios abiertos y agitados tratando de tomar aire.

Luego de un momento ambos sintieron como el alma les volvió al cuerpo, fue algo inigualable, mágico.. Aun siendo uno solo se sentaron en aquella gran cama rodeándose con las piernas del otro, abrazándose mutuamente y mirándose frente a frente..

Ya no tenían puesta ni la máscara ni la venda.. Pero aun así no podían verse los rostros con claridad por la cómplice oscuridad aunque en este punto ya no era necesario, se habían pertenecido, se habían conquistado de la manera más profunda. Solo un pequeño rayo de luna que se filtraba por entre las persianas los iluminaba tenuemente dejando ver las siluetas de sus rostros y nada más, lo cual carecía de importancia en este dulce momento..

Se dieron un tierno, suave y lento beso..

Akane nunca había besado tanto en toda su vida como en esa noche.. Sus labios estaban gastados en todo sentido.. Miraba a su compañero y le decía entre sonrisas y susurros: Jamás espere conocer el amor de esta manera.. Aquí, así, contigo.. Lo acariciaba en los hombros dulcemente..

Ranma tomando la mano que lo acariciaba y acercándola a sus labios para darle un inocente beso, le decía: Tú te quedaste con algo mío, y te advierto que no podrás desaparecer de mi vida así nada más.. No lo permitiré..

Akane le sonreía provocándolo una vez más..

Abrazados y completamente llenos el uno del otro se quedaron profundamente dormidos..

Nada importaba, absolutamente nada... Ni siquiera que dieran las cinco de la mañana!

Akane abrió sus verdes ojos recibiendo el día con una gran sonrisa y algo adolorida... Cuando su mirada se fue enfocando y sus pensamientos se ordenaban poquito a poquito sintió a alguien moverse... Junto a ella!

\- Queeeee! Por dios! Que hiciste Akane! Que te hizo este pervertido! ... Ok ok ya recordé... Nos hicimos, quise decir... Nooooo - Apretaba los ojos como esperando por arte de magia aparecer en su propia habitación.

Ranma estaba arropado hasta encima de la nariz y de una u otra forma se había ingeniado para esconder su trenza de aquella desenfrenada noche.. Por lo que Akane ni viendo sus ojitos cerrados pudo reconocerlo.

Akane lo miraba fijamente pensando - Aww pero es tan lind...no no no no! Me voy de aquí.. Me voy de aquí... Me voooy de aquiiii... - Susurraba chillando..

Se vistió en menos de diez segundos, tomó sus tacones y su máscara en las manos y dándole una última mirada a su amor de una noche salió de allí... Pero antes de cerrar la puerta, volvió a abrirla y se lo quedo mirando un buen rato - Que me hiciste? Nunca espere algo así de mí! Eres mío! - Decía por lo bajo la muchacha mordiendo su labio ligeramente... Huuuu(suspiraba) - Que locura - Akane pero que estás diciendo! - Se reprendió a si misma y giró su cabeza de acá para allá saliendo de allí cerrando la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible...

En puntitas bajaba la escalera para evitar la campana del ascensor y abrió en silencio la puerta de su cuarto.. Se encontró a su hermana profundamente dormida... Casi en modo invisible entro al baño a tirar todo lo que llevaba puesto a la canasta de ropa sucia.. Se quitó las argollas, lanzó el antifaz, dejo por allí los tacones y se dio cuenta que el antifaz o venda que el muchacho usaba se había confundido entre sus pertenencias.. Solo la tomó con algo de prisa y fingiendo desinterés..

\- Todo estará bien Akane.. Todo estará bien Akane.. Todo estará bien Akane - Se repetía como loca.. Justo cuando se había convencido de ello, al quitarse la ropa interior se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle... Ya no era ninguna niña... Y todo gracias al dueño de aquel antifaz.. Temblaba de los nervios.. Pensaba en todos, en Nabiki, en su padre!, en su siempre correctísima hermana mayor Kasumi.. Se le salieron un par de lagrimitas.. Pensar en todo eso ensombreció un poco la felicidad que inexplicablemente sentía en ese momento, estaba casi segura que solo un buen descanso en su cama la haría sentir mejor..

Salió con su pijama puesta, se acostó y se cobijó.. Cerro los ojos intentando dormir y en su mano tenía el antifaz - De quien serás? A quien pertenecerás? - Dándole vueltas al asunto recordó lo que el muchacho le dijo: "No puedes desaparecer de mi vida así nada más.. No lo permitiré.." Sonrió sintiendo un pequeño vacío en su corazón - Esto no puede ser "mi bonito".. Creo que debe quedarse solo como un hermoso sueño - Pensando en esto se quedó profundamente dormida.

Ranma continuaba soñando cuando se pasó la mano sobre el rostro y algo le rayó la cara.. - Auuuuuch! - Se despertó bruscamente buscando que fue lo que lo lastimó y vio que en su mano se hallaba enredada una larga pero muy fina cadenita de plata con un dije en forma de cuarto de luna.. El mismo que con una de sus puntitas casi le saca un ojo.. Ranma tardó unos segundos en reaccionar cuando de pronto vio su cama en completo desorden.. Su ropa tirada hasta por encima de las lámparas.. Le dolía cada parte de su ejercitado cuerpo y su espalda le ardía hasta hacerlo llorar...

\- Pero qué demonios! Me asaltaron?! - Decía alarmado pasando rápidamente sus manos por su cuerpo como registrándose los bolsillos aun estando sin ropa..

El joven acomodando sus ideas fue corriendo al baño a mirarse la espalda con un espejo y cuando la vio casi se muere del susto.. Su bronceada y fuerte espalda sangraba! Estaba completamente arañada! Parecía mapa! Aparte tenía varios morados en su cuello y en otros sitios y claramente se veía que eran marcas de mordidas...

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par - Auu mi cabeza! Que hice anoche? Bueno.. Parece que me lo hicieron a mí.. Tengo aspecto de venir de la guerra.. Qué horror - El joven miraba sus marcas, sus ojeras y se empezaba a sentir más adolorido - No, no.. Tengo que dormir más.. Luego recordare lo que paso...

Cuando se acostó tomo entre sus manos la cadenita de luna y sonriendo se recostó boca abajo.. Sin darse cuenta respiro hondo la fragancia de su almohada - Es ella.. - De golpe abrió los ojos incorporándose sobre sus brazos - Es ella! Quién es? Donde esta? Por que se fue? - Se entristeció pensando en que algo tan importante no pudo haber pasado así nada más..

\- Ella... Ella fue mía.. Fui su primer hombre yo lo sé... Lo sé! Por qué no se quedó conmigo? Te encontraré.. Lo juro.. De aquí no me voy sin encontrarte! - Poco a poco volvió a recostarse dispuesto a quedarse dormido apretando fuerte fuerte la única pista que tenia de su niña misteriosa..

Continuará….

 **QUE TAL QUE TAL QUE TAL QUE TAL!**

 **Por fis déjenme en sus revieeews su opinioooon, quiero saber que les parecioooo super tierno verdaaaad :3 Nunca hare nada lemon por que no es mi estilo pero me encanta usar la imaginación del lado más dulce y cariñoso posible jejeje awwww q leeendo…**

 **SALUDITOOOOOS!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Amoo amooo amoooo que te guste lo que escribo no tienes idea cuanto me gustan tus historias :D Que te parecio la noche romanticosa ehhh jejeje**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: Mi Eliiiii amiguis hermosaaaa que tal "la noche" corazoncitos en los ojos? jijijji**

 **Abi Taisho: Owww mi linda no te me deprimas! Vamos! Arriba ese ánimo! No sabes lo contenta que me puso que mi capi te haya levantado un poquito :3 besitos cuídate!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Como cada jueves puntualisimaaa jejeje uuuf y se pone mejor jajajaja Gracias por leerme amiga bella!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Que linda! Gracias por leerme espero te guste este capi ;) allí me cuentas como te parecio siii :3**

 **Nos leemos el dia viernes dios mediante y el domingo también con "Dilema de amor y dos bodas" Que ya casi casi que llega a su fin.. les cuento que escribí el penúltimo capítulo y me puse re tristeeee le tengo un amor especial a ese ficsito :,)**

 **Y para más de "DEN" osea Desde esta noche ;) Nos leemos el martessss muak!**

 **SK47**


	8. Atrapados!

Buenas noches amigos queridos! Pues publico algo antes de lo de siempre es que me cambie de casa y aun no me ponen el servicio de internet TT_TT para actualizar vengo a un cyber café :_( Bueno, espero que les guste como sigue nuestra historia que ya le fuimos dando el toquecito picoso jeje ame las respuestas que he tenido de parte de ustedes :)

Continuamos:

/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI/***/

-Por favoooor Mey Ling por favooor te prometo que las próximas vacaciones te traeré la tarta de cerezo que hace mi madre y tanto te gusta por favoooor!

\- Pero señorito Ranma ya busqué 5 veces! Le aseguro que en todo el resort solo hay una persona con el nombre Akari y es una congresista de casi 50 años que está aquí junto con su esposo! - La pequeña anciana de unos 65 años de edad resoplaba impaciente ante la insistencia de su conocido huésped, Mey Ling es una de las recepcionistas fundadoras del resort Tsuki Mine y conocía de memoria ya a todos o casi todos los clientes frecuentes del lugar, muy amiga ya de las más prestigiosas familias que tenían la costumbre de pasar allí sus vacaciones, entre ellas la familia Saotome, conocía a Ranma desde pequeño y no entendía por qué la había buscado desde temprano para que lo ayude a localizar a una tal "Akari" sin resultados más que el de la mujer mayor que respondía a ese nombre. Ni rastros de ninguna jovencita..

Ranma la miraba casi resignado haciéndole caritas y rogando "Por favooooor..."

Daisuke intervenía - Mey Ling-san por favor disculpe a Ranma desde que lo despertamos está más atarantado de lo normal... Ranma! Ya déjala trabajar tranquila!

\- Que vergüenza con Mey-san pensará que estás loco! – Decia Hiroshi - Vámonos de aquí!

Y prácticamente arrastrándolo de la trenza lo sacaron de allí rumbo a desayunar algo a la gran cafetería de la parte norte del resort.

Llegaron al lugar y tomaron asiento en una mesa con vista a una de las piscinas más grandes.

\- Vaya! Hasta que vuelvo a ver tu trenza.. Nunca la habías escondido y anoche lo hiciste – Decía Hiroshi sorprendido

\- Hablando de anoche.. Te sucedió algo? – Preguntaba Daisuke - Te buscamos durante horas y no pudimos encontrarte.. No me digas que andabas de cansón hablando de tus famosas "artes marciales" y la conquista se te fue.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ

\- Volveré donde Mey Ling tiene que saber algo de ella! No puede habérsela tragado la tierra! – Definitivamente Ranma lucia desesperado

Hiroshi y Daisuke lo miraban como quien mira a un extraterrestre.

\- Óyeme Ranma.. Que tanto te importa una mujer que bailó contigo una noche de fiesta.. Lo has hecho millones de veces con millones de chicas y hasta más lindas...AUCH! Oooye por que me golpeas! – Se quejaba Daisuke

Ranma le dio al muchacho bocón un buen golpe en la cabeza por siquiera insinuar que su extraña misteriosa no era bonita.

\- Heeey heeey amigos tranquilos! - Decía Hiroshi parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Ranma con toda la intención de seguir molestándolo - Relájate campeón!

PAS! Hiroshi le dio una palmada con toooda la mano abierta en la espalda a Ranma, como era siempre su costumbre solo que esta vez el ojiazul dio un grito que hasta los pájaros volaron del tejado, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la cafetería y hasta en la piscina de abajo...

\- Pero qué demonios te pasa! Oye! No llores! – Hiroshi estaba asustado de ver la reacción de su amigo

Ranma estaba remordido del ardor en su espalda y con los ojos aguaditos del puro dolor que sintió - Mi..m mi espaldaaaa! - Decía apretando los ojos..

\- Que tienes en la espalda? - Y sin siquiera esperar respuesta Daisuke en un segundo había levantado la camiseta que Ranma llevaba puesta y casi se muere de ver lo que vio - Que te pasooo! Alguien acaso te enjabonó la espalda con vidrios rotos! No en serio, que diablos te ocurriooo!

Ambos muchachos jamás pero jamaaaas hubieran siquiera sospechado que aquellas marcas se las hizo una chica a su "casto" mejor amigo..

Ranma bajándose la camiseta violentamente - Oye estás loco! Déjame! Ah y eso fue que me caí por las escaleras y me lastime la espalda.

\- Claro y luego llegaron dos caballos y te arrastraron por un campo lleno de clavos! – Reclamaba Daisuke una explicación lógica - Oiga señor Saotome... Desapareces toda la noche con una desconocida, amaneces sin siquiera decirnos nada y directo a acosar a la pobre Mey para que te diga el paradero de aquella desconocida.. Y ahora apareces con todas esas marcas en el cuerpo... No será que….

NO SERAAA QUEEE!

\- Ranma! Tu….. Ayer estuviste con la amiga de Yuuki!? – Hiroshi le preguntaba acusatoriamente a su esquivo amigo

Ranma estaba sonrojado a más no poder, completamente acorralado sin tener otra salida que huir... Se levantó de su asiento a la velocidad de un flash diciendo - USTEDES ESTAN LOCOS! MEJOR ME VOY DE AQUÍ!

\- Espera Ranma cuidado con la...!

BLAAAAAM! Al suelo...

 ****FLASHBACK DE ESA MADRUGADA****

En medio de la oscura noche solo eran visibles el reflejo azulado de una mirada masculina clavándose en un par de ojos color avellana, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor y respirando completamente agitados se acoplaban como si de un baile sincronizado se tratara, ella sobre el dominándolo y el sintiendo las leves cosquillas del cabello de su amada sobre su cara..

 ****FIN DEL FLASHBACK****

Ranma estaba completamente bañado en té, al pararse a lo loco a toda velocidad se chocó con una desafortunada víctima y ahora se encontraba caído en el piso de aquella cafetería y pasando la vergüenza del siglo, sintiendo un ligero cosquilleo en su rostro que era provocado por el cabello de quien había caído encima de el a horcajadas también toda bañada en té... Si, era Akane..

Por un segundo los ojos de ambos se encontraron...

Akane recordó tan vívidamente lo sucedido en la madrugada gracias a aquel incidente.. Las escenas se le cruzaron confundiendo por un instante sus ideas..

La chica apretó los ojos y giró su cabeza una y otra vez siendo ella la primera en reaccionar gritándole - PERO ES QUE LO HACES A PROPOSITO GRAN IMBECIL! - Le chillaba mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de Hiroshi y Daisuke.

Ranma se quedó embobado por un momentito cuando la escena de la madrugada y esta que acababa de vivir se encimaron... Parpadeando rápidamente respondió gritando también - POR QUE NO TE FIJAS DONDE CAMINAS! ACASO CREES QUE ERES LA ÚNICA EN ESTE HOTEL! NIÑA PRESUMIDA! O Acaso es que me estas siguiendo!

Akane se soltaba violentamente del agarre de los amigos de Ranma y se paraba en frente de el desafiante - Ah! Osea que el niño bonito sale corriendo como loco, se me abalanza encima, me tira al piso y me baña en té! Y SOY YO LA QUE NO SE FIJA! TARADO! CIEGOOO! IDIOTAAAA! UUuuuuyyyy

La muchacha parecía una nena... Estaba con un berrinche tremendo y no era para menos.. Allí en media cafetería completamente empapada y dando un deprimente espectáculo a todos los presentes.

\- POR QUE MEJOR NO ME AGRADECES QUE TE HAYA ENFRIADO UN POCO CON ESE TÉ... CON ESE CARÁCTER TAN CALIENTE DEBES VIVIR ESPANTANDO GENTE! – Ranma continuaba con la discusión

Nabiki se acercaba corriendo al sitio - Pero que pasó aquí.. Akane por favor espectáculos no! - Decía apresurándose a quitarle la silla que su hermana había tomado para estrellársela a Ranma por la cabeza - Ay no que vergüenza dios…. ehhhh... Disculpen.. (Les decía a los muchachos)

En una completa histeria Nabiki logró llevarse a su hermana de allí..

Cabe recalcar que nadie reconoció a Nabiki ni ella tampoco..

En el baño de su habitación Akane se quitaba la bufanda amarilla que se había puesto el día de hoy para tapar sus marquitas de amor a pesar que ni calor hacia y que ahora estaba completamente manchada de té.. Se quitó lo demás y se daba un breve baño mientras maldecía al universo entero. Su hermana mayor y Natsume la esperaban en la cama de su cuarto.

\- Nabiki se te pasó el dolor de cabeza? Es que sí que se bebió ayer! Wow...

\- Si ya me pasó, gracias por las aspirinas Natsume.. Aunque podría decirse que fue una de las noches más inocentes de nuestra vida..

\- Jaja.. Pues si.. A lo mucho y me di tres besitos con el chico... Bueno, feo no estaba.. Pero al menos nos pagaron todas las bebidas de la noche...

\- A mi solo me besó cuando anunciaron el día de San Valentín.. De allí bailamos hasta que nos pusimos a buscar a Akane – Terminando de decir eso Nabiki alcanzó a ver una tela negra sobresalir por debajo de la cama de Akane - Pero qué es esto?

Era nada más y nada menos que el antifaz de Ranma...

Natsume y Nabiki que bien sabían lo que esto significaba se miraban con la boca abierta...

Akane salía del baño envuelta en una gran toalla del pecho para abajo.. Estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera recordó por que se había puesto aquella bufanda en la mañana y al salir se topó con dos pares de inquisidores ojos - Pe..pero que les sucede...? No me miren asi…

Natsume: Akanita... Mi reina... Tienes un espejo...

Akane: Pues si allí en la coqueta.. No lo ves?

Nabiki: Puedes verte en él un momento.. Hermanita..

Akane dudosa y aun sin caer en cuenta de lo que las chicas hablaban se miró en el espejo...

Tenía dos marcas gigantescas de mordidas en su cuello y pecho.. Tan claras pero tan claras que hasta la forma de los dientes se podía divisar..

Automáticamente se quedó pálida.. Petrificada - Hermana! Natsume! No! No! No es lo que creen lo...

\- Que es esto hermanita? - Nabiki le daba el tiro de gracia cuando levantó el antifaz de Ranma y se lo mostraba.

Ella sabía que en este punto ya todo era inútil... Natsume y Nabiki se las sabían de todas, todas. Engañarlas era una misión imposible

\- Pero... Yo.. No.. Solo.. Yo... BUAAAAAAAAAAA - Akane se puso a llorar sin consuelo como niña chiquita...

Natsume se paraba de la cama para abrazarla - Nabiki! Asustaste a la nena! Akane chan tranquila... No es tan grave como piensas.. Tranquila.. Fue con el chico de ayer verdad.. Con Jiro era que se llamaba?

\- Ayyy hermanita, aunque no te voy a negar que esperaba más de ti.. Cálmate que no se acaba el mundo.. O... Espera... Puede que si se acabe el mundo... No estarás embarazada!

\- Nabiki que dices! – Natsume se escandalizaba con Nabiki, aunque pensándolo mejor también preguntaba por si las dudas - Akane chan... No estarás embarazada nooo!

Akane seguía llorando con sentimiento y decía entre sollozos - Ya revisé.. no hay riesgo... Buaaaaaa...

\- Entonces que te sucede ya cállate que van a pensar que te estamos haciendo algo!

\- Hermana Pero es que yo no quería...

\- Aaah no! Ahora mismo lo buscamos a ese degenerado.. Como que te obligó!? – Natsume ya preparaba la punta de su tacón

\- Nooo.. Osea siii.. Quiero decir no me obligó.. Es que yo no quería así.. Mi primera vez con un desconocido.. En un baile.. Así..

\- Pero no estaba nada mal ehhh...

Akane limpiándose el llanto sonreía asintiendo...

Nabiki entró un poco más en complicidad - Y... Qué? Te gustó? Cómo fue? - Sonreía picara..

Akane mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior comenzó a recordarlo todo desde el comienzo y se lo contó absolutamente todo al par de celestinas que tenía en frente... Pero fue más como una charla de amigas íntimas..

Pasaron varias horas y Natsume aún no entendía por qué Akane por poco y tocó el cielo aquella madrugada y sin embargo no tenía ninguna pista del joven que la dejó con el corazoncito temblando.. Un nombre.. Dirección.. Teléfono.. Algo!?

\- Pero se llama Jiro eso si se

\- No Akane.. A leguas se notaba que estaban usando nombres falsos.. Durante la noche nos dimos cuenta que se confundían al nombrarse – Aseguraba Nabiki

\- Nooooo y ahoraaaa...

\- Tenemos este antifaz.. Es todo.. Pero ayer vi a muchos chicos usando uno igual.. La verdad estamos perdidas – Fue todo lo que Natsume pudo decir

\- De todas maneras Akane.. No deberías ilusionarte tanto con ese chico.. Tu no sabes si esa es una costumbre que el tiene, un amor por noche, en estos tiempos es muy común..

\- Pequeña, tu hermana tiene razón.. Es verdad que sería muy muy romántico que se volvieran a encontrar y así recuerden estas vacaciones como algo único.. Pero, no te enamores..

Akane con su cara visiblemente triste solo asentía dándole la razón a las dos muchachas..

En el piso de arriba, habitación de Ranma...

\- Ya les dije que no les voy a decir nada! No les contaré nada y mucho menos les explicaré nada!

\- Ay Ranma pero que egoísta eres.. Eres el primero de nosotros que lo hace y no quieres contarnos nada!

\- La verdad lo entiendo – Daisuke decía eso casi en un susurro

Hiroshi y Ranma - Ahhh?

\- Una vez escuché a mi hermano mayor decir que los hombres no cuentan esas cosas a sus amigos.. Únicamente si la chica les importa.. Eso quiere decir mi querido Ranma que la chica te tiene loco! Volado! Tarado! Como bien te dijo la chica del "accidente" en el desayuno..

\- Como me dañas el momento hablándome de esa salvaje! Por supuesto que me importa Akari no lo voy a negar.. Eso si se los puedo contar.. Tienen que ayudarme a encontrarla! No entiendo como no está registrada en recepción..

\- Yoo... Mmm.. La verdad no sé si oí bien, ya estaba bastante "alegre" – Dijo Hiroshi - Pero una vez oí como Kuki..

\- Era Yuuki

\- Ay Daisuke como sea! Bueno.. Escuché que la estaba buscando gritándole algo como "Ane" no le dijo Akari para nada..

\- Ane? Será extranjera? – Se preguntaba Ranma

\- También tenemos esto – Daisuke alzaba la mano con la cadenita de dije de luna en su poder..

\- Como puedo localizarla... Ayudenmeee se supone que para eso son los amigooos! Y dame acá! – Ranma le quitaba la cadenita a su amigo para ponérsela.

\- Quizás si alguien te ve con la cadenita puesta la reconozca y te lleve hacia ella.. Genial idea..

Ranma al fin sintió que la idea de Hiroshi si resultaría y decidió que eso sería lo mejor por ahora - Te encontraré - El pelinegro se lo juraba mientras apretaba la cadenita que ahora consideraba su posesión más valiosa - Te encontraré.

\- Espera Ranma - Hiroshi ponía un gesto por demás serio y todos sabían que a pesar que el chico hablaba siempre en broma cuando borraba su infaltable sonrisa era porque se trataba de algo importante - No deberías enamorarte.. Tú no sabes si ella tenga esa costumbre, un amor por noche, en estos tiempos eso es tan común.. Además no sabemos absolutamente nada de ella.

Ranma se quedó callado con gesto pensativo y se decía para sí - No soy tonto.. Yo fui el primero en su vida, lo sé.. Pero jamás se los diré a estos pervertidos.. Aunque tienen razón esto que siento es fuerte.. No debería enamorarme así tan pronto.. Es imposible.

\- Oye Ranma.. Reacciona.. Estas bien?

\- Voy a salir un momento a dar un paseo.. Regresaré para el almuerzo.. No se preocupen - El chico tomo su chaqueta café oscura, acomodó su trenza por fuera y salió de la habitación..

Daisuke suspiraba preocupado - Ay Hiroshi Hiroshi.. Creo que lo aconsejamos demasiado tarde.. Ni con Ranko lo vi así de perdido.. Y eso que duraron mucho..

\- Es cierto Daisuke.. Y mira que lo conocemos de toda la vida.. Hasta lo fuimos siguiendo a China a su entrenamiento con su familia luego de graduarnos de la secundaria..

\- Y conoció muchísimas chicas y hermosas pero insistía que no podía distraerse en su entrenamiento.. Hasta que llegó Ranko pero más la tomó como una amiga a otra cosa.. Y esta desconocida lo tiene revolucionado..

\- Mejor vamos a la piscina a ver si encontramos nosotros también a las "chiquititas" de anoche – Proponía Hiroshi

...

Akane había salido un momento a dar vueltas por el resort sin su hermana ni Natsume..

Quería aclarar su cabeza.. Recordar algún gesto, alguna pista.. Solo tenía aquel antifaz y el recuerdo de una súper sexy y varonil voz diciéndole: " Ven conmigo" y "Desde ESTA noche"

Akane pensaba - No, no fui un amor de una noche.. Estaba igual o más nervioso que yo.. Inseguro.. Tímido.. No no puede ser..

La chica iba concentrada en sus pensamientos cuando el ascensor se abrió en su delante.. Mirando al piso entró en él, pensando en su amor platónico..

Las puertas se cerraron.. El único ocupante que estaba dentro del ascensor también se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera se fijó a quien tenía en frente..

Continuará…

 **SALUDITOOOOS:**

 **Abi Taisho: Mi Abiiii me encanta que te guste! Que te parece este :D**

 **Amigo: Ese "cui" que pusiste al final del review me mató de risa XD Me alegra que te haya gustado la primera vez de ambos por que estoy pensando en una segunda hehehe**

 **Eliza Tendo: Aquí estoy puntualísima actualizando amiga :D Gracias por leerme! :)**

 **Ranmaa-k: Muajaja xD Espero haberle puesto la dosis correcta de chile… ni mucho ni poco jejeje gracias por leerme! :) Que te pareció este :)**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haru querida gracias por leerme siempre :D Siempre estoy a espera de tu review jeje**

 **Eliza Lucia V2016: Mi lectora favorita! :D Espero también sea de tu agrado este capi :) me cuentas sii**

 **Nanci Ricoleon: Amiga bella! A los tiempos que leo un review tuyo que gusto me da que me acompañes en este fic, te mando muchos besitos :)**

 **AnyMary79: Imagínate! Este iba a ser un one shot! Jjejeje pero me emocione xD Y se van a encontrar pero aun no directamente solo seguirán dos señales claves :) Me cuentas si te gusta como lo voy desarrollando sii :) Besitos**

 **Gracias mil por el apoyo que me han dado en este casi que song fic en universo alterno :) Iba a a ser un one shot! Increíble que ya vayamos 8 capis pero bueno poniéndole ganas! jeje besitos escritores!**

 **SK47**


	9. Empezar desde cero

**Muy muy buen día amigos lectores estoy con frio aquí madrugandito al cyber a publicarles yeeeeiii Siempre lo hacía a las doce en punto de la madrugada para que los lectores nocturnos como yo, lo disfruten pero pues como ya sabrán aun no tengo como hacerlo :( Bueno el fin de semana si para "Dilema de amor" pero entre semana no TT_TT Estoy feliiiz porque EddieFox el autor de la canción de mi fic "Confesiones ayyy Nabiki" Ayer me dio esperancitas de que lo iba a animar no pude ni dormir ehehehe Bueno amis los dejo con la continuación de nuestra historia. Bienvenidos!**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECESN A RUMIKO SENSEI/***/**

El ascensor se cerró e inexplicablemente el corazón de Ranma comenzó sufrir una ligera taquicardia.. El muchacho salió de sus pensamientos y se percató que tenía a su lado nada más y nada menos que a "la odiosa esa" que era como conocía a Akane, en un principio iba a ignorarla, pero vio en ella una expresión de tristeza semejante a la que tenía el en este momento, entonces, para aligerar el ambiente, quiso molestarla un tantito llamando su atención gritando en broma - Noo! no me pegues por favooor no no.. Ayudaaaa!

Akane lo miró asustada ya que estaba completamente perdida pensando que no sabía nada de su amor platónico cuando escuchó los gritos..

Aun así no reaccionó, no le gritó ni lo miró mal, ni se enfureció.. Solo lo vio e hizo una pequeña mueca sin ganas..

\- Wow.. Pensé que me ibas a lanzar ascensor abajo.. Sobre todo por lo que paso hace un rato..

\- Mmm.. Que gracioso.. Siento no haber visto por donde caminaba - Ella continuaba cabizbaja y seguía con su gesto melancólico lo cual intrigaba demasiado a Ranma y ni él sabía el porqué de ese interés repentino.

Akane levanto la mirada y vio algo que la hizo reír levemente - Estamos uniformados o qué?

Ranma cuando se dio cuenta de la gran coincidencia solo rió - Parece que tenemos buenos gustos.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que los dos tenían una blusa/camiseta de cuello alto color azul llana..

(el cuello alto por obvias razones)

Se quedaron callados y estaban comenzando ya a sentirse algo incomodos cuando el chico rompió el silencio - Espera, espera.. Tu y yo comenzamos mal.. Me presento, mi nombre es Ranma, ya no quiero pelear contigo.. Me encuentro suficientemente mal como para empeorarlo.. Que dices.. Desde cero?

Akane algo sorprendida le respondió ya un poco más cordial - Me llamo Akane.. Está bien, desde cero..

El ascensor de abrió en el parqueadero del subsuelo..

Akane: Te quedas aquí?

Ranma: La verdad no.. Y tú?

Akane: Tampoco.. Donde quieres ir? Digo, para oprimir el número de piso..

Ranma: Pues no sé.. Oprime el que quieras o al que tu vayas..

Akane: Para ser sincera me quedaría en este ascensor todo el día.. No voy a ningún lugar en especial y no tengo ganas de ver gente ni hacer nada..

Ranma: Disculpa que me meta.. Y te aseguro que no es por molestarte.. Pero.. Te sucede alguna cosa?

El chico encogió un poco los hombros esperando un concierto de gritos por parte de ella preguntándole por que era tan metido en asuntos ajenos, pero para su sorpresa ella sonrió apretando un poco los labios, de esas sonrisas resignadas y le respondió - No me pasa nada en especial.. Es solo que quisiera pensar.. Tengo un pequeño problemita sabes… Pero no voy a aburrirte! Debes tener cosas que hacer..

\- Mmmm… Pues sí.. Tengo una - El chico pensó un momento antes de decidirse a preguntarle esto a Akane - Solo si tienes tiempo… y si quieres, claro.. Puedes acompañarme a mi sitio favorito de todo el resort? Es mi lugar secreto desde que venía a este hotel siendo solo un niño.. Cuando no tengo ganas de ver gente ese es el sitio ideal.. No quiero aburrirte yo tampoco pero.. También tengo un pequeño problema..

Akane levantando la mirada un poco le dijo algo recelosa - Pues.. si es que se puede, vamos allá

Se dirigieron al piso 28, luego subieron una escalera pequeña que se escondía detrás de un gran recibidor y llegaron a una especie de ático donde había una puerta.. Akane estaba muy intrigada y le preguntó hacia donde se dirigían..

El chico solo la miró diciéndole - Es aquí.. Pasa..

Abrió la puerta y la vista era sencillamente perfecta.

Ranma la había conducido a la parte de atrás de la gran cascada artificial que adornaba el resort y era casi del alto de todo el edificio..

Consistía solamente en un pequeño balcón que era usado para limpiarla y darle mantenimiento donde solo cabían dos personas. Un lugar pequeñito pero con vista a casi todo Tokio.. Podían sentarse en el piso de aquel balcón sostenido solo por una baranda de seguridad y sentir como las gotitas de agua los salpicaban casi imperceptiblemente..

Akane sentándose en el piso junto al chico en aquel alto mirador improvisado y con los pies colgando hacia el vacío decía admirada - Que vista más hermosa! Aunque vamos a salir empapados de aquí!

\- Siempre que nos encontramos pasan cosas así, que esperabas.. El le sonreía..

Contemplaron el paisaje embelesados algunos minutos cuando ella rompió el silencio.

\- Tu... También estas triste verdad?

Ranma aun mirando fijo hacia la espectacular vista que tenían solo para ellos decía - Estoy más bien.. Desconcertado.. Verás.. Hay alguien a quien busco y no sé por dónde empezar..

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida - Ah si? Y... Es alguna chica?

-Digamos que es alguien que anda por allí con algo mío.. Y sí.. Es una chica.. Puedes creer que no conozco su cara?

Akane pensó con toda seguridad que el muchacho le hablaba de alguien que conoció por internet y lo había enamorado - Mmm ya veo.. Pues imagínate.. Yo también busco a alguien pero en mi caso no tiene mucho sentido hacerlo.

-Como que no? Si te importa tanto como para que te pongas así de triste claro que tendrá sentido..

La muchacha entornaba un poco los ojos y se volteaba hacia el - Es un poco complicado de explicar.. Solo puedo decirte que es más que seguro que la persona que busco ni siquiera me recuerde.. Y no quiero ser solo yo la que se...

-La que se enamore? - El pelinegro la interrumpía mirándola fijamente.

Akane se sonrojó al tener tan cerca ese par de ojos azules.. Por un momento pensó que estaba enloqueciendo cuando confundió la mirada de su nuevo amigo con la mirada llena de fuego que ayer la consumió por completo..

\- Pues sí.. Exactamente eso.. ¿Sabes qué se hace cuando tienes ese miedito de enamorarte tu solo mientras la otra persona anda muy bien por allí feliz de la vida?

\- Y uno aquí haciéndose pedazos pensando en ella – Dijo Ranma con tristeza en su voz

Akane lo miró extrañada..

Ranma volvía a perderse en aquel paisaje - Evidentemente no sé lo que se hace en esos casos..

\- Pues salir corriendo como loco y aventarle encima a la gente su desayuno lanzándola al piso – Bromeaba Akane

\- Jajajajaja Lo siento de veras! No fue mi intención.. Así que te lance encima tu desayuno.. Quiere decir que de nuevo te quedaste con hambre por mi culpa..

\- Que te diré...

...

...

Ranma la miro fijamente y le dijo - "VEN CONMIGO"

A Akane le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza al escuchar estas palabras una vez más, alzó la mirada y clavó sus verdes ojos en los del muchacho quien la veía completamente intimidado - Ehh ehh umm esteee.. Ven conmigo.. Quiero decir.. Te invito unos okonomiyakis.. Ya sabes, por los que me comí en el viaje sin saber que eran tuyos y para compensarte por lo de hoy..

La chica se tranquilizó de golpe mientras pensaba "Ya Akane cálmate pareces loca"...

Ranma decía dudoso - Pe...pero si no te gusta podemos comer otra cosa..

\- No no no no no... Así está bien.. Disculpa.. Me quedé un poco colgada..

\- Pues vamos..

El chico se paró de aquel balcón y poniéndose de pie extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse de ahí..

Cuando Akane tomó su mano, ambos sintieron como que si una descarga eléctrica se producía haciéndolos soltarse de golpe..

\- Aaaauuuuuu! Que pasooo!?

\- Debe ser por la electricidad de los motores de la cascada, están muy cerca de aquí.. Mejor vámonos de prisa..

Eran casi las dos de la tarde y Ranma llevó a Akane al restaurante U-Chans de Tokio..

\- No sabía que aquí en Tokio hubiera U-Chans! En Nerima hay uno donde hacen las más deliciosas pizzas japonesas!

Ranma le preguntaba a la muchacha - Lo conoces?! Allí trabaja una amiga de la infancia como cocinera.. Se llama Ukyo..

\- U-chan?

\- Si! Ella misma! La conozco desde que teníamos dos o tres años..

\- No te creo! Yo la conozco desde la primaria! Imagínate que los okonomiyakis que te comiste los hizo ella – Decia Akane contenta por la coincidencia

\- Lo sabía! Ese sabor es inconfundible! – Ranma cambio un poco el tema -Entonces... Vives en Nerima?

\- Si, tu igual?

\- Desde siempre.. Aburrido y todo pero me encanta el sitio..

Y así pasaron una tarde hablando de todo un poco, de cómo había sido su vida hasta ahora, de Nerima, de sus amigos, en fin.. De todo! Hasta de Ryoga y de Ranko, pero curiosamente ninguno de los dos muchachos tocó el tema de las artes marciales..

Casi dos horas después se dirigían de nuevo al hotel caminando mientras Akane le contaba al chico como fue que decidieron ir a Tokio.. Aunque solo le menciono que cuando termino con su novio quiso despejarse viajando.. Para nada le dijo que casi muere seca del llanto si no fuera porque Nabiki un poco más y se la llevo a rastras..

\- Pues son cosas que pasan.. Así fue lo mio con Ranko – Relataba el chico de la trenza - Al principio fue muy extraño estar sin ella, pero como quedamos como buenos amigos, la relación no dejó ningún mal sabor. Y... Has conocido a otra persona luego de el?

Akane inmediatamente se sonrojó y antes que le pudiera responder, el ojiazul la interrumpió - Pero que pregunta.. Claro que conociste a alguien.. Ese alguien que te tiene triste..

\- Tu igual – Le dijo Akane - Por eso mejor no te lo pregunté.

Ambos muchachos en medio de una conversación muy entretenida llegaban a su destino, subieron al ascensor y Ranma debía quedarse en el piso 7 y Akane en el 6, pero como una señora que subió antes que ellos se dirigía al piso diez iban desde arriba hacia abajo por lo cual Ranma se quedó primero que ella.

-Akane mañana hay una fiesta de gala por la elección de señorita Verano.. Podemos ir si quieres

-Suena bien.. Estoy con mi hermana y una amiga pero seguro ellas tienen otros planes.. Vaaayaaa! Al final no resultaste tan odioso como creía..

-Gracias por el cumplido..

-Dije… TAN odioso...

Ranma sonreía dispuesto a despedirse ya que el ascensor se abrió - Nos vemos mañana! - Y sin pensarlo le dio a la chica un beso en la mejilla lo cual a ella le pareció de lo más normal..

-Está bien.. Hasta mañana.. Nos encontramos en recepción...

\- Ok.. Adiós - Ranma salió del ascensor y a Akane se le vino un recuerdo que la dejó estática..

Con las puertas del elevador aún abiertas, ella reconoció inmediatamente el lugar - Este piso... Aquí fue todo! Estaba tan desorientada cuando regresé a mi habitación que ni siquiera recuerdo en que piso estuve.. Pero ahora estoy segura que fue aquí! - Y pensativa se dirigía a su habitación donde la esperaban su hermana y Natsume

\- Hasta que apareces ya era hora! – Reclamaba Nabiki - No habrás encontrado al chico misterio e hicieron de las suyas de nuevo ehhh hermanita?

Akane sonrojándose - Gracias por volverme a poner triste hermana! Yo que venía tan contenta..

Natsume saliendo del baño - Pues conténtate de nuevo porque ya tenemos planes para mañana.. Vamos a la elección de Señorita Verano.

\- Yo también voy! Ranma me invitó!

\- Vaya vayaaaa, no me digas que Ranma es ese chico guapísimo con el que te vi salir del hotel hace horas..? Pues muy bien hecho mi niña.. Ya no pienses en el desconocido ese... Seguramente está repitiendo la historia de ayer pero con otra conquista.. Así son los hombres, por eso yo soy así.. Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo! Antes de que jueguen contigo, juega tú.. Verdad Nabiki?

\- Naturalmente... - Decía haciendo bomba con una goma de mascar mientras ojeaba su móvil acostada en la cama.

\- No puedo ser así.. Ni aunque tratara, yo me conozco..

\- Pues al menos empiezas bien Akane.. Ya deja de estar pensando en un fantasma y aprovecha el resto del viaje conociendo más al guapísimo de "Ranma".. Que puedes perder?

\- Pues quizás tengas razón Natsume.. Hasta hoy pensaba que era un odioso que me había molestado todo el viaje pero resultó no ser taaan malo como parecía, es más, es hasta agradable.. Hoy hablamos un poco y allí fue que quedamos en ir al evento..

\- Mientras no estés llorando por los rincones por ese "amaaante fantasma" por mi vete a la luna.. Por cierto, aun no has visto la foto que subió Natsume del baile de ayer en su página de internet.. Está genial!

Akane se acercaba a la pantalla del celular de su hermana para ver de qué foto hablaba y era una en la que Nabiki y Natsume estaban sentadas como unas diosas con sus máscaras y bebidas en mano..

-No se por qué nunca puedo salir así de bien como ustedes en una foto.. - Akane veía desinteresadamente aquella imagen cuando de pronto al fondo, muy al fondo, detrás de Natsume aparecía ella abrazadisima a su desconocido

\- Es el! Es el! Acerca más la foto!

\- Listo.. Pero no se ve nada! Está muy oscura esa parte - Y retirando su teléfono de golpe de la vista de Akane reclamó - Además no que ya no te interesa?

\- Quieres que la peguemos por todo el resort por si alguien lo conozca?

\- La verdad no sería mala i... Nooo! Ay Tsumi-chan dejemos las cosas así.. No me iba a enamorar yo sola... Verdad?... Verdad?

….Las chicas la miraban entrecerrando los ojos…..

\- Ay nooo Natsume – Nabiki hablaba como en un chillido - Te dije que esta boba se enamoró.. Akane por favor! No puedes ser tan inocente! Te enamoraste de él y el no de ti.. Por qué no te ha buscado? Vas a sufrir cuando nos vayamos y ya no quiero verte así como por el imbécil de Ryoga..

\- Ay no que pereza.. No hablen de ese idiota que invocan la mala suerte... Oye Akane... Con Ryoga alguna vez tu...

\- Natsume no que ya no querías hablar de el? Jajaja No, para nada.. Jamás paso nada entre nosotros! Con decirte que una vez lo insinuó y por poco lo golpeo.

\- Y me puedes explicar, hermanita, por qué con tu novio de un año no pasó nada y con quien bailaste una solitaria noche paso todo..

Akane se lanzó de espaldas sobre la cama resoplando frustrada sacando el antifaz negro de sus bolsillos y levantándolo sobre su cara - Ay hermana.. Crees que si lo supiera me sentiría así? La verdad Ryoga fue mi gran primer amor pero nunca le tuve la confianza para contarle mi vida o mis intereses.. Ni siquiera sabía de mi rango como artista marcial.. Pero ahora nada me importa porque solo puedo pensar en eeel.. En Jiro o como se llame..

\- Tienes que olvidarlo mi niña.. Los amores de verano son así.. Apasionados pero fugaces..

\- Si pero - La peliazul volvía a revivir vez tras vez las imágenes de su intenso encuentro de la noche de ayer y no se había dado cuenta que se quedó colgada en medio de la conversación con los ojos cerrados y mordiéndose los labios..

Pas!

Su hermana la sacaba de su sueño lanzándole una almohada por la cara - Deja esos pensamientos impuros libidinosa!.. Nos corrompes! Uuuy! Shhhh shhh silencio es mi futuro esposito al teléfono.

Hola? Kuno baby.. Sii.. Claro que te he extrañado...

Natsume y Akane se miraban con ojos de comillas...

La noche pasó sin mayor novedad, las chicas salieron a cenar fuera del resort y luego volvieron a descansar, por su parte Ranma y los demás optaron por cenar en el mismo hotel y luego salir a un pequeño bar tradicional que Daisuke recomendó..

Ranma estuvo distraído toda la noche y de vez en cuando sostenía con la punta de sus dedos el dije de luna del collar que llevaba puesto...

\- Ranma por el amor de dios si sigues suspirando así te acabaras el oxígeno de todos – Bromeaba Daisuke

\- Que lío de amores tienes ahora ehhh.. Te vi bien entretenido con tu "odiosa enemiga" entrando al hotel en la tarde, no me digas que ya te olvidaste de la chica misteriosa..

\- Bien hecho campeoooon! Era lo mejor.. Ahora hasta las mujeres ven divertido eso de un amor por noche, no vale la pena que te enganches en algo así.. Ya pasó, déjalo ir..

Ranma ponía un gesto de lo más serio apretando el borde de su copa de coctel con sus labios claramente disgustado..

\- Ay no... Daisuke te lo dije! – Hiroshi aseguraba - Este bobo se enamoró! No puede ser que lo dejamos solo un minuto y se dejó atrapar así!

Ranma reacciona! Si te dejó solo en la habitación y en lo que va del día ni siquiera te ha buscado y sabiendo muy bien en que cuarto estás, es porque solo estaba pasando un buen rato y punto.. Amigo no vas a enamorarte solo o sí?

Daisuke agregaba - El gran Ranma Saotome! No puede ser! Mejor diviértete con la chiquita esta... Como es que se llama? La odiosa..

\- Se llama Akane y no es ninguna odiosa! - Decía Ranma lanzándole una servilleta hecho bolita a su bocón amigo..

\- Voy por la cuenta – Hiroshi se puso de pie - Se está haciendo tarde y no quiero embriagarme hoy aquí aburrido con ustedes sino mañana en la gala y rodeado de hermosas concursantes de belleza..

Al siguiente día las chicas aprovecharon para regalarse una mañana de spa, cortesía de Kuno Tatewaki, claro.. Visitaron algunos centros comerciales y ya algo entradita la tarde fueron al salón de belleza a arreglarse para la fiesta..

Llegó la noche y Akane al ver que ya casi era la hora pactada, bajó primero para encontrar a Ranma, lucía un vestido espectacular, corto pero muy elegante de color rojo que resaltaba su figura perfectamente, un par de tacones en dorado y su cabello suelto con un pequeñísimo recogido a un lado..

Iba saliendo del ascensor derrochando belleza y confianza cuando de golpe alguien la haló del brazo casi lastimándola...

\- Pero quien demo...Tu!

Un muchacho con pantalones verde aceituna, camiseta amarilla y una particular y varonil bandana en su frente aparecía en el resort con la misma actitud posesiva que Akane siempre detestó de él..

-Ryoga que rayos quieres! Me quedó bien claro que terminaste la relación ahora que quieres!

-Y así celebras nuestro rompimiento? En brazos de otro? Vine porque me contaron de la foto de Natsume.. No te da vergüenza! No solo yo te vi! Te vio todo el mundo! Abrazada a un extraño de ese modo como una ... (al piso)

Daisuke: Ranma pero que haces!

Hiroshi: Oye no! Detente!

Ranma le dio a Ryoga un golpe en la cara tan fuerte pero tan fuerte que lo derribó y por poco lo deja inconsciente diciéndole - No soy ningún extraño..

A Akane al oír esto se le congeló la sangre..

-Eso te enseñará a respetarla.. Y si te vuelves a acercar a ella te irá peor, ahora está conmigo no lo ves..?

Vamonos Akane!

Akane tomó el brazo del chico yéndose de allí temblando...

Ryoga parándose inmediatamente del piso dispuesto a seguirlo gritoneaba - Ah si.. Pues ya verás.. Te daré una paliza..

Hiroshi lo detenía de un hombro - No te lo aconsejo amigo..

Daisuke lo sostenía del otro hombro - El es uno de los dos únicos representantes en todo el mundo de la lucha en combate libre..

\- Especializado en China en las mismísimas pozas de Jusenkyo..

-Créeme.. No te metas con él..

-Cállense ustedes que saben! - Gritaba Ryoga herido en su ego más que físicamente.. Estaba enojado por haber sido tan idiota al dejar a Akane, y ahora ella se veía tan lejana de el que se notaba y ya lo había olvidado.. Desde esa noche..

Mirándolos con desprecio y completamente enojado, el muchacho se limpiaba un poco la boca y salía de allí azotando las puertas

…..

Ranma iba con Akane en un auto del resort en medio de un silencio agobiante..

Akane tomo fuerzas y al fin se decidió a preguntar - Ranma tú.. Tú te has visto en alguna foto? Quiero decir.. Conmigo?

\- A que te refier...Ahhhhh! No, no, despreocúpate.. Ni siquiera se de qué foto hablan solo le dije eso a ese patán para que dejara de acosarte.. Tranquila que no va a molestarte más, te lo aseguro.. Déjame adivinar.. El es el famoso Ryoga..

Akane suspiraba muchísimo más tranquila - Pues sí.. Te dije que era un bobo.. Pero créeme que es en la última persona en la que hoy pensaría.. Por cierto.. Gracias por lo de hace rato.. Se lo merecía - Decía la muchacha sonriendo..

\- No hay de qué.. Pero eres una maleducada..

\- Yo por que!? Decía riendo

\- Acaso me has saludado como quedamos ayer en la tarde..

\- Y cómo quedamos?

Ranma se agachaba un poco hacia ella.

\- Así.. - Y completamente de improviso le dio a Akane un beso en la mejilla... Bueno, casi.. Porque Akane se giró hacia el involuntariamente y el borde de sus labios chocó levemente con los de Ranma unos pocos segundos..

Se separaron muy lentamente y solo se miraron fijo...

En ese microsegundo en el que se miraron Ranma recordó las palabras de sus amigos al aconsejarle que ya no piense más en aquel amor fantasma y que ahora se centre en una nueva conquista..

Por su parte Akane recordó todo lo que Natsume y Nabiki le aconsejaron, sobre todo con respecto a Ranma, si está guapo, por qué no?

Ranma conectándose de nuevo dijo sonriendo seductoramente - No... No voy a decirte que lo siento...

Akane abría la boca sorprendida - Ah no?

-No. Porque te mentiría si te digo que me disgustó..

Akane se sonrojó demasiado y miro hacia la ventana del auto...

Ambos pensaban - No está mal.. Y si fuera ¿Qué?...

\- Emmm.. Cambiando un poquito el tema las chicas que andaban contigo estarán en la fiesta? – Preguntaba Ranma

-Si, fueron con el hermano de Natsume, la del cabello largo? La viste? Es una amiga de la infancia de nosotras y la otra es mi hermana..

\- Mis amigos con quienes estaba cuando bajé también irán pero un poco más tarde por que fueron a un concierto antes..

Y así la conversación entre ambos muchachos cada vez se hacía más y más interesante hasta que llegaron al hotel de aquel evento..

Nabiki metiendo medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del auto donde venía su hermana decía algo acelerada - Hermanita te estaba esperando!

\- Que sucede? Como para que no me dejes ni bajar aún del auto!

Nabiki le decía a Ranma - Que tal! Soy Nabiki hermana de Akane.. Nos disculpas un momento?

\- Que sucede hermana cual es la urgencia?

Nabiki le daba su celular diciéndole - Míralo tú misma Akane

Akane salió del auto y al ver aquella publicación en internet del Resort Tsuki Mine literalmente casi se cae de la impresión..

Continuará…

 **Saluditoooos amigooos:**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Gracias mil miiiL amiga por seguir mi historia no sabes lo feliz que me pone! Escribí el episodio final de "Dilema de amor" e hice un pequeño agradecimiento colectivo y revisando los reviews vi uno tuyo y fui feliz O.O Estoy melancólica por haberlo terminado TT_TT Muero por leer otro epi de "Ap. para dos" aunque sea colgada en la ventana xD**

 **Eliza Tendo: Amiii vine con un episodio un poco más larguito de lo normal jeje me cuentas si te gustó, ni te imaginas lo que sigue wuuu**

 **Haruri Saotome: Veras como después se vuelven a ignorar pero ni te imaginas por que jeje amo el suspenso xD Gracias por dejar siempre tu huellita amiga muak!**

 **Amigo: Jaja pensé que el cui era por pechan jaja Pues imagínate que todavía no se van a dar cuenta la verdad son bien distraídos a poco no? Y ese segundo encuentro será por su voluntad propia aun mas hehehe Nos leemooos!**

 **FrankieMarinZ: Gracias por tus palabras me alegro mucho que te guste el fic ;) Me cuentas que te ha parecido este capi :D Y viene algo mejor jeje**

 **ElvisF231: Graciaaas! Me encanta leer reviews de lectores nuevos espero que sigan por aquí de todo corazón y les siga gustando como va todo :) Te invito a pasarte por mis demás lecturitas a ver si te agradan :)**

 **Ranmaa-K: Y la espera terminó! Jjejeje de aquí si hasta el otro martes xD Son tan despistados que no se darán cuenta que se tienen en frente ni con la lluvia de señales que les mando y se viene un suceso inesperadísimo! Embarazos no eh! Es un cliché que no me agrada jaja**

 **AnyMary79: Amiga querida! Gracias por estar en mis lecturas acompañándome siempre, sabes ya escribí el final de Dilema de amor, casi lloro sobre todo en la parte que… Mmmm bueno vamos a spoilear un poquito.. Cuando se despiden los "alter egos".. Para llamarlo de alguna manera y no adelantarte la historia jaja Besitos!**

 **Gracias por estar aquí una semana más amigos! Les mando un abrazo psicológico… Ummmm donde escuche eso? Bueno, un abrazo jaja.. Nos leemos el día martes Dios mediante y hoy en la nochecita espero actualizar "Dilema de amor" sino ps ya mañana… Está a una semana del final waaaa nunca pensé me pusiera tan triste por darle terminación a mi ficsito T_T**

 **Los quiero!**

 **SK47**


	10. La segunda! Elijo la segunda!

Buenas madrugadas amigoooos :D Disculpen la tardanza pero ya saben mi drama cero tecnología :(

Con ustedes un epi más de nuestro fic ..Que pasara hoy? Volverán a verse? Que dicen :) Bienvenidos una vez mas (n_n)

/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI/***/

Riiing... Riiing...

\- Hola Daisuke? Que sucede?

\- Ranma dónde estás?

\- Pues aquí al pie del hotel a punto de ingresar al evento con Akane y su hermana, ya lo sabías...

\- Ummm su hermana? Y está guapa?

Hiroshi hablaba por detrás de Daisuke - Ooye concéntrate en lo que le tienes que decir!

\- Ah sí.. Perdón.. Ranma revisa en tu celular la última publicación en la página oficial del Resort Tsuki Mine.. Espero que con eso olvides esa cara larga por que ya nadie te aguanta...

Hiroshi gritaba - No es cierto.. Te queremooos! Jajajaja En dos horas vamos para allá.. Quiero ver tu cara de sorprendido...

\- Adiooooos!

\- Que les pasa a estos locos ahora? - Pensó Ranma y tomando su teléfono celular para nada intrigado abrió la página del Resort.. Y se encontró nada más y nada menos que con...

…

\- Pues si hermanita.. - Afirmaba Nabiki muy tranquila y hasta parecía que difrutaba de la situación - Es una foto tuya en HD y a toooodo color con tu adorado amor enmascarado.. Lee lo que dice el pie de foto y desmáyate..

"Buscamos al más apasionado de los besos"

\- Oh por dios! Pero que! - Akane no lo podía creer

\- Espera! Eso no es todo.. Dale play al video que está más abajo..

Akane lo hizo y era un video con fotos de lo que había sido la fiesta de aquella noche con algunas apariciones de ella con su misterioso enamorado y una voz femenina comenzó a hablar en la grabación dando un anuncio:

"Hace poco se celebró en el salón Luna Turquesa del Resort Tsuki Mine la famosa fiesta del día de San Valentín que todos los años convoca a cientos de jóvenes de todo el país y turistas internacionales para que asistan con un antifaz o máscara para tentar a "Cupido" a que los guie por el camino del amor.. Cada año se elige a la pareja de la noche, aquellos que han derrochado amor y pasión destacándose del resto y este año se eligió como ganadores a esta parejita.. Pero lamentablemente cuando nuestro corresponsal se dispuso a acercarse a ellos para entregarles su premio desaparecieron misteriosamente.. Por eso, mañana en la fiesta de clausura de las festividades de Tokio se solicita su presencia queridos desconocidos, en el salón Arena Dorada para retirar su premio.. Deben venir con sus máscaras para la tradicional foto anual oficial.. No se la pierdan! Recuerden que romper la tradición es de mala suerte!

Akane temblaba.. Comenzó a perder coordinación en lo que decía por los nervios - No! Mañana! Lo voy a ver! No voy a ir! Quiero verlo!

\- Akane cálmate pareces loca, además allí viene tu amigo, disimula..

Ranma estaba igual o peor que la peliazul, balbuceaba como niño pequeño perdido - Eh.. Este.. Yo.. No.. Mañana.. Fiesta..

\- Qué? Te sucede algo? - Preguntó Nabiki

\- Ehhh.. No no! Es que me dieron una noticia por teléfono que me dejo.. Emm.. Entramos?

La noche transcurrió normalmente.. El evento terminó y comenzó el baile para celebrar a la recién coronada reina, está de más decir que ni Akane ni Ranma estaban de ánimos para bailar.. Ranma solo podía pensar en que al fin mañana iba a verla.. A decirle todo lo que le hizo sentir en una sola noche.. A no dejarla ir jamás.. E ignorando por completo los consejos de sus amigos se volvió a ilusionar..

Akane estaba recordando por su parte, detalle a detalle todo lo que vivió esa noche con su misterioso alguien, y preguntándose si de nuevo tendría la oportunidad de repetir lo sucedido... También haciendo oídos sordos a los consejos de Natsume y su hermana volviendo a guardar esperanzas.

Nabiki y Natsume se acercaron a la mesa de la "silenciosa" pareja -Hey! Akane!... Natsume no se siente bien, nosotras regresamos al resort.. Vienes?

Akane reaccionó - Ah? Si.. Si! Ranma.. Disculpa pero tengo que irme con mi hermana.. Nos vemos mañana en el baile de clausura..? - Dijo para después pensar para si - Noo! Que dije! Se supone que iré con la máscara!

Disimulando se puso de pie, tomo su bolso y salió de allí casi volando junto con Nabiki y su amiga.

A los pocos segundos Hiroshi y Daisuke iban llegando y vieron la deprimente imagen de su amigo en su faceta de pensador sentado completamente abandonado en su mesa y hablando solo - Mañana! Mañana hablaré con ella! No! Esperen! Y si ya se fué? Y si no le gusté y no se presenta? Aaaaaayyy noo que inceetidumbreeee!

Daisuke e Hiroshi se miraron..

\- Noche larga verdad? - Decía Daisuke

\- Por desgracia... Así es..

Y haciendo fuerza casi que arrastraron a su desvariante amigo hasta la salida..

...

En el auto del hotel viajaban las tres chicas, dos de ellas conversando muy animosas y una iba tan callada que parecía un asiento más.

\- Akane! Akane! Holaaaa! - Natsume trataba de llamar su atención - Nop.. No reacciona

Nabiki se comenzó a preocupar - Akane me estás asustando oooye!

Akane conectó su cerebro un segundo - El collar de mama! Lo necesito para tener fuerzas el día de mañana!

\- Eh?

El auto aun ni siquiera se había estacionado correctamente cuando Akane salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación a ponerla de cabeza buscando su collar..

Nabiki y Natsume la seguían asustadas..

\- No esta! No esta! Nabiki tú lo tomaste? Natsume? No estaaaa! - Gritaba la ojiverde desesperada revoloteando los armarios.

Hasta estaba poniendo nerviosa a Nabiki - Akane por dios van a cobrarnos la reconstrucción de la habitación si sigues así.. Cuando fue la última vez que la usaste?

Natsume respondió por ella - Yo te la vi puesta el día de la fiesta de las máscaras..

Akane abrió los ojos como platos mientras escarbaba en el armario más grande saliendo de allí de un salto -Esa noche... ESA NOCHE! Yo la usaba esa noche!

Aunque no se los conto a las muchachas, en ese momento recordó una escena como si estuviera sucediendo..

***Romantic flashback***

En medio de la oscuridad y el frenesí del momento el chico misterioso besaba lentamente el cuello de Akane mientras con su mano enrollaba entre sus dedos la cadenita que ella usaba, Akane se giró hacia él y sintió como se la quitaba haciéndola rodar por su cuello y pecho hasta que cayó en la cama..

***fin***

\- Noooooo...!

Akane balbuceaba cosas sin sentido ante las impresionables miradas de las otras muchachas que ya estaban pensando llamar al psiquiátrico..

Por otra parte, Ranma se encontraba en la misma situación en su habitación - Mi antifaz! Tiene que estar aquí! Ya busqué por todas partes!

Daisuke opinaba - Que yo recuerde lo llevabas puesto toda la noche, y en el video de internet sales con el..

Ranma se quedó por un momento con la mirada en blanco recordando una pequeña escena muy muy vívidamente, volteando a ver el medio de su cama...

***Romantic flashback 2***

Entre las sabanas desordenadas estaba el, dominando la situación sobre su chica misteriosa quien lejos de sentirse acorralada se escabullía por entre sus brazos para que el la persiga tentándolo aún más.. Cuando el muchacho sintió una fuerte pero tierna mordida en el lóbulo de su oreja provocándole mas de un agitado suspiro mientras con su delicada mano, ella le retiraba el antifaz despeinándolo por completo, y el alcanzo a ver con el reflejo de la luna en su ventana, como ella le mostró la última prenda que le había quitado, y la única que faltaba, aquel antifaz como un pequeño trofeo. Luego ella se agachó y...

***fiiin! fiiin!***

\- Ranma! Oye! Ranmaaa! Ay por dios, Hiroshi llama al hospital psiquiátrico de aquí cerca...

\- Queee que! Aquí estoy.. Solo que me dio un poco de calor, es todo...

\- Calor? Si las noches aquí son congelantes! Si Hirsohi, llama al hospital - Decía Daisuke bromista..

-Cállate.. Estoy bien, solo que el antifaz lo... Lo perdí al subir a la habitación.. Ya recordé...

...

Esa madrugada pasó lenta lentaaa para ambos "amantes desconocidos" No pudieron dormir casi nada reviviendo uno a uno los momentos que pasaron juntos.. Tal es así, que Ranma necesitó un par de duchas frías.. Y Akane, tres litros de helado de chocolate para olvidar las penas..

A la mañana siguiente Akane salió a trotar sin nada de ganas, pero muerta de los nervios por el encuentro nocturno que le esperaba..

Por otro lado, Ranma le daba vueltas y vueltas y vueltas con una pequeña cuchara a su taza de café que ya estaba más fría que el hielo pensando en un suceso por demás extraño que le aconteció entre tantos recuerdos esa madrugada..

Cada vez que recordaba los ojos de su chica fantasma o la forma en la que lo miraba, se le venía a la mente la cara de Akane, el pelo de Akane, la figura de Akane..

En ese instante recordó lo que su amigo le dijo hace algunos días..

"No se llamaba Akari, cuando su amiga la buscaba le gritaba algo como 'Ane'... Será extranjera?"

\- Ane... Ane? Akane?... No, que va! Ya estoy volviéndome loco, quizás Daisuke tenga razón con lo del psiquiátrico...

Hiroshi aparecía en la mesita desayunadora del balcón de la habitación de Ranma - Buen día Romeo, listo para el gran encuentro de esta noche? - Decía mientras le robaba la taza de café al chico dándole un sorbo y escupiéndolo al mismo segundo - Que ascooo! Por qué tomas el café así? Esta helado!

-Lo enfrié a propósito para que no te lo tomes.. Sé que lo detestas así..

-Ahh si claro - Decía Hiroshi limpiándose la boca con una servilleta - Oye Ranma, Daisuke fue a comprar boletos para recorrer la ciudad en esos autobuses turísticos nuevos, los que vimos ayer recuerdas? esa atracción no había el año pasado..

-No que yo recuerde... Pero podemos pasar por la tienda comprando algo de ropa luego del paseo..

-Pero miren al galaaaan.. Quiere lucir matadorrrr para su "Ane" - Bromeaba Daisuke apareciendo de la nada y dándole la típica palmada dolorosa en la espalda de su amigo..

-Búrlense todo lo que quieran.. Pero hoy me caso con esa mujer...

Al escuchar eso Daisuke quien también le daba un sorbo robado a la taza de café de Ranma lo escupió casi que sobre Hiroshi...

\- Oyeeee ten cuidado! También odias el café frio? - Preguntó Hiroshi

-Que lo voy a odiar, me encanta! Pero no escuchas lo que dijo este insensato!

-Tranquilo pequeño saltamontes.. Estoy bromeando.. Pero quien sabe que suceda.. No les prometo nada - Decía Ranma sonriendo de medio lado mirando la espectacular vista que tenía desde su balcón.

Akane, Natsume y Nabiki fueron a hacer un poco de turismo, visitaron la gran rueda de la fortuna construida sobre el río, se subieron a una lancha que las llevo a una pequeña isla que era en realidad una reserva ecológica, almorzaron allí y a su retorno fueron a comprar los boletos de regreso a Nerima para el día siguiente a las diez de la mañana en punto, todo porque su padre había llamado a Nabiki de lo más alarmado preguntándole quien era Kuno! Ya que había recibido una tarjeta anunciándole que mañana a las 8 de la noche iría al dojo a pedir la mano de su hija.

Nabiki al teléfono - Si corazón.. Claro que iré, estaré allí a esa hora.. Nos vemos.. Adiós..

Pero hermana! - Reclamó Akane exaltada - Te casas! Así porque así! Y la universidad?

\- No me estoy casando ya, ahora mismo hermanita... Además todo el mundo sabía que yo seguía la universidad a lo "MMC"

\- Que es eso? Una nueva carrera?

Natsume reía - Naaa que va a ser una carrera.. Significa: "Mientras Me Caso" Lo bueno es que a Kuno lo conocemos desde la secundaria, es de buena familia, es rico.. Si Nabiki no lo aprovechaba créeme que lo hacía yo..

\- Es cierto.. No puedo perder esta oportunidad.. Además me simpatiza mucho.. No digo que lo aaaamo, pero de eso nos ocuparemos después..

Akane veía completamente desconcertada a sus dos compañeras hablando de ese tema de lo más normal, casarse porque bueeeno... Todo lo contrario a lo que hace algunos años su hermana mayor Kasumi le dijo el dia de su boda con un prestigioso médico amigo de la familia de toda la vida:

-Hermanita, casarse es un paso tan grande que solo se da tomado de la mano de la persona que amas, la que anhelas que despierte a tu lado cada mañana y cuentes las horas para verlo de nuevo después de un largo día.. El amor lo es todo mi pequeña Akane, recuérdalo siempre..

Nabiki cortaba sus recuerdos diciendo - Mañana partimos a las diez en punto sino no llego! Además tengo que arreglarme... Akane, Natsume, si no están listas a esa hora me voy sin ustedes!

\- A mí no me mires - Saltó Natsume - Yo soy capaz de ir a dormir a la estación de trenes.. No me lo perdería por nada!

Ya casi era hora de la fiesta en el salón Arena Dorada cuando Akane mirándose al espejo se colocaba aquel antifaz blanco brillante en forma de mariposa para su gran reencuentro, lucia el cabello suelto como esa noche, las mismas argollas que esa noche, pero ahora llevaba una blusa de tiritas color verde menta que le llegaba a los muslos, estilo blusón pero ceñido y un pantalón jean apretado color azul fuerte, su corazón latía casi que causándole hiperventilación cuando Nabiki toco la puerta de su habitación diciéndole que ya estaban listas esperándola afuera..

Dando el último suspiro Akane salió de allí...

...

...

-Toma, compre este en el mismo lugar que el otro.. No es idéntico pero muy similar.. Recuerda que la condición para recibir el premio es que usen mascaras - Decía Hiroshi dándole a Ranma una venda negra nueva..

-Ya está.. Ahora si vámonos..

-Deja la ansiedad! - Decía Daisuke... Además esa noche no tenías trenza, piensas aparecer así? No te darán nada..

-Que me importa ese premio, yo lo que quiero es verla a ella!

Daisuke lo hizo pensar - Pues debería importarte, son muchos yenes! Además aparecerás en el calendario del hotel con tu adorado tormento..

Ranma haciendo caso a lo que decían sus amigos se miraba al espejo escondiendo su trenza debajo de la camisa blanca que ahora usaba y poniéndose encima una chaqueta negra..

Los tres jóvenes salían ansiosos al salón Arena dorada..

"Desde esa noche te extraño en mi habitacioooon... Creo que puedo caer en una adicción.. Contigooo"

\- Que les parece mi nuevo tono de llamada? - Preguntó Hiroshi

Ranma al oírla se erizó como gato - Apaga eso! Acaso quieres matarme! Estoy lo suficientemente nervioso!

\- Pues me hartaste tanto con tu "Y yo de tii, tu no de mii" que busque la canción y me gustó.. Aaaaaaahhhhh ya veo por qué te pone tan nervioso...

-Cállate y camina

-Calmadas "señoritas" - Daisuke los molestaba para no perder la costumbre.

En la fiesta de clausura, allí estaban en medio de tanta gente, tan cerca sin imaginárselo siquiera.. El salón se llenó en menos de una hora y la música fuerte anunciaba un ambiente excelente..

Cuando de pronto la música se detuvo y las luces se apagaron, solo se prendió la gran pantalla que había en medio del lugar proyectando en ella la foto de aquel beso apasionado entre nuestros dos desconocidos...

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y gritar fuera de control...

Dos luces de reflectores se movían por todo el salón y una de ellas se detuvo sobre Akane, quien miraba con la boca abierta su foto en la pantalla..

Natsume emocionada gritó - Akane! La luz! Esta sobre ti!

Akane miró hacia arriba quedándose petrificada...

La segunda luz se detenía sobre un ancianito que solo iba pasando sorprendiéndolo a él y por supuesto a los presentes..

Daisuke le hacía señales al chico que manejaba los reflectores indicándole que no era al anciano que debía alumbrar sino al chico que estaba detrás de el...

El trabajador que usaba un par de lentes redondos muy muy grandes apuntó bien y logro enfocar a la persona correcta

Cuando ambas luces se ubicaron sobre los dos flamantes ganadores del gran premio de la noche de San Valentín todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y un simpático muchacho quien era el maestro de ceremonias de la noche subía al escenario pidiendo a los misteriosos enamorados que lo acompañen...

\- Que suuuban! Que suuuban! Que suuuban!

Hasta Nabiki y Natsume se sumaban a la petición colectiva y ni que decir de Hiroshi y Daisuke..

Una hermosa modelo de amplia sonrisa y vestido diminuto se acercaba a Ranma y tomándolo de la mano lo dirigía al escenario..

Así mismo un guapo y musculoso modelo llevaba a Akane al centro del salón..

-Felicitaciones a nuestros afortunados ganadores de la tradicional y mundialmente famosa fiesta de San Valentín del gran Resort Tsuki Mine! Cuál es tu nombre muchacho?

-...Ji..Jiro

-Jiro! Pero que tímido! Y usted hermosa señorita?

-...Akayri...

\- AKARI! - La corregía Nabiki gritando desde el público

-...Akari!

-Muchísimo gusto Akari... Cuéntanos ustedes se conocieron aquí? Ya eran novios? Son casados? Déjenme contarles que han sido la pareja más votada en toda la historia de la fiesta del día del amor.. Y como no! - El animador señalaba la pantalla donde se veían imágenes de la parejita aquella noche bailando muy entretenidos..

"Jiro" interrumpió tomando el micrófono del presentador - Somos novios.. Si.. Somos novios desde... Desde la secundaria.. Eso es!

Akane se sorprendió muchísimo por la mentira del causante de su ataque de nervios ante los aplausos incesantes de los presentes..

-Bueno pues mis chicos, que creen.. Pueden escoger entre dos premios.. 300000 yenes en efectivo o una noche en nuestras cabañas de la playa valorada en la misma cantidad, con habitación especial, desayuno romántico...

\- Uuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyy! - El público aclamaba pícaramente la elección de la segunda opción..

Akane alcanzo a ver a Natsume entre la multitud haciéndole señas para que elija la segunda.. Le leyó los labios claramente diciéndole:

"No seas boba LA SEGUNDA!"

Ranma estaba bastante avergonzado por la propuesta indecente del presentador y mirando a los ojos de su chica misterio iba a elegir la primera opción.. Por el bien de la humanidad aunque se moría por elegir la noche romántica... Se dispuso a contestar la pregunta -Elegimos la...

-La segunda.. - Akane interrumpía arranchando el micrófono y sorprendiendo hasta casi matar de la impresión al ojiazul quien se quedó boquiabierto...

\- Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhh! - Los gritos eran incontrolables!

-Vaya vaya vayaaa los tortolitos han elegido la estadía romántica en las cabañas Playa morena by Tsuki Mine Resort.. Lo mejor de lo mejor en todo Tokio.. Recuerden que nuestro hotel tiene más de bla bla bla bla...

Mientras el presentador hacia publicidad al lugar Ranma miró a Akane y susurrándole le decía

-Hagámoslo inolvidable..

Akane solo pudo respirar agitada mordiendo su labio, manía que le aparecía siempre que estaba nerviosa.. Y asintió levemente a las palabras del chico que a pesar que se veía derrochando seguridad, las piernas le temblaban como terremoto interno..

Se tomaron la foto con el presentador, las modelos y quien entregaba el premio sin quitarse un segundo el antifaz..

Bajaron del escenario y comenzaba un número artístico...

Los muchachos se miraban nerviosos sin saber qué hacer cuando un mesero se acercó a Akane y le dijo que la esperan en el tocador sus "amigas"

Por su parte Ranma recibió un mensaje en su teléfono: Ven al baño ahora mismo don juan de cinco yenes...

El chico sonreía y le decía a Akane que volvía en un momento...

-Mejor veámonos en la entrada donde estará el auto que nos llevará a la playa.. En media hora te parece? - Akane dijo esto casi que sin una sola pausa.. Estaba tan pero tan nerviosa que mientras más trataba de aparentar seguridad le parecía que peor ridículo hacía..

-Listo, en media hora te veo.. Te dije que no te iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente - El muchacho sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para, fingiendo la mayor de las seguridades, decirle esto a Akane tomándola suavemente de la barbilla.

Akane solo sonrió y salió de allí prácticamente corriendo.. Huyendo!

-Natsumeeee! Nabi...

-Guarda silencio! Que sabrán quien eres si te ven con nosotras! O quieres que todo el mundo sepa tu identidad boba!

-Nabiki tiene razón Akane-chan.. Ahora presta atención, como mi hermano trabaja en el resort - decía Natsume - Yo ya sabía cuál era el premio para ustedes.. También sabía que iban a elegir la playa y no la plata... Te preparé una maleta pequeña con ropa de dormir y un vestido de playa como para pasear...

-Recuerda que si diez en punto de la mañana no estás en la estación no te vamos a esperar! - Agregaba Nabiki..

-Date prisa pequeña... Vamos a hacer inolvidable este viaje a poco no? Akane.. Estas alli?

\- Sii.. Si estoy aquí.. Pero se me hace extraño hablar con ustedes si están encerradas en el inodoro.. Está bien hermana a las diez estaré allí.. Gracias Tsumi-chan por lo del bolso.. Qué vergüenza con ustedes..

\- Ay hermanita.. Diviértete mientras puedas solo cuídate ehh sorpresas no quiero...

Akane se sonrojó a mas no poder, pero no podía negar que lo único que quería era repetir la noche de aquella ocasión si es posible cien veces!

-Me voy chicas.. Nos vemos.. Deséenme suerte..

-Demuestra quienes somos las Tendo hermanita... Bueno, excepto Kasumi jajajaj

-Ay Nabiki que mala eres.. Ve tranquila Akane.. Hazlo en la playa es genial!

Akane rojísima le gritaba a la puerta del inodoro - Ooooye!

Natsume decía con voz de inocencia -Qué? Hablo de dormir.. Pero que mal pensada eres niñaaaa...

-Nos vemos mañana... Adioooos - Y Akane salió corriendo a su habitación por el bolso que Natsume le preparó..

….

En el baño de varones...

Daisuke le daba una cajita de regalo impecablemente envuelta a Ranma diciéndole casi solemnemente - Toma mi pequeño amigo, es nuestro obsequio para ti..

Conociéndolos como eran, Ranma casi adivinó que la caja estaba llena de aquellos paquetitos color plomo brillante que los hombres usan en casos como ese... Sin embargo para no dañarles la ilusión se los llevó.. A fin de cuentas ese par aun eran unos niños.. Literalmente..

Hiroshi mencionó - Tienes el tiempo justo para correr al cuarto y empacar algo de ropa decente para dormir... Uuuiiiii sii claro.. Dormir..

\- Jajajajajajaj - Sus amigos se divertían a costa suya aún más que de costumbre..

Ranma picándolos un poco respondió -Claro que no voy a dormir, ustedes mis pequeños niños algún día sabrán lo que los adultos hacen mientras los chicos duermen.

La risa de los jóvenes se cortó de raíz..

-Eso fue cruel...

-Si.. Demasiado...

-Ya vete que no llegas y después vas a estar que te duermes dentro del refrigerador para enfriarte

Ranma sonriendo se fue de allí hacia su habitación a recoger al menos una pijama.. O no? Optó más bien por unos pantaloncillos a media rodilla y una camiseta sin mangas color negra que el chico y bien sabía lo hacían ver más que sexy.

Por un segundo antes de salir de la habitación se sentó en la cama a pensar...

\- Esto es increíble... Increíble! Hoy es la noche...! - Iba a quitarse la máscara que de pura emoción aún no se la quitaba cuando pensó que mejor esperaría - Si ella se la quita, yo me la quito.. Mejor así - Decidido el chico bajó corriendo.

Akane llegó apenas un minuto antes que Ranma y como era obvio su máscara seguía cubriendo su rostro..

Ranma la vio cubierta y tampoco se quitó su venda..

\- Entramos? - Ranma le abría la puerta del auto a su hermosa acompañante quien había cambiado sus jeans por un vestido cortito color blanco que la hacía ver más angelical y para el chico... Muchísimo más deseable..

En el camino no se dijeron absolutamente nada..

Akane estaba a punto de morir infartada.. Nunca había sentido tanta tensión en su vida..

-Dios mío, Nabiki tenía razón, en verdad estoy loca.. Hace dos meses era una muchacha con novio muy feliz en su vida y ahora estoy dirigiéndome a una cabaña en la playa para pasar una noche romántica con un desconocido... Que no solo es un desconocido, por cierto, sino que es el desconocido con el que ya estuve! No no que locura!

Ranma por su parte iba sumido en sus pensamientos recordando aquella vez cuando Ranko, su ex, y él se quedaron encerrados en un ascensor por accidente y tuvieron que dormir allí...

No paso absolutamente nada entre ellos. Ranko, muy franca como ella era, le pregunto por qué no había sucedido nada esa noche, el solo se sonrojó un poco y le dijo que quizás por que no era el momento adecuado..

Ella mirándolo con sus azules ojos y sonriéndole jugando con su roja trenza le decía muy segura -Ranma, el día que tú lo hagas, será porque encontraste a la indicada para ti.. No la pierdas..

...

Esta escena revoloteaba los recuerdos del artista marcial -La indicada? Akari? Será para tanto? Aaahhhhh Daisuke tenía razón.. Estoy locoooo...

-Servido señores..

La voz del chofer del auto llegando a su destino interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes quienes quedaron verdaderamente fascinados con el lugar que tenían en frente..

Saluditooooos:

AnyMary79: Holiii amiga mil gracias :D Espero el final de Dilema de amor sea de tu agrado.. El domingo es el fin buaaa

FrankieMarinZ: Me alegra que te haya gustado :D Y que me dices del epi de hoy :) Sorpresivoooo ehehehe

Ownson: Gracias por tu comentario! Eres de otro país? Me gustó mucho tu opinión :D Que te pareció este capítulo? me cuentas! Un abrazo!

AnnaBf1982: Abrazos hasta Barcelona amiga! Que gusto que te haya agradado te cuento que ella es mi ficker favorita me encanta como narra :D Cuéntame que te pareció este epi :3

BelyPendragon: Belyyy que linda gracias por seguirme y te cuento que el primer episodio es un capítulo de la vida real jaja solo el primero.. De ahí si mi imaginación de fue al cielo xD Besitos amiga! Te gusto el reencuentro?

Eliza: Hola amigaaaaa la espera terminó :D De aquí nos leemos el jueves ya falta poquito jeje dime fue inesperado como te había dicho? jeje espero te haya gustado

Lizzy Dezzy: Amiga queridaaa :D Siii cuando lo leas me dices que te ha parecido ya el domingo es el último capítulo de Dilema TT_TT Sabes que amanecí hoy con un genio que ni te cuento… Horrible! Y leí tu actualización y me puse de lo más feliz.. El conserje se me parece a Scroffy de Futurama así me lo imagino pero con ojos rasgados jajajajaja

ElvisF231: Hola amigo! Pues aquí muy bien jeje No Ranma y Ryoga en este universo casi alterno no se conocían para nada.. cuéntame que te ha parecido el reencuentro :D

Amigo: Ayyy si Ryoga se portó mal muy mal, que es eso de dejar a su novia sin explicación jeje pero mejor! Sino nunca se hubieran conocido este par.. Ah pero se viene un capitulo recargado jijijij ! Saluditos gracias por siempre leerme :D

Haruri Saotome: Llegue amiga! Unas horitas tarde pero llegue :D Que tal este reencuentro :3 Se viene más miel en el otro epi jijijji Un besito mi Haru :D

Que tal este par felices y contentos en una lujosa cabaña al pie del mar! Que premiote verdad! Hace años unos familiares mios se ganaron algo asi en una fiesta de fin de año.. Que suerte! Yo con esfuerzo y me he ganado un chocolate en una rifa xD

Besitos amigos! Nos leemos el jueves siiii :D

SK47


	11. Te encontraré

**Mis queridísimos lectores! Hoy estoy más feliz que nunca! Al fiiin tengo internet en casa! Al fiiin! Y para celebrarlo quiero proponerles algo :D Quisieran que actualice los días sábados también? Es que como ya esta semana doy fin a Dilema de amor, pues quiero dedicarme a este con mucho cariño para ustedes! Cuéntenme en los reviews que opinan de mi idea celebracionaria por el internet (celebracionaria? xD) Los quiero!**

 *****/***LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI***/****

 **Continuamos..**

El chofer se disponía a partir del sitio cuando Ranma aun enmascarado le preguntaba:

-Disculpe señor, usted no debía dejarnos dentro?

-Si, debía.. Pero tengo cosas que hacer..

Y sin mas el atrevido conductor arrancó dejando a ambos jóvenes parados frente a dos enormes murallas y una hermosa puerta tejida en cañas de bambú..

Akane vio un timbre y tocó..

A los dos segundos la puerta gigante se abría y salían a su encuentro dos hermosas mucamas, los dirigieron a recepción y luego de comprobar que eran "Jiro y Akari" los ganadores de la pareja del año del resort, les entregaron la llave de su cabaña y la recepcionista ordenaba que una de ellas los dirija al sitio..

-Permitanme presentarme soy Ozumi, esperamos que su estadía en nuestras cabañas sea placentera, tienen acceso a todos los servicios que ofrecemos, sauna, jacuzzi, piscinas de dia, las nocturnas que se encuentran de lado derecho y servicio de cafetería 24/7, siganme por favor

"Jiro" y "Akari" con un bolso cada uno a cuestas seguían a la muchacha quien salió de recepción hacia una especie de estacionamiento para subirse a un pequeño carrito como aquellos que se usan en el golf..

-Acompáñenme, por favor.

Ranma fue el primero en subir dándole la mano a Akane para que se siente también. Recorrieron unos pocos kilómetros donde los chicos observaban cabañas individuales y hermosos jardines antes de llegar a su destino, alcanzaron a ver maravillados que se divisaba a lo lejos una hermosa playa y en el mar reflejada la enorme luna que en ese momento los alumbraba, se estaban acercando más cuando vieron una cabaña solitaria justo al pie del mar detrás del muro de seguridad, hermosa por donde se la mire, rústicamente decorada y con un carrito pequeño a su disposición..

-Es aquí, sonreía la chica amablemente..

Los muchachos daban las gracias saliendo del pequeño vehículo y disponiéndose a entrar a su dulce morada pasajera..

Ranma tomo la llave y la giró, Akane estaba detrás de él abrazando tan fuerte su bolso que parecía que reventaría en cualquier momento..

-Te... Te sientes incómoda?... Porque.. Si prefieres yo regreso al...

Akane lo silenciaba poniendo un dedo en medio de los seductores labios de su chico misterioso, él pudo darse cuenta con este tímido contacto que ella estaba helada y hasta temblaba un poco..

-Entremos a ver como es.. Si no nos agrada regresaremos al resort.. Te parece?

Akane lo miró asintiendo, el chico abrió la puerta y prendió la luz, era un lugar completamente acogedor y hermoso, una pequeña salita decorada con cañas, palmas, cuentitas de colores, la cocina del lado izquierdo y al fondo la habitación también estaba decorada con mucho esmero con aires rústicos y playeros...

Akane no sabía por qué no podía pronunciar palabra, de pronto recordó lo que le dijo Natsume:

-Akanita.. Si tienes algún problema, en el refrigerador siempre tendrán algo para relajarse..

Ranma entro a la habitación a inspeccionar un poco mientras ella abría el refri y sacaba de allí una botella helada de champán..

-Cómo es que Natsume sabe de estas cosas?

Ranma aparecía detrás de ella

-Dijiste algo?

Akane un poquito asustada solo le mostró la botella diciéndole

-Hace algo de calor aquí dentro verdad?

Ranma le sonreía sabiendo de que se trataba y abrió la bebida y la sirvió para ambos..

Conversación iba, conversación venía y la botella estaba ya por la mitad..

-No crees que estarías más cómodo sin el antifaz eh.. Jiro?

-Siempre y cuando tú te quites la máscara.. Cuando me concederás verte de nuevo sin nada..?

Akane se puso rojísima y abrió los ojos lo más que pudo por aquella "confesión de deseos indecentes" de su compañero..

-No! No! Quiero decir sin nada.. Para poder ver tu rostro, como lo vi así aquella noche que tú.. Que yo.. Sin mascara.. Recuerdas? Ay, no que bruto soy.. Discúlpame Akari estoy algo... Nervioso, decía mientras se bebía toda su copa de champán de un solo golpe sirviéndose más..

Akane solo sonreía abriendo el refrigerador para ver que más había y encontró otra botella..

-Mira, parece que nos quieren embriagar a propósito..

-Después nos ponemos bocones, mira lo que acabo de decir hace un momento, decía Ranma algo avergonzado...

-No creo que... ! Ay nooo!

Akane se rego encima su copa de champán mojando todo su vestido ante la sonrisa pícara de Ranma quien al verla así solo levanto la copa brindando con ella diciéndole: Salud!

Ella sonreía un poco avergonzada..

-Espera un momento... Ya vuelvo sí..

Akane lo dejo en la cocina esperando mientras ella fue a la habitación a ponerse el vestido de playa que Natsume supuestamente le había empacado pero que ella jamás revisó..

Cuando abrió el bolso saco rápidamente tres prendas y se comenzó a desvestir.. Se secó el champán del cuerpo y se puso la primera prenda, la segunda.. Y cuando se iba a poner la tercera.. Reaccionó al verse al espejo..

Pero que rayos! Natsume!

Ranma tocaba la puerta de la habitación y del otro lado le preguntaba si todo estaba bien.

-Sii, sii está todo bien salgo en un momento..

Akane había enjuagado su vestido sucio así que estaba mojado.. Su pijama no era ninguna pijama! Sino que su atrevida amiga y claro está.. En complicidad con su hermanita habían empacado un baby doll de lo más seductor.. Así que lo único que tenía para ponerse era lo que usaba en ese momento..

Era un bañador! A media noche!

Es verdad, hacía calor en ese lugar pero no iba a salir así!

Un corpiño de lo más sexy que dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, al menos en la parte de abajo no había exagerado Natsume y era un shortcito muy pequeñito el cual resaltaba demasiado la figura de la peliazul.. Y encima un vestidito cortito cortito de tirantes color lila... Pero transparentísimo!

-Ay nooo me voy a morir.. Pensará que me le estoy poniendo en bandeja! Que soy una ofrecida! Que me lo quiero...

-Permiso.. Voy a pasar..

Y así sin esperar consentimiento y preocupado por la demora de su compañera, el chico de la trenza escondida abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con la imagen más hermosa que pudo siquiera desear.. Su chica misteriosa luciendo un traje extremadamente sexy.. El muchacho solo podía fijarse en lo transparente que era confundiéndolo con cualquier prenda, menos con un bañador..

-Ehhh... Es mi bañador! Es que tengo ganas de salir a la playa... Si.. Uff que calor que hace.. Uuuf siii...

Decía visiblemente nerviosa y descoordinada dándose aire con el baby doll que tenía en la mano..

Ranma preguntaba confundido señalando con lo que se estaba venteando... Qué.. Que es eso?

Akane se puso de todos los colores y de un salto lo metió en el fooooondo de su maleta...

-Nada! Nada! No es nada! No viste nada! Nada existe! Todo es un mito!

-Ehhhh?

Ranma la veía casi hasta asustado...

Akane se trató de calmar un poco y dejando la vergüenza a un lado dándole paso a la resignación le dijo

-Que te parece si nos tomamos el otro champán afuera en la orilla...

Ranma sin poder alejar el cargamento de malos pensamientos que lo consumían, gracias a los pervertidos de Hiroshi y Daisuke le dijo

-Esta buena... Eh... Digo... Esta buena la idea.. Déjame cambiar de ropa y nos vamos si?

Akane estaba saliendo de la habitación cuando vio en el bolso que Ranma estaba abriendo una hermosa cajita de regalo.. (La que Hiroshi y Daisuke le habían dado llena de aquellos sobrecitos "que previenen embarazos")

-Que linda cajita! Es un obsequio?

Ranma se puso verde de la vergüenza... No! Es.. Es.. Un encargo de mamá.. Si.. No es mío... Estoy contigo en un minuto si? Me cambio y salgo!

Akane salió extrañada de la habitación por aquella reacción del muchacho.. Pero bueno, hasta ahora sus reacciones tampoco habían sido muy normales que digamos..

Ranma estaba a punto de salir de su habitación cuando vio que al quitarse la chaqueta y poniéndose ahora solo una camiseta sin mangas su trenza quedaba totalmente expuesta.. Recordó que Hiroshi ya se lo había advertido y había empacado un gorro tipo pasamontañas para que lo use en esos casos..

Ranma se lo puso escondiendo bien su trenza y salió de la habitación..

Akane rio un poco..

-Pareces un bandido... Con aquel gorrito y tu antifaz..

Era la apertura que Ranma necesitaba para volver a entrar en confianza con su desconocida enamorada..

-Pues a que crees que vine..

Decía seductoramente mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la dirigía afuera de la cabaña hacia la playa..

-Hoy voy a robarte completa solo para mi...

Estas palabras hicieron que Akane se desvaneciera casi literalmente..

Tomaron la botella que aún quedaba y la que no habían abierto, un par de copas, una sábana y fueron a la playa..

A pocos metros estaba la orilla, tendieron la sabana allí y con el móvil de uno de ellos pusieron algo de música a bajo volumen y se sirvieron un par de copas..

-Por qué no me dijiste que no te hospedabas en el Tsuki mine..?

Ranma le preguntaba un poco serio

-Como que no? Claro que estoy allí! Sino donde me hubiera ido a las cinco de la mañana que salí de tu...

Ambos se pusieron rojos recordando por que Akane tuvo que salir de la habitación de el a las cinco de la mañana...

-Te estuve buscando.. Prácticamente le di vuelta al hotel y no encontré a ninguna Akari, excepto a una anciana..

Akane reía por aquella anécdota...

-Como que una anciana muchacho irrespetuoso? Solo tengo 50 años pero me conservo muy bien no crees?

Ranma la miró asustado

-Ay no es cierto! Jajaja que crédulo eres! No soy ninguna anciana jajaja bueno, la verdad es que Akari precisamente no es mi nombre... Pero va por allí..

-Ahhhh así que me engañaste..

-No creo que tu nombre sea Jiro o si?

Ranma se quedó sin argumentos..

-Digamos que.. En nuestro encuentro, poco importa el rostro, los nombres, el estado civil...

Akane asustada: Como que el estado civil?

-Si Akari, la verdad es que en mi ciudad estoy casado y tengo tres hijos, dos varones y una niña...

Akane soltó la copa de champán derramándola sobre la sabana y se paró de allí tan molesta que solo quería salir corriendo del lugar..

Ranma apenas pudo alcanzarla tomándola del brazo para que no se fuera

-Espera! Espera! Espera! Es una broma! Te lo juro! Perdón soy un idiota..

-No te creo.. Sabes qué.. Yo me voy de aquí..

Ranma metía las manos entre sus bolsillos sacando su billetera,

-Mira..

El muchacho le enseñaba la parte de atrás de su documento de identificación donde solo consta el nombre de los padres, el nivel de educación y el estado civil..

Cubriendo con su dedo el apellido de sus padres le mostró que estaba soltero y sin compromiso..

Akane lo miró disgustada..

-No te enojes... Mi niña...

Al escucharlo decir "Mi niña" sonrió pero como quería hacerse de rogar un poco se sentó sobre la arena dándole la espalda al "bromista" muchacho..

-Estas molesta?

El se sentó detrás de ella y puso su barbilla entre el cuello y el hombro de Akane...

-Te busqué, te busqué por todo el hotel y no volví a saber de ti.. Pero ahora estando aquí tan cerca tuyo me hace pensar que este momento no va a terminar..

Ranma sabía muy bien seducir a una chica, pero no a cualquier chica.. Sino a la que había sido suya.. A la que tenía una parte de su vida dentro de ella..

Le hablaba muy cerca del oído, ella podía sentir su respiración sobre su cuello haciéndola erizarse levemente..

Ranma no pensó dos veces su siguiente movimiento y la abrazo rodeándola por la cintura apretándola hacia él, como ella estaba de espaldas, él no podía ver con claridad el efecto que estaba teniendo en ella...

Akane volteó su rostro ligeramente para encontrar sus labios con los de él y cuando estaban rozándose apenas iniciando el beso... El móvil de Ranma detuvo la música y comienza a vibrar y a reproducir el tono de timbre que lo tenía pegado:

"Desde esa noche te extraño en mi habitación, creo que puedo caer en una adicción... Contigo.. No me esperaba jamás una historia así.. Siento mil cosas por ti.. Siento..."

HOLA! QUE QUIERES!

Ranma contestaba la llamada indignado porque habían interrumpido su momento...

Hiroshi: Te gusta tu nuevo tono de llamada? Jajajaja Oye Romeo.. Tu padre me llamó diciendo que no puede comunicarse contigo y que te diga urgente para que lo llames de vuelta.. No me digas que ya estaban haciendo cosi...

-Callate! No, nada de eso.. Dile a mi padre que mañana lo llamo en la mañana si... Adiós! Y ya no llamen!

Ranma colgaba violentamente como si el teléfono hubiera sido el culpable...

Akane lo miraba sonriendo

-Te... Te agrada esa canción? Es de cuando... Pues.. Tu... –Balbuceaba Akane muy nerviosa

...

...

Ranma decía mirándola fijo

-Tengo un recuerdo muy especial con ese tema..

El chico se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano: " Ven conmigo"

Akane mordió levemente su labio inferior como era su manía y se levantó siguiendo a su amor misterioso..

Ranma la llevo más cerca aun de la orilla del mar, sus pies se mojaron en las cálidas y brillantes aguas que los rodeaban, aquella hermosa y gigante luna blanca que los cobijaba fue el único testigo de la noche que les esperaba..

Ranma corrió hacia el mar invitándola a meterse con él, ella no quería y se negaba haciéndole señas..

El chico no se rendiría tan fácil, salió del agua para perseguirla y cargándola se metió al mar con Akane en brazos..

A media noche bañándose y jugueteando como dos niños se despertaron los deseos de tenerse otra vez, tal y como la vez anterior, con el agua hasta la cintura y bajo la luz de la luna Akane tomaba la iniciativa acercándose a él y besándolo de la misma manera que lo hizo en el baile de aquella vez..

De nuevo fueron los besos los que avivaron el fuego y allí en medio del mar la pasión volvía a hacer de las suyas...

Un par de dedos masculinos muy inquietamente se deslizaban por la mojada espalda de Akane sintiendo un pequeño lazo que sostenía el bañador en la parte superior y sin esperar nada, haló muy despacito deshaciéndolo..

Hace rato se habían ido entre las olas aquel vestido transparente color lila y la camiseta negra sin mangas del muchacho..

En medio de la locura del momento, atrapados por la belleza del lugar, la magia de la luna y la ansiedad que sentían salieron del mar y regresaron a esa pequeña sabana que los protegía de la fina arena..

Una vez más la hacía suya, una vez más ella lo permitía.. Esta vez su piel tenía el sabor del agua salada y ante las caricias y besos del muchacho no podía hacer más que rendirse..

Ella lo besaba con pasión.. Sintió sobre aquel pecho fuerte y varonil un largo y fino collar interrumpiendo su camino.. Y sin darle importancia continuó con su misión.. Volverlo loco..

Mañana... Decía la chica entre jadeos

Mañana.. Regreso a Nerima...

Ranma no se detenía en lo que hacía pero le respondía también

Iré detrás de ti.. Aunque lo intentes y te escondas esta vez te voy a encontrar..

Y como dice aquella canción.. Él le besó hasta la sombra... Y un poco más...

De espaldas a ella a Ranma no le importó nada y le dio una fuerte mordida en el hombro derecho, ella estaba tan perdida en su mundo que ni siquiera se quejó.. De nuevo las caricias, los besos, las marcas.. Mezclados con sabor a sal, luz de luna y blanca arena hicieron de las suyas tantas veces como fue posible, siendo la última ocasión en la cama de la cabaña..

El último beso de la madrugada estuvo cargado de algo más que pasión.. Hace tiempo que el deseo no tenía nada que ver.. Hace mucho que el corazón dominaba la situación sin ellos darse cuenta..

Entrelazaban sus manos, ella lo miraba con tristeza...

No quiero dejarte ir, le decía

El la besaba en la frente respondiéndole:

Quédate conmigo, ya no podemos estar separados.. Eres mía entiéndelo! Quiero estar contigo.. Quédate..

Akane lo miraba en medio de la densa oscuridad donde solo la luz de una pequeñísima vela desgastada los alumbraba muy tenuemente diciéndole:

-Te hago una promesa... Más bien un juramento.. Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, si es que aún me esperas y yo te espero no nos separaremos ya nunca más.. Estaba escrito el que estemos unidos.. Pero si no sucede así.. Prométeme que no vas a olvidarte de mí... Yo te lo prometo..

Ranma la miraba nostálgico..

-Me tienes en tus manos.. Voy a buscarte como un loco.. Dime tu nombre por favor al menos quiero saber eso! Yo me llamo...

-No! No me lo digas.. También voy a encontrarte..

Y ante esta promesa se dieron un beso de despedida, intenso, profundo.. Ya con sentimientos involucrados.. Y se quedaron abrazados.. Dormidos.. Hasta que amaneció...

Continuará..

 **Saluditoooos!**

 **Tsukushi Makino: Amigaaa! Tu Nick es el de mi personaje favorito de doramas de todos los tiempos :D También amas HYD? Gracias por seguir mis historias te envío un gran beso!**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: Amiga mía! Ya te estaba extrañando ehhh Imagínate llegue antes del martes con una nueva actualización :D Dime si te gustaría que actualice tres veces por semana?**

 **Ownson: Que tal amigo! Pues buena observación, pero en este universito alterno Nabiki es más interesada en sus propias cosas y se le paso darse cuenta quien era quien, además recuerda que ella no conoce a Jiro de cerca :D**

 **FrankieMarinZ: Likeeee! jeje Gracias por siempre dejarme tu review amigo, cuéntame, te gustaría que actualice tres veces a la semana?**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Amiga tu fic me tiene mal! Quiero leer más más y maaas xD Y lo de las escenas de los amigos pues me encanta que te haya gustado, es que así son la mayoría de las charlas con mis amigas jaja y me imagino que son nuestros diálogos :) Espero pronto leer la actualización de Apx2 :D besitos! AH! Al fiiin tengo internet amiga! Estoy que celebro jaja**

 **Haruri Saotome: Amii querida! Gracias una vez más por estar aquí! Amo cuando me llegan tus reviews siii. Quisieras que actualice tres veces a la semana ;D ¿?**

 **Annabf1982: Pues imagínate hay millones de ideas increíbles que se me han venido a la mente jjj pero como esta parejita siempre es tan loca ya sea en universo alterno o normal… Pues el descubrimiento será bajo un plan más enredado que mi cabello en las mañanas jajaja y una sorpresa para ambos sobre todo! Besitos amiga!**

 **Amigo: Ándele con lo fogoso xD jajajaja es más bien romaaanticoso XD Es que el amor de este par me encanta! Siempre así de bobo, de indirecto y tierno :D**

 **Bely Pendragon: Mi Belu hermosa! Me reí dos días con lo de "par de impuros" jajajajajaja y ahorita que lo escribo me parto de nuevo jajaja espero te haya gustado.. Quisieras actualizaciones más seguiditas? :D**

 **Eliza Tendo: Amigui mia! Te encantara saber que ahora quiero actualizar mas seguido :D Mil mil gracias por estar aquí cada actualización.. Besitos!**

 **Nos leemos prontito prontito yeeeei!**

 **Besitos escritores:**

 **SK47**


	12. No puedes ser tú!

**Buenas madrugadas amigos! Como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el episodio 12 de nuestro carameloso fic. Bienvenidos, es un gusto tenerlos aquí!**

 **Continuamos..**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI/***/**

Akane abrió sus hermosos ojos sonriente, dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día, estaba acostada de lado y sintió que aun un par de fuertes brazos la envolvían, se encogió un poquito de hombros y sintió aquellas maripositas en el estómago que aunque había estado frenándolas, sabía que después de semejante noche era una misión imposible.. Ya no tenía el antifaz puesto, bueno, ni el antifaz ni nada...

"Me quedaría así la vida entera.." Pensaba mientras volvía a acurrucarse de espaldas a su compañero y cerrando los ojos podía escuchar claramente el vaivén de las olas muy cerquita de ellos haciendo dueto con los latidos de su corazón..

Ranma se movió un poco para seguir durmiendo y apretó a la chica aún más contra su cuerpo, dejando su brazo muy cerca de la cara de la peliazul, de pronto nuestra despistada Akane abrió los ojos sin poder emitir ningún sonido al mirar en el reloj de muñeca de Ranma que eran las 9:10 de la mañana..

Nabiki! No! Me dejan! Debo irme!

Y contorsionándose como mejor pudo se zafó del agarre del chico quien se colocó boca abajo para continuar su sueño..

Akane lo miro enternecida

Mi niño misterioso.. Te juro que si nos volvemos a encontrar no me voy a despegar de ti..

Quería darle el último beso pero como él se puso boca abajo solo antes de salir del lugar le lanzo un beso volado y dando un largo suspiro cerró la puerta con todo cuidado...

Se subió al carrito que tenían al pie de la cabaña y en menos de 5 minutos estaba en la puerta de salida..

-Muchas gracias - decía Akane a Ozumi - En la cabaña esta aun el joven Jiro, lleve por favor el carrito de vuelta..

Y pidiendo un taxi fue al resort a cambiarse y recoger sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo..

Ranma aun dormía placenteramente cuando escucho el ruido de un carrito estacionarse afuera de la cabaña, despertó de golpe..

-Akari! No!

Y salió corriendo envolviéndose la sábana en la cintura para alcanzarla..

-Akari!

Ozumi lo miraba muy nerviosa, realmente el muchacho era atractivo y verlo así semidesnudo fue mucho para ella...

-La.. La... La...

Ranma alzó una ceja ante la tartamudez de la mucama, luego al darse cuenta cómo estaba vestido se sonrojó y muy apurado se cubrió por completo con la sabana hasta la cabeza envolviéndose como bebé...

-Buen día Ozumi, donde está la señorita Akari?

-Buen día, ella salió hace cinco minutos de aquí.. No debe estar le...

Ranma la dejo hablando sola cuando de un salto ya estaba en la habitación vistiéndose, no encontró su camiseta pero vio que en su mochila había empacado por accidente una camisa de Daisuke así que la usó, buscó entre sus cosas la cadenita de luna que anoche en medio del ajetreo se había quitado y guardado bien y se la puso, salió corriendo de allí y llego a recepción hasta más velozmente que yendo en carrito...

Un taxi estaba justamente afuera parqueado y exigiéndole velocidad partió hacia el resort...

Akane llegó al hotel volando.. Se bajó del taxi cancelando el valor marcado en el taxímetro.. Iba a salir corriendo cuando se volteó hacia el chofer diciendo

-Señor! Por favor espéreme aquí! Bajo en un minuto, luego lléveme a la estación de trenes..

El ancianito que conducía el taxi asentía a todo lo que la peliazul le dijo mientras limpiaba algo..

-Que me habrá dicho... Que simpática jovencita..

Decía sonriendo mientras volvía a colocar su audífono en el oído..

-Ahhhh ahora si oigo de maravilla... Bueno.. Me voy!

Y así se retiró del hotel como si nada..

Akane cogió sus maletas desesperada viendo que ya eran las 9:45 Se sacó el vestido que llevaba puesto, que aún seguía húmedo por cierto y se puso unos jeans celestes y una blusa roja con las mangas cortas de tul, muy flojitas..

Tomo su bolso de mano, ambas maletas una en cada brazo y el boleto y las llaves en su boca saliendo de allí apresuradísima..

...

-Estás loco muchacho! A Nerima! Y ni siquiera sabes la dirección.. Jaja esta juventud.. No hago carreras tan lejos – Decía el chofer de taxi con cierto sarcasmo

Ranma resoplaba con ansias de no saber dónde exactamente perseguir a su chica

-Espéreme un momento, ya bajo, voy a buscarla.. Si no está aquí.. Lléveme a recorrer Tokio si es posible, pero de que la encuentro.. La encuentro..

Salía corriendo de allí ante la mirada incrédula del chofer de su taxi..

-Hey joven! Cuidado con la!

 **Al suelo….**

-Señora! Lo siento muchísimo! Permítame ayudarla, llevo prisa...

Una señora regordeta le daba de carterazos al joven de la trenza por haberla mandado al piso con todo y maletas...

Detrás de ella salía Akane de recepción, había volado allí a entregar sus llaves cuando por poco y se tropieza con aquella mujer en el piso...

-Ranma! Hola! Parece que te gusta mandar por los aires a las personas jajaja... Nos vemos! Cuando vayas a Nerima búscame con Ukyo.. Fue un gusto.. Adioooss..

La chica seguía corriendo cuando Ranma saltó de allí ignorando completamente a la iracunda accidentada...

-Oye! Akane! Espera!

Dónde vas!

-Mi hermana se fue ya a Nerima y me dejó! Estoy tardísimo! No llegare!

-Espera! Ven aquí! Sube voy contigo...

Ranma le abría la puerta del taxi que dejo esperando para ir lo más velozmente posible a la terminal de trenes...

-Gracias Ranma... Dios mío ya son las diez! Nabiki debe estar histérica!

-Por qué se fue sin ti?

-Es que ayer... Ehhh pues... Ayer fui a dormir donde un familiar que vive aquí y me retrasé..

-En ese caso tranquila, aquí a diferencia de los trenes de todo Japón, las salidas son bastante impuntuales... Créeme.. Tranquila..

Le decía Ranma tranquilizando a la muchacha..

Ella solo lo miraba sonriente sin entender por qué diablos había pasado otra noche inolvidable con su amor perdido y sentía esa sensación extraña cada vez que aquel chico estaba junto a ella..

En menos de quince minutos llegaron a la terminal... Akane salió corriendo con sus maletas y el boleto.. Ranma se quedó un poco atrás cancelando el valor del viaje y se dio cuenta que el bolso de mano de la chica se había quedado olvidado en su asiento..

-AKANE! ESPERA!

Con la velocidad de un rayo corrió detrás de ella...

"Vaya si que es veloz!" Pensaba..

Paso corriendo el control de boletería..

Ranma la siguió a toda prisa saltándose todos los controles y seguridades..

-Akane tu bolsoooo!

Se escuchaba un anuncio general:

-Los pasajeros del tren de las diez de la mañana con destino a Nerima favor ocupar sus asientos correspondientes, las puertas se cerrarán ahora..-

Akane quemando su último cartucho de energía entraba en aquel tren casi que en movimiento y con la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas..

-Dios mío! Me ahogo! Llegué!

-Akaneeeee!

-Ranma?

La chica sacaba la cabeza por la ventana del tren..

-Akane tu bolsoooo...

-Mi bolsoooo!

Ranma corría a toda velocidad extendiendo su brazo.. Akane sacaba medio cuerpo por la ventana también estirándose todo lo que podía para poder alcanzar el bolso..

El viento hacia que todo su cabello se alborote y ni la deje ver bien.. Las mangas de su blusa se alzaban violentamente cuando estando a un centímetro para tomar el bolso ella se lanza aún más hacia afuera y lo tomó.. En ese momento el viento levanto su pequeña manga dejando expuesta la marca que la noche de ayer Ranma había dejado en el hombro de la chica.. Una seña tan pero tan clara e inconfundible que el muchacho sintió que mil cubetas de agua helada lo bañaron..

No.. No puede ser..

Akane por su parte cuando tomo el bolso de manos del muchacho alcanzo a ver como de debajo de la camisa salía a causa del fuerte viento, la fina cadenita con dije de luna, al menos eso vio antes que el aire le meta los cabellos en los ojos..

Solo se quedó ahí asomada mirándolo hasta perderlo de vista, lo mismo el.. No pudo moverse de allí y sin pronunciar ni media palabra espero que la imagen de la chica se pierda en el horizonte...

Ranma regresaba a pie al resort para poder pensar...

"No puede ser ella.. Me dijo que estaba con unos familiares, no puedo ser tan bobo para no darme cuenta antes.. No, es imposible, su voz era más fina, sin embargo su cabello..."

Y justamente una chica pasaba junto a el con el mismo estilo de cabello que Akane...

"No, imposible, pudo haber sido cualquiera.. No.. No es ella..."

"Pero me dijo que volvería a Nerima! Puede ser!"

Y como casualidad de la vida pasó por una tienda de electrodomésticos donde en la televisión estaban pasando las noticias y la reportera decía "Sabemos que el 80% de los turistas que vienen a Tokio en las festividades son de Nerima por esta razón... Bla bla bla"

"Ya Ranma! Aquí hay más gente de Nerima que allá mismo! Pero esa marca! Esa marca yo la hice! Como no voy a recordar lo que hice en plena... Mmm... En aquel momento..."

Y con la cabeza completamente volteada se dirigía al hotel a buscar a sus amigos...

Akane se quedó sentada en el mismo vagón en el que se subió... Con la mirada en blanco recordando la cadenita...

"Es el dije de mama.. Es el dije.. Pero el viento no me dejaba abrir bien los ojos.. Sera que? No puede ser, cuando yo llegué al hotel el ya estaba allí y no tenía esa ropa.. Pero el piso en el que está su habitación es el mismo que..." - Aaaaaaahhhh me asustasteeee!-

-Así tendrás la conciencia...- Decía Nabiki sentándose junto a ella -Ahora si hermanita cuéntamelo todo! Y no omitas detalle alguno!-

-Por pequeños que sean!

Natsume completaba la frase de Nabiki apareciendo por encima del asiento de Akane..

-Aaaahhhh! Natsumeee!

-Tranquila mi niña! Que hiciste anoche que quedaste así!

Akane miró por su ventana sonriendo... Y luego las miraba a ellas..

-Bueno todo fue así, primero llegamos a la cabaña y... Bla bla bla

Mientras Akane narraba con punto y coma lo sucedido sus dos curiosas espectadoras abrían los ojos de par en par, luego cambiaban el gesto por un suspiro, luego mordían sus labios, chillaban de emoción, Natsume hasta se tiró al piso aprovechando que en ese vagón no viajaba nadie más que una chica pero iba bien lejos..

...

En el Tsuki Mine..

-No se por qué tenemos que irnos ya.. Renegaba Hiroshi..

-No deberías quejarte tanto - decía Ranma - Tu padre te regañó con razón.. Debiste avisarle de la materia que pasaste con pésima calificación.. Tu sabes que él conoce muy bien al director de la universidad, tarde o temprano se lo iba a decir..

-Ay claro como tú solo quieres volver a aburrilandia a buscar a tu amada mujercita..

Ranma le daba un maletazo en la cabeza para que deje de quejarse y empaque rápido y regresar a Nerima hoy mismo.. Aunque sea de madrugada..

Daisuke llegaba a la habitación:

-Listo chicos el taxi está afuera.. Apresúrense que los boletos están para las 3.. No tenemos mucho tiempo..

Y así los tres jóvenes se dirigían de nuevo a su distrito Natal.. Su amada y aburrida Nerima..

-Ranmaaaa

-Mmmmm

-De verdad no piensas contarnos nada?

-mmmmmm

-Oye Ranmaaaa!

-MMMMMMM

-Vamos! Somos tus amigos! Anda cuéntanos... Ranmaaaaa

-No van a dejarme dormir verdad? Por qué no esperan que lleguemos a Nerima para volver a molestarme?

Cuando Ranma vio las caritas suplicantes de sus amigos solo les dijo..

-Estoy... Mmnm.. – Los ojos de los curiosos chicos se abrían de par en par ansiosos por lo que Ranma diría, y el pelinegro como liberándose de un gran peso soltó sin pensar - Estoy enamorado de ella...

Daisuke e Hiroshi se quedaron de piedra, en tantos años de amistad nunca jamás habían escuchado estas palabras salir de la boca de su amigo y tan seriamente!

\- Wow hermano, debió haber sido una noche genial!

-Eres un cretino Hiroshi! No me enamoré de ella por lo que hicimos, bueno no solo por eso, ella es la persona que quiero a mi lado..

\- Pero si no la conoces! – Daisuke decía alarmado

Ranma lo miraba como dándole la razón..

-Amigos, alguna vez han oído eso de que todos los seres humanos nacemos en pares pero al venir al mundo nos separamos y tenemos la vida entera para volvernos a encontrar? Esa persona puede estar en el lugar menos esperado o ser quien menos imaginamos.. Pero sientes cuando es la persona indicada.. Ni siquiera sabría describirles cómo..

Hiroshi y Daisuke lo miraban con una ceja levantada y caras de terror...

-Lo perdimos..

-Así parece...

-No sean bobos, mejor ayúdenme a pensar cómo hacer para encontrarla, tengo esto (decía tomando la cadenita), y el dato de que es de Nerima.. Nada más..

Daisuke: Al restaurante de U-chan va muchísima gente quizás ella pueda ayudarte...

Ranma: Saben que Akane me dijo que conocía a Uchan.. Diganme loco pero por un momento pensé que Akane era...

Daisuke: Quién la chiquilla mal genio?

Hiroshi: Estas loco amigo, además ella estaba hoy desde temprano por el hotel, yo la vi..

(A quien había visto el chico era a Nabiki llevando la ropa de Akane y con un gorrito que no dejaba ver su color de cabello)

Ranma lo miraba serio..

-Estas seguro Hiroshi?

Daisuke: También la vi.. Andaba con la otra chica, la que siempre anda con ella, una de cabello largo rojo.. Estaban rondando por el resort desde las 7 más o menos..

Ranma se quedó pensando en que si la vieron tan temprano en el hotel, era imposible que Akane y su Akari sean la misma persona..

-Quizás la mordida no era una mordida sino un moretón..

Hiroshi y Daisuke: Que mordida?

Ranma enrojecio de inmediato cambiando el tema ante la insistente curiosidad de sus amigos..

 **Dojo Tendo..**

-Familiaaaa... Llegamoooos...

\- Hermanas sean bienvenidas... Nuestro padre y mi esposo se encuentran en la sala de te.. Decia Kasumi con alegría

Akane abrazaba a su hermana

-Hola hermanita te extrañe muchísimo!

Kasumi miraba profundamente a su hermana pequeña

-Akane chan.. Estas distinta.. Hay algo nuevo en ti.. Estas bien?

Akane sonrojándose solo asintió brevemente entrando apresurada con el pretexto de ir a saludar a su padre..

Soun: Mis niñas.. La pasaron bien? Nabiki.. el joven Tatewaki ha tenido la delicadeza de enviar una tarjeta pidiendo venir a proponerme ser familia y tú no me habías dicho nada! Si no fuera porque soy muy amigo de su padre el director de el que fue su colegio no me hubiera podido disculpar adecuadamente...

Anda arréglate que falta poco para las ocho y tienes que estar presentable para cuando yo te llame

Enseguida papá.. – Nabiki obedecía - Pero cuando me llamaste dijiste que no conocías a Kuno.. Que sucedió?

\- Su padre es mi amigo se muchísimos años, pero resulta que el toda la vida llamó "Tachi" a su hijo y solo hablando con él por teléfono pude unir las piezas... Conocí a Tatewaki en Furinkan cuando estudiaban juntos pero nunca pensé que eran el mismo muchacho.. Vaya coincidencia! Definitivamente Nabiki.. Un gran partido..

Akane: Pero papá está de acuerdo que se case así por que así.. De la noche a la mañana!

Nabiki: Hermana ya hablamos de esto!

Soun: Por que no? Como ya les dije, el joven es hijo de un gran amigo mío, es de buena familia, un poderoso heredero.. Que más falta?

Nabiki: Si Akane que más falta!

Akane: Pues hagan lo que quieran.. El día que yo me case elegiré a mi marido de otro modo...

Soun: No lo creo hijita..

Nabiki y Akane:?

Soun: Todo el mundo sabe que jovencitas de buena familia como ustedes, como lo fue tu madre, sus abuelas, su hermana Kasumi, en fin.. Se dan en matrimonio a varones elegidos por los mayores de la casa, de buena familia y para seguir el linaje del apellido..

Akane: Pero papá.. Kuno...

Kunoooo... Nabiki interrumpía... Es el hijo del amigo de la infancia de papá, no es asi padre?

Soun: Ves Akane, Nabiki entiende muy bien las tradiciones de nuestras familias... Además tu... Tu eres la única heredera mujer del arte del combate libre, lo lógico es que te cases con el único heredero varón del mismo.. Estoy esperando respuesta de mi gran amigo de juventud.. Nosotros entrenamos juntos siendo alumnos del gran maestro Happo-San que en paz descanse.. No tengo que darte más explicaciones que esa hija, tu sabes que como tu padre siempre elegiré el mejor camino para todas mis hijas y luego de la boda de Nabiki concretare mi decisión..

Akane solo podía apretar su falda con sus puños con todas sus fuerzas.. Nunca podría contradecir a su padre, ya que desde que su madre falleció el había sido más que excelente en el cumplimiento de su papel..

Nabiki: Pero hermanita.. No llores.. Papa estas asustándola..

Akane limpiándose las gotitas de lágrimas sonreía levemente..

-Padre, no se preocupe, se hará como usted mande.. Ahora me permiten.. Deseo retirarme.. Permiso..

-Adelante hija, Nabiki ve con ella, no es correcto que en acuerdos matrimoniales estén presente las mujeres.. Solo estará mi amigo, su hijo y tu futura cuñada que al estar casada le da derecho de opinar por su hermano, Kasumi también estará presente..

Soun era demasiado tradicional y respetuoso de las costumbres. En su mundo no era bien visto aun que las mujeres reclamen por alguna decisión o se les de muchas explicaciones o que intervengan en asuntos demasiado importantes..

-Si padre.. Las dos jovencitas asentían marchándose de allí hacia la habitación de Akane...

-Hermana por favor deja de llorar! Me vas a poner mal a mi! Alégrate me caso! Mira todo lo que pasó por irnos a ese dichoso viaje solo para que dejes de llorar por Ryoga, ahora no se que hacer para que no llores por la decisión de papa...

Akane sentada en su cama cubriendo su rostro con un pequeño peluche de un cerdito negro usando un pañuelo amarillo lloraba desde el fondo de su alma..

-Hermana no puedo casarme con nadie! Yo ya fui de una persona y no quiero ser de nadie mas.. Nabiki.. Yo necesito verlo de nuevo! No puedo estar ya lejos de el.. Noooo... Continuaba llorando...

-Hermana no me digas que es verdad lo que dijo Natsume, estas enamorada en serio? Pero como puedes enamorarte sin siquiera conocerlo! No sabes nada de su vida, no tienes idea quien es!

Akane secando sus lagrimas.. Estoy segura que lo voy a encontrar.. Has oído eso que cuando somos creados estamos en parejas pero al nacer nos separan y tenemos el resto de la vida para volvernos a encontrar? Pues te juro que lo encontraré...

Nabiki la miraba completamente incrédula..

Natsume entraba por la ventana de la habitación de la chica..

Nabiki: Gracias a Dios que llegaste.. El problema es más grave de lo que creemos.. Oye por que entraste por la ventana?

Natsume: Es que como demore mucho dejando mis cosas en mi casa cuando regresé vi a tu padre en la puerta recibiendo a Kuno junto a su padre y Kodachi-San y seguro que si me veía me iba a correr de aquí.. así que vi la luz prendida y subí..

Akane mi reina que te sucede?

Akane al ver a su amiga comenzó a llorar de nuevo...

-Es que papa me quereasaconuescocidoooooo waaaa

-Qué?

-Que papa la quiere casar con un desconocido.. Decía Nabiki restándole importancia al melodrama de su hermana pequeña

-No te puedo creer! Justo ahora que la nena se enamoró de Jiro o como se llame...

-Eso no es lo peor.. Es que "estuvo" ya con Jiro.. Y ahora papa la quiere prometer a algún mozalbete que patea gente igual que ella.. Supuestamente por ser otro de los herederos del combate libre que mi familia lidera en el país..

Natsume opinaba: Vaya.. Yo por eso mejor soy pobre.. Jajajja vamos Akane chan anímate! Y si es guapo? Quién sabe? Además aun tu padre no ha confirmado nada o si?

Nabiki: Para nada.. De aquí hasta que eso se haga realidad tienes tiempo suficiente o para olvidar a tu amante misterioso o para encontrarlo y casarte con el antes de que te casen a ti primero..

Akane: El me dijo que me encontraría.. Estoy tan tan mal por saber quién es que hasta veo cosas.. Pueden creer que pensé que Ranma y Jiro eran el mismo...

Natsume: Tranquila Akane así sucede.. Ya deja de pensar esas cosas y mejor ponte bonita que una vez se haya aprobado el matrimonio debemos salir a saludar... Yo soy casi una Tendo más! así que me auto invite!

Las chicas reían pero la mente de Akane no se separaba del recuerdo de su amor platónico.. Ni un solo momento...

Continuará..

 **Saluditos!**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: Mi Eli! Pues imagínate serán litros y litros de sake los que necesiten jajajaja Ahhh y lo del nieto pues nop nop nop aun de eso nada eh… xD Besitos amiga! Te leo en dilema de amor en el gran final muak!**

 **FrankieMarinZ: Amigo! Mil gracias por estar aquí :D Y asi será :D Tres veces a la semanita, aunque ya no queda mucha historia pero dos semanas sip :) Nos leemos!**

 **Annabf1982: Gracias amiga x tus palabras! Sii es mi idea de un shotcito de vitamina C sin llegar a agriar la historia jeje Y pues imagínate aun falta un poquito para eso, justo empezare a escribir ese capítulo esta madrugada yeeeii**

 **Eliza Tendo: Hi amiga! Pues soy chica :D Y en mi seudónimo está incluido mi nombre sin una letra jeje besitos! Nos leemos espero te guste este epi**

 **BelyPendragon: Mi Beluu :D Imagínate! Son despistadísimos! Por eso puse casi universo alterno jeje por que casi esta conectados con el anime xD A los impuros aún les falta un poquito para descubrirse y de que loca manera! Besitos! Nos leemos amiga**

 **Alex25s: Aleeex! Al fin por estos lares jajajaja Ya sabe cuáles son mis aficiones pero secreto nomas jajaja**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Ami linda :D Y el sufrimiento va para peor jajajaj pero sueño con darle un toquecito lindo al encuentro real hoy mismo lo escribo :3 Y lo del correo a veces me pasa con los reviews** **Andan medio malitos… Ayyy imagínate que estoy loca con "Hasta que pasó" Así lo vivió Ranma… Fue uno de los primeros que leí.. Bueno la parte de Akane, te juro que me atrapo de una y estaba recordando entre papeles que ordenaba hoy y encontré unas hojas grapadas y era el fic "Un fin de semana muy largo" El primer fanfic que lei en toda mi vida :D Cuando lo relei vi que era tuyo! Definitivamente la mejor :3 Besitos amigaaaa**

 **AnyMary79: Mas misterio el que se viene amiga jejeje que tal lo que va a pasar después te lo imaginas?**

 **Ana: Muajajajaja xD Cruelaaaaa me llaman jajaja mentira amiga, uuuf y el sufrimiento se extiende un poquito pero eso le pone el toque divertido jeje besitos!**

 **NancyRicoleon: Picada yo, picada tu, picado el, nosotros vosotros y ellos jajaja esa es la intención amiga! Y la que se viene xD**

 **Amigo: No se pero creo que tu has leído mis borradores jajaja Pues algo de eso hay amigo, algo de eso hay xD Paciencia y calma jajajaj Imagínate ya como se van a descubrir si este es un universo alterno de una canción :D Dichosa cancioncita me tiene pegada! Nos leemos amigo gracias por estar siempre! Un abracito :3**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haru :D Me encanta que tu review siempre sea el primero jeje :D Que crees! Va a pasar algo sorpresivo pero a la manera de este loco par :D Nos leemos amiga besitos! De aquí hasta el martes, el domingo da fin mi otro fic buaaa T_T**

 **Nos leemos el martes amigos! Los quiero montón!**

 **SK47**


	13. Prometidos

**Buenas noches amigos :D Listos para otro emocionante episodio de "D.E.N." Espero que lo disfruten bienvenidos!**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI/***/**

 **Continuamos:**

-Que tal así? Me veo guapa?

Nabiki les preguntaba a su hermana y amiga dando vueltas frente al espejo haciendo poses más "elegantes" de lo normales.

Natsume hacia muecas y la miraba de arriba a abajo...

-Hay algo que.. Mmnm... Mmnm.. Ah! Ya sé! - Acercándose a "la novia" le abrochaba los primeros botones de su blusa quitándole el toque sexy - Ahora sí! Toda una futura señora de sociedad!

-Ay Natsume.. Que aburrida eres - Decía Nabiki mirándose nuevamente y acomodándose un poco la falda azul que llevaba a juego con su elegante blusa celeste..

Kasumi tocaba la puerta de la habitación tan delicada como siempre

-Chicas, nuestro padre pide que bajen..

-En un momento hermana.. Ya bajamos..

Las tres muchachas hicieron su aparición en la sala de la casa, los padres de ambos prometidos autorizaban la unión delante de las más jóvenes de la familia y con esto daba inicio una pequeña celebración por el compromiso oficial entre las dos partes.

Akane pasó sentada en un rincón junto a la ventana toda la noche, con la mirada perdida viendo hacia afuera y suspirando cada minuto como esperando que por arte de magia su "Jiro" venga por ella.

Soun se acercaba a ella con intenciones de mostrar preocupación por su hijita menor

-Sucede algo malo mi pequeña? Ah ya se! Estás triste porque tu hermana se casa! Descuida amor, pronto te casarás tú también si todo sale bien. Yo se lo unida que eres a Nabiki pero, a pesar que no vivirá con nosotros como Kasumi y su esposo, estará muy cerca, aquí mismo en Nerima... Anda sonríe mi nena!

Trataba a toda costa de animar a Akane cuando algo detuvo su sonrisa e hizo que enmarcara una ceja sorprendido

\- Hija! Pero que te sucedió en el hombro! Qué clase de marca es esa!

Akane más pálida que hoja de papel se cubría como mejor podía...

-Ehh.. Fue Natsume.. Accidentalmente me golpeo con la bandeja del desayuno.. No duele papá.. Descuide.. Gracias por su preocupación..

-Ay esa chiquilla Natsume, créeme que cuando su familia se mudó a Nigata pensé que nos habíamos librado de ella, pero ahora que han regresado, mírala aquí revoloteando como una Tendo más igual que en sus años de infancia.. Con ella de nuevo en la ciudad creo que comenzaré a buscar un buen partido para casarla entre mis amistades..

-Papá no creo que Natsu...

-En verdad haría eso por mí? Padre Soun? - Decía la muchacha de largo cabello rojo interviniendo en la conversación con ojos soñadores..

Akane miraba a su amiga con una gota en la cabeza - Natsume tu no cambias-

-Ya me imagino! - Natsume soñaba despierta ante la mirada atónita de Soun - Casadísima con el hijo de algún hacendado! O mejor aún, con alguien de la nobleza de Japón! Ahhhh siii

-Querida! Querida! No somos millonarios! – El patriarca sonreía nervioso ante las ilusiones de su "hija política"

Akane al oír esto volteaba los ojos, ya que para nadie era un secreto que la familia Tendo era una de las más pudientes del distrito pero para que su padre suelte un solo yen había que voltearlo al revés casi literalmente. Por eso es que las chicas casi nunca llevaban dinero encima, claro que su padre les compraba todo lo que ellas querían y hasta derrochaba en grandes celebraciones como por ejemplo en la boda de Kasumi y para el compromiso de Nabiki había mandado a hacer sushi del salmón más fino y caro y ni se diga de la calidad del sake.. Pero nunca les daba dinero en efectivo por que alegaba que el joven no invierte.. Solo gasta... Tenía razón, pero si era bastante tacaño a decir verdad.

-Bueno chicas disfruten la noche.. Voy con mi yerno un momento.. Ah por cierto Natsume chan no vuelvas a dejarle marcas a mi hija – Decía Soun levantándose del enorme sofá color crema mientras el doctor Tofu se acercaba a su suegro para conversar..

-De que marcas habla tu padre? - Natsume asombrada miraba a Akane

Akane sonrojada se quitaba la mano para que su amiga viera la semejante mordida que tenía en el hombro

-Por diooos! Ustedes son caníbales o que! Ah bueno es la magia de hacerlo en la playa...

-Y ella lo sabe muy bien hermanita - Aparecía Nabiki de lo más contenta

-Estas feliz hermana? - Akane le preguntaba algo dudosa

-Y como no estarlo.. – Decía Nabiki mientras se tumbaba en el sofá junto a ellas saboreando uno de los tantos bocaditos dulces que habían en la pequeña recepción - Tengo la vida asegurada con el chico que me gusta.. El amor llegara cuando deba llegar.. Tranquila Akane..

-Quien como tu que piensas así.. Yo no puedo siquiera pensar en casarme con nadie más que no sea...

-Akane por favor ni digas eso! Como que casarte! Oye! Para broma hasta te seguí la corriente por un tiempo pero me la estoy empezando a creer! Sabemos que dos noches maravillosas hacen milagros pero estamos hablando de palabras mayores... Si papá te escucha le dará algo! – Espetaba Nabiki bajando la voz y mirando a los lados esperando que nadie haya escuchado a su insensata hermana

-Que creen que no lo sé... Y pueden estar seguras de que hablo en serio.. Voy a encontrarlo lo juro.. Aunque papá insista en casarme con otro.. No me importa – Dijo Akane decidida y con un tono algo molesto.

Las muchachas se miraban por primera vez verdaderamente espantadas dándose cuenta que su pequeña Akane habla en serio..

Natsume rompía la tensión del momento.. - Pues si así lo quieres.. Ya veremos la manera de espantar al que elijan para ti como futuro marido.. Veras que no pasa nada verdad Nabiki?

Nabiki insistía – Pero Akane de verdad quieres...

-Verdaaaad Nabiki!? - Natsume repetía la pregunta hacia su mejor amiga abriéndole los ojos lo más que podía

-Ah si.. Si claro...

Akane suspiraba levantándose de allí y saliendo a tomar un poco de aire..

Esa noche se decidió que la boda se celebraría en dos meses y Nabiki lo dejo todo en manos de su cuñada quien bien sabía que a pesar de estar un poco loca, era una de las mujeres más elegantes que haya conocido y su buen gusto, indiscutible.. Pero eso si desde ya la muchacha planeaba su despedida de soltera.. Eso si debía ser inolvidable!

La celebración se extendió un poco más y luego todos se fueron a sus casas..

...

Al día siguiente Ranma despertaba de nuevo en la enorme cama de su habitación...

Hundía su cara en la almohada desperezándose exageradamente y dando un grito un poco ahogado...

-Akariiiiiiiiiiiiiii ... (Suspiró de bruces en la gran almohada blanca)

-Quien es Akari hijo?

Ranma se quedó en silencio un segundo y saltando como resorte de su cama se fijó de la querida intrusa que allí se encontraba

-Aaaahhhhhhh! Mama me asustaste!

-Que sucede yo solo entre a traerte ropa limpia y traté de hacer el menor ruido para no despertarte pero ya que lo hiciste... Ahora si puedes decirme quien es Akari?

Ranma enrojeció totalmente y sentándose en la cama se alborotaba el cabello desesperado...

-Aaahhh mamaaa estoy loco..

Nodoka reía al ver el súbito ataque de nervios de su pequeño, como ella aun lo veía.. La mujer se sentó en la cama y pensativa iba señalando con su dedo índice algunas rojeces sobre la piel de su hijo, quien había dormido solo con sus típicos shorts amarillos sin camiseta...

-Ella es la culpable de todas estas marcas?

Ranma abrió los ojos y sintió que iba a morir de la vergüenza.. De un salto estaba de nuevo bajo las sabanas cubierto hasta la cabeza...

-Noo no mamá es que yo no...

-Por dios mi varonil hijo! Hombre entre hombres! Que feliz que soy! - Decía con ojos llorosos del puro orgullo mirando por la ventana ilusionada - Hijo! Tienes que traerla aquí! Quiero saber quién es la señorita! – Y cambiando su gesto sonriente por uno de reproche agregaba - Obviamente la dejaste muy contenta.. Prométeme que lo hiciste bien.. La dejaste...

-Mamaaaaaa! Dios!Acaso quieres matarme de la impresión..

-Ay Ranma que exagerado eres.. Pero si es lo más normal... A tu edad tu padre era un tigre.. El solia...

-Mamaaaaaaaaaa! Por favor.. Matenme! – Decía el muchacho con rostro suplicante mirando al cielo

-Que impresionable eres mi pequeño hijo... Pero bueno.. Confiare que lo hiciste todo como un Saotome y llenaste de orgullo a la familia...Ahora si cuéntame quien es Akari..

Ranma ya entrando un poco más en confianza con su liberal madre, pero aun sin poder levantar la mirada del piso le dijo:

-La conocí en Tokio, pero es de aquí y me he prometido encontrarla aunque sea lo último que haga.. Mamá la necesito cerca! Tengo que encontrarla a como de lugar! Y no se cómo empezar!

Nodoka miraba enternecida ese gesto enamorado que jamás había visto en su hijo... De pronto recordó la llamada que Genma recibió en la mañana y cambio su expresión por una muy preocupada...

-Pero.. Hijo.. No estás enamorado verdad?

-Madre a ti no puedo mentirte.. Siento que es ella la mujer de mi vida, no puedo explicarte como pero solo lo sé. Cuando la encuentre no voy a dejarla ir nunca más.. Te juro que soy capaz de casarm...

-No! – Nodoka se llevaba una mano al corazón sorprendida por su propia reacción

-Que sucede?

Nodoka suspiró preocupando por demás a Ranma

-Hijo... Tu padre hoy.. A hablado con su amigo de juventud.. Recuerdas? Del que siempre habla que entrenaron juntos aprendiendo a perfeccionar el estilo libre bajo la dirección del gran Happo-San?

-Si si ese amigo que supuestamente es como su hermano, con el que siempre hablan por teléfono y suele salir por allí?

-Exacto.. El mismo – Corroboraba la matriarca - Resulta que... Ay hijo debería dejar que tu padre sea el que te lo diga...

-Queee mama queee! Por favor no me dejes así con esta incertidumbre...

-Buenos diaass familia! - Genma entraba a la habitación del muchacho muy contento - Ranma, Nodoka, en diez minutos los quiero en el salón de té.. Tengo algo muy serio que anunciarles..

Nodoka sabía ya muy bien lo que esto significaba. Tomó la mano de su hijo diciéndole con la mirada que todo estará bien y agregando audiblemente - Nosotros siempre hemos querido lo mejor para ti.. Lo sabes verdad?

Ranma asintió muy preocupado por las palabras de su madre y dejándolo solo para que se cambie de ropa Genma y su esposa salieron de allí..

Minutos más tarde Ranma se encontraba en medio del salón de té de su casa con sus padres sentados frente a él con una expresión muy seria y solemne en sus rostros..

-Ranma hijo, cual es la base de la escuela de combate de estilo libre? – Preguntaba Genma con los ojos cerrados y muy concentrado.

-Preservar las tradiciones milenarias papá

-Tú lo has dicho.. Nuestra escuela de combate es tan única y privilegiada por ser la que reúne todos los trucos y secretos de hace miles de años del arte de luchar limpiamente en un "vale todo"

Ranma fruncía el ceño preocupado del giro tan serio que la conversación estaba tomando.. Para el, que había sido entrenado en las mejores escuelas de lucha presididas por su padre desde los dos años de edad, el combate libre era lo más importante de su vida..

Genma acomodándose los lentes continuaba - Verás hijo, como ya saben ambos mi entrenamiento con el sabio Happo-San fue compartido con mi gran amigo de juventud. Los únicos que tenemos que mantener el legado vivo y cargamos con tal responsabilidad somos nosotros, el maestro antes de morir nos dio la orden de transmitir el arte del guerrero a las futuras generaciones, comenzando claro por nuestros hijos. Poco tiempo después Nodoka quedo embarazada y a los meses descubrimos que era un varón. Tú, hijo.

La esposa de mi amigo que en paz descanse también estaba embarazada pero ella esperaba una niña. Entonces ambos nos reunimos en el pueblo donde enterramos a nuestro maestro y al pie de su tumba hicimos un pacto de sangre.. Tradiciones hijo.. Recuerda.. Son la base de toda nuestra escuela..

Nodoka veía la expresión cada vez más aterrada de su hijo y se angustiaba..

-Hijo - Genma proseguía - Al igual que tú.. La hija de mi amigo, que en ese momento se convirtió en mi hermano, ha sido entrenada de la misma manera, siendo ella la única heredera de nuestros conocimientos en todo el mundo.. Además de ti, claro está.

Ranma abría los ojos comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, su respiración se volvió un poco irregular y solo mordía sus labios mirando al piso.

Genma continuaba - Cuando te intenté localizar allá en Tokio tu amigo me dijo que no te encontrabas, y bueno menos mal porque estas no son cosas que se traten por teléfono. Ranma, es hora que cumplamos la promesa que hicimos a nuestro maestro.. La muchacha y tú deben casarse... Están prometidos desde antes de nacer..

Ranma se quedó con la boca abierta, paralizado.. Es cierto que con su padre no tenía la relación más formal y respetuosa del mundo, pero cuando se trataba de tradiciones sobre las artes marciales era un tema demasiado delicado para un luchador como él.

Nodoka para alivianar un poco el momento y la tensión de su impresionado vástago dijo:

-Pero Genma para eso falta mucho todavía.. Nuestro hijo es muy joven aun..

-Nodoka, a la edad de Ranma yo ya lo comencé a entrenar a él siendo solo un pequeño de dos años, podríamos decir que esta algo atrasado – Genma contradecía a su esposa

Ranma no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.. Por qué ahora? Si le hubieran dado la noticia hasta hace unos días le hubiera dado igual ya que para el siempre su escuela estuvo primero que todo y mantenerla viva era toda su meta en la vida, lo que incluía claro está a la esposa apropiada para esta misión.. Por eso se había fijado en Ranko, una luchadora como el, aunque no de linaje pero si de práctica..

-Padre, quisiera salir a tomar aire.. No se preocupen.. Solo quiero distraerme un poco y pensar – Ranma se hacia el cabello hacia atrás en un gesto de desesperación

-Pero hijo - decía Nodoka muy angustiada - No vas a desayunar?

-Espera Ranma - Genma daba el punto final a su discurso - Debes prepararte por que los preparativos para el compromiso se darán inmediatamente después de la boda de una de las hijas de mi amigo, a la cual naturalmente estamos invitados y será dentro de dos meses

Ranma apretó los puños y se levantó del sitio dándole un beso en la frente a su madre, pidió disculpas por retirarse y dando un portazo entre disgustado y accidentado, se fue sin ni el mismo saber hacia dónde.

Continuará…

 **SALUDITOOOOS!**

 **NancyRicoleon: Ayyy si verdad, es que a pesar de ser UA son despistadísimos como en la serie original jejeje. Gracias de nuevo por pasarte por aquí amiga! besos!**

 **Ownson: Amigo! Ya te estaba extrañando por aquí! Pues imagínate cómo se van a descubrir este par será todo un caso! Y cuando se entere Nabiki jejeje. Que te pareció esta super coincidencia? Sera? No será?**

 **Maria500: Hola Maria :D Gracias por dejar tu huellita aquí! Bienvenida! Pues si! seguimos jeje**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Mi Lizzy bella! Ayyy es que tú me impulsas a dejarte testamentos viste xD Ah pues que te diré "Hasta que pasó" me ha parecido lo más ultra mega romántico del mundisimo! El lado de Akane me mata pero el de Ranma fue como wooow maripositas guerrilleras en la panza y todo! Y la parte de "Yuki o Kuka" me mate de risa xDDDDD Se me ha antojado releerla, ahorita voy jeje.. Y siii, Uchancita es la que descubre el embrollo pero lo resolverán entre todos jeje *Spoiler nivel dios* Por cierto amiga, he hecho una historia que parece novela brasileña jajajaja es de un reto con cliches xD Nunca pensé que las novelas que he visto en mi vida me hayan dejado tan grave desorden mental jajajaja Me encantaría que lo leas y me digas que tan descabellado te pareció ahahaha Ah! Hoy me dejaste suspiraaando con APx2 quiero maaas! Mi corazón de colibrí quiere maaaas ( p_q )** **\- Yo, llorando jaja Besitos amigaaaa! Muak!**

 **Amigo: Amigoooo! Tu lees mis borradores ahora si estoy convencida jajajajajajaaj xD Es broma! Es que siempre aciertas jajaja pero bueno la trama se pondrá interesante :P Ah y sobre lo de un bebe en el fic, no lo tengo pensado jeje Nos leemos pronto amigo :D Gracias x tu review siempre! Besos!**

 **Nayle Orellana: Hola amiga! Te invito a quedarte en el mundo de los fanfics jejeje Besitos!**

 **BelyPendragon: Amiga ositooo! jajaj mi Belu :D Ya los bautizamos como los impuros jaja hasta cuando hablo del fic con mis amigas les digo así xD Ayyy y comenzaron las sospechas! Estoy en proceso de escribir el penúltimo episodio T_T aunque hay para esta semana y la próxima todavía mas de: Desde esa nochecita :* Besitos amigaaaa!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Amiguiii mia! Awww gracias por tu review tan lindo :D Sii imagínate y cuando se descubran será un súper shock! Ya falta poco jeje Besitos Eli! Muak!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Amiga! Acabas de darme una idea con tu review jaja no le estaba poniendo tanto empeño a esa parte pero le voy a poner más suspenso jejeje… De que hablo? Ya verás prontito jeje Gracias por leerme mi Haru! Besotes!**

 **Me cuentan que les pareció el episodio de hoy shiii?**

 **Besitos escritores!**

 **AH cierto! Estoy participando en un reto bien bien loco jaja los invito a pasarse por mi fic "YO ME OPONGO" Y me den su opinión xD No se asusten no voy a escribir asi siempre jiijijij es x el reto x_x Me dicen como les pareció por fis siii :D Los quiero!**

 **SK47**


	14. Desahogándome

**Que tal mis queridos amigos :D Sean bienvenidos a un episodio más de nuestro fic, les agradezco mucho por los comentarios y mensajes que me dejan, me hace muy feliz que les guste :) Con ustedes el episodio: "Desahogándome"**

 **Continuamos:**

 *****/***LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI***/*****

Ukyo miraba con preocupación el okonomiyaki de calamar y camarones que tanto le gustaba a su amigo y que en un día normal no hubiera durado ni dos minutos antes de ser devorado, ahora estaba allí, helándose en el plato donde fue servido por que Ranma estaba aplastado en la barra del restaurante de Uchan con los brazos recogidos y la cabeza de cara a la mesa.. Y desde que llegó solo saludo a su amiga, se sentó y ante la conversación animada de ella el se limitaba a hacer sonidos completamente incoherentes como: Mmm.. Aha... Mmnm... Umm..

Ukyo le preguntaba por doceava vez - Ranma te fue bien en Tokio..?

-Mmmmjummm

-Y bebiste te de cianuro? – Preguntó Ukyo entrecerrando los ojos

-Ajaaaa

-Pero mejor sabía acompañado de panda a la parrilla cierto? – La chica no podía creer la poca atención que su amigo le estaba prestando

-Ummmjuu

-Ranmaaa!

-Ah! Que! - El muchacho al fin levantó la cabeza para prestar verdadera atención a su amiga..

-Puedes decirme que rayos te sucede? Estas completamente ido! No sé en que momento va a venir una nube negra a posarse sobre tu cabeza y te lloverá.. Estas fatal!

-Uchan Uchan UChaaaan! - Decía Ranma desesperado alborotándose el cabello.. En sus últimamente frecuentes ataques de histeria..

Ukyo levantó una ceja estrañada, rápidamente dijo:

-Espera aqui..

Ella fue hacia la puerta del restaurante y aprovechando que esa hora de la mañana era casi muerta para su negocio cambio el letrero de "abierto" a "regreso enseguida"

-Ahora si.. Dime que te sucede! Jamás en la vida te había visto así y mira que te conozco! Ya.. No te hagas de rogar y cuéntame!

-No me puede estar pasando esto Ukyo! Te juro que no sé qué rayos hacer! Estoy desesperado!

-Vas a ser padre!? No me digas que la ofrecida esa de Shampoo te...

-Nooo.. Que padre ni que nada!... Aunque.. Si fuera así... – Ranma pesaba con un dedo sobre su barbilla mirando al techo

-Que dijiste?! – Saltaba Ukyo alterada

-Nada! Nada! Ufff... Veras! Decía dándole un golpe a la parrilla poniéndose de pie y comenzando a dar paseos por el restaurante en círculos durante varios minutos.

-Ranma Saotome te golpearé! – Reclamaba la chica impaciente

-Está bien! Calma! Es que es difícil decírselo a una mujer! Créeme que necesito tu opinión. – El pelinegro se sentó en la barra y respiraba hondo - Mira.. Como sabes yo viaje a Tokio con mis amigos. En el viaje fuimos a un baile. En el baile conocí a una chica. Pero como estábamos con antifaces y máscaras no nos vimos las caras. Entonces las bebidas fueron y vinieron.. Mmm ya sabes.. Una cosa llevo a la otra y... Un besito por aquí.. Otro por allá..

-Ay Ranma por dios no me vas a decir que estas así de traumado solo por tu primer beso! Además ni quien te crea esa mentira! Sé que eres medio inocentón pero no es para tanto! Además Ranko...

-Nooo Uchan! Déjame continuar - Decía Ranma sentándose frente a ella pero ahora al otro lado de la barra ahora si poniéndose serio

El reloj marcaba las doce del día y Ukyo estaba sentada en el piso con su amigo con los ojos como platos y boquiabierta con semejante historia...

-Oh por dios.. Ranma créeme que si no me lo cuentas tú, jamás te hubiera creído capaz.. Dos noches! Dooos! Pero hay que encontrarla! Tu padre es muy terco y si algo se le metió en la cabeza créeme que en unos meses estarás casado con otra!

-No se qué hacer! Estoy vuelto loco! Solo esto tengo como pista para buscarla – Ranma le mostraba a Ukyo su más valiosa posesión

-Que linda cadenita.. Era de ella supongo..

-Es todo lo que conservo, no se su nombre ni nada por el estilo.. Ayúdame Uchan!

-Se me ocurre una idea, podemos pegar una foto de la cadenita aquí en el restaurante tu sabes que diario viene muchísima gente y si alguien sabe algo pues ya veremos.. Ay hermanito estas hasta las manos de esa desconocida... Pero no te preocupes la encontraremos!

Poc..poc..poc

Tocaban la gran mampara de vidrio desde fuera

-Holaaa hay alguieeen?

Ukyo levantaba la mirada para saber quién tocaba aun con el letrero de "regreso enseguida" que había puesto

-Mira! Es mi amiga! Espérame aquí la hare pasar para presentártela, de ella te he hablado muchas veces recuerdas?

Ranma asentía sin siquiera regresar a ver ya que estaba lo suficientemente acongojado como para una presentación justo ahora.

Haciendo pasar a la muchacha al interior del restaurante Ukyo le dijo a la chica:

-Akane el es el amigo que te cuento que también le gustan las artes m...

-Akane! – Ranma salto del piso diciendo el nombre de la muchacha en un tono más alto de lo normal

-Ranma! – Akane automáticamente se sonrojó y sin proponérselo sus ojos empezaron a buscar en el cuello del chico aquella cadenita que la había confundido hace días..

Disimulando se acercaba a el torpemente a ver si alcazaba a ver algo, pero lamentablemente se notaba que el pelinegro no llevaba ningún colgante ahora, nerviosa le preguntó:

-Que tal como estas! Por cierto nunca te agradecí lo de mi bolso! Cuando llegaste?

-Ayer mismo, igual que tu pero más tarde. Que gusto verte aquí! – Con segundas intenciones el chico le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro para ver si reaccionaba o algo, a juzgar por lo fuerte de su mordida, ella tenía que mostrar algún gesto! Ya que lamentablemente Akane utilizaba un suéter de mangas largas impidiendo que el vea la marquita que tan conocida se le hizo aquella vez.

-Vaya no me digan que se conocieron en Tokio - Preguntaba Ukyo sonriente

-Más que eso! Este atrevido se comió los okonomiyakis que hiciste para nosotras! – Decía Akane sobando su hombro muy discretamente por el dolorcito del golpe de hace rato justo sobre la mordida

-Pero luego te los compensé! Por cierto Ukyo el Uchan de Tokio esta genial! – Ranma decía contento por la expansión del negocio de su amiga.

De manera inexplicable Ranma se comenzó a sentir terriblemente incomodo delante de Akane y sonriendo algo forzado se dirigió a la chica:

-Akane me quedaría más tiempo platicando pero debo ir con Hiroshi y Daisuke.. Uchan, luego hablamos de eso sí.. Cuídate

Despidiéndose le alborotaba el cabello a la muchacha cocinera.. -Oye dejameee! Odioso! Decía sonriendo..

-Nos vemos Akane, ya sabemos dónde encontrarnos eh..

Y delante de Ukyo le dio un beso en la mejilla a la peliazul. - Te busco si? Adiooos...

Akane un poquito sonrojada se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja diciéndole a su amiga algo nerviosa - Que... simpático he... He...

Ukyo enseguida le respondió:

-Wow.. No me lo vas a creer pero Ranma es cero expresiones te cuento.. Y se ha despedido de ti con un be...

-Ukyooooooo buaaaaa – Sin dejar pasar ni 30 segundos que las dejaron solas, las lágrimas de Akane brotaron como si se hubieran estado conteniendo por meses!

-Akane que te pasa! no llores amiga! Cálmate! – Ukyo se comenzaba a preocupar en sobremanera - Espera un momento en unos minutos llega Tsubasa a atender el negocio, subamos a la casa y me cuentas que paso.. Pero no llores así! Ay dios que pasaría!

Y así en medio de confesiones dieron las tres de la tarde y Akane no paraba de llorar luego de haberse desahogado completamente con su amiga..

-Y solo tengo estoooo, le enseñaba el antifaz a Uchan sollozando, pero mi papa quiere que me prometa a otro.. (Y el llanto seguía)

Ukyo exhalaba profunda y ruidosamente acomodándose el flequillo - Akane pero que historia! De Natsume o Nabiki no me sorprende en lo más mínimo pero tú! Amiga!

-Ya se, ya se.. Por eso te digo! Estoy enamoradaaa! Créeme que si lo veo y me dice de nuevo que "vaya con el" no lo pienso dos veces y hasta el fin del mundo...

-Que haremos.. Esto está de verdad complicado mujer.. – Ukyo hacia muecas de angustia

Tsubasa gritaba desde abajo:

-Jefa Ukyo podría ayudarme por favor hay demasiada gente aquii...

Akane limpiando sus lágrimas se despedía - Gracias por escucharme amiga no sabes lo aliviada que estoy, perdón por interrumpir tu trabajo.. Además se me hizo tardísimo! Papá debe estar furioso, dijo que me quería en casa para algo sobre las montañas, no se qué quería decirme la verdad, ni atención le preste.

-Akane chan tranquila, veras que encontramos una solución.. Pero no llores si.. Te quiero mucho..

Y se despidieron en la puerta cuando Ukyo bajo a trabajar...

Eran las nueve menos cuarto de la noche, ya casi hora de cerrar y el último par de clientes se retiraba del restaurante..

Tsubasa mientras fregaba los trastes del día disfrutaba la música que sonaba en la radio de Ukyo - Ahh! Esa me encanta! Súbale jefa!

Ukyo subiendo un poco el volumen terminaba de barrer la cocina bailando por todos lados..

"Desde esa noche solamente pienso en ti, desde esa noche muero por tenerte aquí.. Pero me da miedo enamorarme.. De tii.."

Tsubasa: Y yo de ti..

Ukyo: Y yo de ti

Tsubasa: Tu no de mi

Ukyo: Tu no de mi...

Pero me da miedo enamorarme.. Continuaban cantando

Ukyo seguía su labor tarareando la canción, paró un momento a secarse un poco el sudor y sonriendo se decía – Desde esa noche, jaja, como la noche que tuvo Ranchan que tan loco lo tiene, y Akane! Vaya que me sorpren… - se quedó parada en media cocina como congelada..

-Desde esa noche.. Esa noche! Ranma? Akane? Tokio!?

Gritaba Ukyo dando vueltas por la cocina como loca..

-Oh dios mío.. Oh dios mío.. Oh dios miooo.. Será? Ah nooo tengo que comprobarlo por mí misma.. Si él tiene un collar y ella un antifaz – Ukyo pensaba con la mano debajo del mentón tipo pensador y seguía con su dilema - Nunca les pregunte si la otra persona se quedó con algo de ellos.. Qué horror y si me equivoco y la riego peor! Mejor dejo mi boca cerrada.. Total esas historias son muy comunes entre los jóvenes de hoy en día.. Incluso yo cuando fui a... Ejemmm ejemmm ese no es el punto.. Mejor hare algo.. Indagaré a mi manera y sin apurar las cosas.. Si veo que las piezas encajan pues veré como hacer! Este es un caso para Ukyo Kuonji.. Ay es que soy tan genial!

Tsubasa mirándola con ojos de comillas...

-Jefa se siente bien?

Ukyo sonrojándose por el espectáculo que le dio a su empleado disimulando le ordenó bajar las cortinas del negocio inmediatamente!

...

Casa Saotome:

-Genma mira la hora que es y Ranma no ha regresado, no contesta su teléfono, estoy muy preocupada..

-Calma mujer, su amigo Daisuke me acaba de pasar un mensaje bastante mal escrito por cierto, tu hijo está con ellos en casa del otro.. Como se llama.. El de los rizos alborotados...

-Genma por dios, si prácticamente son nuestros hijos no reconocidos, se llama Hiroshi, como se te pudo olvidar..

-Ah si, el.. Nodoka ya tranquilízate, sé que no fue fácil para nuestro hijo asimilar la noticia que le di pero tarde o temprano la debía de afrontar como un hombre..

Nodoka suspiraba dándole la razón a su marido..

...

Casa Tendo..

-Papá hoy voy a dormir en casa de Natsume, Akane ya está allá.. Te quiero un beso...

Y de un portazo Nabiki desapareció del lugar sin siquiera voltear a ver a su padre.

Soun bajando su periódico hasta la altura de sus bigotes miraba como su hija se iba sin esperar ni siquiera su consentimiento.

-Pero que chica tan maleducada, y Akane es otra, tan diferentes a ti mi Kasumi..

-Padre no se enoje, recuerde que Akane si le pidió permiso para pasar la noche allá antes de su viaje, ambas hacen lo mejor que pueden para agradarle, Nabiki está obedeciendo en lo de su matrimonio y Akane tampoco puso objeción alguna. Yo siempre he pensado que el amor es primero pero..

-Pero! - Interrumpía Soun con autoridad pero sin estar molesto - Su papá sabe lo que hace.. Sino mírate hija.. Eres feliz con tu marido.. Tu madre ilumina mis decisiones desde donde esté..

Kasumi asentía sirviéndole un poco de té..

Ya eran casi las doce de la noche y Ukyo daba vueltas en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño..

-Diablos sé que dije que no haría nada para apresurar las cosas pero no no no...

Y saltando de la cama tomo su teléfono celular y llamo a Akane...

La llamada se abrió pero nadie hablaba, se escuchaban voces como cantando, como gritando, en fin ruido y mas ruido.

-Hola Akane chan? Hola? Hay alguien allí? Holaaa!

-Y es que me muero de amooor si no estás! Me muero y no puedo esperar a que vuelvas de nuevo aqui, junto a mi...-

Ukyo hizo una mueca y separándolo de su oreja miraba al teléfono celular que de la nada empezó a tocar una canción de despecho - Hola? Akane eres tú?

-Diga? Quien habla? No, no soy Akane soy Taro el hermano de Natsume, es que se pusieron a cantar y a beberse el sake de papá.. No creo que ninguna pueda hablarte ahora – El chico se alejaba un poco del ruido para poder escuchar a Ukyo

-No puede ser que mala suerte.. Bien Taro gracias llamaré después o mañana...

La chica golpeaba la pared rápidamente diciendo disgustada - Akaneee justo ahora no me puedes responder el teléfono!? Ya sé! Ran chan! Le preguntaré a él si es que en ese viaje se le perdió su antifaz o si es que ella se quedó con el...

Un repique, dos repiques, tres, cuatro, cinco….

-Hola? Hola? RanChan?

-Amor quedateeee... Quedateee quiero más de tus besos! Necesito tu cuerpo! (frase en la que Ukyo se sonrojó) Mátame de placeeer... Amor quedateeee...-

Pero que demo….? – Ukyo se vio interrumpida por una voz

-Hola? Diga? Ukyo eres tu?

-Si! Quien habla!

-Es Koharu la hermana de Daisuke.. Creo que ellos están ya demasiado alegres para contestarte como mis papas salieron hoy de viaje se quedaron en la gran algarabía.. Parece que uno de ellos está deprimido por que se puso a llorar, luego todos lloraron y ahora están cantando jaja si los vieras..

-Koharu chan gracias por el dato.. Mañana buscaré a Ranma.. Gracias..

Ukyo se sentaba en medio de su cama golpeándose con el teléfono en la cabeza pensando...

-No no, esta es mucha casualidad.. Ella y el llorando, bebiendo y cantando ummmm esto no se queda así.. La gran Ukyo lo averiguara todo.. Si señor!

Y con esa misión en mente se acostó a dormir recargando sus energías para un día más de trabajo.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde aquel día...

"El numero al que usted marco se encuentra fuera del área de cobertura"

-Ay pero que sucedió con este chico - Decía Ukyo visiblemente preocupada tratando de ubicar a Ranma a su móvil mientras entraba a su negocio..

-Como le fue jefa?

-Nada Tsubasa... El esposo de Kasumi me negó a Akane como cada vez que voy y otras veces simplemente nadie sale..

-Los amigos de Ranma Kun estuvieron por aquí jefa dijeron que vendrían en la tarde.. Al menos ahí sabrá algo de él..

-Ese es otro! Desapareció y su móvil siempre está fuera de cobertura... Ayyyy que mala suerte justo cuando quería comprobar mi teoría solo se esfuman! Esto es ridículo. – Decía Ukyo perdiendo la paciencia

Ese mismo día Ukyo, gracias a Hiroshi y Daisuke, ya supo de Ranma, y golpeándolos por el retraso de noticias les agradeció la información.. Pero de Akane, nada... Cada vez volverlos a juntar, se hacía más y más difícil, casi que hasta imposible haciendo que la misma Uchan piense en rendirse..

Continuará…

 **SALUDITOOOOOS:**

 **AnyMary79: Ay amiga imagínate están enamorados hasta morir teniéndose en frente que horror jejejje. Falta poco para el gran descubrimiento, por lo tanto para el gran final 7u7 Un besito!**

 **FrankieMarinZ: Gracias amigo por tu review me encanta que te haya gustado el capítulo falta menos para el gran encuentro :D**

 **AbiTaisho: Hay que hacerlos sufriiiir un poquito antes de su gran encuentro verdad jajajaja Besitos amiga!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Hola mi Haru hermosa! Gracias una vez más por estar aquí, vamos que ya falta poco para que se vean las caras literalmente :P Un abrazo amiga!**

 **Amigo: Una vez más acertaste amigo! Era exactamente como lo dijiste por eso digo que tu lees mis borradores jajajaja Espero que te siga gustando el curso de la historia :D Abrazooos!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Puntualisima aquí amiga! Un poquito más temprano es que tengo que escribir el capi 18 aún no se me ocurre como encajar las ideas así que por eso adelante un poco la actualización :* Besitos mi Eli :D**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Amiga lindaaaa :D Acabo de leer tu mensaje privado XD ayyy esos desastres son de lo más normal al menos en mi ciudad, el internet llega a lugares donde no hay ni agua ni luz pero internet claaaro que si xD Pero en MI CASA! en MI CALLE! Los muy malvados no tienen puestos puntos de conexión suficientes T_T Recién pusieron dos imagínate! Y eso que vivo casi en pleno centro horror! La señora del cyber me odia eso si ni que darle vueltas jajaja y lo del camión.. Lamentablementeeee estoy frente a un mini market y todas las mañanitas llegan camiones a abastecer.. por qué no lo apagan hasta que lo hacen? Quien sabe xD Es tan hermoso desahogarse jajajaja Aparte en el trabajo me tienen cortita, en temporada navideña todos se ponen locos xDDD Total llego a casa como un papel arrugado buaaa Bueno amiga corto aquí que ya paso a testamento nivel 2 jajaja Besitos mi Lizzy muero por leer la actualización de hoy de Apx2. Va mi review seguro :D besitoooos ;)**

 **Bely Pendragon: Holiii mi Belu, ay amiga si que te entiendo en el trabajo me han maltratado horriblemente esta semana, no tengo tiempo de nada y cuando quiero dormir me ataca el insomnio waaaa. Administración de tiempo debería ser una materia que den en la Uni xD Así nos ayudan un poquito jjeje Abrazotes amiga muaaaak!**

 **Nos leemos pronto mis amigos! Un abrazo gigante! Gracias por estar aquí. Besos!**

 **SK47**


	15. Ni Jiro, ni Akari! RANMA y AKANE!

**Buen día, buen diiiia amigos queridos!**

 **Disculpen la tardancita T_T Más vale tarde pero seguro jeje Ayer llegue fundida del trabajo y ya no pude subir el capi :( Pero aquí estamos siiii espero que les guste este episodio que escribí para ustedes con mucho cariño! Bienvenidos una vez más!**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI/***/**

 **Continuamos:**

-Perfecto Kurumi chan, de esos también quiero.. Pero asegúrate de que sea un escenario grande con muchas luces de colores y maquinas lanza humo, ojo! No puede faltar ningún éxito del momento, lo dejo todo en tus manos eh! Mira que estamos a dos semanas de mi gran día.

Una guapísima rubia de ojos rasgados y cabello corto anotaba todos los deseos de la mediana de las Tendo en una libreta en cuya cubierta decía muy claramente "Despedida de soltera Nabiki San" y ya casi no le quedaban hojas libres.

-Confió en tu creatividad Kurumi chan no en vano eres la organizadora de fiestas más espectacular en todo Japón. Bueno, nos vamos.. Ah! Por cierto! - Decía Nabiki completamente despreocupada del asunto - Como va Kodachi con los preparativos de la boda?

-Ya sabe cómo es Kodachi-sama señorita Tendo, nos tiene a todos de cabeza.. Pero no hay que discutir nada sobre el buen gusto que tiene, donde su dedo apunta es seguramente lo más fino y lo más costoso. Su vestido de novia es un sueño, como sacado de cuento de hadas, en unos días la citaré para hacerle los ajustes necesarios. Pierda cuidado que su cuñada está preparando la boda de su hermano y suya como preparo la de ella misma hace años. Solo falta la cena de degustación que se hará con una semana de antelación.. Ya la conoce, nunca deja nada a última hora.

-Sabía que mi cuñadita lo haría todo excelente. Ahora si nos vamos, Kurumi eres la mejor. Esta despedida de soltería tiene que sonar en todo el distrito de pies a cabeza, que se sienta que Nabiki Tendo despide su libertad por todo lo alto!

-Señorita Nabiki! - Kurumi llamaba la atención de su clienta algo tímida - Cuando estábamos haciendo la lista de invitados para enviar las tarjetas a casi toda la ciudad como usted lo pidió, solo encontramos a un Jiro pero...

\- Tranquila Kurumi, déjenlo así, seguramente es el mismo que nosotras también encontramos.. Lamentablemente es solo un pequeño de primaria.. Vaya nombrecito - Nabiki renegaba caminando hacia la puerta

Y así las chicas salían de aquella elegante oficina de eventos y recepciones dirigiéndose a su casa luego de una larga mañana de preparativos, que ni siquiera eran propiamente de la boda..

Nabiki emocionada le decía a su hermana:

-Bueno ya está invitada prácticamente toda Nerima a mi súper fiesta, tengo que aprovechar ya que a la boda solo irán personas importantes, ya sabes cómo son todos.. Y no estoy para aburrirme así que mi despedida será perfecta! Qué opinas del vestido que usaré hermana?

Akane? Eh Akane! Oye!

Ay debí venir con Natsume – Renegaba Nabiki - Que rara que estas últimamente, mira que ni me agradeces que pedí el karaoke móvil exclusivamente para ti. Sé cuánto te gusta cantar. Recuerdas cuando cantaste en un evento escolar y Kuno te persiguió con la cámara por todo el lugar en la secundaria..?

Akane mirándola pesadamente le decía - Que sii.. Te prometo que voy a cantar, Nabiki perdóname los ánimos de verdad, pero estoy con un dolor de cuerpo terrible, papá está entrenando conmigo más de 8 horas al día, estoy quemada! Hasta de la universidad me sacó por ese tonto viaje! Con lo que me costó aprobar el preuniversitario..

-Tienes razón siento que papá te está forzando mucho, pero bueno, a ti que te fascinan los combates.. Me extraña que no estés feliz, siempre decías que podrías entrenar por horas y horas y no te cansarías..

Akane suspiraba hondo - Yo sé para que me entreno hermana, para manejar el dojo y la escuela junto a mi "futuro marido" Entonces dime, que gusto voy a encontrarle a entrenar..?

-Akane parece que le perdiste el gusto a vivir para ser sincera..

-No exageres Nabiki, solo que estos casi dos meses se han ido muy rápido, y yo pues... Bueno... Ya sabes..

-Lo que yo sé es que tu cara larga tiene nombre y apellido, solo que no hemos logrado averiguar cual es y parece que el plazo para encontrarlo se está terminando. Natsume durante tu viaje hasta regresó a Tokio a averiguar con su hermano entre los huéspedes de esa fecha y no logró nada.

Hasta parece que el destino se empeña en que no sepa nunca quien es - Decía Akane decepcionada con las manos en su rostro - Gracias hermanita sé cuánto han buscado a Jiro con esto de las invitaciones, que pena con Kurumi que de la nada le salió trabajo extra y ni se diga Tsumi chan que hasta a Tokio regresó pero el único dato concreto que consiguió es la de la tal Ozumi diciendo "Ese joven era demasiado sexy para ser real" - Decía esto más que celosa haciendo voz de niña burlona.

-Imagínate a Natsume haciéndose pasar por mucama de las cabañas solo para hablar con ella, jaja nooo que desastre, pero bueno cambiando de tema Akane, ya que estamos por aquí vamos a entregarle sus invitaciones a Uchan y a Tsubasa.. Y dejarle algunas para que las entregue a sus clientes más guapos..

-Nabiki chan, no tienes remedio.. Vas a calmarte cuando te cases?

-Pues si, Kuno me gusta. Eso es lo que importa, no voy a casarme triste. Recuerdas cuando nuestra hermana Kasumi se casó? Lloró todo el camino hacia el altar.

-Sí, se me rompía el corazón Nabiki, más aun cuando minutos antes me dijo que cuando me case lo haga solo por amor y ella no pudo hacerlo, lo bueno es que en estos años el Dr. Tofu ha sido un excelente esposo para ella..

-Pienso igual, sabes que hace meses me dijo que ahora estaba casada con el corazón y que no pudo haber pedido un esposo mejor... Ves Akane? Papá sabe lo que hace, nuestra madre de algún modo lo guía para que haga lo correcto con nosotras.. Y créeme pequeña, Kuno es el mejor para mí.. Ya no estés triste.. Veras como contigo tampoco se equivoca..

Decía guiñando un ojo tratando de animar a su hermana pequeña..

Unas campanillas anunciaban que entraron más clientes al restaurante de Ukyo...

-Bienvenid... Ahhh! – Grito desesperado por parte de Ukyo - NABIKIII! AKANEEEE! Por diooos que les pasó se las tragó la tierra! Akaneee tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante! Pero siempre que iba a tu casa no me dejaban verte.. Y que le paso a tu celular!

-Uchan! - La peliazul abrazaba emocionada a su amiga.. Es papá! Casi que me tiene secuestrada! Dice que no puedo distraerme con nada. Me llevó todo un mes a las montañas, puedes creerlo, igual como hizo cuando cumplí 15 años! Y ahora estamos entrenando día y noche en el dojo, no me da tregua verdad Nabiki?

-Es cierto, y eso que hoy milagrosamente la dejó en paz un momento para que me acompañe a ultimar detalles de mi fiesta. Como sabe que siempre voy con Natsume no suelta a Akane un minuto. Por cierto amiga aquí tienes tu invitación a la fiesta del siglo! Y ten también la de Tsubasa..

-Wooow Nabiki! Que tarjetas más hermosas!

-Y eso no es nada! Prepara tu mejor canción por que tendré un escenario enorme para karaoke! Ayyyy es que será por todo lo alto!

-Uchan – Se quejaba Akane - Nabiki no deja ni dormir hablando de su fiesta. Imagínate que hasta te va a dejar invitaciones para que se las des a tus clien...

-Buenos días Uchan! (campanillas sonando)

-Hola chicos! Bienvenidos! Les doy... lo de... siemp.. ¡Puedo saber qué haces Hiroshi!?

-Querida Ukyo, contempla nuestra obra maestra! - Decía el muchacho emocionado y orgulloso como niño jugando al detective mientras extendía sobre una de las mesas un mapa enorme de toda Nerima con miles de puntitos de colores dibujados en el - Verás pequeña, los puntos color azul significan que en esas zonas hay muchachas de 18-23 años aproximadamente.

\- Sigo sin entender - Decía Ukyo confundida

Daisuke continuaba - Escucha, escucha esto.. Los amarillos señalan que en esos lugares las chicas han hecho un viaje últimamente.

Hiroshi señalaba los puntos naranja - Estos quieren decir que... - El joven no pudo continuar su exposición debido al estridente sonido de su estómago rogando por la deliciosa comida de su amiga.

Jajajaja - Ukyo reía avergonzada - Por eso lo primero que iba a hacer cuando entraron era servirles algo de comer.. Creo que les daré lo de siempre pero con doble ración

Hiroshi sonrojado por la vergüenza estomacal que pasó, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ukyo le agradecía - Si pequeña, danos lo de siempre y evita que muramos de inanición. La verdad sin Ranma pensé que comeríamos mucho más, pero con todo el trabajo que nos dejó ya estamos en piel y huesos.

Daisuke agregaba bromista - Es cierto! Deberíamos cobrarle.. Agrega estos okonomiyakis a la cuenta de el. O nos encontrara muertos de hambre sobre este dichoso mapa cuando regrese - Espetaba fingiendo seriedad mientras volvía a enrollar el gran papel cuidadosamente.

-Si son caradura - Decía bromista Ukyo - Siempre es Ranma quien paga su comida. Hablando de Ranma, qué sorpresivo fue su viaje verdad? El vino a verme aquí y al día siguiente se marchó con su padre a China de nuevo... Y si ustedes no me dicen jamás me hubiera enterado. Por cierto Akane el día que se encontraron aquí fue el último que te vi a ti también.

Hiroshi y Daisuke regresaron a ver a las muchachas que hasta ahora y habían ignorado por completo muy despistadamente.

-Akane! Eres tu! Que tal como estás! No pensé verte aquí! - Saludaba Hiroshi

-Señorita cómo está? - Daisuke levantando una ceja a lo galán saludaba a Nabiki

Akane respondía - Bien, bien gracias, les presento a mi hermana Nabiki.. Ella también estaba en Tokio la recuerdan?

-Como olvidar esos ojos tan lindos

Ukyo decía risueña - Pues esos ojos tan lindos, Romeo Daisuke, en dos semanas serán los ojos de la SEÑORA Nabiki Tatewaki.. Así que respeta baboso...

El chico sonreía avergonzado

Hiroshi: Felicitaciones! Me da mucho gusto señorita Nabiki..

Nabiki sacaba de su bolso dos invitaciones - Como son conocidos de Akane, los invito a mi despedida de soltería chicos, no dejen de ir será un evento sin igual.

Mientras los muchachos hablaban de la gran fiesta Ukyo pensaba - 'No he podido hacer nada para averiguar si Akane es quien Ranma busca y viceversa.. Esta fiesta seguro será la oportunidad perfecta!'

Oigan pero y Ranma? - Preguntaba Uchan alterada y ansiosa...

Moría por averiguar si aquellas noches en Tokio las protagonizaron sus amigos o no. La noche en la que esa idea se sembró en su mente llamó a Ranma y luego a Akane y no se pudo comunicar con ninguno, luego de eso ambos casi que desaparecieron del mapa dejando a la joven cocinera con la intriga matándola.

Akane intervenía un poco nerviosa - El... Está en China verdad? Escuché que dijeron eso.

-Si pero descuiden que hoy nos avisó que regresa en seis días, partió tan de repente que ni nos pudimos colar en su viaje como la vez anterior - Hiroshi decía mientras hacia una breve reverencia de agradecimiento por la invitación a Nabiki junto con Daisuke..

-Pues si es así, aquí tienen... Es la invitación de el. Mi hermanita necesita animarse y quien mejor que su amigo para...

-Hermana que dices! Di..disculpenla.. Ehh - Akane sonreía nerviosa

Daisuke: Tranquila Akane, a decir verdad Ranma también tuvo bastante afinidad contigo, nos dimos cuenta en Tokio..

Akane ya bastante sonrojada se dispuso a huir - Eh.. Bueno.. Uchan.. Chicos.. Me voy, Nabiki vámonos que papá me quería en casa dos en punto de la tarde para seguir entrenando..

-Que aburrida eres hermanita... Bueno chicos nos vamos.. Espero verlos en la fiesta a los tres, adiós Uchan, saluda a Tsubasa..

-Adiooos...

Daisuke: Muy simpáticas tus amigas Ukyo..

Hiroshi: Si, lástima que la una se casa y a la otra Ranma la vio primero.. Oye escuchaste que dijo algo de entrenar?

Si, entrena con su padre, son dueños del dojo más grande de Nerima y ella lo tomará pronto a su cargo – Informaba Ukyo

Los muchachos asombrados: Oooohhhh increíble! A Ranma le encantara saber que hasta eso tienen en común, su padre lo está entrenando de sol a sol.. Sin descanso..

Como el señor Genma lo quiere casar – Decía Daisuke - Está perfeccionando sus técnicas aún más.. Y eso que ya es bastante bueno..

-Tengan chicos su pedido extra grande..

-Gracias Uchaaaan, que delicia! Oye y sobre el mapa que hicimos era la única manera que encontramos de buscar a la dichosa Akari, Ranma nos lo encarga todos los días hasta cuando duerme - Decía Hiroshi con la boca llena

Ukyo algo exasperada - Ayyy olviden el mapa! Ni siquiera me avisaron que ustedes la estaban buscando les hubiera ahorrado todo el trabajo!

Los chicos con las mejillas repletas de comida se detuvieron clavando los ojos en Ukyo - Pequeña que quieres decir? Acaso sabes algo!

Ukyo se acomodaba bien cerquita para hablarles al oído de este tema tan "sonrojador" para ella - Muchachos.. Sabemos que Ranma en la noche que pasó con..

Daisuke: Dos... Noches..

Ukyo sonrojada: Bueno.. NocheSS! Con la chica misteriosa, no pudo averiguar su identidad cierto?

Los chicos asentían curiosos ante lo que su amiga decía..

Y sabemos que lo único que Ranma conserva es una linda cadenita que era de la muchacha... Pero de casualidad no saben si Ranchan le dejó algún recuerdo, alguna pista de él, algo con lo que ella pueda identificarlo en el futuro?

Hiroshi decía pensativo - La verdad no supimos que ella se haya quedado con algo de él, además de lo obvio.

-Eres un patán – Decia Daisuke - Aunque muy misteriosamente el antifaz que Ranma usaba el día de la fiesta desapareció.

Ukyo se levantó dando un golpe en la mesa - Era un antifaz negro?

-Aja...

-Con forma de venda fina?

-AJA!

-Como lo sabes Ukyo? Oye que te pasa estas pálida!

Ukyo con la boca abierta hasta el piso corrió a ver su móvil al otro lado de la barra casi hasta cayéndose..

Dios mío que responda... Dios mío que responda...

-Hola? Uchan? Casi no te contesto estoy por entrar al dojo y papá me hubiera quitado el teléfono.. Pasó algo?

-Akane, escúchame con atención. Recuerdas que te dije que tenía algo muy muy importante que hablar contigo? Pero cuando estuviste aquí ya llegaron los muchachos y me entretuvieron y ni te pude preguntar nada. Verás es sobre ese muchacho de la fiesta.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida - De... De qué fiesta?

\- Pues la de Tokio! Akane escúchame con cuidado y trata de recordar. Ese chico se quedó con algún objeto tuyo? Un recuerdo o algo?

...

...

...

-Akane chan?

...

-Si.. Estoy aquí amiga.. Es que, pues yo.. Ayyyy Uchan por que me recuerdas esoooo...

-Concentrate Akane! Trata de hacer memoria!

-Bueno.. Asi como que yo le haya dado expresamente algún recuerdo mío, no. Pero... BsbsbsbsPERDibsbsbsbCAMAbsbsbsELbsbs (susurros)

-Qué? Amiga no entiendo una sola palabra de lo que dices...

-Que.. Perdí..una...cadenita.. en (susurro) la cama de él.. De Jiro.. No te lo había contado? Creo que olvidé esa parte... Imagino que luego el la encontró.

La voz de Soun se escuchaba a lo lejos - Akane deja eso es hora de comenzar.

-Si padre! Ukyoooo por que tenías que recordarmeloooo.. Papá me llama te tengo que dejar.. Un besito.. Cuídate nos vemos en la fiesta...

...

...

-Akane! Espera! No cuelgues! La cadenita tenía una luna?! Ayyy nooo colgó...

'Dios mío! Es ella! Perdió una cadenita! No no puede ser tanta casualidad! Aunque no me haya dicho que este tenía una luna.. Estoy más que segura que es ella!'

Ukyo pensaba todo esto balbuceando silabas incompletas y moviendo las manos de allá para acá caminando en círculos por su cocina haciendo gestos raros..

Los chicos la veían con una gota en sus cabezas pensando que su amiga enloqueció.

-Uchaaan... Eh... Estas bien? - Daisuke se acercaba moviéndola con un palito a ver si reaccionaba.

-Dame acá! - Ukyo le quitaba la pequeña ramita que salió de quien sabe dónde y recuperando la compostura dijo - Muchachos... Creo que se quién es la mujer que nos volvió loco a Ranchan.

Hiroshi y Daisuke: Ahhhhhh! Pero cómo! Quien es! Dinos! Antes que lo casen con otra!

-Pero es que no estoy cien por ciento segura.. Necesito una pista más!

Hiroshi como teniendo un ataque de algo, saltó de su asiento y saco su móvil donde hoy en la mañana había guardado la foto de la página del resort donde Ranma salía besando a su desconocida...

Ukyo vio la foto y es todo lo que necesitaba...

-Chicos... Es Akane! Es Akane chan!

-Queeeee!?

-Pero como puedes estar segura? Por un tiempo también lo habíamos pensado pero ese estilo de cabello está muy de moda y pudo ser cualquier persona. Además lleva una máscara que cubre toda su cara.

-Por favor! – Decia Ukyo confiada - Conozco a mi amiga desde hace años! Además acaba de confirmarme que ella perdió una cadenita y además tiene un antifaz negro en su poder!

Hiroshi y Daisuke se quedaron de piedra...

-Quiere decir que Akari es en verdad Akane!

-Yo dije que escuché que la llamaban "Ane".. Yo lo dije!

-Ay ya lo sé Daisuke, aquí la verdadera detective es Uchan... Pero tenemos que hacer algo! En dos semanas el señor Genma prometerá a Ranma con una heredera de no se que cosa.

Ukyo no lo podía creer - Queee?! Tan pronto!

-Siii hay que hacer algo antes que suceda!

-Pero muchachos – Uchan los calmaba - No podemos ir y decirles así en frío: Ustedes pasaron una noche inolvidable y se han visto y hablado como si nada...

-Dos noches

-Siii Daisuke dos! Ya cállate!

-Oigan chicos pero... Akane y Ranma ya se han hablado sin mascaras cómo es posible que no se hayan reconocido. No hay muchos chicos con trenzas por aquí. Y no entiendo como no relacionaron sus nombres. Algo raro pasa aquí.

-Es que... Verás.. Ranma siempre se las ingeniaba para mantener su trenza escondida - Decía Daisuke

-Y ante ella se presentó como Jiro, no como Ranma.. Igual ella, dijo que se llamaba Akari, no –Akane - Agregaba Hiroshi..

-Pero mírenlos a los picarones estos eh... Quien hubiera creído eso de Ranchan y Akane.. Lo bueno es que en fiesta de Nabiki se verán de nuevo así que tenemos que pensar en algo ya para que se enteren que son en realidad Jiro y Akari!

-Y antes que los casen con otros! - Decía Hiroshi preocupado por el futuro de su amigo..

-Lo tengo!

Todos miraban a Daisuke asombrados.. Poco a poco escuchaban el plan del muchacho que por ratos carecía de sentido pero en general era interesante..

-Pero el si es bueno en eso? No conocía esa faceta de el - Decía Ukyo algo dudosa.

-Más que eso! Y esa bendita canción la tiene pegada día y noche.. Cada que nos llama la está escuchando..

-Si Nabiki quería una fiesta inolvidable pues la va a tener

Muajajajajaja

Ukyo los miraba con ojos de comillas - Ustedes me dan miedo.. Pero bueno.. Yo me encargo de convencer a Akane y ustedes a Ranchan.. Y no olviden que no se debe escapar la verdad de sus bocas de vecina chismosa!

\- Hecho!

\- Listo!

Y así convencidos de tener éxito en la fiesta los chicos salieron del restaurante con su plan en mente pero ya sin nada de comida..

-Oye Daisuke..

-Mmmmmm

-Si Akari es Akane.. Quiere decir que Yuuki y la otra son...

Daisuke abría los ojos asombrado - Sabes que Hiroshi.. Mejor dejémoslo asi.. Le tengo miedo a las mujeres casadas..

-Jaja lo dices por la paliza que te dio el esposo de esa chica hace meses verdad.. Que cobarde..

-Ya cállate y mejor pensemos cómo hacer para convencer a Ranma sin soltarle la verdad en un ataque de imprudencia.. Sobre todo tu Hiroshi!

El chico con cara de ofendido ayudaba a pensar cómo lograr aquella misión sin cometer un solo error, la felicidad de su amigo estaba en sus manos.. Y si se equivocaban, la espátula de su amiga estaría sobre sus cabezas.

 **SALUDITOOOOS!**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016 (1, 2 y 3 jeje) : Yo también aaamo a Nabiki amiga! Es la mezcla perfecta de maldad con bondad jaja y esa manera de ser la hace increíble, me cae muy bien. Ah y quien como Ranma con una mama tan liberal como Nodoka eh? xD Ya iba a decirle que hace Genma jajajajaja Gracias por leerme ami bella! Hoy llegue un poquito tarde pero es culpa de mi trabajo :( Como tu dices, tarde pero seguro hehehe.**

 **Deliza22: Amiga hermosa! Ay no es que aquí se llevan el premio al servicio menos eficiente de internet T_T Mariko es genial animando jajaja siempre la recuerdo con sus pompitos diciendo por todos lados que ama a Kuno ajajajaj Ahora si se acerca el reencuentro que nervios! Que pasara ;D Te mando besitos amiga! Nos leemos :D**

 **Eliza Tendo: Mi Eliiii.. Estoy a punto de escribir el ultimo capituloooo buaaaa T_T Que pena! Espero les vaya gustando como esta quedando, tan loca y enredada historia como solo a nuestra pareja favorita le puede pasar jeje. Nos leemos el martes amiga! :***

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Amiga! :D Me dejaste temblando con Apx2.. Literalmente T_T que liiindo T_T y ya sabes a quien apareceré pateando ahahaha ami sabes que aca en mi país ni idea de lo que son castañas asadas, osea que ustedes si saben bien como hacer el truco de las castañas Xd Menos mal que acá no hay eso porque de pequeños mi primo y yo jugábamos a ser Ranma con unos cocos pequeñitos diciendo que eran castañas calientes, imagínate si encontrábamos a la "viejita castañera" le incendiábamos el puesto XD ajajajaj Nos leemos prontito estoy triste porque ya me falta un solo capitulo buaaa.. De ahí me ausentare hasta el otro año hay que dejar descansar la mononeurona :v Por cierto! No te imaginas lo que paso a las 4am al pieee de mi ventana, es que es de no creer! Como quisiera mandarte fotos como pruebas de que vivo en un barrio de locos! Una total Nerima jajajaj fatal fatal xD**

 **Amigo: Holaaaa amigooo! Si estos picarones desaparecieron del mapa pero bueno, ya sabemos que fue por entrenamiento, bien juiciositos ellos jeje Ya falta menooos para la gran noche jeje… Eh…. acabo de spoilearte que será en la noche XD Nos leemoooos! Besos!**

 **Ana: Hola lectora! Soy muy cruel lectora! jajaja Saluditos Anniii**

 **Haruri Saotome: Ayyy amiga he desencadenado mi lado malvado haciéndolos sufrir a mis pobres Ranmita y Akanita, y va para largo jejeje Pero como dice Nabiki, vaya sorpresa la que les espera! Besotes mi Haruuuu**

 **Mi Beluuuuu! Te extraño :D tu saludito no podía faltar!**

Hasta el martes amigooooos! Besitos!

SK47


	16. Un enredado plan

**Hola hola amigos míos como estaaaan! Pues les traigo un poquito temprano el capítulo de hoy :D En compensación por la tardanza del anterior siii. Veamos cómo va ese dichoso plan que tienen los amigos de nuestros protagonistas para poderlos juntar sin levantar sospechas… Lo lograran?**

 **Continuamos…**

 **/***/ LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI/***/**

-Esta delicioso Señora Nodoka! No habíamos comido nada desde ayer!

-Si! Es cierto! Hiroshi tiene razón.. Definitivamente su comida es la mejor! - Exclamó Daisuke con tanta felicidad que ni cuenta se daba que tenía varios arroces pegados en el rostro

-Gracias mama.. En verdad está todo muy rico, no descansaste nada del viaje por cocinar - Ranma agradecía a Nodoka y poniéndose una mano a un lado de la boca a manera de secreto le susurraba a su madre (susurro que más parecía grito) - Pero por que tenías que alimentar a este par de estómagos sin fondo? - Bromeaba señalando "disimuladamente" a sus invitados.

-Ranma no seas malo con tus amigos.. Fueron a recibirnos al aeropuerto muy amablemente y sin importar que el avión aterrizó a las cuatro de la madrugada con 5 horas de retraso. No le hagan caso hijos. Coman lo que quieran - Autorizaba sonriente la siempre amable señora Saotome.

Hiroshi y Daisuke detenían el tiriteo de sus palillos y le dedicaron una mirada de niños mimados resentidos a su "mal" amigo. Luego de esa cortísima pausa, procedieron a continuar devorando todos los platillos que Nodoka había preparado con mucho cariño para ellos y su querido hijo..

-Bueno niños, los dejo, iré a recoger a Genma al centro, el hombre no pudo pegar un ojo de la emoción por que iba al fin a hablar con su amigo de... Eh pues.. -Nodoka cortó su sonrisa al darse cuenta de la incomodidad de Ranma por el tema de su compromiso- .. Me retiro, están en su casa queridos. Nos vemos.

Muy sonriente se despidió la señora Saotome de sus casi inquilinos sin renta y de su hijo, saliendo de la casa rápidamente.

Hiroshi y Daisuke se miraban como hablándose con los ojos. Ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo, casi una semana, porque Ranma llego 6 días después de que se enteraron de la identidad de la chica misteriosa y aun no le mencionaban nada de la fiesta ni de su pequeño plan.

Daisuke iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Ranma se puso de pie y se estiraba - Bueno! Estoy lleno y cansado.. Así que pienso dormir una semana entera!-

-NOOOOOO!

-Que les pasa locos! Es broma.. Como voy a dormir por una semana? Pero estoy lleno y tengo sueño así que...

-NOOO!

-Pues que se traen ustedes! - El chico de la trenza comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Que mal anfitrión eres Ranma.. Ni siquiera nos has contado como te fué en tu viaje - Daisuke buscaba sondearlo un poco antes de mencionarle como estaban las cosas realmente.

-Pero cuéntanos pequeño. Qué tal de chicas por la milenaria China? Al fin te han hecho que olvides a la famosa enmascarada? - Daisuke continuaba molestándolo dándole de codazos.

-Cállate Daisuke! Que chicas ni que chicas, si solo fui a entrenar y para colmo andaba día y noche pegado a papa y mamá - Ranma al ver que su respuesta no tuvo los resultados deseados en sus amigos, suspirando y poniendo los ojos en blanco continuaba con su explicación - Y... Si tanto quieren saber sobre lo otro... Estoy igual o peor que antes, ya no solo pienso, ahora también sueño y hay una escena en especial que se repite con frecuencia

-No Ranma! Detallitos no! - Decía bromista Daisuke haciéndose el puro

-Si! Ranma sii! Detallitos si! - Repetía Hiroshi con insistencia infantil

Ranma dándoles un golpe con un periódico enrollado que quien sabe de dónde sacó les gritaba - Ya no les contaré nada pervertidos!

-Nooo! Noo! Por favor, lo sentimos Ranmaaaa - Rogaban los muchachos

-Ya ya cálmense parecen señoras - Espetaba Ranma a punto de confesarse - Es que es muy raro, miren sueño con Akari, la veo así tal cual la conocí con su hermosa mascara puesta, sé que es ella, pero cuando despierto, tengo a Akane clavada en mi cabeza.. No se cómo explicarles.. Es como una conexión extraña. Pero a la misma vez aunque parezca una locura, no puedo dejar de pensar en la dueña de esto - Decía Ranma tomando el dije de luna de la cadenita que desde hace dos meses se convirtió en su accesorio inseparable.

Hiroshi muy despistadamente exclamó - Ay pues claro, si son la mism...AUUUUCH! Daisuke estas locooo!

-Ups... Perdón.. Se me resbaló...

-La silla sobre mi cabeza!?

Daisuke le abría los ojos como más podía a Hiroshi para recordarle que no debía decirle nada a su amigo de las sospechas de Uchan..

Hiroshi sobándose el chichón solo lo miraba asintiendo y ahora estaba mucho más nervioso e inseguro de lo que iba a salir de su boca en este momento.

-Ranma - Decía Hiroshi poniéndole al chico ambas manos sobre sus hombros y con cara muy seria - Uchan encontró a Akari...

Ranma se quedó en shock completamente inmóvil, pero más alterado estaba Daisuke

-Que haces tarado! Ukyo nos va a matar! Se supone que teníamos que seguir el plan no decirlo así de golpe! Ayyy es que te daría con la otra silla!

-Cállate Daisuke! Interrumpía Ranma alterado - Hiroshi que dijiste? Uchan... Ella...

Y sin pensarlo dos veces Ranma se disponía a salir de la casa corriendo para hablar con su amiga..

-NOOOOO! - Lo detenían sus amigos con brazos y piernas

-Que les pasa! Tengo meses sin saber nada de ella, mis padres quieren casar con una desconocida y cuando tengo noticias de la mujer que me tiene loco se ponen así! Que rayos sucede y Daisuke que plan es ese! Son mis amigos o no? Olvídenlo.. Me voy a lo de Ukyo..

-Noooo! Ranma espera, Daisuke quiere decir que...

-Quiero decir que el plan era evitar que te pongas así de histérico y al saberlo todo vayas a acosar a Akari hasta su casa ganándote una orden de alejamiento de la policía y una buena paliza de su padre..

-Daisuke tiene razón Ranma, te lo conté pero para que lo tomes con calma y hagas todo como Uchan y nosotros lo pensamos.

Ranma no había escuchado nada más desde que oyó la frase "Vayas a acosar a Akari hasta su casa" e ignorando olímpicamente lo demás que le habían dicho casi al borde de la histeria gritó - HASTA SU CASA! O sea que saben dónde viveee! Hablen ya! O les juro que volteo Nerima ahora mismo no sin antes colgarlos de la terraza del edificio!

-Toma...

Hiroshi le daba a Ranma la tarjeta de invitación de la despedida de soltería de Nabiki...

-Que es esto?

Ranma la abría velozmente y leyéndola de arriba a abajo seguía sin entender.. Además quien sabe si por su mala memoria o por la emoción del momento, el apellido Tendo no le sonó para nada.

-Que tiene que ver esto con Akari!?

Daisuke usó una pequeña mentirita que al final y resultaría mejor que el mismo plan..

-Escucha Ranma, esta chica - Daisuke señalaba el nombre de Nabiki escrito en el sobre - dará una fiesta por todo lo alto la próxima semana. Ella le comentó a Ukyo, que también está invitada, que contratará a una cantante para amenizar el evento. Cuando Ukyo la conoció a esta cantante, le habló del collar ese que tienes tú y ella le contó que había perdido uno igual en su viaje más reciente a Tokio.

-Pero que dices Daisuke! Cómo Uchan va a contarle del collar así porque así... Pretenden que les crea!

Hiroshi al ver que Daisuke se quedaba sin argumentos lo auxiliaba..

-Ehh.. Este... Pppues! Porque Ukyo es tan buena amiga que en este tiempo a toda persona que entra a su restaurante o que conoce, le pregunta sobre el collar y todo porque te prometió ayudarte a encontrarla recuerdas?

Ranma desarrugaba un poco el ceño y se sentaba de nuevo en la silla del comedor pensativo.

-Y... Suponiendo que les crea que sea verdad que Akari es la dichosa cantante.. Cuál es ese plan que tienen y para que!?

-Pues sencillo mi inexperto amigo - Proseguía Daisuke aliviado de que Ranma lo creyó todo - No puedes ir y parártele en frente: Oye! Me lo hiciste de maravilla en Tokio y estoy enamorado de ti como un idiota.. Nos casamos?

Hiroshi reía ahogadamente por el melodrama de su amigo..

Daisuke continuaba - Harás que se espante y quizás hasta deje la fiesta tirada y se vaya. Tú no eres así campeón.. Usa una buena estrategia..

Hiroshi seguía - Ella es cantante no? Propongámosle algo.. Le diremos a Ukyo que le avise de tu asistencia a la fiesta. Si ella quiere verte subirá al escenario a cantar esa canción que te recuerda tanto esas noches que pasaron juntos. PERO! Si no quiere saber nada de ti.. Pues cantara todas las canciones menos esa que es taaan especial según tú.. Seguro Uchan estará de acuerdo.

Ranma lo miraba desconfiado - Estas seguro que estamos invitados a la fiesta? Y están completamente enterados que la cantante es Akari?

-¿Cuándo es que Ukyo se ha equivocado? – Preguntaba Daisuke

Los dos muchachos asentían ante semejante verdad.

-Así que ya sabes Ranma. Si nuestra amiga quiere algo contigo cantará aquella canción para hacértelo saber y luego de eso ya veremos a que país se fugan, se casan, tienen cien hijos y mueren a los 120 años.. Y si no, pues te olvidarás de la chica y seguirás con tu vida por la paz del mundo.

Trato?

-Está bien! Está bien! Ahora vamos a ver a Uchan!

-Daisuke, Ranma tiene razón tenemos que explicarle que el plan cambió por uno más directo y desesperado..

...

En el Uchans

-COMO QUE YA LO SABES TODO! O sea que sabes que Akari es Aka...

-Acaaaa estaba el pañuelo que perdí! - Interrumpía Daisuke haciéndole señas a Ukyo que esa parte precisamente no era la que su amigo sabía..

Ukyo entendiendo muy poco de todo este enredo le pregunto a Ranma - Ranchan.. Que fue exactamente lo que estos descerebrados te dijeron?

\- Ven que te explicamos Ukyo.. Ranma espera aquí..

Y casi a rastras llevaron a Uchan detrás del mostrador dejando a Ranma con una gota en la cabeza completamente solo y sobre todo confundido por aquella "complicidad sospechosa" de sus amigos

Habían pasado ya cinco minutos en los cuales los chicos le explicaron pobremente a Ukyo el nuevo giro que dio el plan, y le habían encomendado la misión de convencer a Akane para que cante en la fiesta de su hermana esa canción tan especial y que también use el antifaz blanco para ocultar su rostro.

Ranma perdiendo la paciencia se sentó a mirar por la ventana del local de su amiga cuando vio a Akane pasar por allí tan velozmente que casi y no la distinguió.

No supo por qué pero algo lo impulso a salir corriendo del lugar siguiéndola.

El sonido de las campanillas cuando la puerta se abre alertaron a los muchachos que su amigo se había ido.

Daisuke lo vio irse y sin darle importancia siguieron cocinando el plan entre él y sus amigos – Ay, ya volverá – decía.

-El problema chicos - Decía Ukyo preocupada - Es como encuentro a Akane.. Su papá la tiene casi incomunicada y cuando voy a su casa no puedo verla.

-Y que hay de su hermana, la linda futura señora? No puedes hablar con ella? - Agregaba Hiroshi coqueto

-No.. Nabiki cambia de número de teléfono constantemente y la última vez que la vi no le pregunte el nuevo - Ukyo cerraba los ojos obligando a sus neuronas a hacer horas extras - Lo tengo! Natsume! Tsumi Chan! Es su amiga de toda la vida! Según me dijo Nabiki hace tiempo, hoy mismo regresa de su viaje y conociéndola como la conozco jamás madrugaría solo para viajar, así que su arribo a Nerima no es por la mañana.. Debemos hablar con ella primero que nadie!

Daisuke e Hiroshi la miraban confiados en que ella siempre encontraba la solución.. La chica Kuonji era muy inteligente y astuta, además de bonita.

...

-Akaneee! Akane espera!

Akane escuchando a lo lejos que alguien gritaba su nombre paró su trote y quitándose los audífonos buscó quien la llamaba..

-Ranma! Cómo estaaaas!

Y en un acto más que torpe ambos se acercaban para saludarse con un beso en la mejilla girando sus rostros a la derecha y por poco juntando sus labios... Avergonzados se giraban a la izquierda y de nuevo casi chocando...

Akane sonrojada decía con algo de desesperación - Espera, espera, espera...

Y sosteniendo la cara del chico se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha...

-Ahora si.. Sino no nos saludábamos nunca - Akane sonreía.

Ranma se reía mirando al piso y con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Estuve... Estuve en China.. Con mi padre, que gusto verte, quiero decir.. Encontrarnos, de nuevo..

Akane tratando de mirar a cualquier punto menos a esos profundos y enormes ojos azules del muchacho y mezclando su sonrojo con el que ya tenía su cara por haber trotado, decía con voz bajita:

-Ya ves.. Teníamos que encontrarnos de nuevo - Lo miró algo dudosa - Vas donde Uchan?

-En realidad vengo de allí.. Pero si quieres te invito a comer algo.. Anda anímate..

-Créeme que me encantaría, pero estoy con mi padre esperándome en casa con reloj en mano.. Es un poco estricto..

-Quiero verte de nuevo.. Se.. Se podrá?

Akane quería verlo también. No sabía el porqué del poder de Ranma para ponerla nerviosa.. Si solo eran amigos! Nunca nada pasó entre ellos! Justo cuando iba a decirle que si, recordó que en una semana iban a prometerla a otro sin siquiera conocerse y muy enojada con su destino y triste por lo que iba a hacer.. Tuvo que mentirle.

-Tengo un viaje, con mi padre.. No creo que por ahora sea posible. Debo irme Ranma.. Adiós..

-Espera! - Ranma la detenía tomándola de la mano, ella lo miro sorprendida y con su corazoncito nervioso - Estás más linda que cuando nos conocimos..

Akane mordió su labio inconscientemente y antes de arrepentirse por huir solo le sonrió y le dijo -Pienso lo mismo de ti - Saliendo de allí corriendo y perdiéndose por las calles.

Ranma se quedó embobado.. Pero el maullido de un gato lo hizo volver a la realidad. Volvió al restaurante lo más rápido que pudo a ver a sus amigos..

Pero al llegar Tsubasa lo recibió diciéndole que los tres hace unos minutos salieron sin decir a donde.

-Pero que raros están todos. Mejor me voy. No se van a escapar de mi tan fácilmente - Decía Ranma regresando a su casa..

Una hermosa chica de largo cabello rojo y enormes gafas de sol redondas se bajaba de un tren lista para volver a su vida normal en Nerima luego de haber ido a varios distritos a coordinar asuntos del buffet para la fiesta de su mejor amiga, pues sí.. La comida vendría desde lejos.. Gustos raros los de Nabiki pero bueno.

-Natsumeeeeee.. Por aquiii Natsumeeeee! - Ukyo llamaba la atención de la chica hacia ellos

Hiroshi codeaba a Daisuke - Oye amigo si Akane es Akari y Nabiki quien creemos que es..Ella seguramente debe ser...

-Ni lo digas Hiroshi.. Quien sabe que sea casada y aparezca el marido y yo pague los platos rotos.. Dejémoslo así.

-Daisuke.. - Decía Hiroshi viéndolo con ojos de comillas - Estoy empezando a creer que estas traumadamente paranoico con el asunto

Natsume alcanzo a ver a Ukyo y a dos muchachos esperándola y con mucha curiosidad fue hasta ellos.

En unos minutos y luego de que los chicos le cuenten el por qué de su recibimiento en plena estación, se vio como la muchacha saltaba de alegría de un lado a otro haciendo ademanes exagerados de la emoción. Sin duda Natsume se encargaría de todo con Akane de aquí en adelante.

Un día antes de la despedida Natsume ensayaba la canción que interpretaría en el karaoke de la fiesta del año junto con Akane en el dojo, aprovechando que el padre de la peliazul ya había dado por terminados los entrenamientos y ahora estaba volcado completamente en los preparativos de la boda de Nabiki y en el compromiso de su hija menor.

-Akane que canción vas a cantar?

-Me gusta "Mou Nakanaide" pero estoy entre esa y...

Akanita.. -La interrumpía Natsume- Si te prometo darte la sorpresa de tu vida.. Cantarías la canción que yo te pida?

-Tsumi chan siempre me obligabas a hacer lo que querías cuando era pequeña usando el truco de la sorpresa.. No voy a caer ya..

-Akane.. Esta vez te lo juro como que me llamo Natsume.. Si no cumplo te daré toda mi colección de maquillaje que sabes que es lo que más adoro!

Akane vio el asunto serio. Natsume moría y mataba por su dichosa colección de maquillaje. Y si la puso en juego quiere decir que hablaba con la verdad.

-Anda pues! La cantaré. Dime cual es para ensayarla - Akane aceptaba un poco dudosa

-Pequeña créeme que no necesitaras eso. Te la sabes más que bien. No te la diré ahora pero mañana la sabrás - Le decía Natsume con una sonrisa de victoria que no se aguantaba

-La cantaré luego de la que he ensayado?

-Ehhh... Mmm.. Siii si claro.. Mira que es una promesa!

Akane reía nerviosa - Estas loca amiga..

-Ah otra cosa! - Natsume hacia una pausa sacando algo de su enorme bolso de mano - Usarás esto!

Akane se asombró demasiado al ver aquel objeto tan preciado en manos de su amiga - La.. La máscara! Pero para que!

-Akane! Si quieres saber cuál es la sorpresa que te prometí hazlo por favor siii siii siii por miii... Anda mi casi hermanitaaa..

-Está bien.. Está bien.. Ya me asustaste.. Pero bueno.. Espero esa sorpresa sea tan genial como la pintas..

-Hermanita! No te imaginas cuanto! - Decía Nabiki llegando al dojo arrimada a uno de los pilares con los brazos cruzados..

Natsume miraba cómplice a Nabiki quien obviamente ya sabía todo ante la mirada extrañada de Akane..

 ****Flashback****

Natsume se encontraba en la habitación de Nabiki tirada en la cama con su teléfono celular mirando despreocupadamente el perfil de uno de los chicos más guapos de Nerima, según ella.. Cuando Nabiki entró con tres bolsas enormes de tiendas.

-Natsume comenzaré a cobrarte la estadía aquí.

-Aquí no, en tu mansión si, pienso pasar allá el día entero hasta que tu maridito llegue a casa - Aseguraba Natsume sin siquiera ver a su alrededor, aun con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

-Calla y mira lo que me ha mandado Kodachi, es la lencería para la noche de bodas, mi cuñadita piensa en to...

-Akane se acostó con Ranma- Soltaba Natsume sin compasión y a su salvaje manera sin mover un solo musculo de su cara como quien decía "hace calor".

Nabiki continuaba como si nada tomando una pequeña y transparente prenda color blanco extendiéndola en todo su esplendor - Mira esta belleza! Te imaginas cuando Kuno me vea con ella - Y se la colocaba por sobre los jeans que cargaba modelándosela a ella misma frente al espejo. De pronto algo hizo clic en su mente...

-Natsume...

-Ummmmmm...

-Que dijiste?

Ahora si Natsume se volteó por completo hacia su amiga para ver su cara cuando se enteró de semejante verdad..

-Pero es que se ha vuelto loca! Primero este tal Jiro, está bien, está bien, un desliz de verano, quien más que yo para comprenderla.. Pero ahora también con ese Ranma? Natsume! Ni tu! Bueno, tu sí.. Pero ella!

Natsume le lanzó una media en toda la cara fingiéndose ofendida - Nabiki chan estas lenta o qué? Akane-se-acostó-con-Ranma... Ranma-es-Jiro entiendes?- Aclaraba la pelirroja hablando en silabas lentamente.

-QUEEEEEEEEE!

Kasumi desde la cocina detuvo sus quehaceres por semejante grito que dio su hermana menor.. Al ver que no sucedía nada, continuó con lo suyo, la cena.

 *****Fin del flashback*****

-Si Akane.. Natsume es la reina de las sorpresas. Mañana será inolvidable - Le decía Nabiki a su hermana pequeña muy bien enterada del plan y feliz por saber que su fiesta definitivamente iba a ser muchísimo mejor de lo que todos esperaban.

Continuará:

 **SALUDITOOOOOOS!**

 **Primero que nada le mando un beso enormeeeee enorme a mi amiga hermosa JAQUE SAOTOME aún no lee esta historia pero cuando lo haga se encontrara con este mega saludito con muchísimo cariño. Espero las cosas vayan muchísimo mejor amiga querida!**

 **Bely Pendragón: Siii tus saluditos iban por que iban amiga! jeje Ay pues estamos iguales mi Belu, definitivamente esta época del año es fatal, en universidades, colegios, trabajos, en fin! Vamos que de a poquito salimos jeje. Espero que te guste mi otra historia amiga, eso si, si ahora tengo errores de redacción, pues imagínate en ese entonces que recién empecé a publicar xD Pero bueno, al pasar los capis voy mejorcito jajajaj La trama es lo interesante xD Te mando besotes! Nos leemos!**

 **Deliza22: Amiga leí todo el review con voz de comercial de tv XD ajajajaja Pues la canción es la que dice el título del ficsito jejeje "Desde esa noche" Te juro que creo ser la única loca que le hizo fic a esa canción jajaja pero es que la tenía pegada día y noche! Un día dije ahhh no! Lo haremos memorable XD Y así movidita y todo mira la historia de amor y suspiritos que encerró. Thalía ni se lo imagina Xd Besos amiga! Espero te guste este epi! La fiesta de Nabiki viene el jueves yeeeeiiiii y el gran reencuentro también :D**

 **Nancy Ricoleon: Amigaaa una vez más me encanta ver que has podido pasarte por aquí me hace muy feliZ! Te mando un abrazote, al fin el reencuentro es el jueves wuuujuuu :D**

 **Amigo: Amigooo! Especule nomas con confianza jajajaja que siempre le aciertas XD Ya estamos a nada del reencuentro siii y bueno aún queda una semana más para el final de la historia :D Estoy en eso :) Cuídate mil y espero verte en el sigte capitulo besos!**

 **MacrossLive: Hellooooo! Imagínate! Y la depresión amorosa que se viene es más cruel aun… spoiler nivel experto ajajaja Espero que te guste el rumbo de la historia :D Nos leemooos!**

 **Siyi: Que tal Siyi gracias por leer esta historia con nosotros! Espero te vaya agradando el rumbo que todo toma, falta una semana para el gran final :D te invito a acompañarnos siii :D Abrazos!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Amiga! Claro que si! Nos llamamos amiga por que compartimos este super amor por Ranma yeeeeiiii y la lectura y los fics entre millón cosas más que estoy segura y tendremos en común. Queda una semana de historia T_T De allí veremos que nos trae el 2017 jeje quiero ver si me animo con un shotcito navideño o de nuevo año, veamos que sucede jeje BESOTEEES! Ah y fuiste mi review #100 amiga! GRACIAS MIIIL!**

 **FrankieMarinZ: Hola amigo! Uyyy se pone interesante hehehe espero de corazón que te guste como va todo :D Saluditos :D**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Ami hermosa! Reportando desde aquí, mi Nerima personal, no amanezco con un gato, sino con dos ajajajaj y para colmo son hembras y se me han alunado ambas al mismo tiempo, son del 3% de gatas que aun esterilizadas se siguen poniendo en celo T_T Imagínate los conciertos a media noche jajajaja pero que se le va a hacer si las amo XD Ah y siii queda un capitulo pero en mis borradores jejeje aún queda una semanita más amiga, calculo que el jueves da fin y si por ahí algo pasa o mato a algún personaje el sábado XD Estoy pensando hacer un shotcito navideño para mi ficker favorita O_O algo así como amigo secreto sin ser secreto jaja recuerdo que hice eso en The blast hace siiiglos cuando la página aún existía, pero el one shot fue de Sakura CC :D y el ficker me escribió uno de Saint Seiya, no lo entendí muy bien jjjj Bueno amiiii te mando besotes esperando actualización y más amoooors en aquel Apx2… Pdta. MI cara cuando leo "Izu-chan" ….. (¬_¬´) jejej muak!**

 **Abi Taisho: Amiga bella! Siii imagínate de baile en baile cantando cantando dedujo todo XD que pasara despueeees!?**

 **Ana: Amiga! Perdóname la crueldad porque para compensarlo extendí el fic hasta el jueves de la semana que viene :D y el penúltimo capítulo viene muuyy extenso, bueno para lo que yo escribo jejeje… Nos leemos ami! Mi cruel lectora xD**

 **Haruri Saotome: Amiga! Es que amor que no duele no es amor ps jejejejej Los estoy haciendo sufrir pobechitos y en mis borradores mas muaaajajaja XD Vamos que les espera la recompensa jejeje Besitos ami!**

 **Nos leemos el jueves amigos queridos! SALUDITOS A ELISA LUCIA V2016 besote amiga! Espero como dices tu "pronto ponerte al dia" jeje muak!**

 **Besos!**

 **SK47**


	17. Volverte a ver

Bueeeenas madrugadas amigos :D Como están :D Yo muerta de sueñito jeje pero actualización va xq va ehhh! Hoy llego al finnn el reencuentro! El descubrimiento! LA NOCHE! Les recomiendo poner de fondo la canción "Desde esa Noche" (Thalia ft. Maluma) para imaginar cómo fue lo que se narra al final de este capi, y tal como en el capítulo 7, usen tooooda su imaginación amigos créanme que así lo disfrutaran muchísimo más :D

Sin más.. Continuamos..

***/***LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI***/***

 *****Flashback 1*****

Akane de 4 añitos pintaba alegremente con crayolas un lindo dibujo en la mesa de su casa y emocionada le decía a su hermana mayor Kasumi - Hermanita, Natsume chan me dijo que si le hacia la tarea para el jardín de niños me iba a dar una sorpresa..

Al día siguiente..

\- Natsume chan aquí está el dibujo y mi sorpresa? - Decía la pequeña peliazul muy contenta

Natsume de unos 6 años le preguntaba a la pequeña Nabiki de la misma edad - Nabiki chan.. Hablé de alguna sorpresa para tu hermanita?

Nabiki apoyando a su aprovechada amiga lo negaba todo...

 ***** Fashback 2*****

Akane de 10 años preparaba galletas caseras con ayuda de su hermana Kasumi y le decía - Natsume chan prometió darme una sorpresa si le preparo los bocadillos que debe llevar a la feria escolar.. Que emoción!

Al dia siguiente..

Natsume de 12 años - Nabiki chan.. Le hablé a Akane de alguna sorpresa?

Nabiki secundando a su amiga - Pues no Natsume..

 *****Flashback 3*****

Akane de unos 15 años conversaba con su hermana Kasumi en medio de la fiesta de graduación de la secundaria de Nabiki..

\- Akane chan por que has bailado toda la noche con el novio de Natsume? - Preguntaba Kasumi a su hermanita menor

\- Es que Tsumi chan me dijo que quiere quitárselo de encima y que si bailo con el toda la fiesta me daría una gran sorpresa...

\- Ay hermanita no puedo creer que aún le creas - Dijo la dulce Kasumi sintiendo pesar por su hermana pequeña

Al dia siguiente..

-Nabiki acaso hable de alguna sorpresa?

-Para nada Natsume..

 ***** Fin de los flashbacks*****

Akane con ojos de comilla recostada en su cama se decía - No puede ser soy la madre de la ingenuidad. Natsume usó ese truco conmigo toda la vida! Excepto los años que estuvo fuera de Nerima claro.. Ahora me va a hacer cantar algo que ni se que es y usando esta dichosa mascara que tantos líos me ha traído... Uhhhhhhhh...

La joven Tendo suspiraba apretando contra su corazón cierto antifaz negro que aún tenía en su poder y mirando la máscara blanca de mariposa que sostenía en la otra mano susurraba - Pobrecita.. Estas bastante desgastada ya.. Y aún tienes arena encima!

Sacudía con muchísimo cuidado la valiosa mascarita de los vestigios que quedaban de aquella última noche mágica con su "Jiro" en la playa - Mañana será la última vez que te use - Le hablaba al antifaz con cariño y mucha nostalgia secándose una pequeña lágrima que salía mojando sus mejillas y poniendo un gesto entre enfadado y triste en su rostro pensaba - Quien será ese imbécil con el que papá me habrá prometido.. Seguramente es algún niñito de papito y mamita mimado hasta la medula. Ayy nooo que impotenciaaaa!

Y en medio de tantos reniegos por su desagradable destino se quedó dormida..

En otro punto de la ciudad y bajo la misma luna, eran las dos de la madrugada y Ranma no podía pegar un ojo.. Yacía acostado boca arriba en su cama y sus dedos jugaban inconscientemente con la cadenita que llevaba puesta..

\- Tú me lo prometiste Akari, dijiste que si nos volvemos a encontrar no te separarías de mí. Fue nuestra promesa. No me importan las tradiciones, seguiré luchando por la escuela de combate pero no me casare con nadie más. Y si tengo que anunciarlo a mis padres mañana mismo pues lo haré - El azabache suspiraba profundo y lo que pensaba lo comenzó a angustiar un poco - Que habrás decidido?.. Cantarás aquella canción que es tan especial para nosotros? Akari si no lo haces lo habré entendido todo. Es más, Si no lo haces no tengo por qué presentarme ante ti - Le decía imaginariamente a su chica misteriosa

Y sumido en sus pensamientos se quedó dormido deseando despertar y que su Akari esté junto a él..

...

\- Despierta hijito! Tu desayuno está servido. Y te aviso que Daisuke llamó y avisó que a las diez viene con Hiroshi para ir a comprar ropa para no sé qué fiesta que ustedes tienen - Decía Nodoka mientras abría de par en par las cortinas de la habitación de su joven hijo.

Ranma parpadeaba suavemente con sus azules ojos recibiendo los rayitos de sol que entraban por su enorme ventana y poniendo en orden sus ideas corrió hacia su madre y feliz la levanto por los aires paseándola de allá para acá..

\- Oye! Loco! Sueltaaaa que te sucede hijo por qué tan feliiiiz..bajameeeee...

Ranma bajándola y dándole un beso en la frente - Madre! Hoy mismo si todo sale bien conocerás a tu futura nuera..

\- A mi quién? Pero como que hoy!? Si tu padre tenía prevista la cena de compromiso hasta el domingo que viene, no me digas que lo adelantó todo? Ay yo sabía! Como siempre tu padre y sus cambios de planes a último momento.

A Ranma se le quedó paralizado el corazón al escuchar lo que su madre dijo

\- ¿Como que la cena de compromiso? Mamá no se suponía que primero íbamos a conversar y no estaba nada dicho aun?

Nodoka no sabía que responderle a su hijo ante su cara de desconcierto cuando oportunamente Genma entró en ese mismo momento a la habitación de Ranma como sorpresivamente era su costumbre..

\- Ya lo hice hijo. Las conversaciones ya las tuve con los mayores de la casa. Hablé con el padre de ella, que es casi tu tío y con su hermana mayor y su marido. Todo se decidió hace tiempo ya.. Crees que el entrenamiento final en China fue solo para venir a conversar? En nueve días será tu compromiso y la boda se hará pronto, ya estamos viejos y la escuela tiene que continuar hijo. Tradiciones.. Que paso lo olvidaste?

Ranma se sentía ahogado en aquella enorme habitación, por primera vez no encontraba salida.. Huir? Escapar? Si! Escapar con ella esa misma noche! Luego veria que hacer..

\- Lo que digas papá..

...

En la casa Tendo el sonido de un camión cargado de sillas, mesas y fierros para armar un escenario despertaba a Akane anunciándole que el gran día de su hermana llegó... Al fin Nabiki Tendo despediría su soltería como se merece!

Fascinada se asomó a la ventana a ver como descargaban todos los equipos e implementos necesarios para hacer el montaje del evento que se llevaría a cabo en el gran dojo familiar.. Decidió bajar las escaleras para ver todo más de cerca cuando escuchó a su padre hablando con Kasumi en el salón de té, quiso curiosear un poco así que sigilosamente se apegó a la fina pared que la separaba de ellos.

\- Pero papá - Kasumi decía un tanto turbada

\- Pero papá nada! Hija por favor siempre me apoyas no me dejes solo ahora.. En 9 días se llevará a cabo en este lugar la cena de compromiso de tu hermana Akane y Nabiki bastante tiene ya con los preparativos de la fiesta de hoy y de su propia boda como para molestarla con estas cosas así que debes ayudar a tu padre. Necesito que consigas la mejor bebida, el más exquisito buffet y ayudes a Akane a arreglarse como corresponde. Por los gastos no escatimes, ya sabes que cuando se trata de ustedes nada es más importante. Ah! Lo olvidaba! Mi amigo es hombre de cambios de planes sorpresivos, debes estar preparada.

\- Si papá - Asentía Kasumi bebiendo te ya resignada a que nadie en el mundo lo haría cambiar de opinión.

\- Por cierto - Agregaba Soun - Esta noche iré a dormir a casa de mi futuro consuegro.. No quiero estar aquí cuando empiece el jaleo.. Ya saben que no me gusta el escándalo..

Ante la conversación que acababa de escuchar, Akane lloraba detrás de la puerta del salón de té terriblemente angustiada por su suerte. En nueve días la comprometerían a un total desconocido que ni siquiera ha visto nunca. Aun en estos tiempos es algo común esa historia de los prometidos, pero es diferente ver que le pase a otros que vivirlo en carne propia.

Kasumi se percató de la presencia de Akane y sin levantar sospechas de su padre solo pidió permiso y se levantó. Llevó muy silenciosamente a su hermana al jardín y la abrazó..

Akane lloró como nunca había llorado.

-Por qué ahora Kasumi? Por qué justo cuando quería buscarlo, por qué cuando al fin tengo tiempo para encontrarlo y decirle que jamás me volvería a ir de el pasa todo esto hermana por qué?

Kasumi solo acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña hermana entendiéndola como nadie - Hermanita yo me case de la misma manera, triste, sin resignarme a estar con alguien a quien no amaba. Pero ya verás que el tiempo hará que las cosas se den. El amor nacerá en la convivencia como fue mi caso. Estoy muy contenta ahora. Estarás bien te lo prometo - Kasumi calmaba el llanto de Akane haciéndole una promesa que bien y sabía que tenía probabilidades de acertar, aunque también de convertirse en solo palabras que el viento se lleve.

…

Hiroshi ojeaba la invitación y mirando su reloj impaciente decía - Como que ya nos comenzamos a dar prisa eh, aun hay que pasar al Uchans, recuerden que a las ocho de la noche será la entrada triunfal de la anfitriona y obviamente tenemos que estar allí.. Sobre todo aquí el galán sin rostro..

Daisuke celebraba la broma de su amigo sin peligro a que nadie lo golpee por que el pelinegro estaba más ausente que nunca..

Sentado en el umbral del gran ventanal de la habitación de Hiroshi, Ranma no dejaba de hacer sonidos con sus dedos y con la punta de su zapato, veía el reloj cada treinta segundos y si Daisuke no le hubiera lanzado una chaqueta en la cara no se percataba que sus amigos ya estaban parados en la puerta listos para irse..

\- Que! Donde! Ya nos vamos! - Decía Ranma volviendo en si

\- Despierta campeón que se acerca la hora de la verdad.. Pronto descubrirás quien es tu adorada misteriosa.. Anda muévete vámonos! - Decía Hiroshi apurándolo..

\- Oye, hay que mantener el suspenso hasta el último momento asi que haz el favor de esconder esa trenza bajo esta chaqueta y súbete bien el cierre para que no se note.. Y toma tu antifaz.. Por cierto es el tercero que te consigo.. Que la chica los colecciona o qué?

Ranma se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario de Daisuke ya que el anterior antifaz lo había perdido en la cabaña de la playa hace meses..

\- Esta bien.. Está bien, dejen de quejarse.. Ya está.. Ahora si vámonos de aquí..

...

Espectacular Nabiki estas para matar! - Decía Natsume mirando de pies a cabeza a su mejor amiga.. La futura señora Tatewaki lucía un vestido corto color negro sin tirantes muy muy sexy, taaaan al estilo de ella, acompañado de un par de tacones super altos color rojo y un collar grueso del mismo color. Llevaba su cabello suelto y muy lacio como siempre aunque ahora estaba solo un poquito más largo que antes.

\- Ufff estoy nerviosa.. Como está todo allá afuera.. Akane.. Eh Akane!? Que como esta todo afuera..

Akane alzando los ojos hacia su hermana se pone una mano en el pecho diciéndole preocupada - Oye hermana, tengo como taquicardia no se qué me sucede, siento nervios, ansiedad y no lo entiendo si la que debería estar así eres tú..

Natsume reía mientras le colocaba a Akane una peineta dorada pequeña a un lado de su cabello el cual le dio el toque final al vestido de tirantes color violeta que esa noche usaba - Ay mi niña, mi niña.. Si aún recuerdas las promesas falsas que te hacía de pequeña para que me hagas favores, pues con esta sorpresa que te tengo me reivindicaré por los siglos de los siglos..

\- Que quieres decir Tsumi chan?

\- Nada, nada hermanita despreocúpate - Le decía Nabiki mientras pintaba sus labios - Y anda soltando los nervios para tu intervención musical.. Alístate que serás la primera..

Natsume se asombraba ante la decisión de Nabiki - Que no vamos a dejarlo para el final?

\- Nooo Natsume - Le respondía la homenajeada - Que quieres que me de algo de la ansiedad que tengo? Primero que esto se resuelva y luego a disfrutar de la noche..

\- Como que yo voy primera? Que no vas a hacer tu entrada triunfal antes que todo? - Preguntaba confundida Akane...

\- Ayy Nabiki tu y tus cambios de planes.. Iré a hacer una llamada.. Ya vuelvo - Natsume salía de la habitación hacia el corredor mientras marcaba un numero celular en su móvil

...

\- Hola? Natsume? Si estamos ya a pocos metros, estamos todos Tsubasa, yo y los muchachos..

\- Confió en ti Ukyo, Akane subirá al escenario de primera como apertura de la fiesta con la máscara puesta y en ese mismo momento deben hacer que Ranma suba a cantar con ella.. Ya lo sabe verdad?

Uchan abría los ojos como platos recordando cual era ese pequeñísimo detalle que se les había olvidado contarle a Ranma - Ehhh.. Sii.. Sii.. Claro... Tranquila – Decía fingiendo tenerlo todo bien pensado.

\- Ok Uchan nos vemos aquí.. Apuren el paso...

Ukyo cortaba la llamada y muy nerviosa le soltó a Ranma un grito desesperado..

\- Ranchan!

Todos los chicos paraban en seco...

\- Que sucede Uchan?

Ukyo pensaba.. Ay nooo... Mejor me callo y que sea lo que dios quiera...

\- No es nada importante.. Démonos prisa..

Y en menos de cinco minutos los chicos llegaron al dojo que ahora lucia como un gran salón decorado espléndidamente y para sorpresa de todos estaba abarrotado de gente! Chicos y chicas derrochando alegría y diversión esperando por el inicio de la fiesta del año...

Llegaron todos los chicos y mezclándose entre la multitud que había cerca del escenario Ukyo le hizo señas a Daisuke quien entendiendo a medias asintió y le puso el antifaz a Ranma tomandolo por sorpresa...

\- Oye que te pasa me metiste un dedo al ojo! - Se quejaba Ranma

\- Ay cállate y ponte ya el antifaz no sabemos si ella ande por aquí y de algún modo debe reconocerte - Daisuke lo convencía..

Las luces se apagaron provocando los gritos de todos los presentes.. Se encendió una luz en medio del escenario y una voz muy conocida para todos, la de Natsume, presentaba la fiesta como el acontecimiento del milenio...

Akane ya se encontraba lista para entrar al escenario.. Suspiró aun sin saber lo que iba a cantar.. Apretó nerviosa el micrófono y se bajó el antifaz de mariposa de la cabeza colocándoselo en el rostro...

Nabiki se acercó a ella dándole un abrazo - Hermanita.. Hazme sentir orgullosa.. Y canta esa canción como si tu vida dependiera de ello.

\- Nabiki pero que canción?! - Decía Akane dándole la espalda al sitio donde se supone y estaría el público para lograr hablar mejor con su hermana quien salió corriendo dejándola sola.

En ese mismo momento el telón se abrió a sus espaldas.. Akane se congeló sin saber qué hacer, pero casi cae muerta cuando Natsume desde quien sabe dónde anunciaba:

\- Con ustedes "Desde esa nocheeeeeee"

Ranma levantó la cabeza mirando hacia el frente sintiendo como los nervios lo atacaban con el solo hecho de escuchar el título de la canción, ni se diga al ver quien estaba en el escenario. El público enloquecía y la pista comenzaba a sonar.. Akane aprovecho que estaba de espaldas y aunque temblaba de los nervios por la improvisación y sobre todo por la canción, pensando en empezar bien la fiesta de su hermana levantó coquetamente el brazo izquierdo tomando una pose más relajada mientras sonaban los primeros cortos acordes, para luego de la primera frase voltearse y seguir con la canción que se sabía de memoria.

Desesperados Daisuke e Hiroshi se miraban y hacían señas ante una infartada Ukyo..

\- Que hacemos Uchan! Que hacemos!

Asi que en menos de dos segundos y antes que Ranma pueda reaccionar, Ukyo hizo una última señal desesperada y exagerada. Quien sabe que entenderían los muchachos pero tomaron a Ranma de las piernas y lo levantaron de un solo fuerte pero fueeerte impulso subiéndolo al escenario ante el desconcierto y los gritos del pelinegro enmascarado...

El público gritaba a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas al ver que, aunque casi se cae, un guapísimo muchacho con la mirada cubierta subía dispuesto a cantar con la chica.

Akane seguía de espaldas y escuchaba como avanzaba la pista de su canción.. Que aunque las voces que la interpretan son de hombre y mujer planeaba cantarla ella sola..

Respiró hondo y canto la primera frase:

 **"Desde esa noche te extraño en mi habitación..."**

En un segundo Ranma al fin entendió de qué se trataba ese famoso plan del que sus amigos hablaban tanto, se percató de que Nabiki, quien lo llamaba haciéndole señas desde la esquina derecha, le lanzo un micrófono que el muchacho atrapó en el aire.

La peliazul continuaba con su número musical ajena a todo lo que sucedía:

 **"Creo que puedo caer en una adicción...** (Akane volteándose lentamente para quedar de frente al público señalaba hacia adelante con su dedo índice para decir la siguiente palabra)... **Conti...g.g. ..."**

La chica Tendo sufrió un infarto emocional al ver a quien había señalado... Tenía en frente de ella y cantando su canción nada menos que al dueño de su corazón. Palideció, tembló, sudó frío y casi estuvo a punto de lanzarse del escenario y salir corriendo de allí cuando vio la reacción de su "Jiro".

Ranma tomó con mucha seguridad el micrófono y sonriendo pícaramente se acercaba seductor a ella siguiendo con el tema musical.

 **"No me esperaba jamás una historia así.. Siento mil cosas por ti, siento mil cosas..."**

Akane volvía en si jurándose que eso era un sueño y que en poco tiempo despertaría, estaba más que dispuesta a continuarlo...

 **"Entiende! Que desde esa noche.. Solamente pienso en ti, desde esa noche, muero por tenerte aqui.. Que es lo que te pasa que no quieres amor"**

Cantaba tomando al chico de la mano y luego del cuello de su camisa fingiendo inocencia al cantar..

Ranma seguía con su parte y esta vez halo suavemente a Akane para tenerla pegadita a el y cantarle con dedicatoria:

 **"Entiende, que desde esa noche solamente pienso en ti.. Desde esa noche muero por tenerte aquí"**

 **"Pero me da miedo enamorarme... De ti"** Cantaba la chica señalándolo poniendo su dedo sobre la nariz de Ranma...

 **"Y yo de ti... Tu no de mi.. Y yo de ti.. Pero me da miedo enamorarme.. Amor"**

Natsume ya lloraba de la emoción, le parecía un sueño! Una de esas historias de novela que ella amaba ver en televisión!

Nabiki detrás del telón lo grababa absolutamente todo gritando feliz por imaginar en cuantos yenes vendería ese material exclusivo y desde tan privilegiado ángulo.

La interpretación de aquella movida canción continuaba ante los efusivos aplausos y bailes de todos los invitados. Se bailaban, se seducían, se movían muy acoplados el uno al otro. Muchos sacaban sus teléfonos celulares para grabar ese momento, algunos hasta reconocieron aquellos rostros enmascarados por lo popular de la página de internet del resort Tsuki Mine y estaban convencidos de que Nabiki había contratado a los mismísimos Jiro y Akari para amenizar su recepción..

Akane cantaba con emoción y seducción.. A pesar que el canto se le daba muy bien, esta vez lo hacía más que excelente..

Ranma gustaba mucho de cantar pero más que nada de bailar.. Y recordando "esa noche" allí en medio del escenario delante de todos, bailaba pegadito a su Akari al ritmo de la canción como invitándola a besarlo muy muy cerca de sus labios provocando que la multitud enloquezca..

 **"Ya sufrí lo que debía sufrir y casi no logro creer en mí.. Tomémoslo lento"**

 **"Aunque no sea lo que siento"**

Comenzaba a sonar un fragmento instrumental en el que Ranma aprovecho la ocasión y tomándola por la cintura la giró hacia el dándole un dulce y breve pero profundo beso en los labios que hizo que el lugar estallara de gritos por parte de sus "fans".

Y ya casi cuando la canción iba a terminar Akane no podía estar más feliz. Bailaba dando una vuelta completa alrededor de Ranma bajando el cierre de la chaqueta del muchacho muy muy coqueta y halándola lentamente hasta quitársela por completo dejándolo solo en aquella sexy camisa negra desabotonada que llevaba debajo

Akane le dio la espalda para decir su última línea y noto como dos fuertes brazos la abrazaban amoldándola a su cuerpo que se movía con la canción..

 **"Muero por tenerte aquí... Amor.. Amor.."**

La multitud enloquecía aplaudiendo

La canción terminó.

Las ovaciones ante tan increíble desenlace no se hicieron esperar, los gritos y hasta silbidos acompañaron las sonrisas de los dos "cantantes"

Akane lo miró y sintió como toda la sangre se le fue a los pies.. La trenza de Ranma había quedado al descubierto cuando ella le quito la chaqueta y ni siquiera el mismo se había percatado, abajo de ellos como espectadores Hiroshi, Daisuke y Ukyo estaban al borde del colapso.

Para rematar Akane bajó un poco la mirada, hacia la camisa desabotonada de Ranma divisando perfectamente su cadenita extraviada con el dije de luna que había sido de su madre.

Inmediatamente el telón se cerró.

Y justo antes que Nabiki se lance sobre ellos a agradecer semejante éxito, el elástico desgastado del antifaz de Akane se arrancó, dejando caer la máscara a sus pies y soltando el cabello del flequillo sobre su frente, revelándole al muchacho en un solo movimiento la verdadera identidad de la dueña de sus pensamientos y de su corazón..

Nabiki se quedó helada.. Y antes de que Ranma o ella pudieran pronunciar palabra alguna Akane salió corriendo del lugar a todo lo que sus piernas le daban..

\- Akane espera! - Ranma la persiguió casi al segundo dejando a Nabiki con la boca abierta y la cámara en mano.. Una vez se fijó que todo había quedado en video.. Sonrió triunfante e hizo su aparición ante el público que la aclamaba.

 **Continuará..**

 **Saluditooooooooooooos!**

 **AnyMary79: Amiga! Un poquito más y alcanzabas esta actualización :D Llego la noche al fiiin!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Mi Belu! Vamos que si se puede! A darle con todo a esa U! Mejor aún con el toquecito Ranmaniatico jaja Estoy embelesada con tu adaptación amiga! Está muy interesante! Ahora mira! Estos insensatos ahora hacen sus espectáculos en público xD Pobrecitos pero lo que les espera jijiji Besos ami! Nos leemos!**

 **Ownson: Amigo Ownson! Ya se lo extrañaba por aca! Ayyy si que emoción ya se sabe la verdad! Pero van a sufrir un poquito mas jeje Te gusto el reencuentro!? :D**

 **NancyRicoleon: Amiga :D Pobrecitos van a sufrir T_T Pero asi es el amors jejeje ya les viene la recompensa, por ahora su reencuentro estuvo bien movidito siii xD**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: Hola amiga hermosa! Ah pues por mi ventana a las 4am una señora pedía auxilio a los policías que por aquí rondaban para detener a su hermano que corría con un pedazo de árbol xD queriendo golpear a otro señor y despertaron a toda la cuadra! Un espanto XD Créeme, vivo en medio de locos xD Que hubiera dado por que sea un Ranma cantándome serenata jajajaja Que tal amiga te gusto el tremendo show yeeeiii :D Ah! Por cierto! No ami, Shampoocita no aparecerá aquí ya, a más de nombrarla, es que este fic era exclusivo de ellos, en dilema de amor si están ella y Uchan mas protagonistas :D Nos leemoooos!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Haru hermosaaa! Hola amiga ayyy llego la gran revelación jejejeje pero imagínate lo que pasara luego :D El sábado se enteraran siii Besotes! Gracias por siempre estar aquí amiga!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Siii amiga quiero hacer un shotcito navideño, quiero hacer algo para todos ustedes, los que me siguen desde el inicio y todos en realidad, aun no se me ocurre algo asi suuuper, pero ya veremos :D Que tal el capítulo cantante de hoy ehhh hehehe muak!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Hola amiga hermosaaa! Ah pues siii, mis flacas mimadoootas gatunas aparecen en "Dilema de amor" jajajaj son Mila y Mindy chan xD Ahhh y te explico ami, veras, hace siglos de los siglos en navidad en la página donde yo escribía siendo una adorable 15añera jejej hacían "regalos de navidad" ya sea para los ficker favoritos o para los seguidores mas asiduos eran one shots pero tipo drabbles asi chiquitos de unos 4 parrafos medianos o algo asi, un regalo como amigo secreto, era eso lo que decía que mi cerebro está cocinando jejejej solo que el trabajo me carga mal T_T No se como pero lo hare :D Te mando besote amiga y dooonde esta mi capitulo de ApX2 ehhh O.O jejeje seguro viene genial :D Besitos!**

 **Frankie Marin Z: Hola amigooo! Calma calma aquí continuamos jajajaj y este también termino en suspenso XD Semejante revelación la de hoy ehhh :D**

 **Amigo: Holiiii! Qué lindo plan el de Ukyo que lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzar al pobre Ranma al escenario caiga donde caiga jajaja Que te pareció semejante manera de encontrarse de nuevo y hasta con besito y todo incluido :D Me cuentas :D Abrazooos nos leemos!**

 **Nos leemos el sábado amigos! Gracias por estar aquí un día más! Los quiero!**

 **SK47**


	18. Llévame contigo

**Muy buen día amigos queridos :D Veamos como continua esta historia romántica entre nuestros protagonistas. Tengo que felicitarlos por su gran imaginación, ya que con los reviews y MP pude darme cuenta que imaginaron la situación narrada en el episodio anterior a la perfección! Definitivamente ustedes son lo máximo! :D**

 **Ahora sin más, continuemos con nuestra historia, el capítulo de hoy se llama "Llévame contigo"**

 **Continuamos…**

 *****/*** LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI***/*****

Esta noche para muchos era la velada perfecta, se respiraba paz y tranquilidad en las calles y la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, sobre todo para dos caballeros que platicaban amenamente en el patio de la residencia Saotome.

Sake iba, sake venia y las risas de los dos patriarcas, Genma y Soun, mezcladas con típicas conversaciones de hombres de su edad, bromas y anécdotas de juventud, le daban el toque especial a aquella estrellada noche en la alegre e impredecible Nerima.

-Ya sabe cómo son los jóvenes de hoy en día Saotome, tienen cada ocurrencia! Mire el caso de mi segunda hija, se casa y quiere despedir su soltería. Donde se ha visto?! Eso en nuestros tiempos ni siquiera existía - Contaba Soun muy animado a su amigo de juventud - Era el compromiso, la boda, los niños y ya! La vida estaba hecha!

-Es algo normal en estos tiempos Tendo. En nuestra época el entrenamiento ocupaba toda nuestra vida, no teníamos ratos libres, ahora todo es diferente. Menos mal que hemos educado como se debe a sus hijas y al mío, pero aun así la influencia moderna es poderosa. Fíjese que casualmente mi hijo hoy tuvo una fiesta de no se qué despedida y medio nos avisó y se fue. Lo bueno es que es hombre y sabe cuidarse solo - Genma movía las manos como restándole importancia

-En eso tiene razón - apoyaba Soun - Un varón siempre sabe enfrentar las situaciones difíciles, imagínese yo con tres mujeres, que malabares tuve que hacer para cuidarlas! Hasta ahora que ya todas tienen un hombre alado que las respalde es que puedo respirar tranquilo.

Nodoka desde su habitación escuchaba con gesto despectivo la "filosófica" conversación que se estaba dando en el patio y se decía a si misma dándole un vistazo a su brillante y pesada katana - Vaya hombres! Las mujeres somos mucho más fuertes que ellos y no nos quejamos tanto ni lo andamos presumiendo..

-Nodokaaaaaa - Su marido la llamaba hacia donde ellos estaban, cortando sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente la joven mujer salió a ver que sucedía.

-Querida, aquí con mi gran amigo hemos conversado mucho y luego de analizarlo como los adultos sensatos que somos, llegamos a la conclusión de que no debemos esperar más!

A Nodoka se le enfriaron las manos nerviosa imaginando a lo que se refería Genma.

-Por nosotros no hay ningún problema mi señora - Secundaba Soun - Mi hija está de acuerdo ya que jamás ha objetado nada y por lo que me han dicho, mi futuro yerno tampoco ha puesto ningún pero.

-Qué te parece esposa mía, si comprometemos a los muchachos antes de la boda de la hija mayor de Soun? Así en el evento podemos presentarlos oficialmente y dar el anuncio por todo lo alto - Gritaba Genma contento levantando su pocillo de sake

-Como debe ser Saotome! Por todo lo alto! - Soun lo acompañaba en el brindis

Nodoka se limitaba a sonreír y quedarse un momento allí conversando por cortesía, total, de que valía su opinión si ya lo habían decidido..

-En dos días les parece bien? Mi hija Kasumi se encargará de todo así que no tenemos de que preocuparnos.

-Gran idea Tendo, en dos días será..

-Saluuuuud! - Brindaban muy felices ante la resignación de la madre del "feliz" novio. A fin de cuentas ese era el destino que ambos como padres de Ranma habían trazado para el desde antes de su nacimiento. Es más, ella misma había sido quien buscó la alianza correcta para hacer que las tradiciones milenarias que envuelven a la escuela del combate libre no se perdieran en manos de cualquiera. Si el único heredero varón era su hijo, lo lógico era buscar a la única heredera mujer para que así algún día sus futuros nietos sean herederos puros de enseñanza, sangre y tradición.

Cuando Ranma creció Nodoka fue la encargada de espantarle cualquier noviecita que pueda poner en peligro aquellos planes que eran por el bien del futuro de su hijo. Luego llegó Ranko a la vida de su "pequeño". Nodoka sabía que no era una relación formal o muy seria. Ambos se complementaban y hasta ella le ayudaba en sus prácticas y entrenamientos por ser algo conocedora de artes marciales. Cuando terminaron su relación, de cierta forma le alivió saberlo, ya que se estaba acercando el tiempo en el que debía casarse con la hija de Soun.

Todo había salido como tiene que ser, tal como ella y su marido lo habían planeado como los padres responsables que eran. Pero no estaba feliz. La tristeza de su hijo para ella pesaba más que cualquier compromiso y ahora lo estaba sintiendo más que nunca.

...

\- Akane! Espera Akane! - Ranma corría con todas sus fuerzas dispuesto a no perder esta batalla donde el premio era nada menos que su felicidad.

La peliazul estaba en shock, no quería huir de el pero sus pies se lo pedían, la velocidad con la que corría le complicaba bastante al joven Saotome el trabajo de detenerla, momentos después Ranma se cansó del juego y utilizando su agilidad felina dio dos enormes saltos por encima de ella y la detuvo de frente, sufriendo ambos tal impacto que terminaron en el piso.

Akane abrió los ojos y antes que pueda reaccionar y volver a salir corriendo, Ranma se puso sobre ella y le aprisionó las muñecas pegándolas al piso de aquella calle solitaria.

A Akane le pareció por un momento revivir una de las tantas escenas de pasión que habitaban en su memoria donde su "Jiro" se encontraba de la misma manera que estaba Ranma ahora, reaccionando al segundo se acordó que eran la misma persona.

-Acaso olvidaste la promesa que me hiciste? O te decepcionó saber que he sido yo todo este tiempo? Que sucedió Akane? Explícamelo! Pero dime algo que no estoy entendiendo nada y creo que merezco una explicación a tu reacción - Exigía Ranma algo molesto y sobre todo confundido por el silencio de su "Akari" y sin entender por qué huía de él le seguía diciendo - Yo también acabo de enterarme que tu eras Akari y soy yo el que te persigue para que hablemos! Que sucede!

Akane le escondía la mirada, el brillo de sus ojos y su corazón desbocado (no precisamente por haber corrido) la estaban delatando.

-Por qué no me miras? Es que fue mentira todo lo que vivimos Akane? Acaso fue un sueño? O fui yo solo un imbécil más que llega a tu vida y lo enamoras para después "aqui no ha pasado nada"? - Ranma estaba ya perdiendo la paciencia, hablando por resentimiento, en ese momento se sentía rechazado, lastimado.. Tanto había ansiado encontrarla para que ella huya de el así con tanto empeño.. Será que Daisuke tenía razón y él fue solo un amor de una noche en la vida de esa mujer?

El muchacho dejó de presionarla contra el piso y decepcionado iba a ponerse de pie.

Akane sintió que estaba arruinándolo todo, quien sabe que estaría pensando Ranma de ella ahora.

Lo vio intentar alejarse percibiendo en él una mirada fría con un ligero toque de decepción lo que la hizo estremecer. Reaccionó al fin.

Ella se liberó rápidamente del agarre y salió de debajo de el en un solo movimiento, Ranma sintió como algo le punzaba el corazón asustándolo. Jamás lo había experimentado antes. Quizás tristeza? Amor no correspondido? Ahora sería él quien escape corriendo de aquella incómodamente horrible situación cuando Akane se sentó frente a él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas hundiendo su frágil rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

Ranma estaba más confundido que antes, no sabía si abrazarla, rechazarla, seguir respirando o morir allí mismo cuando sintió que por su cuello resbalaban algunas lágrimas ajenas haciéndole ligeras cosquillas, no esperó más, la abrazó como si solo existieran ellos dos en todo el universo, su mundo era ella en ese momento y desde que la conoció aquella vez en Tokio, desde esa noche en la que supo lo que era amar a una mujer de todas las maneras posibles, ahora la tenía allí sin mascaras ni secretos, fuertemente aferrada a su cuerpo y gritando en silencio que no quería separarse de él.

Ranma la abrazaba tan delicadamente pero también con la firmeza necesaria como para que se sienta protegida y luego de un momento prudente la aparto con ternura de su pecho y al ver que ella volvía a bajar la mirada, con mucha paciencia subió con sus dedos su rostro hacia el tomándola de la barbilla y con la otra mano secando una traviesa lágrima que aun recorría la suave piel de la muchacha.

Ella tomó el valor que necesitaba y clavo sus verdes ojos en aquellos mares azules que sin decir una palabra le rogaban una explicación.

Sin saber que decir lo tomó por la mejilla suavemente y le dio un dulce beso en los labios cargado de ansiedad, confusión y muchísima tristeza. Ambos se daban aquel beso confundidos y extrañados sin dejar de acariciar sus rostros suave y lentamente a la luz de la luna.

Cerraron sus ojos y juntaron sus frentes pudiendo sentir claramente la respiración del otro embelesándolos y empeorando la situación.

-Akane… yo - Ranma rompía aquel frio silencio - Yo.. No ha habido un solo día en el que no piense en ti, en tu olor, tu sonrisa, tu mirada.. No me digas que fui un juego por favor Akane te lo pido - Ranma susurraba aquellas palabras como desesperado por no perderla.

Akane lo silenció con otro corto beso y sin pensarlo dos veces le dijo convencida - Llévame contigo Ranma..

El ojiazul abrió los ojos asombrado hasta morir y parpadeo un par de veces confundido.. Lo imaginaría? O de verdad lo escuchó?

-Akane tú?

-Tú me prometiste que no me ibas a dejar ir tan fácilmente.. No lo dijiste por decir, porque lo sentí aquí - Decía Akane llevando la mano de Ranma hacia su corazón para que se dé cuenta el efecto que produce en ella

\- Estás segura? - Le decía Ranma sonriendo y sintiendo que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento por la impresión.

\- No me hagas pensarlo Ranma! No me lo preguntes! Si era verdad lo que me prometiste en la cabaña - Akane sonrojada balbuceó un poco - Entonces llévame contigo..

Ranma lo sabía, su madre lo ayudaría por sobre todas las cosas, luego vería como se resuelve lo del compromiso que su padre arregló para él.

Akane interrumpía sus pensamientos - Si no te das prisa, mi padre me casará con un imbécil en poco tiempo. Tengo que casarme porque soy la herede...

-Tu vienes conmigo! - Ranma decidido la tomó en sus brazos y dando saltos firmes por los tejados de Nerima la "secuestraba" rumbo a su casa, debía hablar con su madre antes de tomar cualquier decisión.. No podía dejar que no conociera al amor de su vida, al fin el deseo de que su "varonil hijo" haga feliz a una mujer estaba cumpliéndose en frente de sus ojos.. Que podría salir mal?

Llegaron a la calle donde Ranma vivía y Akane estaba más que cómoda envuelta en aquellos fuertes brazos que tan segura la hacían sentir, además el perfume del muchacho estaba surtiendo el efecto deseado en ella, cuando en un segundo de lucidez abrió los ojos aterrada por ver lo que vio.

-Ranma para! Para! Vámonos de aquí! Mi padre! El auto de mi padre está allí! - De la impresión Akane señaló cualquier auto menos el de su padre ya que volvió a refugiar su rostro en el pecho de su amado y apuntó sin ver hacia dónde.

Ranma siguió el dedo y vio un auto grande de color azul parqueado cerca de su casa, mas no al pie de ella, así que jamás pensó siquiera que el padre de Akane estaría en su propia casa. Y a juzgar por que nunca había visto ese vehículo por la zona, dedujo que el papá de su chica estaba visitando a cualquier persona del vecindario.

Ranma con la misma velocidad con la que iba, regresaba..

\- Tranquila mi niña, está bien.. Hagamos las cosas un poco mejor pensadas, te parece si regresamos a la fiesta y mañana nos vemos en Uchans, hablando de Uchans estos chicos me deben unas cuantas explicaciones. Bueno, yo ganaré algo de tiempo contándole todo a mamá y ten por seguro que con su ayuda haremos lo correcto Akane.

La muchacha lo miraba más enamorada que nunca, tan guapo, tan noble y responsable. Y mandándolo todo al diablo decidió pasar esa noche en la fiesta de su hermana junto a su gran amor, y si era solo un sueño, estaba más que dispuesta a vivirlo.

Ranma le dio un pequeño beso en la frente - Además mi cantante favorita, debes regresar y seguir cantando.

Akane embelesada mirándolo como lo miraba ni siquiera prestó verdadera atención a lo que su Ranma le dijo, y solo respondió - No.. Ya no voy a cantar y tu? - Ella le lanzó al chico una de esas miradas ,que no se sabe cómo, pero terminaron en una esquina sin mucha luz "recordando" solo un poco aquello en lo que se acoplaban mejor.. Recuperando la cordura y sonriendo más que felices corrían hacia la fiesta tratando de peinarse un poco en el camino.

En el dojo las cosas no podían marchar mejor, la fiesta era espectacular, Natsume ya había hallado nueva conquista, y ni tan nueva, ya que casualmente y resultó ser el joven Hiroshi.

Ese par habían conectado excelentemente bien desde aquella fiesta en Tokio y ya se habían dado cuenta que eran los "enmascarados" de la otra vez. La diferencia es que ellos no tenían ningún dilema familiar impidiéndoles estar juntos o llegar a ser algo más de manera oficial.

El pobre Daisuke pasó toda la noche mirando de reojo a Nabiki. No podía negar que desde que la conoció en Tokio esa mujer lo dejó loco aun cuando pensaba que se llamaba Yuuki, pero el solo hecho de pensar que en pocos días sería la "Señora de" y que si la seguía mirando de esa manera en la que lo hacía, podía aparecer su futuro marido y estamparlo contra la pared, mejor se levantó y buscó a su amiga Ukyo para bailar un poco y pasarla bien lo quedaba de la velada, que a decir verdad estaba increíble.

Akane olvidando completamente el susto de haber visto el auto de su padre entró del brazo de Ranma a la gran celebración. Bailaron, rieron, se abrazaron, se besaron, la pasaron como nunca refugiados en la oscuridad de un rincón del improvisado salón. Era la noche perfecta, la primera vez que podían estar juntos sintiéndose una pareja normal, sin antifaces ni nombres falsos, solo compartiendo ese sentimiento inexplicablemente fuerte que los unía.

Marcaron las tres y media de la madrugada y los últimos invitados se retiraban de la fiesta con zapatos en mano, todo había salido sencillamente perfectísimo, a lo Nabiki Tendo, si señor!

Sobre el tejado de la casa Akane se despedía de Ranma con tantos besos como para que no se olvide de su promesa de llevarla con él. El muchacho medio hipnotizado no quería soltarse de ella, pero tenía que irse pronto, en unas horas debía hablar con su madre y necesitaba estar bien lucido y descansado.

-En la tarde nos vemos en el Uchan si? Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar - Decía el chico en un tono extremadamente seductor mientras le daba el beso de despedida

Akane solo mordió su labio levemente y una vez que la sombra de su guapo enamorado desapareció en el horizonte, bajó del techo.

\- Akane? Donde estuviste! Que pasó con Ranma? Natsume! Despierta! Aquí esta Akane! - Nabiki movía de allá para acá a su amiga quien refunfuñando se levantó del piso del dojo donde dormía ya que más le pudo el chisme al cansancio.

-Así que ustedes también lo sabían! Pues bien, voy a irme con él! Al filo del mundo si es necesario pero nos iremos!

Nabiki y Natsume abrieron la boca desmesuradamente por semejante noticia.

-Ayyyy hermanitas soy tan feliiiz! Vengan aquí que les cuento todo - Y abrazando a las muchachas una en cada brazo, Akane se disponía a narrarles todo lo sucedido y también pedir opiniones sobre su sorpresiva fuga, no importaba que ya casi amaneciera, en este punto de la historia dormir era lo de menos.

Eran las seis de la mañana y Natsume suspiraba en la cama de Akane dando vueltas emocionada abrazando al pobre "P-chan", el peluche predilecto de la ojiverde.

-Natsume pero tu estás loca! Como puedes estar de acuerdo con semejante locura! Siempre apoye esta relación "casual" y hasta te di alas para que te enamores un poquitito, pero como ya te lo dije una vez, de eso a pensar en ca-sar-te o fu-gar-te? Hermana por dios! Papá se muere Akane, quieres eso? - Nabiki le preguntaba a su hermana con el rostro completamente serio y dejando las bromas a un lado - Además el confía en ti para continuar con la escuela, trabajó día y noche entrenándote desde que tengo memoria y ni siquiera hizo eso con Kasumi o conmigo y tu vas a hacer semejante disparate!

-Nabiki por favor! Por una vez que las cosas no salgan como él dice que puede suceder? La nena merece ser feliz! Creo que estas exagerando - Natsume defendía la hermosa historia de amor de su casi hermana menor.

\- Pero Natsume es que acaso no entiendes que... Bla bla bla

-Puede que tengas razón Nabiki pero... Bla bla bla...

Akane dejó de escuchar razones cuando Nabiki pronuncio esas palabras mágicas que le remecieron el corazón:

"Papá se muere Akane, quieres eso?"

Esa frase taladraba su cabeza impidiéndole pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Que elegiría? A su padre y sus tradiciones conservadoras? Su entrenamiento por casi 20 años como artista marcial desde que solo tenía dos años? O al amor intenso y desquiciado que la vida le puso en su camino?

Se quedó tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta siquiera cuando Nabiki y Natsume salieron de su habitación dejándola sola. Pensó y pensó hasta quedarse dormida lo que quedaba de la madrugada y solo por hoy se permitió un poquito más.

Bueno.. No fue un poquito más, Nabiki, Natsume y por supuesto Akane resucitaron a las tres de la tarde! Y no hubieran despertado de no ser porque Kasumi y su esposo llegaban del pequeñísimo viaje que hicieron ayer y el ruido las despertó.

Akane se levantó histérica recordando que debía ir al Uchans a encontrarse con Ranma, rebuscó debajo de la cama su teléfono móvil, entre las almohadas, entre su ropa y al fin lo encontró. Casi le da algo al ver todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía de Ukyo, inmediatamente le marcó y al primer repique su amiga respondió.

\- Al fin mujer! Sé que lo de ayer fue intenso pero tanto como para no existir hasta las 3 de la tarde! - Reclamaba Ukyo

\- Amiga! Ranma! Teníamos que encontrarnos en tu restaurante hace una hora! Él y yo vamos a... Pues.. Bueno queremos... - Akane no sabía si decirle o no a su amiga del plan que ambos tenían

\- Para eso te llamé cien veces - Protestaba Ukyo - Como Ranchan no tiene tu teléfono me encargó que te diga que lo disculpes por no haber podido venir pero que a media noche irá a verte al tejado de tu casa, que tiene que decirte algo importante. Que sucede Akane? Ni siquiera nos han contado nada de lo que pasó en la fiesta de anoche.

\- Akane llegó papá quiere hablar contigo - Kasumi asomaba por la puerta de la habitación dándole ese importante mensaje a la peliazul.

\- Uchan no te preocupes, ahora tengo que colgar papá me llama - Se excusaba Akane - Créeme que cuando te cuente no lo vas a creer amiga estoy feliz!

Ukyo sonreía del otro lado del teléfono y mientras se despedía de su amiga les hacia una señal de victoria con los dedos a Hiroshi y Daisuke que estaban en el restaurante esperando noticias de ese par de locos enamorados ya que Ranma tampoco había aparecido en todo el día, la única señal de vida que tenían de él fue la llamada que le hizo a Uchan para darle ese mensaje a Akane y colgó.

\- Bueno chicos parece que está todo muy bien entre ellos, que emoción - Ukyo estaba feliz.

Aunque la verdad es que para ambos el panorama iba a ponerse muy muy oscuro... A simple vista.

\- Padre, quería hablarme? - Akane entraba al salón de té donde la esperaban Soun y Kasumi quien estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Siéntate querida, esperemos que tu hermana cuelgue y conversaremos.

Akane abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar la conversación de Kasumi con quien sabe quién.

\- Confirmado, mañana a las 5 de la tarde, menú súper premium para 8 personas.. Listo, gracias.. Ah! Las bebidas! No olviden el té de canela y jengibre (...) No no importa la variación de precios, estoy de acuerdo, por favor coordinen lo del sake, serán cuatro caballeros, para las damas el té. Si.. Si.. Gracias, hasta luego.

\- Listo padre, en un par de horas vienen los de la limpieza a adecuar el salón de té, está todo listo - Kasumi hacia una pequeña reverencia respetuosa a su padre.

\- Esa es mi hija! Y tú mi querida Akane, has sabido enorgullecerme cada día de tu vida, una hija tan correcta, tan sensata, un ejemplo de chica que solo ha vivido para traerme alegrías y felicidad - Exclamaba contento Soun Tendo - Hijita que sucede? No llores! Que pasó, no te sientas avergonzada por ser una muchacha tan correcta, me enorgulleces y debo decírtelo y sé que tu madre nos ilumina a cada paso que damos, sobre todo en momentos como este.

Akane sentía un vacío enorme en el pecho, cómo podía su padre decirle esto justo cuando pensaba fugarse con un extraño y abandonarlo todo, hasta a el mismo. No se sentía digna de aquellas palabras ni de la felicidad que provocaba en su progenitor

\- Papá.. Yo...

\- Padre - Interrumpía sabiamente Kasumi - La pequeña Akane está emocionada, es todo. Verdad hermanita?

Akane comprendiendo la situación asentía secando su llanto.

\- Mañana es un día especial mi pequeña, mañana pedirán tu mano en matrimonio, he esperado este momento por más de 20 años. No sabes lo feliz que estoy, la escuela de combate libre continuará, ustedes lo harán posible.. Ahora sé que ninguno de mis esfuerzos han sido en vano.

El mundo de Akane terminó de desplomarse cuando una pequeña lágrima recorría la mejilla de su querido padre. No. No podía hacerle lo que estaba pensando, era una locura.

Y casi que escuchando el crujido de su corazón rompiéndose fue con Kasumi al centro comercial a buscar la vestimenta necesaria y apropiada para semejante ocasión.

\- Oye Natsume - Decía Nabiki contrariada - Parece que ahora si casan porque casan a mi hermanita.

\- Noooo, no me digas eso! Después de todo el esfuerzo que pasamos!

Nabikiiiiiii - Soun desde abajo llamaba a su hija ante lo cual ambas chicas fueron a ver que sucedía.

Akane y Kasumi aún no regresaban del centro, no había nadie más en casa y Soun esperaba una llamada importante, por lo tanto tuvo que encomendarle a Nabiki.. Y a Natsume, claro, la misión de llevar a casa de su "futuro consuegro" una carpeta con papeles necesarios para la alianza entre familias en una sola escuela entre otros documentos legales.

Nabiki salió de su casa con la dirección en la mano y junto a Natsume se subían al auto que Kuno puso a disposición de su prometida rumbo a cumplir la comisión que tenían.

-Debe ser aquí, deténgase por favor - Ordenaba Nabiki casi segura de haber llegado a la calle que estaban buscando desde hace un par de vueltas ya.

-Vaaaaaya pero que casa más grandeee - Exclamaba Natsume en la puerta de aquella casi mansión - Es tan grande como la de ustedes Nabiki.

La castaña tocaba el timbre de la gran casa esperando respuesta, un momento después salió una mujer de mediana edad y baja estatura a recibirlas.

-Qué se les ofrece?

\- Venimos de parte de Soun Tendo a traer estos pape...

\- Oh! Usted debe ser la señorita Tendo! Pasen por favor! La señora está en el salón - La mucama hacia una reverencia invitando a las jovencitas a pasar.

Las chicas atravesaron un enorme patio con todo y estanque hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. La mujer las guio al salón y se percataron que alguien estaba viendo televisión allí en una pantalla casi tan grande como la misma pared.

Natsume y Nabiki abrieron los ojos completamente en shock cuando vieron lo que la mujer estaba mirando.

\- Pero… Que hace allí?

\- No lo sé, pero se ve muy bien..

\- Natsume!

\- Ayyy perdón... Que delicada.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **Saluditoooos!**

 **AnnaBf1982: Hola amiga! Me encanta leerte por aquí! Pero mas me gusta que hayas disfrutado la historia :D Gracias! Ya tengo el capítulo final escrito el sábado que viene da fin T_T espero te agrade como termina :) Saluditos!**

 **Deliza22: Amiga tu review si que me ha hecho emocionar como no te imaginas :D Es que ese es el efecto de esa cancion jaja Te juuuro no se que me dio un dia estaba haciendo una cotización para el trabajo y en mi reproductor sono la cancioncita.. Mi mente volo y volo y volo y quería crear un one shot.. Despues una historia cortita y mira! Pero todo ha sido gracias a ustedes amiga! Un abrazo enorme!**

 **Elisa Lucia V 2016 : Amigaaa Eliii :D Me encanta el "Kodi" jeje ayyy pero imagínate que Nabiki y Natsume van a hacer una de las suyas que no te imaginas jajajaja En el siguiente episodio se vera :D Ya escribi el capítulo final que tristezaaa T_T Bueno amiga te mando besote! Muak!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Hola amiguita mia! Ya se acerca el capítulo finaaaal espero con ansias que te guste y te enganche :D Te mando un besito! Nos leemos!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Amigaaaa :D Estoy de lutoooo escribí ya el episodio finaaaal T_T waaa créeme que escribir los finales de mis fics se me ha hecho tan duro no se por que** **Que penaaa! Pero bueno espero que vengan cosas mejores en este año que viene. Siii leii en plena madrugada el capi nuevo de Apx2 me encanto! Lo de "se pasaron por el forro" no me deja vivir jajajajaja esta graciosísimo jajajaa. Bueno amiga espero te guste lo que viene :D Ah y que gusto que ya hayas leído "Confesiones ayy Nabiki" Cuando lo borre me quede con la boca abierta inmóvil al pie del computador por algunos segundos jajajaa como loquita xD Luego pegue el respectivo grito.. Un caso Xd Un besote amiga! Nos leemos mañana!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Amiiiga mía! Espero ya estés mejor en temas universitarios D: Esta media semana ha estado un poquito más fácil para mi en el trabajo, parece que ya se va normalizando todo. Que tal este capi! Ya se acerca el final buaaaa.. Te mando un abrazote y espero con ansias la actualización de tu fic :D**

 **Jacky Go: Bienvenida amiga! Te entiendo a veces me pasaba! Pero créeme que dejen o no dejen review me hace muy feliz que disfruten la lectura :D Eso es lo que cuenta! Un beso!**

 **Amigo: Pobre Akane imagínate semejante impresión jaja Espero te guste como va todo ya que el final se acerca… Lloremos todos T_T Un abrazo amigo! Saludiiitos!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Haru hermosa! Gracias por estar aquí una semana mas :D Imagínate que en vez de irse arreglando todo va a enredarse más ajjaja pero bueno, ya escribí el capítulo finaaaal espero te guste! Un besote amiga!**

 **Frankie Marin Z: Y ahora? Mas intriga hasta el día martes xD Pero bueno eso lo hace más interesante jeje Gracias por estar siempre aquí amigo! Cuídate! Besos!**

 **Saluditos a todos aquellos que me leen siempre y aunque no dejen su huellita espero de corazón que les guste. Gracias a mi MEXICO hermoso! Es de donde más disfrutan estas historias que nosotros escribimos para ustedes con mucho cariño!**

 **Besos!**

 **SK47**


	19. Un compromiso sin novia

**Hola amigos queridos! Hoy les traigo un súper capítulo más largo de lo normal :D En agradecimiento por siempre estar aquí muchísimas gracias! Se viene el gran finaaal!**

 **Continuamos:**

\- Oh! Mis niñas, mil disculpas no me di cuenta que estaban aquí. Es que cuando veo los videos de los torneos en los que mi hijo ha salido vencedor pierdo completamente la noción del tiempo - Nodoka miraba la gran pantalla suspirando orgullosa - Permítanme ofrecerles algo de beber, tu debes ser Akane.

Natsume aun boquiabierta y sin salir del shock emocional le sonreía cordial - Eh... No, yo me llamo ehhh... Este... Atsuki! Soy casi parte de la familia Tendo y ella es la hermana de Akane - La pelirroja señalaba a Nabiki prefiriendo no decir sus nombres.

Nabiki estaba con los ojos fijos en la nada, perpleja todavía por semejante coincidencia.

\- Hey! Hermana de Akane! ( codazo en las costillas )

\- Auch! Eh.. Este... Siiii! Mucho gusto usted debe ser la señora...

\- Saotome, Nodoka Saotome querida... (Ay..como me dijo Genma que se llamaban estas pequeñas? Natsuki? Kasami? Nooo!)... querida niña, soy la madre de Ranma tu futuro cuñado. Estaba ansiosa por ver a Akane chan y a todas ustedes en persona! Cuando mi esposo me dijo que probablemente vendría ella misma para acá me puse muy contenta de conocer al fin a mi futura nuera.

Nabiki volvía en si poco a poco para responderle - Ah si.. Es que Akane fue con mi hermana mayor al centro comercial a comprar un hermoso vestido para el gran día mi señora - Decía sonriendo aún con la mente en blanco

\- Tía, llámenme tía Nodoka. Somos casi familia pequeña. Ayy pero que maleducada soy! Déjenme llamar a mi hijo para que las salude, regreso enseguida.

Antes de que Nodoka pueda pararse de su asiento, Nabiki y Natsume dando un brinquito y como sincronizando sus mentes exclamaron - NOOOOOO!

\- Estamos con algo de prisa mi señora, ha sido un gusto. Solo vine a entregarle esta carpeta que envía mi padre, nos vemos mañana en el compromiso.. Ehhh por favor señora Saotome, eh.. Perdón! Tía Nodoka, le pido.. No le diga a Ranma que estuvimos aqui, es que estamos trabajando en una sorpresa para su hijo y mi hermana, por favor siii - Nabiki pedía insistentemente

\- Tranquilas niñas, está bien, así será, despreocúpense. Por favor denle mis saludos a Akane y a su padre.

\- Tía Nodoka, una preguntita.. Ranma sabe que su prometida se llama Akane Tendo verdad? - Preguntaba Nabiki sin poder creerlo aún

Nodoka volteaba los ojos - Mi marido... Es un pesado tradicionalista, dice que el saber el nombre de una prometida antes de conocerla en persona trae mala suerte enojando a no se que deidad de no se que montaña - Decía fastidiada haciendo ademanes con las manos - Y tiene a mi pequeño en total desconocimiento querida.

Las chicas sin pronunciar media palabra y aun con la boca abierta solo movieron sus ojos para chocar sus confundidas miradas y parpadear un par de veces.

\- Mamaaaaa!

Al reconocer la voz de Ranma inmediatamente Nabiki y Natsume hicieron una reverencia cortísima despidiéndose de Nodoka y poder huir del sitio.

Las muchachas salieron corriendo de allí lo más veloz que pudieron casi provocándole a Natsume un desmayo por que el ejercicio definitivamente no era su fuerte.

\- Quien salió de aquí? - Preguntaba Ranma algo molesto

Nodoka muy calmada le enseño los papeles que le habían traído - Solo vinieron a dejar estos documentos para tu padre mi pequeño.. Ya no estás enfadado con mamá? - Muy tiernamente le ofrecía un lugarcito junto a ella en el gran sofá donde estaba sentada.

Ranma con gesto más despechado que enojado se sentó junto a ella con un cojín en su cara - No mamá no podría enojarme contigo, es por todo, todo lo que sucede. Como se le ocurrió a papá firmar documentos donde compromete la casa y los bienes si el matrimonio de esa chica y mío no llega a realizarse.

\- Pero hijo así son las tradiciones

\- Y lo que yo quiero qué mamá! Yo quería estar con ella, ya se quién es, ya la tuve en frente mío de nuevo y en lugar de pelear por mi felicidad tendré que cumplir con un matrimonio si o si porque si no nos quedamos en la calle, perdemos el derecho de llamarnos herederos de artes marciales y no sé qué otras cosas más! Como no voy a estar enfadado!?

\- Mi niño, no lo hagas más difícil, lo más sabio es aceptar lo que no se puede cambiar.. Mejor anda arréglate que debemos ir a escoger el anillo de compromiso para Ak... Para tu novia, la muchacha no tiene la culpa hijo no podemos ser injustos.

Ranma la miraba completamente descolocado levantándose de aquel sofá rumbo a su habitación dispuesto a hacerle caso pero con el ánimo por el piso - Y ahora qué hago, como se lo digo a Akane, que hago por todos los cielos! - Pensaba muy angustiado.

En casa de Hiroshi un nuevo plan se fraguaba cortesía de Nabiki Tendo y Natsume casi Tendo..

\- No te lo puedo creer Nabiki, estás jugando.. No no, no puede ser cierto. Voy a morir de un infarto un día de estos por culpa suya! - Ukyo iba ya por el quinto vaso con agua que tomaba para calmar la impresión.

\- Uchan, es la décima vez que les contamos el relato tienes que creernos! - Decía Natsume emocionada

\- Es que es un delirio chicos! - Agregaba Daisuke - Se enamoran perdidamente y resulta que los quieren casar a la fuerza...con ellos mismos. No, no.. Esto tiene que ser cosa del mas allá como dice mi amigo Gosunkugi

\- No exageres Daisuke - Hiroshi decía pensativo - Recuerdas cuando hace tiempo Ranma nos dijo que había visto en no se qué lugar que cuando somos creados venimos en parejas y que a lo largo de la vida tarde o temprano hallamos a esa persona que fue hecha especialmente para nosotros?

-Ayyy yo vi esa película - Exclamaba Ukyo - Pero los protagonistas no se enteran de la verdad sino hasta el final!

Y es eso mismo lo que vamos a hacer - Agregaba Nabiki - Mañana en la tarde es el compromiso de estos dos pero es algo súper privado ni siquiera Natsume estará, o bueno eso es lo que papá cree. Nosotras habíamos pensado evitar a toda costa que Akane se aparezca por allí y como tampoco es necesaria su presencia sino la de los mayores, el compromiso será un hecho si o si.

\- Y como van a hacerlo - Preguntaba Hiroshi

\- Hasta ahora no tenemos ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer, pero no importa! El plan es no dejarlos solos ni a sol ni a sombra, Ranma no puede ir a casa para verla a ella, no puede llamarla, no puede nada! Deben cortar comunicación de raíz - Explicaba Natsume

-Y Uchan por favor no pases ningún mensaje, di que estas ocupada o no se! Huye de cualquier manera de el y de ella.

\- Entendido Nabiki - Decía guiñando un ojo.

\- Tienen que estar en abstinencia de ellos mismos por completo durante una semana. Hasta el día de mi boda! Y pues allí que sea lo que deba ser! Moveré mis piezas y ya verán - Nabiki afirmaba muy segura - Sino son capaces de escaparse y ahí si se viene la guerra.. Al menos por el lado de papá. No quiero ni pensar en lo que sería capaz de hacer ante un escándalo semejante! No se lo perdonaría ni aunque huyera con el prometido que el mismo le impuso. Debe salir de la casa por todo lo alto o deja de ser una Tendo. El es así ya ni quien lo cambie.

Hiroshi apoyaba - No solo el, el señor Genma es igual o peor.. Supe que hasta condicionó todos sus bienes para hacer valer su palabra de casamiento, y ni se diga la señora Nodoka... Ya la imagino diciendo " Hijo eso no fue nada varonil! Seppuku contigo!" Y desenvainando su katana!

Por cierto, nosotros no estamos invitados Nabiki, como haremos todo lo planeado? - Decían todos los allí presentes menos Natsume

\- Pues ahora ya lo están - Nabiki sacó varias invitaciones de su enorme bolso y las repartió - Y bueno, haremos lo siguiente...

Y así el plan continuó cocinándose hasta que Nabiki llamó a Kasumi y comprobó que Akane junto con ella ya estaban llegando a casa de realizar sus compras en el centro, las chicas volaron de allí para comenzar su objetivo de vigilar a Akane cada segundo del día.

Algunos minutos después de cenar Kasumi se encontraba lavando los platos en la cocina tarareando una canción muy alegremente, cuando se percató que Nabiki había entrado al lugar, abierto la nevera, cerrado la nevera, abierto la alacena, cerrado la alacena y ahora se sentó en el mesón del centro moviendo las piernas y mirando para todos lados, tal como cuando era pequeña y necesitaba que su hermana la ayude a esconder alguna travesura.

Kasumi sabía que en cualquier momento Nabiki iba a pedirle algo y solo se limitó a continuar con sus labores mirándola con el rabillo del ojo.

-Ejemmm... Ejemm... Hermanitaaa... Kasumi oneeeechaaan - Susurraba cantarinamente Nabiki

Kasumi la miraba con su clásica sonrisa - Que sucede Nabiki?

-Es que... Mmm... Verás hermanita necesito que mañana nos ayudes en un pequeñiiito pequeñiiisimo plan que tenemos Natsume y yo, anda que no te cuesta nada, te explicaré de que se trata y aunque no te puedo contar algunas cosas, lo diré clarito para que me entiendas si?

Kasumi dejó de secar un plato para prestarle atención a su loca hermana menor.

Y al final de semejante explicación, Kasumi sin saber mayores detalles y corriendo el riesgo de hacer enfadar a su padre accedió a la descabellada idea que Nabiki le acababa de plantear, a fin de cuentas Kasumi también era una Tendo y como a las demás, le agradaban mucho las aventuras. Por su esposo tampoco se preocupaba ya que era inimaginable que el amable Dr. Tofu se enfadara con su adorable y delicada esposa.

Natsume custodiaba disimuladamente a Akane muy de cerca hasta que llegó la hora de que todos duerman.

Casi era media noche y supuestamente Akane debía verse con Ranma en el tejado de la casa, pero Nabiki, viendo las intenciones de su hermana, aprovecho para lanzarse un discurso conmovedor y emotivo sobre la obediencia a los padres haciendo énfasis que su madre las observa si hacían algo malo.

Que ganas le iban a quedar a la pobre Akane de hacer ningún desatino, la pobre peliazul solo se limitaba a llorar por las ciertas, improvisadas y "sabias" palabras de su hermana mayor.

Nabiki pensaba - Siento hacerte sufrir hermanita pero la sorpresa que les espera lo compensara todo.

Por su parte Hiroshi y Daisuke se encargaron de darle la misma charla dolorosa del buen hijo a Ranma hasta increíblemente hacerlo llorar.. Bueno, también Hiroshi se paso un poco haciéndolo que imagine a sus padres ya ancianos, sobre todo a su madre, viviendo debajo de un puente porque lo perdieron todo debido a que el no se quiso casar con su prometida.

Era ya la una de la madrugada y un poquito mas pero Ranma no podía pegar un ojo, al final si había ido a verla a media noche pero de lejos se percató que Akane nunca subió al sitio pactado lo que lo contrarió aún más. El pelinegro, aún sin entender por qué sus amigos se habían casi mudado a su habitación, se quedó pensativo mirando la única foto que tenía de aquella fiesta donde pasó todo, la foto que gracias al cielo y el fotógrafo del hotel captó en su lente y ahora la tenía en su teléfono móvil, donde él y su amada ex chica misteriosa se daban ese beso cargado de emociones como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, mismo beso que les regaló una noche mágica tanto en el resort como en las cabañas.

Akane estaba en la misma situación. Desconcertada, asustada y angustiada no dejaba de llorar. De pronto una necesidad interna la impulso a tomar el teléfono de su hermana y a buscar entre sus contactos. Era la primera vez desde que Nabiki tuvo su primer movil, que la muchacha lo dejaba sin claves ni contraseñas. Sería acaso que..? Bueno, quien sabe. A fin de cuentas la más codiciosa y fría de las Tendo también tenía su corazoncito, bien guardado detrás de su billetera, pero lo tenía.

Buscando entre los números telefónicos allí estaba Ranma Saotome.. Akane miró para todos los lados como quien está próximo a cometer un grave crimen. Se tranquilizó al pensar que no haría nada malo, solo quería escuchar su voz, quien de su familia se iba a enterar que ella fue la que hizo la llamada si no dejaba rastro alguno?

\- Las dos de la madrugada, obviamente sabrá que soy yo, o quizás no.. Tal vez ni siquiera me conteste o tenga apagado su teléfono - Akane le daba mil vueltas a la idea con el móvil de Nabiki entre sus manos - Que hago! Ay no que sea lo que deba ser, este amor es imposible, demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, además debe estar molesto por que no fui al tejado como acordamos o será que el tampoco vino? Ay ya! Basta

Y tomando fuerzas desde el fondo de su alma presionó la pantallita digital donde estaba el ícono de "llamar".

Se mordía los labios, las uñas, los dedos esperando el primer repique que apenas y alcanzo a sonar por que del otro lado ya recibía un "hola?" como respuesta.

Ranma no había ni siquiera dejado sonar el móvil. Desde que su pantalla brilló anunciando que en unos segundos entraría una llamada su corazón se aceleró como solamente le pasaba con ella. De un salto se incorporó de la cama y susurrando bajito dijo un tímido "Hola?" Sin saber que esperar

\- Hola?

Akane no se atrevía a pronunciar palabra, el solo saberlo al otro lado del teléfono la desarmaba, tanto asi que podía escuchar sus propios latidos de tanta angustia.

...

...

\- Akane, eres tú? - Ranma dijo esas palabras sintiendo un dolor que jamás había experimentado, el dolor de no poder estar con la persona que de verdad amas.

\- Ranma.. Yo.. - La muchacha decía con la voz entrecortada sin poder decir nada más.

Cinco segundos de silencio después Ranma no pudo contener lo que sentía. ¿Cómo un sentimiento tan hermoso podía llegar a doler tanto? Cómo explicarle que no iba a poderle cumplir la promesa de llevarla con el? Cómo decirle que en unos meses estaría casadísimo con otra mujer? El sabía que a ella también iban a casarla.. Como justificar que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo?

Casi sin pensar, con la voz agitada y comenzando a quebrarse al fin lo dijo:

...

\- Te amo Akane - Ranma no pudo contener más las traviesas lagrimas que se empeñaban en salir de sus ojos.

Akane abrió los ojos sintiendo una corriente eléctrica muy dolorosa atravesarle el corazón, quien dijo que el amor no duele nunca había experimentado algo así. Era la primera vez que le decían te amo, y lo hacia el chico que se apoderó de su vida, su cuerpo y su mente desde que lo conoció.

La muchacha no pudo más y se soltó en llanto.

-Por qué lloras mi niña? - Ranma se mordía la mano hecha puño aguantando esas ganas incontrolables que sintió de mandarlo todo al demonio y buscar su vida lejos de todo y de todos llevándosela aunque sea secuestrada.

\- También.. También te amo, te amo y no sabes cómo me duele todo esto - suspiraba sollozando - Nunca te voy a olvidar...

Ranma no entendía por qué ella también se estaba despidiendo, si hasta hace nada tenían en pie el plan de huir juntos, ahora hablaban de un amor imposible, de un jamás podrá ser, de una triste despedida. Definitivamente estaban sincronizados, sería posible? No quiso ahondar más en el porqué de su separación y solo se quedó en silencio con los ojos cerrados.

Akane interpretó ese silencio como un dulce adiós y sintiendo como una última lágrima bañaba su mejilla le dijo - Voy a colgar Ranma. Tienes que saber que... Que fuiste el primero en mi vida, no sé cómo sucedió pero lo que vivimos siempre estará en mi memoria y corazón. Solo contigo.. Contigo!

\- Espera Akane todavía no nos rindamos! Aun podemos... (lo que Ranma estaba por decir se vio interrumpido por la vivida imagen de Genma y su madre sin un hogar y pasando todo tipo de privaciones)

\- No Ranma. Esto es imposible y ambos lo sabemos - Akane decía esto con el corazón encogido

Luego de una breve pausa Ranma continuaba - Por qué todo tiene que ser así? Por qué si te siento como te siento aquí?

Y luego de unos pocos segundos ella colgó. Akane contenía su llanto como mejor podía para no asustar a nadie, no pudo más y salió de la habitación rumbo al jardín o donde fuera que nadie la escuche. Nabiki, quien se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación de su hermana junto con Natsume, había escuchado absolutamente todo, por un momento quiso desistir de su plan pero tenía buenas razones para no hacerlo. Secando una minúscula lágrima que amenazaba con salir de sus profundos ojos marrones pensaba en que si les decía la verdad, ambos locos no se contendrían y de una u otra manera harían sospechar a su padre de cuál fue la comprometedora manera en la que se conocieron.

Soun era de los hombres antiguos que llevaban muy en alto la frase "Piensa mal y acertarás". Nabiki sabia de sobra que su padre enterándose de algo asi era capaz de desheredar y negar a su hermana pequeña. Incluso ella misma con sus "aventuras" de soltera corría peligro de ser descubierta. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo. Sabía que esta tortura no iba a durar mucho.

Ranma había logrado dormir como mucho un par de horas. Malhumorado y sobre todo con una tristeza que le pesaba hasta respirar abrió sus azules ojos recibiendo la mañana. Para su sorpresa Hiroshi y Daisuke estaban parados como velándolo lo cual asustó al pelinegro.

\- Que hacen locos! Que ya me morí y este es mi velatorio? Por dios díganme que si.

\- Estas loco o que Ranma? Ya deja los lloriqueos señorita y vístete que nos vamos! - Decía Hiroshi emocionado mostrándole un juego como de cuatro cañas de pescar.

Ranma levantaba una ceja y abría la boca para negarse cuando Daisuke entró a la habitación con un ridiculísimo sombrerito de pesca con todo tipo de anzuelos y carnaditas colgando de el, una chaqueta tipo explorador que le quedaba como diez tallas más grande y una cañita como para niño de kinder.

Ranma se mató de risa y al ver las intenciones de sus amigos por animarlo no pudo negarse de ningún modo.

\- Oigan pero hoy es mi... Ese compromiso, como vamos a irnos? - Preguntaba Ranma

\- No mi pequeño saltamontes, nos vamos mañana en la madrugada rumbo a Nigata durante 7 gloriosos días de pesca entre machos alfa - Daisuke aseguraba contento

\- Entonces por qué me despertaron para irnos? A donde nos vamos? Y por qué están asi vestidos?

Hiroshi respondía - Ah pues fácil, tenemos que ir a comprar los boletos de tren para Nigata y ya sabes que la boletería de esa línea férrea solo está abierta hasta las once de la mañana!

\- Ah bueno eso si - Ranma paró en seco viendo a sus amigos de arriba a abajo – Pero aun no me han respondido por qué rayos están vestidos así desde ya!?

\- Acaso no sabes que toda mujer sueña con un sexy y fuerte hombre que consiga sus alimentos primitivamente? - Respondía Hiroshi lanzando la caña de pescar hacia adelante fingiendo estar en el mar

\- Tu ya tienes la tuya, déjanos encontrar a nosotros alguna chiquitita para enamorarnos - Decía Daisuke dándose a galán.

Ranma volteaba los ojos por semejantes ocurrencias pero a la vez agradecía que ya tenía algo con que distraerse durante varios días.

Por su parte y con ayuda de Ukyo esa fue la mejor idea que los chicos tuvieron para alejar a Ranma de Akane durante el tiempo justo que faltaba para la boda de Nabiki donde al fin se iban a encontrar.

...

Akane estaba sentada en medio del salón de te viendo una película y comiendo cereal en su razón favorito. Desde allí miraba con fastidio como personas desconocidas entraban y salían de la casa preparando el sitio como para una pequeña celebración con flores, manteles finos y un exquisito menú.

Nabiki y Natsume estaban encerradas en la habitación de la mediana de las Tendo supuestamente arreglándose para el evento y Soun se hallaba revisando los contratos prenupciales junto con su yerno el Dr. Tofu, todos estaban ocupados en algo, pero Akane que era la chica a la que iban a pedir en matrimonio estaba hecha polvo, aun en pijama a semejante hora del día, con el cabello despeinado recogido en un moño alto sentada en el sofá comiendo cereal viendo como su vida se acababa en frente de sus ojos. Miró el reloj y faltaba poco para la hora pactada, hizo un gesto despectivo con la boca.

\- Si tanto quieren casarme pues tendrán que esperar- Y con toda la paciencia se levantó rumbo a la ducha recién para darse un baño.

En la habitación de Nabiki, Kasumi se acababa de enterar de absolutamente toda la verdad, cortesía de la lengua suelta de Natsume y ahora estaban ultimando los detalles de lo que planeaban hacer esa noche donde la mayor de las Tendo debía evitar a toda costa, durante la pedida de mano, que Ranma se entere quien sería su futura esposa.

\- Entendido hermana, todas las fotos familiares donde apareces tu, Natsume o Akane han sido reemplazadas, por ese lado despreocúpate- Aseguraba Kasumi

\- Gracias hermana. Natsume está listo todo ya? - Preguntaba Nabiki

Y la loca pelirroja levantando un martillo y un alicate corta alambres sonreía - Listo todo capitana!

Akane entró a la habitación sorpresivamente y sin llamar a la puerta.

\- Nabiki te llevaste mi gel de duch...que hacen todas aquí?

\- Ehhh... - Natsume miraba a Nabiki sin saber que decir

Inmediatamente Kasumi intervino - Papá mandó a avisarles que no pueden aparecer en la sala hasta que las conversaciones entre mayores hayan terminado, ni siquiera Nabiki por que aún no se ha casado y obviamente tu tampoco Akane, tu saldrás con las demás chicas cuando empiece la cena. Me retiro - Kasumi sonreía de lo más normal y Nabiki y Natsume se miraban asombradas de la manera tan parsimoniosa en la que Kasumi salio del problema sin ser descubierta.

\- Akane date prisa que ya están llegando! - Avisaba Natsume mirando por la ventana

Nabiki se dio una palmada en el rostro por la imprudencia que acababa de cometer su amiga, despertando la curiosidad de Akane y poniendo en riesgo todo el plan si lograba ver a Ranma.

\- Dejame ver que cara tiene - Akane iba a asomarse cuando Nabiki se abalanzo a cerrar la ventana casi aplastándole un dedo a Natsume

\- No, no, no, no, no, no! Akane por dios! Es de mala suerte! Vete.. Vete pronto a bañar y a arreglarte, apúrate! O papá se pondrá furioso! Vete, vete, vete! - Nabiki la custodio hacia el baño y se aseguró que cerrara la puerta de la habitación con llave.

Una vez Akane desapareció del lugar Nabiki y Natsume comenzaban una carrera contra el tiempo.

Ranma al ver la casa en la que acabaron de entrar se quedó sin palabras, era el mismísimo lugar donde Akari o Akane.. Había sido contratada para cantar o acaso no era asi? - A cuantas hijas va a casar este señor? - Se preguntaba el muchacho bastante dudoso ya que la misma familia había tenido en tan pocos días una despedida de soltería, un compromiso, luego de una semana la boda y luego vendría otra boda! - Vaya que les gustan los casamientos - Se decía - Pero por que uno de ellos, menos el que yo quisiera, tiene que ser conmigo!

\- Sean todos bienvenidos - Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos recibiéndolos en la casa muy contento por la tan especial ocasión.

Dentro de la casa empezaba el correteo de las chicas para ejecutar su plan. Natsume corría a la cocina para que Kasumi le de las llaves auxiliares de la habitación de Akane. El Dr. Tofu estaba allí por lo que muy disimuladamente y empujándola con su pie la deslizó por el piso hasta que al fin estuvieron en manos de la alocada pelirroja.

\- Natsume date prisa!- Susurraba Nabiki desde la escalera.

\- Voooy - Respondía Natsume con otro "grito-susurro" mientras cortaba unos cuantos cables por allí.

Ahora era el turno de Natsume de vigilar que no hayan moros en la costa y mientras su amiga hacia lo suyo ella cuidaba desde la ventana que nadie las descubra.

La astuta Nabiki metió las llaves auxiliares de la habitación de Akane en la puerta y de un solo golpe con un martillo enorme partió la llave dejando la mitad de ella atascada en el cerrojo.

Antes de que alguien se percate del ruido corrieron a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas hacia el patio trasero donde Kasumi ya había dejado colocada una escalera.

Nabiki subió hasta la ventana de Akane y con en mismo martillo golpeó las rieles de las ventanas corredizas volviendo imposible el lograr abrirlas. Dio los golpes sobre una toalla para minimizar el ruido.

Bajaron velozmente y sin despertar sospechas y entraron a la casa a esperar en el cuarto de Nabiki.

En el salón de la casa Tendo se llevaba a cabo una sesión solemne. Por su parte, Nodoka, el amargadamente obligado Ranma y Kasumi esperaban pacientemente fuera del salón mientras los hombres llegaban a un acuerdo. Tofu, Genma y Soun luego de firmar todos los papeles, contratos y condiciones declaraban a ambas familias oficialmente aliadas.

Los patriarcas planeaban en grande como iban a manejar de ahora en adelante la escuela de estilo libre y como reanudarían las clases en el dojo que ahora estarían presididas por el gran Ranma Saotome, quien era nada más y nada menos que el tricampeón del torneo internacional de artes marciales de toda Asia, junto con la representante nacional de lucha estilo libre en los torneos femeninos de Japón y campeona por cuatro años consecutivos, Akane Tendo.

Todo parecía marchar perfecto. Soun ordenó al mesero contratado servir el sake para brindar y mandó llamar a Ranma, Nodoka y Kasumi para iniciar la celebración.

Soun abrazaba alegremente a su futuro yerno y muy contento dijo - Llego la hora de que conozcas a tu hermosa prometida hijo mío. Kasumi! Ve por favor y llama a Aka...

\- Acaaaaa mismo se la traeré en un segundo padre! - Kasumi debía evitar a toda costa que se escuche el nombre de su hermana cerca de Ranma.

Nabiki y Natsume escucharon que era hora de bajar y procedieron a esconderse en el ático como mejor pudieron. Si Ranma o Nodoka las veía estaba todo perdido. Ahora todo dependía de Kasumi quién subía las escaleras supuestamente a llamar a Akane para que bajara. Y comenzó la actuación.

\- Akane, abre la puerta por favor, todos abajo ya están esperándote - Kasumi fingía que no sabia que la cerradura estaba atorada y que pensaba que Akane cerro con llave.

\- Hermana pasa! Esta abierto.. Estoy por salir

\- Akane chan la puerta está cerrada

Akane se acercaba a la puerta para tratar de abrirla y ni forcejando lo logró. - Hermana estoy atrapada aquí! Las ventanas están atoradas ni siquiera puedo bajar por ahí!

Kasumi sonreía detrás de la puerta y fingiendo preocupación dijo - Iré a avisar a papá , no hagas ruido hermana que los invitados están abajo y podrían pensar que algo no marcha bien.

Kasumi bajaba casi que en cámara lenta quemando todo el tiempo posible.

Soun la vio bajando sola y ya algo molesto preguntó - Donde está Aka...

\- Acaaaabé - Interrumpía de nuevo Kasumi - De darme cuenta que tenemos un problema padre, la ventana y La puerta de la habitación de Akane están atoradas, no abren y dentro están Natsume, Nabiki y Akane.. Les dije que no intenten abrir por que harían ruido alertando a los invitados y eso estaría muy mal visto no es cierto padre? Podrían hasta considerar esta dificultad como un mal presagio y deshacer el compromiso! - Decía Kasumi con segundas intenciones

\- Oh por dios hija! Ni siquiera lo menciones! Hiciste bien en ser discreta, entretén un poco a los invitados voy a llamar al cerrajero del teléfono de la cocina - Soun rogaba poder resolver este embrollo sin provocar aspavientos.

Kasumi asentía siguiendo con la mirada todo el camino de su padre hacia la cocina.

Soun levanto la bocina y se dio cuenta que el teléfono no tenía tono - No puede ser! Será que ese cerdo negro que siempre anda por aquí mordisqueó los cables telefónicos! - Y ya muy nervioso y sin saber que hacer pidió a Kasumi ayuda urgente.

Nodoka le daba a su hijo el anillo de compromiso - Toma hijo, debes entregárselo, hazme sentir orgullosa. Aunque se que no es nada fácil por lo que estás pasando mi vida, pero debemos respetar las tradiciones y comportarnos a la altura de nuestra familia.

Ranma tomaba el anillo sin nada de ganas - Pero madre no se ha presentado mi maravillosa novia, a lo mejor desistió - Decía aun con una luz de esperanza.

Genma ni se preocupaba total las firmas ya se habían hecho y había sake y comida gratis que le importaba si su hijo aun no conocía a su futura nuera.

Kasumi llamaba la atención de la madre de Ranma y al oído muy brevemente le dio una explicación.

Nodoka se llevó la mano a los labios en señal de preocupación y luego sonrió diciéndole algo a Kasumi.

\- Que será lo que les está diciendo? Espero no les haya dicho que la casa está ya tan vieja que las puertas y ventanas se atascan y ni siquiera la línea telefónica sirve. Qué vergüenza. - Pensaba Soun muy curioso

Nodoka le dijo algo a Ranma ante lo cual el hizo una mueca de fastidio y guardó el anillo en su bolsillo.

Sin mayores explicaciones la cena terminó. Kasumi estaba exhausta, cada vez que su padre quería decir Akane, ella interrumpía con un Acá esto, Acá lo otro... Y cuando quería decir Nabiki, interrumpía diciendo Nabos, Naval, Nave espacial. Agradecía al cielo que nunca dijo Natsume por que ahí si se le hubiera complicado.

La noche terminó bien y el compromiso fue un éxito. Sin la novia presente pero un éxito al fin.

Akane estaba tan poco interesada en salir de su habitación que hasta dormida se había quedado.

Cuando todos los invitados ya se habían ido el Dr. Tofu tumbó la puerta dejando libre a Akane. Soun venía subiendo las escaleras y al escuchar el estruendo apuró el paso.

\- Hijita! Estas bien? Mira que pasar esto el día de tu compromiso que pena. Por cierto.. Donde están tu hermana y Natsume, Akane?

Kasumi rápidamente habló - Salieron corriendo de aquí padre, parece ser que la pequeña Natsume es algo claustrofóbica - Decía sonriendo y pidiéndole con la mirada a su esposo que por favor no la desmienta.

En el ático Natsume ya iba por su segundo ataque de pánico por el encierro mientras Nabiki había pasado ya todos los niveles del jueguito de su teléfono móvil.

\- Ya Natsume cálmate, parece que todo salió según lo planeado ahora debemos esperar hasta que papá se acueste y salimos de aquí.

Más tarde en la noche Soun recibió la llamada de Nodoka preguntando si Akane ya se sentía mejor. El hombre suponiendo ya que excusa le había dado Kasumi, solo agradeció su preocupación y le dijo que su hija ya se encontraba bien. Reiterándole a su consuegra que el fin de semana anunciarían el compromiso oficialmente delante de todos en el matrimonio de Nabiki.

\- Pero que chica más irrespetuosa, como no va a aparecer en su propio compromiso. Con quien me prometiste en matrimonio papá!- Reclamaba Ranma fingiéndose ofendido

\- Pobrecita tu prometida hijo. Es más debiste ser tú quien llame a preguntar por ella. Su hermana me dijo que estaba en esos días del mes y que estaba con dolores fuertes - Decía Nodoka

\- Mujer por favor esos detalles! - Renegaba Genma

\- Si mamá podrías omitirlos? - Ranma hacia una mueca

\- Que pasa? Mejor así! De esta manera sabemos que está completamente apta para darnos nietos y es una mujer fértil. En mi pueblo el dolor era símbolo de fertilidad. Yo no sufría de eso, seguramente por esa razón es que solo tuve un hijo - Como siempre muy suelta de huesos expresaba sus ideas la liberal matriarca.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy... muy rápido.

Ranma, Hiroshi y Daisuke se habían ido a Nigata en un viaje de pesca por varios días y llegarían antes de la boda a la que Ranma y su familia estaban invitados.

Por poco Daisuke lo arruina soltándole a Ranma que ellos también asistirían a la dichosa boda y no solo eso! Estuvo a punto de decirle quien también estaría allí, pero un muy oportuno Hiroshi le dio con un pescado en la cara para que se calle.

Nabiki estaba espléndida, faltaba casi nada para el gran día y sentía cero nervios, delante de sus hermanas se probaba su vestido de novia que era como de una reina, definitivamente Kodachi era la mejor cuñada del mundo.

Natsume en estos días se dedicó a vigilar a Akane por si se le ocurría ir a ver a Ukyo y preguntarle por Ranma. Aunque sabía que él no estaba en la ciudad pero es mejor prevenir.

Ukyo por su parte contaba las pocas horas que faltaban para que al fin se sepa toda la verdad, además, trabajaba con mucho esmero en los miles y miles de bocadillos que debía llevar a la boda Tatewaki Tendo.

Y el día.. Al fin llegó.

 **Continuará…**

 **Saluditoooos!**

 **A mi amiga Elisa Lucia V2016 amiga hermosa! Tus saluditos iban por que iban! Espero puedas pasar por aquí prontito :D Besos!**

 **Deliza22: Abrazo tamaño Genma recibidisimo! :D Ayyy amiga amo tus reviews definitivamente :D Eres mi lectora predilecta muak! Ayyy y que te parece este trago amargo que les estoy haciendo pasar a los pobres** **Pero viene la recompensa lo juro jeje**

 **FrankieMarinZ: Que taaal amigo! Un súper capitulo recargado :D Como ves el mega plan de Natsume y Nabiki jaja hasta Kasumi se lució xD**

 **Nancy Ricoleon: Hola mi ami bella! Y el sufrimiento continua jeje pero bueno este plan parece que si está resultando mejor :D**

 **Amigo: Hiiii amigo! Nooo No puede hacer eso con los pobres labios de la hermosa Akanita por que Soun se pondría histérico xD Como va el súper plan de las Tendo para hacer sufrir a los enamorados ehhh jeje**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Ayyy amiga sabes que me encantan los reviews "quijotenses" jajajaja Pobrecitoooos los estoy haciendo sufriiiir D: Pero amare la recompensa awww jeje Espero dios mediante que el año que viene este mas sueltita de pensamiento jaja este año lo de mi mudanza me mato T_T Pero bueno! Ansío leer tu otra historia pronto ay amiga tienes madera para esto lo reitero :D Me encanta! Te mando beso nos leemos :D**

 **AnyMary79: Hola amiga bella aquí premiándolos con un mega capitulo mas larguito de lo normal hehe espero te haya gustado y pues ya quedan dos epis para el final que penaaa T_T Pero bueno, lo hare con mucho cariño para uds! Bueno lo editare por que ya esta escrito jeje muaaak!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Mi Eli hermosa! Estamos a casi nada del finaaal ayy que lloro te juro que terminar esta historia me ha dolido más que "Dilema de amor" estoy triste buuu. Pero bueno se viene el epilogo de "El hombre de tu vida" y el regalito de navidad para todos uds :D Besotes amiga!**

 **Bely Pendragon: Amiga estaba en el metro cuando lei tu review y comencé a reir como desquiciada algo tipo: asfhgdgdjdhlfldñf en lugar de ajajajajajajaja XD XD Al puro estilo Bender ajajajajaja Espero que te guste mi mega capitulo recargado jiji te cuento que tu fic me gusta muchísimo no se por que imagino a Akane con un moñito y no de cabello suelto xD Y a mi Ryoga como Ruy Hanazawa, ese estilo y definitivamente amo a Akari! Soy mala… lo se ajajjaaj Te mando un super mega abrazote! Nos leemos el jueves muaaak! Faltan dos capis para el finaaaal buuu**

 **Nayomi: Bienvenidisima amigaaa! A este mundo de colores un tantito desquiciado del mejor fandom del mundo mundial! Ranma! Me alegra tanto que te hayas animado a dejarme un review y más que nada q te haya gustado la historia :D Ya faltan dos capítulos para el gran final, que pena** **Me cuentas que te pareció siii :D Besooos!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Estoy haciéndolos sufriiir lo seee xD Pero viene la recompensa amiga! Lo prometo! :D Espero te guste el final mi Haru, me da una peeena terminarlo pero bueno, veamos que nos trae el 2017 y me encantaría seguir contando contigo amiga :D Un besote! Nos leemos!**

 **Leer con voz de locutor de telenovela:**

 **ESTE SABADO…. GRAN FINAL DE "DESDE ESA NOCHE" no se lo pierda!**

 **jejeje que tristeeeee amigoooos me he encariñado tanto tanto con esta historia pero bueno, espero que el 2017 este cargado de nuevas ideas y más musas inspiradoras :D Nos leemos el jueves con el penúltimo capítulo y el sábado en el gran finaaaaal XD Los quiero mucho! Besitos!**

 **SK47**


	20. Muriendo de la confusión

**Buenas noches amigos míos :D Casi casi no publico hoy por que se fue la luz en mi casa 7_7 pero ya volvió! Y he aquí el penúltimo capítulo de su fic "Desde esa noche" titulado: Muriendo de la confusión D: Estamos a nada nada del episodio final amigos los invito a acompañarme en una actualización más y agradezco a todos todos y cada uno los que me dejan sus reviews, los que me leen en silencio, los favs, follows, los MP, a los que me marcan como favorita pues millóooon gracias amigos, no saben lo feliz que me hace y me inspira sobre todo a continuar en esta afición de escribir sueños y finales felices. Este 2017 si todo va bien lo iniciaremos con una historia de amor nueva que ya estoy haciendo el esquema, y esta, al igual que todas mis historias (Excepto yo me opongo jajaja) tendrá algunas cositas por allí de la vida real :D cuando tenga algunos epis la subo :D Mientras tanto descansen de mi xD Es broma amigos los extrañare montón! Disculpen esta intro tan inmensa xD Aunque bueno, aún nos falta el regalito de navidad que les tengo, espero les guste y el pequeñísimo epilogo de "El hombre de tu vida o el amor de tu vida" Que lo subiré hoy mismo, ya que tendré un jueves y viernes medio complicadito con el trabajo, espero de corazón sea de su agrado. Bueno amigos sin más! Los dejo!**

 **Continuamos…**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO SENSEI/***/**

En el tren… Rumbo a la siempre alegre Nerima se encontraban tres chicos de regreso a sus casas. Hiroshi y Daisuke dormían mientras Ranma miraba nostálgico por la ventana, ya que si bien es cierto ese viaje con sus amigos y las aventuras de pesca que habían pasado esos días habían ayudado a subir un poco su bajoneado estado de ánimo, todavía el único pensamiento que ocupaba su cabeza era su amada Akane y ese amor imposible que se negaba a dejar pasar.

Estaban en la última fila del tren, los tres juntos sentados en una misma hilera de asientos. Hiroshi de lo dormido que estaba dejo caer su teléfono celular y Ranma se percató - Este cuando duerme parece una morsa muerta - Se dijo el pelinegro cuando en un ataque de curiosidad se puso a revisar el móvil de su amigo.

No habrían pasado más de dos minutos cuando Daisuke abrió los ojos y se espantó al ver que el teléfono de Hiroshi lo tenía Ranma - Oye! Vecina chismosa! Trae acá! - Se lo arrebató de las manos a su curioso compañero de viaje.

Ranma solo lo miraba confundido por algo que había leído, sin embargo para no levantar sospechas solo sonrió e hizo como si nada fingiendo que iba a dormir recostándose sobre la ventanilla del tren.

…

\- Al fin en casa! - Exclamaba Hiroshi cansado del extenuante viaje desde Nigata lanzando las maletas en el piso de su habitación y tirándose en la cama de extremo a extremo - Oye Daisuke crees que Ranma se haya dado cuenta del algo?

\- No creo, cuando le quité el teléfono no me dijo nada, conociéndolo me hubiera molido a preguntas o a golpes. Oye pero que tanto decía la conversación?

\- Léela tú mismo - Hiroshi le lanzaba el teléfono celular a Daisuke para que vea la conversación que hace unas horas Ranma había leído por "accidente":

Yuko:

Nos vemos en la boda de Nabiki?

Hiroshi:

Por supuesto nena y Daisuke también estará.

Yuko:

Ah? Y como es que Ranma no irá con ustedes?

Hiroshi:

Quien dice que no? Claro que irá! Lo que no sabe es que tendrá que estar en el altar!

Yuko:

Aún no le han dicho nada! Que malos amigos! :D

Daisuke levantaba una ceja - Bueno aquí no dice nada de Akane, a lo mucho y esto enreda más las cosas pero nada grave. Mejor me acuesto a tomar una siesta un rato.

\- No te acomodes tanto que ya nos vamos - Hiroshi renegaba tomando su teléfono móvil y marcándole a Ukyo - Hola? Uchan? Esta listo todo en el salón? Sabes si Natsume tiene las flores? Ranma no dejaba de hablar de Akane en todo el santo viaje! A punto estuvimos de decirle toda la verdad y terminar con su sufrimiento y no sabes lo que pasó leyó una conversación que estoy seguro y lo enredó todo aún más!

... Uchan? Estás ahí?

\- Si, si afirmativo señora Lum pero por favor confirme las flores, lo otro si está listo.

\- Ukyo? Que te sucede! Que señora Lum soy Hirosh... No me digas... Ranma está allí? Pero si lo acabamos de dejar en su casa!

Al escuchar esto Daisuke salto de la cama como resorte sin poder creer la desesperación de su amigo.

Ukyo seguía la actuación - Si, está

Daisuke tomaba el teléfono - Está bien Uchan cuelga no te preocupes, llamaste a Natsume por las flores?

-No, no.. Hágalo por favor, muchas gracias, nos vemos - Ukyo colgaba la llamada nerviosa por tener al "sorprendido" de la noche frente a ella.

-Ukyo no me estas escuchando! Por favor solo dime si la casa en donde fue la fiesta es donde ella vive o solo fue contratada para cantar o es que ese dojo es usado como salón de eventos o que! Dimeeee te lo pidooo! En esa misma casa fue mi compromiso amiga estoy enredado! Ayudameeee - Ranma estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y con tantas dudas agobiaba a su pobre amiga.

\- Ranchan por favooor, tu madre se enojara conmigo si te meto ideas en la cabeza, tu ya estás comprometido!

\- Y qué hay de esa conversación que leí en el teléfono de Hiroshi? Allí decía claramente que el novio soy yo! Y no quieres decirme nada Ukyo!

\- Ya deja de pensar en esa estúpida conversación Ranma, ya sabes cómo es Hiroshi! Mejor empieza a pensarte como un hombre pro-me-ti-do y deja esta historia por la paz!

\- Ni siquiera se con quién estoy prometido Ukyo por favor! Yo la amo a ella! Y su padre va a casarla con quien sabe qué idiota! Traté de seguir con mi vida y no pensar pero no puedo quedarme así solo mirando cómo se arruina mi futuro y el de ella - Alegaba Ranma

Ukyo estaba sintiéndose acorralada, no podía creer como Ranma aún no conectaba los acontecimientos, no se daba cuenta, no quería darse cuenta o definitivamente el destino se empeñaba en confundir al pobre chico

\- Ay Ranma, lo único que sé, es que esa noche Akane era la cantante de la fiesta de mi amiga que se casa hoy y quisimos sorprenderte haciendo que la veas de nuevo. No sé nada más ah y que debo entregar los bocaditos para la recepción así que se me hace tarde, no se nada más Ranchan en serio! - Ukyo ya le lloraba para que le deje de hacer preguntas.

Ranma se le acercó y le dio un beso en la frente - Gracias amiga y discúlpame últimamente estoy peor, hoy supuestamente conoceré a mi "fabulosa" prometida y mis padres hasta lo anunciarán ahí delante de todos y lo que es peor delante de Akane! Estoy casi seguro que ella irá porque siempre está con esa chica Nabiki para mí que son algo o no lo sé. Y seguramente irá del brazo del cretino con el que debe casarse que fastidio!

Al pobre pelinegro le estallaba la cabeza. Cada vez que se acercaba a la verdad sus amigos se encargaban de despistarlo o confundirlo aún más. Y con ese mensaje que había leído... Peor!

Salió del local de su amiga casi casi resignado a su suerte. Akane se lo había dejado claro. Lo de ellos no podía ser.

\- Pero por qué! Por qué! Akane no sé como pero lo voy a descubrir y lo siento por mi prometida pero de hoy no pasa que me das una explicación y no me interesa que estés con el - Se decía enojado avanzando a paso firme rumbo a su casa.

...

\- Entonces cuando yo de la señal ponen lo que les dije e inmediatamente ya saben que hacer, entendido? - Natsume ultimaba detalles en el salón de la boda con reloj en mano, se disponía a correr de allí para ir a maquillarse a la casa Tendo cuando Hiroshi la llamó para preguntar por "unas flores" a lo que Natsume aseguró que las había mandado pero que por favor el chico vaya al dojo a dejar una tarjeta que hacía falta.

\- Ok muñeca, nos vemos allá procura que no vea las flores sin la tarjeta. Adiós - Colgó la llamada - Ayyy, día largo, día largo, día largo! - Se decía Hiroshi caminando a paso apresurado también con reloj en mano y eso que apenas eran las diez de la mañana.

Ranma había llegado a su casa y decidió dormir un poco. En el viaje no durmió nada y moría de sueño. Se acostó.

-Ranma Saotome.. Acepta usted por esposa a esta señorita para amarla y respetarla por la eternidad?

El pelinegro miraba a su alrededor, todo lucía borroso, el casamentero, los invitados, hasta el rostro de su novia y justo antes de responder la tan ansiada pregunta escuchó.

\- Nooo! Mi amor por favor no te cases! Tú me amas a mí! No te cases con mi herm...

-Akaneeeee! Noooooo!

Ranma despertó agitado, confundido y más angustiado que nunca - Eso me pasa por dormir casi al medio día! - El muchacho se levantó de su cama y poco a poco iba recordando lo que había soñado. Se quedó pensando mirando fijamente el piso sentado en la cama. Que había sido ese sueño? Acaso era una premonición? Por qué sus amigos habían insistido tanto en alejarlo de Akane si siempre lo alentaron a luchar por ese amor? Pero lo que más le angustiaba era ese repentino cambio en Akane, un día lo amaba y hasta se iría con él, y al siguiente era un adiós sin vuelta atrás.

\- Estoy volviéndome loco, si, debo calmarme, eso es Ranma.. Nos levantamos, nos damos un laaargo baño, almorzamos y todo bien. Irás a esa estúpida boda donde estará ella y tu cordura se romperá en mil pedazos cuando aparezcas del brazo de otra que para el colmo Y SE VA A CASAR CONTIGO! - Se decía alborotándose el cabello desesperado mirándose al espejo de su baño.

Ranma estaba aún más alterado que al despertar, hablaba con el mismo, con su soledad como los locos y ya sin saber qué hacer para arreglar esta situación que era insostenible. Y ese sueño! - Acaso es que Akane no puede estar conmigo porque me prometieron a una de sus... - Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe quedándose inmóvil - Uchan me mintió! No estaba contratada para cantar en esa fiesta! Ella es parte de esa familia! A ver Ranma, cállate y piensa un poco. No tengo ni idea del nombre de mi "prometida" pero mi padre me lleva a la casa de Akane a pedir la mano de alguien.. Ella ya no quiere estar conmigo, la dueña de la fiesta se llamaba Nabiki. Nabiki Tendo... AKANE TENDO! No puede ser! Quieren casarme con su hermana! Tiene que ser con Nabiki por que la mayor está casada y la de pelos rojos anda con Hiroshi. Ahhh no! - Y dando un portazo descomunal Ranma salía de su habitación a hablar con su madre pidiendo auxilio.

Los padres de él se encontraban almorzando en el comedor.

\- Genma por dios! Tú y tus sorpresas, es que todo lo tienes que hacer así? Tan de repente! Cuando Ranma descubra hoy que va a casarse...

\- Nodoka, Nodoka, no dramaticemos! Ranma es un chico muy responsable y solo es una formalidad es todo (Mientras Genma hablaba Ranma estaba en estado de shock detrás de la puerta y antes que lo vieran sus padres, salió corriendo nuevamente a su habitación)

\- Ni siquiera me dejas terminar de hablar - Reclamaba Nodoka - Decía que cuando Ranma descubra hoy que va a casarse... Con la hermana de la novia... Estoy segura que lo tomará bien, lo que no tomará nada bien es que lo hayan puesto de padrino de la boda de su cuñada sin su consentimiento, se va a enojar, sabes cómo odia las sorpresas y sobre todo detesta estar parado en ceremonias largas! No recuerdas cuando era pequeño?

\- Ya, ya mujer! Si su prometida es la madrina, era obvio que él debía ser el padrino, es natural! Además, así los muchachos pasarán la velada juntos y se conocerán mejor, tranquila querida. Anda! Ve al salón de belleza a ponerte hermosa para la fiesta de hoy - Decía Genma tratando de convencer a su mujer de que no se disgustara.

Ranma en su habitación estaba en un velorio completo.

-Nabiki Tendo! Como no me sonó antes el nombre! Ella se presentó así allá en Tokio la noche de la elección de la señorita verano. Dijo que era hermana de Akane! Lo recuerdo bien! Quieren casarme con ella! Soy un idiota como no lo vi antes! Sino por qué razón invitaría a mis amigos a su despedida de soltera! E Hiroshi dijo que yo iba a estar en el altar! Pero que descaro de papá. Casarme hoy sin siquiera avisarme. No iba a huir! Bueno si! Pero él no lo sabía! – Continuaba su solitario monologo

Riiiing... Riiiing...

Ranma vio en el identificador de llamadas de su casa que el que llamaba era Daisuke. No dijo ni hola. Directamente levantó la bocina y espetó de mal genio - Los quiero a ustedes dos traidores aquí en cinco minutos! - colgó.

Diez minutos después...

\- Ustedes lo sabían! Por qué me hicieron reencontrarme con Akane entonces! Por qué hasta Ukyo se metió en este plan! No entiendo nada!

\- Pero de que hablas Ranma no se qué te sucede! - Reclamaba Daisuke muy extrañado

\- Desde que llegamos no dejas de hacer preguntas sin sentido y caminar de allá para acá! Me tienes mareado! PARA y explícanos todo de una vez!

\- Hiroshi por favor no te hagas! Todos lo sabían menos yo! Hasta esa tal "Yuko" con la que chateabas sabía que yo era el novio!

-Pero Ranma...

\- Estoy seguro que la noche que cantamos juntos Akane tampoco lo sabía! Hoy me casan con Nabiki! Soy el novio! El novio- de - la - hermana - de - MI - MUJER!

Hiroshi medio sonrojado por la impureza que acababa de escuchar le decía asustado - Ranma te golpeaste en la cabeza? Que vas a ser el novio de Na...

\- Pues ya que más da, ya lo sabes amigo! Fue una de las jugadas del señor Genma, ni modo Ranma! - Daisuke interrumpía la profunda negación de Hiroshi para seguirle la corriente y que todo resulte mejor de lo esperado.

Hiroshi lo miró y de una patada en las canillas entendió lo que Daisuke buscaba, lo de hoy en la noche debía ser una GRAN sorpresa y la mala cabeza de su amigo estaba ayudando de mil maravillas a que eso sucediera.

\- Por eso es que Akane no estaba en el compromiso, seguramente se acababa de enterar, dios nooooo! - Ranma seguía con su melodrama

\- Pero es obvio que sus hermanas no saben de las noches que Akane y tu pasaron juntos en Tokio, yo escuché que volvieron antes acá a Nerima - Mentía Hiroshi - Por eso es que nadie se enteró de nada de lo que pasó en la playa.

\- Pero por que Nabiki me dio el micrófono para que cante con su hermana en su propia despedida?! No creo que sea tan liberal! Me asusta eh! Me asusta! - Ranma estaba peor imposible - Chicos me voy a volver loco! Escuche a mamá, a miii mamá, decir que me enfadaré al enterarme que me casaré hoy.

\- Y qué harás? - Preguntaba Daisuke ahogando una carcajada

\- De que te ríes tarado! Mi vida se terminó! Como voy a casarme con la hermana de MI Akane, no no no no no... No me presentaré! - Decía Ranma decidido

Hiroshi y Daisuke vieron que su amigo hablaba en serio.. Al no presentarse, nunca se enteraría de la verdad, pero de la verdad verdadera, no de la que se acababa de inventar y todo el trabajo de una semana y más, se iría por la borda

\- Amigo hagamos algo.. Asiste, que te vean llegar, distrae a los presentes y nosotros nos llevaremos a Akane, luego tú te nos unes y podrán escapar y ser felices por siempre. Te parece? - Daisuke le seguía el juego a su pobre y desesperado amigo.

Hiroshi lo terminó de convencer y al fin los dejó irse de allí, no sin antes obligarlos a ayudarle a empacar todo para fugarse con su adorada "Akari".

\- Oye Hiroshi...

\- Que pasa Daisuke

\- Estas consciente que cuando Ranma se entere que lo dejamos morir de angustia durante tanto tiempo sin decirle la verdad va a golpearnos verdad? - Decía Daisuke muy tranquilo mientras daba algunos sorbos sonoros a su raspado de menta y caminaban hacia sus casas.

\- No me arrepiento de nada - Decía Hiroshi bromista haciendo el signo de victoria con sus dedos.

Ambos amigos no podían creer como todo se había enredado tanto hasta este punto.

\- Que estará pensando Akane? Algo tan descabellado como Ranma o solo ya se olvidaría del tema?

\- Vamos donde Uchan, quizás ella sepa algo Daisuke.

\- Naa - Respondía Hiroshi - Ukyo se iba a tomar la tarde para arreglarse para la boda, ya debe haberse ido, ya dejemos esto por la paz y que sea lo que dios quiera y pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Daisuke estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de su amigo y partieron cada uno a sus casas listos para la gran noche.

…

\- Hijo estás hermoso! Guapísimo! Deslumbrante! Pareces el mismísimo novio! - Decía Nodoka extremadamente emocionada por cómo se veía su vástago en ese pulcro traje de gala color negro tan masculino.

\- Mamá por favor, deja de fingir ya lo sé todo, los escuche a papá y a ti conversando hoy en la mañana y se a lo que voy! - Decía Ranma con mucha convicción.

Nodoka juraba que su hijo estaba molesto por que tal vez a alguno de sus amigos se le escapó decirle que le tocaba vestirse mucho más elegante por ser el padrino y que esta noche tenía que cumplir todos los compromisos que un "padrino" tiene en una boda, junto a su "madrina". Trató de restarle importancia - Ay mi niño, solo tienes que pararte en el altar del brazo de tu hermosa novia y estar allí hasta que todo termine luego las fotos, el brindis.. Pero bueno, verás cómo se pasa rápido! Sé que tu padre lo decidió de un momento a otro pero dice que la hermana de la novia lo había pedido expresamente así.

\- Cómo? Ella lo pidió? Mamá estás segura de lo que dices?

\- Ya ya hijo, no te muevas, déjame acomodarte el lazo. Y ya deja de quejarte pequeño, no es nada varonil! Sabemos que es una responsabilidad grande (se refería a ser padrino) pero que puede pasar? Tu padre es así de alborotado ya deberías conocerlo, además, anda ensayando que sigues tú.

Ranma entendió como siempre todo al revés.. Pero que importaba! Aunque lo deshereden, esta noche no se casaba por que no se casaba con Nabiki y lo podían jurar.

En la casa Tendo la maquillista terminaba de hacer su trabajo en el hermoso rostro de Akane, Nabiki ya estaba listísima y en su vestido de novia parecía una princesa, faltaban Kasumi y Natsume a la que todavía estaban peinando.

Sonó el timbre y nadie estaba disponible para abrir la puerta, como Akane estaba casi casi lista salió a ver quién era, se encontró nada más y nada menos que con Hiroshi quien al verla no supo que cara poner, la peliazul lucia deslumbrante, el vestido de madrina le quedaba fenomenal, color lila suelto hasta las rodillas y una pequeña fajita a la cintura en brillos plateados, tenía el cabello recogido de medio lado y estaba maquillada de tal manera que "perfecta" no era la palabra, sino la siguiente.

\- Señ... Se... Señorita Akari.. AKANE! Perdón! Soy.. Hiroshi el amigo de...

Akane se puso roja radioactiva de la vergüenza - Si, ehhh.. Hola! Vienes a ver a Natsume?

\- Nihao!- Una hermosa chinita de cabello lila y muy escultural figura se asomaba por detrás de Hiroshi sobre una gran bicicleta - Shampoo venir a preguntar si abuela llevar menú a salón de mansión Kuno ahora o más tarde? También querer saber si necesitar los tallarines extras que pedir ayer o ya no?

Hiroshi ante la presencia de la cocinerita solo cerró los ojos esperando volverse invisible y que por un milagro no lo reconozca.

Cuando Akane iba a responderle a la chica que debía consultarlo con Nabiki primero, Shampoo dio un salto encima del muchacho - Aiyaaa! Tu ser amigo de airen! No haber conocido a Shampoo? Que hacer aquí?

Y como patada de mala suerte el teléfono de Hiroshi comenzó a sonar, el chico lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y la chinita al ver en la pantalla la foto de quien estaba llamándolo le arrebato el móvil abriendo la llamada - Ranma? Esposo! Amor de mi vida! Shampoo extrañarte todas las noches, querer que vaya hoy a tu casa a darte eso que tanto te gustar y dejarte satisfecho?

Akane abrió la boca hasta el piso quedándose así los segundos suficientes para que Hiroshi se congelara del miedo. La muchacha carraspeó frunciendo el ceño sin entender nada y recuperando un poco la compostura.

Hiroshi se puso de todos los colores por semejante indiscreción de la pelimorada, hablaba tan mal el idioma que se le había entendido cualquier relato erótico menos que iba a dejarle a Ranma su plato de ramen a domicilio para que quede satisfecho...de comida... Nada más! Claro que estaba loquita por Ranma, pero de eso a tanto! Tampoco!

\- Akane! No! No es lo que! Akane nooo! Ay dios - Hiroshi ya lloraba

\- Voy por Natsume ah y dile a esta chica que cuando termine de hablar con su ... Amigo ... Le pregunte a Natsume que hacer, a mí ya no me molesten!

Hiroshi solo pudo verla irse tan velozmente que dejo una estela roja a su paso, tan enfadada estaba que hasta su aura de batalla se iba derramando por todas partes.

\- Hola? Shampoo eres tú? Donde está Hiroshi? - Ranma no tenía idea por que la china respondió el móvil de su amigo.

El chico le arrebataba el teléfono a Shampoo de las manos y hablando con Ranma le dijo preocupado - Ahora si todo se fue al demonio.

\- Que dices? Natsume no quiso ir contigo? - Preguntaba Ranma - Oye! Te llamé por que papá quiere saber si pasa por ustedes o no? No van a dejarme solo el día que me fugaré con mi ángel no es así?

\- A tu ángel se la está llevando la...

\- Como dices? - Ranma se alteró

\- Nada, nada amigo.. Como dices tú.. Que sea lo que dios quiera - Hiroshi colgó despechado.

\- Todo el mundo estar raro. Yo mejor irme y llevar toda la comida al salón, adiós amigo de airen - La inocente chiquilla como quien nunca ha roto un plato hizo sonar las campanillas de su bicicleta y se fue del lugar.

Hiroshi la miraba irse entrecerrando los ojos mientras escuchaba que alguien se acercaba a la puerta donde esperaba.

\- Hola bombooon! Trajiste la tarjeta? - Natsume salió al encuentro de su conquista quien le entregó una pequeña tarjeta y le explicó con todo detalle el enredo mayúsculo que Ranma se había armado en su cabeza y para colmo la confusión por culpa de la cocinera china que le daba el toque final al gran problema.

Natsume miraba al cielo pensando en que mejor sería huir a Okinawa de nuevo - No puede ser Hiroshi, esto no podría estar peor.

Era la hora de salir hacia el salón y Natsume corrió todo lo que pudo en ese par de tacones que llevaba para poner en la puerta de entrada un ramo pequeño de rosas azules y la tarjetita que llevó Hiroshi. Corrió de nuevo entrando a la casa para no levantar sospechas.

Los primeros en salir y darse cuenta del ramo fueron Kasumi y su esposo, Akane venía detrás y las tomó, ilusionada leía la tarjeta que decía:

 **" Quiero darte tantas cosas y rosas de mil colores, quiero darte las canciones que solo te hablen de amores.. Y que pienses en mi"**

 **\- Quiero que seas feliz...** \- Akane completaba la estrofa suspirándola apretando las flores fuertemente contra su pecho - Son de él, estoy segura.

Y antes de siquiera ilusionarse cambió su rostro por uno más que enojado - Seguramente el bocón de su amigo le contó que ya se todo lo que hay entre el y la china esa y quiere reivindicarse ayyyyy así que quiere jugar conmigo y la ... La... Muñeca hentai esa!- Akane hacía un pequeño puchero que amenazaba con dejar salir una lágrima, iba a tirar las rosas, pero cuando arrugó la tarjeta furiosa, Kasumi se acercó a ella con su eterna sonrisa y la tomó de las manos - Son hermosas no crees? - Akane solo asintió y las puso en una maceta flotante en el estanque. Y así fueron saliendo uno a uno los miembros de la familia siendo la última la espectacular Nabiki, tan bella como suertuda, y su matrimonio era la mejor prueba de ello.

Todo el mundo iba llegando al gran salón y se colocaba en los lugares preparados para los invitados alrededor de un pequeño altar preparado exclusivamente para la ceremonia.

Akane como madrina, esperaba la llegada de su hermana junto a Kuno como debe ser, mientras alguien anuncie en algún momento que la novia llegó.

\- Akane y el padrino? - Preguntaba el novio - Tiene que llegar el padrino!- El siempre bien parecido joven Kuno Tatewaki empezaba ya a ser presa de los nervios pre nupciales.

\- Tu loca esposa me puso a quien sabe quién de padrino y hasta ahora no llega - Decía Akane muy molesta con Nabiki, con la vida, con el mundo! - Apuesto que el padrino es el idiota con el que me prometió papá.

\- Lo conozco, y si, es un idiota linda Akane - Kuno sonreía con gracia para bajar un poquito el mal carácter de su cuñada.

De pronto de escuchaban unas fuertes pisadas entrar al gran salón de la mansión Tatewaki, tan fuertes que parecían más bien de un caballo furioso a los de una persona, curiosos Kuno y su cuñada voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

 **Este sábado… Episodio final de "Desde esa noche" No se lo pierdan amigooos!**

 **Saluditoooos!**

 **Elisa Lucia V2016: Mi Eli hermosaaa! Mi fic no es mi fic sin tus revieeeew jejejeje no iba a subir nada hasta leerte xD Ayyy ya te veo el lado pervertido picarona jajaja pero bueno, ya verás al final donde aparecen las mascaritas de nuevo :3 Nabiki no está coquetona porque ya es casi una "ñora" de sociedad xD Además ya hicieron bastante con Natsumita en sus tiempos XD Besotes amiga y te espero en el capítulo final :D Que emoción!**

 **KonanAngel13: Hola! Bienvenidisimo a nuestro fic! Llegas justo para el capítulo final este sábado amigo! Espero te guste :D Me cuentas que te pareció si?**

 **Bely Pendragon: Paciencia amiga paciencia :D Viste que hoy apareció tu palabra jajajaja Amiii déjame felicitarte por tu fic, me engancha más y más :D Tengo que agradecerte por estar aquí siempre y acompañarme cada actualización! Gracias amiga! Nos leemos el sabadito, ansío ver que te pareció el final :D Besos!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Holiiii mi querida Eliii! Pues si es mi primera bebecita! O sea historia jaja se llama "Dilema de amor y dos bodas" Esta en mi perfil, junto a las demás ocurrencias que tu loca amiga ha tenido xD Nos leemos en el capi final ami querida! Te mando abrazotes!**

 **Ana: Ayy amiga me sacaste una super sonrisota con tu review, perdoooon por lo crueeeel pero lo juro! Lo compensare todo en el capítulo finaaal mi cruel lectora, mi única cruel lectora jajaja xD Espero que te guste mucho y te saque muchas sonrisas llenas de crueldad feliz y drama xD Besitos! Nos leemos!**

 **FrankieMarinZ: Y más enredos amigo! jajaja pero ya se acaba ya se acaba el sufrimiento de estos pobres e incomprendidos enamorados xD Me encantara saber qué opinas del desenlace de la historia! Abrazooos!**

 **Ritorudeito: Holaaa holaaaa! Te doy la bienvenida a esta loca historia de amor yeeeeiii :D Miiiil gracias por tu review y claro que con Ranma se cae en una adicción ajajaja, todo coincide! La canción es demasiado Ranma y Akane en una aventura verdad :D Este sábado será el gran final :D Me encantara saber que opinaste :D Besos! Muak!**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haru no sabes cuánto voy a extrañar tus revieeeews Pero bueno volveremos en el 2017 recargadas! Jajaja Creo que cambiare mi Nick de Saekodachi a Saecrueldad ajajjaj lo compensare lo prometo siii :D Este capi final tiene de todo! Nos leemos amiga bella!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Amiga mía! Volvió la luz! Qué horror has de pensar ¿Pero dónde vive esta mujer? jajajaja Acabo de leer Apx2 ayyy es que estoy cada vez más metida en la historia si Nanami y Natsume existieran en la vida real creo que se llevarían muy muy bien xD Ansío desde ya tu UA ah! Y pues no les dicen los nombres por que los chillones de Soun y Genma creen que todo da mala suerte jajaja hasta saber los nombres tiiipico de ellos :D Bueno amiga espero te guste este episodio y nos vemos el sábado :D Ay que penaaa pero que emoción :D**

 **Amigo: Hola amigo! Una vez más gracias por leerme :D Como ves, le atinaste a casi todas tus predicciones que hiciste al comienzo del fic jaja por eso decía que leías mis borradores ajajajaj Te espero el día sábado en primera fila para el epi final :D Que emocioooon Abrazooos!**

 **Nos leemos el sábado amigos estoy super emocionada! Los invito a leer el epilogo pequeñito de mi historia "El hombre de tu vida o el amor de tu vida" Es que no terminaba el año si no lo hacía! jeje Nos leemos en el capítulo final estoy muy muy feliz de compartir con ustedes esta historia! Besitos escritores.**

 **SK47**


	21. Para siempre juntos! Desde esa noche

**Amigos queridos! Gracias por estar aquí! Sean bienvenidos al último capítulo de nuestra historia de amor "Desde esa noche" Ahora si pónganse cómodos!**

 **No tengo como agradecerles todo el apoyo que me han brindado, este final está dedicado a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores :D Los que siempre están allí dejando su huellita al final de la lectura, y a los que no lo hacen pero me han regalado su tiempo para compartir este pequeño sueñito.**

 **Continuamos :')**

Dando un estruendoso portazo y con cero nivel de protocolo Ranma entraba al salón como si lo fueran persiguiendo, casi corriendo y haciendo sonar sus pasos lo más fuerte que podía, olvidándose de la entrada delicada y elegante que "un novio" debe hacer.

Miró al frente y justo en medio del altar estaba ella, su Akane, tan hermosa como siempre y muchísimo más, del brazo de... De Kuno? - Así que él era Tatewaki? El idiota del equipo de kendo? Ahhh no tu no me la robas! – Se decía furioso para sus adentros y con mirada matadora.

Caminó decidido derecho hacia el altar y en voz baja pero firme le reclamó a Akane con todo derecho - Ya veo que lo malinterpreté todo y la que se casa es otra! Felicidades "señora" – Decia sarcástico y con la voz remordida - Lo que no entiendo es que rayos hago yo aquí! – Pronunciando con especial énfasis las dos últimas palabras y señalándose con el dedo índice a él y al piso.

Akane demasiado confundida se soltó del agarre de su cuñado – Pero de qué hablas pedazo de loco!? Explícame que haces tú aquí! – Reclamaba enojada igualmente poniendo énfasis al "tu" señalándolo con su dedo índice y al "aquí" señalando el piso, continuaba sus reclamos - Si el señoooor debería estar con su adorada...

\- Chicos, chicos, todo el mundo los está viendo - Kuno trataba de calmar semejante circo que lejos de enojarlo lo distrajo de sus nervios y lo estaba comenzando a divertir.

\- Llegó la novia! Llegó la novia! - Gritaba Ukyo para parar la pelea de sus amigos sin saber que más hacer, nadie se esperaba que Ranma entre asi de improviso y directo a reclamar, pero gracias a la casualidad, el grito de Ukyo se hizo realidad y Nabiki estaba por entrar del brazo de Soun para iniciar la ceremonia.

Toda la atención que estaba clavada en los dos escandalosos jóvenes ahora se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada, la misma que los empleados del salón abrían de par en par para que la novia y su corte hagan su espectacular ingreso.

Kuno ocupó su lugar y Akane su puesto a un lado de el - Vete a sentar o que se yo! Pero no te quedes ahí como una estatua, respeta la boda de mi hermana! - Le dijo molestísima al ojiazul, aunque no pudo evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza y pensar lo realmente sexy que luce con ese traje y que mejor se vería sin el.

\- No estoy aquí por gusto! - Gritándole eso Ranma interrumpió los pensamientos pervertinocentes de la muchacha - Se supone que yo debería haber sido el – Confundido y ahora nervioso señalaba al flamante novio allí presente.

\- Chicos! Perdón por la demora! Aquí tienen los anillos, tómense de las manos que se ve demasiado frío esto, y ya cállense que Nabiki ya llego! Ay son una pareja de padrinos hermosa! – Natsume emocionada les daba los anillos y corría a ocupar su lugar en la corte de honor para que la novia haga su entrada.

\- Pa...pa..padrinos?

Akane y Ranma se miraban más enredados que al comienzo.

-Pero que se supone que…

-Shhh Akane mira!

La corte inició su entrada al compás de una hermosa melodía tocada en vivo por un trio de violines, seguida de la hermosísima novia dando por comenzada la tan esperada ceremonia.

Ranma tomó de la mano a Akane demasiado nervioso pero sabiendo que ella no haría un escándalo en medio de la boda de su hermana así que lo hizo, ella por un segundo y debido a la felicidad del momento olvidó su enojo por culpa de Shampoo y le dio su mano al recordar aquel ramo tan hermoso que recibió de él y todavía no había agradecido.

Durante la ceremonia compartieron algunas pequeñas caricias en sus manos y ciertas miradas, las de Akane eran enojadas o bueno, mas parecían de niña consentida haciendo berrinche y las de Ranma eran de gatito arrepentido.

Ranma no sabía que pensar. Por qué sus padres dijeron eso en la mañana? Por qué si Akane no era la que se casaba dejó de querer estar con el de un momento a otro? Pero lo peor… Quien rayos era su dichosa prometida?! Quizás y si era la tal Natsume! Bueno ya que importaba! Esta noche se robaría a Akane quiera ella o no y sea quien sea su prometida. Tan seguro estaba de "secuestrar" a la muchacha que ni se le ocurría pensar en quien sería el prometido de ella.

\- Ahhhh mire Saotome que bien se ven nuestros hijos juntos, mi hija Kasumi es una dulzura, se ofreció a presentarlos como prometidos y vea! Les ha hablado tan bien que ellos lo tomaron de maravilla! - Decía orgulloso Soun Tendo mientras presenciaba aquel acontecimiento feliz en el matrimonio de su segunda hija.

\- Sabía que iba a salir todo perfecto Tendo, sinceramente pensé que el berrinchudo de mi hijo renegaría por ser padrino pero mírelo ahí tan contento del brazo de mi nuera. Se ven tan bien! - Apoyaba Genma

\- Si el maestro Happo San los viera así tan unidos, a punto de casarse a los únicos dos herederos de la dinastía del combate libre se sentiría tan orgulloso - Lloraba Soun

\- Somos tan buenos discípulos Tendo!

\- Buaaaaaaaaa... En media ceremonia los patriarcas decidieron llorar a lágrima viva mientras Nabiki se ocultaba el rostro con el ramo de la pura vergüenza.

\- Esta noche - Susurraba Ranma - Te robaré.

Akane al escuchar semejante disparate solo rió disimuladamente para no hacer ruido, sin embargo los oídos astronómicos de Nabiki y Natsume se posaron en aquella conversación y fingían mirar al frente con solemnidad mientras escuchaban toooodo.

\- Como que me robarás? - Decía Akane aún sonreída - Recuerda que soy una mujer comprometida – Lo miraba como tentándolo.

\- No me importa! – Alzaba los hombros disimuladamente - Yo también.. Y aún así te secuestraré completa, toda para mi - Ranma insistía en hacerla sonrojar.

Akane sin darse cuenta apretó su mano y Ranma lo sintió pero empezó a perder la compostura cuando la vio morderse el labio - Ese gesto me fascina - Le susurraba sonriendo de medio lado y mirando al frente como si nada.

Akane lo miraba de reojo - Ah sí.. Pues ve a fascinarte con los gestos de tu china pelo morado - Se fingía enojada queriéndose soltar de la mano del sexy padrino pero él no la dejo y la apretó con más fuerza.

\- Tu, yo, solitos en una cabaña, como en la que estuvimos en aquella playa, sin nadie mas - Ranma estaba poniéndola mal con esos comentarios picarones más ronquitos de lo normal y para colmo susurrados mientras con un dedo acariciaba el pulgar de la peliazul.

\- Shhhhhh Ranmaaa, no digas esas cosas! Que..! Eres un..! - La muchacha se iba quedando sin argumentos.

\- No sé con quién tenía que casarme o tengo que casarme, no me interesa! Pero hoy tu y yo desaparecemos del mapa - Ranma la miraba con una sonrisa más que sexy.

La chica solo apretó los labios y abrió sus ojos sonriendo, Ranma con la mano que tenía libre le mostraba que bajo su camisa llevaba puesta la cadenita de luna en ese momento y le decía con los labios sin emitir sonido alguno "Mia"

Ella se sonrojó a más no poder.

El sonido de un carraspeo los hizo despertar – Dijeeee que los padrinos nos entregaran los anillos - El impaciente casamentero pedía los anillos desde hace media hora sin resultados y ante la risa picara de Nabiki, Natsume, Ukyo y los muchachos.

...

\- Uchan estás muy hermosa – Decía Daisuke quien había ido acompañado de su amiga.

\- Vaya pero que galante estas últimamente ehhh - Ukyo le sonreía a Daisuke mientras contemplaban como sus amigos se morían de los nervios cerca del altar al ser descubiertos acaramelados y desconectados del mundo.

Llego el ansiado "Puede besar a la novia" Y podría jurarse que se escuchó el sonido de un crujido en toda la ciudad, aparentemente era el ruido de cientos y cientos de corazones rompiéndose que Nabiki dejó al casarse, incluido el de Daisuke, al menos a él ya se le estaba pasando... Gracias a Uchan...

La recepción comenzó y luego de algunas piezas de baile y del valse de los novios, Soun iniciaba con unas palabras dedicadas a su hija Nabiki y de agradecimiento a los asistentes. El discurso se extendió un poco así que por miedo a que la sorpresa se arruine Ukyo, Natsume, Hiroshi y Daisuke huyeron a sentarse a una mesa apartadísima de los felices "padrinos".

Ranma se mataba desde hace rato haciéndole señas a sus amigos para que lo ayuden con la huida que ya habían planeado previamente. Se robaría a Akane hoy mismo con o sin ayuda de los chicos! Definitivamente ya no le importaba nada de nada.

\- Ranchan sigue señalando hacia acá muchachos - Decía Ukyo sonriendo sin mover los labios para disimular que estaban ignorándolo.

\- Rían como que estamos hablando de algo muy interesante y gracioso chicos - Propuso Hiroshi

Jajajajajajajjajajajaja - Todos reían sin saber por qué y miraban con el rabillo del ojo la reacción del ojiazul

\- Ya no nos mira?

\- Parece que no

…

El discurso de Soun se estaba alargando tanto que Nabiki sigilosamente se puso detrás de el para ver si ya venía la parte del gran anuncio, al comprobar que faltaba poco les hizo una pequeña seña a sus amigos, quienes ahora si se pararon a "ayudar" a los tortolos con su supuesta huida.

\- Chicos vengan conmigo, aprovechemos que el Sr. Soun los tiene a todos distraídos para que puedan irse sin ser vistos, ay que romántico - Decía Ukyo llevándolos disimuladamente al centro del salón - Los muchachos están trayendo el auto y el equipaje, esperen aquí.. Aquiii ehh aquí! - Uchan salió del sitio prácticamente corriendo dejándolos parados en un punto exacto en medio salón con caras de perdidos.

Soun al fin concluía su discurso - Y ahora me complace en sobremanera anunciar el matrimonio de mi querida hija menor - Akane volteó a ver a su padre instintivamente y se quedó de piedra, como iban a huir ahora?

El patriarca proseguía - Tengo el honor de anunciar la unión de mucho más que dos familias, de las mejores de Nerima, esta noche tengo el placer de dar oficialmente la mano de mi hija a un joven excepcional, educado, responsable ...

Ranma se ponía furioso escuchando tantos halagos hacia ese intruso, se remordía solo de pensar en manos de que taradito caería su amada si él no se la llevaba.

El pelinegro seguía pensando que si ninguna de las Tendo era su casi esposa, ni Natsume tampoco, entonces quién? - Akane, tienes algún familiar mujer que este comprometida?

Akane lo miraba sorprendida por la pregunta señalándole a una chiquilla regordeta de cabellos negros rizados y cortitos, Ranma la miró y notó como ella le hacía un coqueto "hola" con los dedos mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le lanzaba un beso. Casi cae muerto de la impresión pensando que lo más seguro era que ella sea su "futura esposita".

Soun continuaba - Por eso hoy, señoras y señores tengo el placer de anunciarles el próximo matrimonio de la familia, mi hija Akane Tendo con nada más y nada menos que...

Las luces se apagaron por completo…

Los murmullos comenzaron y una enorme pantalla que había en la gran pared central del salón se encendió dejándolos a todos sorprendidos, proyectando la imagen de una niña pequeña muy bonita que corría por un parque llevando globos de colores deteniéndose en medio de la pantalla levantando un letrero que decía:

¿Dónde está el amor?

La niña bajó el letrero y riendo tiernamente mostraba la cadenita que colgaba de su cuello, llevaba puesta la lunita de Akane.

Akane y Ranma reconocieron inmediatamente esa escena, era aquella película de la india que habían visto en el tren hacia Tokio y tanto se había grabado en su memoria, pero lo que más les sorprendió es que la niña tuviera puesta la cadenita que Ranma solo se la quitaba para dormir. Continuando con el video proyectado en la pantalla, la linda niña bajaba su letrero y ahora aparecía en escena nada más y nada menos que Ukyo diciendo:

\- Cuando nacemos, de allá arriba nos envían en pares. Nadie viene al mundo completamente solo.

Ahora se veía en pantalla el joven Daisuke:

\- Al momento de nacer somos separados de la persona con la que fuimos destinados a estar, pero se nos otorga la vida entera para cumplir la misión de volverlo a encontrar.

Esta vez Natsume continuaba con el monólogo:

\- Quizás a simple vista no puedas reconocerlo, puede ser que te equivoques en la búsqueda y elijas a la persona incorrecta pero tarde o temprano te darás cuenta del error e iras por el ser indicado.

Sorpresivamente Kasumi también aparecía en la grabación diciendo:

\- Esta persona puede estar casada ya contigo, o quizás es esa chica que viste en aquella fiesta, o el muchacho que se arrodilló para alcanzarte el libro que se te cayó. En fin…

Fue el turno de Hiroshi de aparecer y cerrar con broche de oro:

\- El amor puede estar donde menos te lo imaginas.. Incluso puede estar sentado detrás de ti en el autobús en este mismo momento - El chico sonreía - Nada es imposible! Solo debes saber buscar!

La pantalla se apagó y todos los presentes incluidos los mismos patriarcas aplaudían muy muy conmovidos con aquel corto video y las significativas palabras que allí se dijeron suponiendo que era algún regalo para los novios.

Akane y Ranma seguían en medio salón sin entender absolutamente nada de la sorpresa que habían preparado sus amigos. Miraron desconcertados a Nabiki quien gritó de brazo de su esposo - Papá continua con el anuncio! Ahora!

Soun terminaba su anuncio - Bueno queridos amigos, les decía que me complazco en anunciar el compromiso de mi hija menor Akane, con el único heredero de la dinastía Saotome de combate libre... Ranma Saotome!

Los aplausos encendieron el lugar, las luces se posaban sobre ellos en medio del salón y las sonrisas cómplices de sus amigos los hicieron entenderlo todo. Al fin.

Ranma y Akane estaban en una pieza, boquiabiertos y atónitos no dejaban de recordar aquella frase: " ¿Dónde está el amor?" La de esa película tan extraña a la que en su momento ninguno le prestó atención, pero en la que ahora creían ciegamente.

Los muchachos se miraron y sin conformarse con el anuncio Ranma tomó a Akane de la mano y la llevó donde su padre a preguntarle con todas sus letras si su prometida era ella.

\- Es ella padre? Ella es mi prometida? Akane Tendo? A - k - a - n - e? – El muchacho sostenía a su novia con ambas manos por los hombros poniéndosela prácticamente en la cara a sus padres para que le confirmen su pregunta.

Genma feliz respondió que sí y Nodoka abrazaba gustosa a su futura nuera - Mi querida! Tu eres Akari verdad hija? - Preguntaba Nodoka sonriente en voz bajita tomando a la ojiverde suavemente por el mentón.

Akane se sonrojó hasta más no poder y asentía mirando al piso muy avergonzada.

Ranma la abrazó aun incrédulo casi gritando – No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede seeer! – Reía, quería llorar, gritaba, susurraba, todo a la vez! Hasta que sintió sobre sus labios un cálido beso – Ahora soy yo la que voy a robarte a ti – Le decía Akane coquetamente – Sabia que tú eres para mí y yo para ti, lo sabía! No me preguntes como pero lo sabía!

La fiesta estaba en la mejor parte y los chicos ya habían bailado bastante, nuestros "prometidos" optaron ahora por conversar ocultos en la intimidad del gran jardín de aquel hermoso salón de fiestas alumbrados solamente por lucecitas blancas que colgaban a manera de guirnaldas por todo el lugar y hasta sobre los árboles embelleciéndolos todavía más.

\- Estas feliz? - Preguntaba Ranma acariciando la punta de la nariz de su amada mientras ella le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

\- Mmmm pues sí, pero... Hay algo que falta - Decía Akane al más puro estilo de niña consentida sentada adelante de Ranma de espaldas a él y siendo rodeada completamente por ese par de fuertes y acogedores brazos.

\- Y que será lo que falta para que mi niña sea feliz? No me digas que tan feo estoy que quieres que me ponga de nuevo el antifaz? - Le preguntaba Ranma tiernamente dándole un pequeño beso en el hombro.

\- Nooo bobo! Si estás muy… Estas… Ejemmm… Aun no me han pedido matrimonio que yo sepa - Decía Akane fingiendo desinterés.

Ranma sonrió mirando hacia el cielo, Akane se giró para ver la expresión de su prometido y el volvió su mirada hacia ella hipnotizándola con esos ojos azul profundo.

Lentamente él se acercó a su oído y luego de una lenta respiración que le erizó la piel le susurró - Ven conmigo – Y en un acto de lo más atrevido le mordió el filo de la oreja a la pobre chica que ya temblaba.

No hubo un solo centímetro de toda Akane que no se remeciera ante esta proposición muy conocida ya unida a semejante cosquilleo.

Y con la luna llena como único testigo desaparecieron el resto de la noche, no sabemos a dónde fueron exactamente, pero para cubrir su ausencia Ukyo y Daisuke también desaparecieron, Natsume e Hiroshi de igual manera, y ni que decir de Nabiki y Kuno, ellos fueron los primeros en irse de allí y ahora no había duda que la estaban pasando mejor que nadie.

Esa misma noche Akane recibió su tan anhelado anillo de compromiso, no era el mismo anillo que Nodoka le dio para su desconocida prometida, él había mandado a hacer uno especial para Akane y otro igual para el, ambos aros tenían un pequeño aplique en relieve de oro blanco con forma de antifaz y por dentro decía "Tokio 14/2 J&A".

Akane estaba fascinada con su anillo, era más que un sueño, aunque no fue precisamente en una cena romántica con un hermoso mantel rojo, un ramo de rosas y candelabros dorados como siempre lo había soñado.

Lo recibió entre sábanas blancas satinadas bañadas con pétalos de rosas rojas y adornando la noche muchas pequeñas y tenues velas de vainilla, sentía estar entre estrellas, envuelta en besos, caricias, suspiros y llegando al cielo de la mano de su "Jiro"

Se miraban fijamente ahora sin máscaras, sin nada que ocultar, tal y como ellos eran. Entregándose el corazón mutuamente se descubrían una vez más, centímetro a centímetro como si fuera la primera vez.

¿Cómo pudo el destino jugar así con ellos, uniéndolos "desde esa noche" y no separándolos jamás?

\- Te amo Akane, te amo, te amo, te amo - Le susurraba Ranma entre suspiros agitados y con sus labios recorriendo la suave piel de su prometida.

Akane sonreía casi desconectada del universo, diciéndole a su amado - **Ya sufrí lo que debía sufrir...**

Ranma sonrió también dándole un beso completando la frase - **Y casi no logro creer en mi** \- continuó.

Akane lo miraba mordiéndose el labio seductoramente diciéndole - **Tomémoslo lento...**

Ranma se colocaba sobre ella en un íntimo abrazo y cubriéndola casi por completo le decía entre risas y caricias - **Aunque no sea lo que siento** -

Y así, aquella ocasión volvieron a revivir recuerdos de amor donde los sentimientos predominaban, desde esa noche y esta vez.. Para siempre.

Juntos.

 *****Fin*****

...

...

...

...

...

Gracias por acompañarme en esta hermosa historia... Qué? Cómo?

Quieren saber si se casaron?

Permítanme seguirles narrando como sucedió...

Pues gracias a una publicación que hizo Natsume de este compromiso en su red social, su hermano, quien trabaja en el Tsuki Mine de Tokio extendió la noticia en todo el resort de que "Jiro y Akari" iban a casarse, lo publicaron también en sus redes y en menos de 24 horas los comentarios y los "me gusta" caían como avalanchas.

Entonces el resort decidió ofrecerles la celebración de la boda de ambos el 14 de febrero del año que viene, no iba a ser nada común.. Era un magno evento del mismísimo resort Tsuki Mine! Ya se imaginaban la colosal publicidad que esto les traería!

Cuando Ranma recibió la llamada del propio dueño del hotel, amigo personal de los Tatewaki por cierto, no lo podía creer.

En ese año de esperas y preparativos, Ranma y Akane se conocieron muchísimo mejor, tuvieron un noviazgo normal y feliz. Se podría decir que tenían unas discusiones dignas de un manicomio pero así mismo reconciliaciones igual o más intensas.

La escuela combinada Saotome Tendo comenzó a pisar fuerte en los tres torneos anuales de la liga de marcialistas de Japón, y los grandes competidores antiguos le auguraban muchos éxitos a la naciente academia, que para ser nueva marchaba muy bien.

Nodoka no podía ser más feliz teniendo a Kasumi de mejor amiga, consideraba a las Tendo como las hijas que no tuvo, hasta a la alocada de Natsume. Estaba muy contenta de que ambas familias se hayan unido y pronto se celebre el matrimonio del siglo.

Genma continuaba al frente de algunas clases en la academia, ya que al igual que Soun, tenía la experiencia necesaria para hacerla crecer y continuar con el entrenamiento de su hijo más de cerca.

A Soun aún no lo convencía eso de que un "hotel" quiera de la nada financiar la boda de su hija así porque así.. Pero gracias a Kasumi, y a la felicidad que le trajo su embarazo, poco a poco se fue olvidando del tema. Entreteniéndose también en la escuela de combate de los muchachos.

Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu estaban embarazados y felices.

Nabiki viviendo las mil y una noches junto al príncipe Kuno, tenían poco de casados pero el chico realmente supo conquistar a su ahora esposa quien vivía más que feliz en su mansión.

Natsume "vivía" en casa de Nabiki medio tiempo, que haría sin su amiga! Aburrirse? No! Pero ahora tenía a su "bombón" solo para ella. Los padres de Hiroshi la habían aprobado y oficialmente era la novia del chico quien estaba de lo mejor junto a su "Atsuki"... Quien diría que ellos también quedaron unidos desde esa noche..

Ukyo abrió otro Uchans con la ayuda de Tsubasa esta vez en Nigata. Llevaba tiempo saliendo con Daisuke y las cosas pintaban muy bien. Ella no era mujer de apurar los sucesos y aunque Daisuke moría por algo más serio, nuestra linda y lista Uchan prefería andar a paso más lentito ya que conocía lo casanova que su amorcito había sido, pero de que lo quería, lo quería!

La chinita de pelo morado al fin desistió de su amado "esposo" y siguió trabajando con su bisabuela en el restaurante que tenían.. Con el tiempo conoció Ryoga, si, el ex de Akane. Salieron un par de veces pero Shampoo lo terminó.. Decía que lo dejaba porque... "era un cerdo".

Todo fue una sorpresa para la boda de Ranma y Akane, la familia entera y los amigos se movilizaron a Tokio y con la valiosa ayuda de Kodachi, Akane consiguió su vestido soñado. Ranma estaba emocionado y no veía la hora de al fin hacer su esposa a la dueña de su corazón, de su vida y de su collarcito de luna que siempre colgaba de su cuello desde aquella vez.

Cuando llegó al fin la fecha tan esperada la anciana Mei fue una de las primeras en llegar siendo recibida con un fuerte abrazo por parte de sus grandes amigos los Saotome.

Y fue allí... En el mismo salón "Luna Turquesa" Donde se celebró la boda más esperada por todos. La recepción fue espectacular, pero ya que a nuestros amigos les encantaban las sorpresas.. Les tenían una más..

Esta vez había sido un regalo personal de la señora Nabiki Tatewaki y su flamante esposo para su hermana y su cuñadito y se hizo posible con ayuda de todos los demás como siempre.

En medio de la fiesta y cuando nadie, nadie, naaadie se lo esperaba. El telón del escenario que hasta ahora había estado cerrado se abrió de par en par dejando ver las siluetas de dos figuras latinas muy famosas y conocidas haciendo que toda la multitud presente literalmente enloqueciera.

Ranma y su esposa no podían creer que usando las mismas mascaras que ellos habían llevado la noche que se conocieron, en aquel escenario estén los mismísimos intérpretes de "Desde esa noche" cantando y bailando su canción. La canción que había sido la culpable de todo. En el mismo hotel y en el mismo salón.

Nabiki se pasó con ese regalo!

Ranma miraba a Akane sonriendo y sin poder creer aun como en un año la vida había traído tantas cosas buenas para él. La amaba, la amaba con su vida y cada día se lo demostraba de mil maneras, pero sobre todo de la manera en la que Akane le gustaba más... No piensen mal... Me refiero a los detalles... Bueno y lo otro también xD

\- Estás feliz señora Akane Saotome?

\- Más que nunca mi "Jiro" Te amo! Te amo! - Akane reía dándole un beso a su ahora esposo mientras bailaban su tema cantado en vivo juntos y más enamorados que nunca.

…

Que hermoso verdad amigos? Ah.. Que cómo lo supe?

Pues… Porque estuve invitada ;)

Los quiero mucho!

Saekodachi47

 **/***/FIN/***/**

 **/***/LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y "DESDE ESA NOCHE" ES INTERPRETADA POR THALIA Y MALUMA, PERO LA HISTORIA ES MIITA MIA PARA TODOS USTEDES CON MUCHO CARIÑO/***/**

 **Amigoooos! :D Estoy tan triste pero feliz a la vez por la emisión del final de esta historia :') Gracias de nuevo de todo corazón a todos los que me han acompañado de una u otra manera mil gracias! Me encantaría leer sus opiniones amigos como les pareció la historia en general, el final, todo :D Que emoción :D**

 **Una sola aclaración para este capítulo :D Ranma al comienzo del fic pensaba que Tatewaki era alguien para Akane…**

 **Es increíble que iba a ser un ONE SHOT! Si amigos! Un shotcito! Y luego dije que quería hacer una historia corta de no más de tres capítulos, un día estaba en mi trabajo escuchando música y apareció esta canción, me pareció tan "RanKane" que tenía que hacer algo al respecto jeje y me pone tan feliz que les haya gustado, esto fue hecho con mucho cariño para todos ustedes.**

 **Agradecimientos!**

 **Mi primer review :D Mi amiga Elisa Lucia V2016 Gracias amiga de verdad que tus reviews eran parte fundamental de esta historia, me encanta como le dabas el toquecito a cada opinión y como te ponías al día cada que no podías leer las actualizaciones. Voy a extrañarte miiil! Besotes! Te quiere.. Kodi ;D**

 **Sav21: Espero que hayas seguido la historia amiga, gracias por las sugerencias, trate de hacerlas :D Seguro que con el tiempo iré puliendo mis ideas y este 2017 sea muchísimo mejor en historias :D**

 **Haruri Saotome: Mi Haru hermosa tú me has seguido desde mi primerita primerita historia, gracias de verdad, siempre espero ansiosa tu opinión a cada locurita que se me ocurre, aunque me pase de cruel jaja pero lo compense :D Cuéntame si fue de tu agrado amiga mía! Voy a extrañarte muchisimooo! Nos leemos en el shotcito navideño siii :D**

 **Nancy Ricoleon: Gracias por siempre tomarte un tiempecito para leer mis historias amiga, también me has acompañado desde el comienzo y eso me hace muy feliz :D Te mando un besote enorme amiga!**

 **RANMAA-K: Mil gracias por seguir la historia amigo, espero de corazón que te haya gustado y la hayas finalizado, en verdad gracias! Abrazo!**

 **Lizzy Dezzy: Amiga querida no sé si me vuelvo cursi cada que termino una historia pero la verdad estoy felizzzz de leer tus reviews en cada actualización, imagínate cuando leí tu primera historia y me fascino jamás pensé que mi ficker favorita me siga y me comente fue como wow! Eres súper sencilla y muy amable eso se refleja en todo lo que escribes amiga, me alegra mil tenerte entre mis lectores, más que feliz! Sigue adelante en tus fics que absolutamente todos son geniales! Te mando un abrazo enorme enorme y no dudes que seguiré pendiente de tus historias siempre :D Hasta mi regreso en el 2017! Nos leemos amiii besooos! Y vivan Nanami y Natsume yeeeeiiiii xD**

 **AbiTaisho: Hubo un review tuyo donde me dijiste que había alegrado tu día, ese comentario me quedo grabado en la mente amiga, me sentí tan feliz de que aunque sea mediante una historia de fantasía pero pude hacerte sonreír y olvidar un poquito lo malo del día :D Espero todo siga muy bien ami te mando beso! Nos leemos!**

 **Eliza Tendo: Amiga miaaaa! Fuiste mi review número 100 :D Siiiii eres una de las personas tan lindas que he podido conocer gracias a este increíble pasatiempo donde se pueden transmitir sueños y emociones a través de historias. Estoy muy contenta por siempre poder contar con tus visitas amiga muchísimas gracias :D Espero que siempre te vaya súper bien y con el corazón espero verte en el 2017 que ojala y este cargado de historias bonitas :D Nos leemos!**

 **AnyMary79: Gracias millón amiga por haberme acompañado en esta historia, espero la hayas podido terminar de leer y me dejes saber que te ha parecido completa, gracias por leerme también en mis demás historias me pone muy contenta :D Besos y abrazos ami! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo :D**

 **Amigo: Amigo, amigo, amigooo el único que ha ido adivinando casi todos los acontecimientos jajaja recuerdo como me reí cuando me escribiste "cui" en un review y pensé que era el "cui" de P-chan y era cuídate xD ajajajaj Gracias mil mil por seguir la historia espero verte el año próximo y espera un pequeño regalito para todos ustedes, un one shotcito de navidad :3 Hasta pronto amigo! Ayy que nostalgia :')**

 **ElvisF231: Muchisimas gracias por leerme amigo! Me gustaba mucho leer tus comentarios :D Si has llegado hasta el final quisiera de verdad saber cómo te ha parecido :D Abrazos!**

 **Frankie Marin Z: Gracias, graaacias amigo por compartir esta loca historia con todos nosotros y tomarte un tiempecito para leer y siempre comentar :D Siempre esperaba tu review :D Espero verte el año que viene y te haya gustado este final :3 besos!**

 **Deliza 22: Amiga amiiiiga mía! Mi lectora predilecta :3 Amo tu imaginacioooon me encantaron todos y cada uno de tus review siempre me sacaban una sonrisa, gracias millón por leerme desde Dilema de amor :D Ame cuando imaginaste el capítulo donde cantaban en la despedida de soltera de Nabiki, lo ame! Te extrañare muchiiiisimo amiga T_T Espero me digas como te pareció el final y la historia en general ayyy :') Soy bien nostálgica jeje Te mando besote besote! Gracias de nuevo amiga linda :D Espero verte en este 2017 yeeeeiiiiii**

 **Ownson: Amigo querido! Me encantaría saber si terminaste la historia me puso muy contenta saber que la leíste y la manera en como opinabas de las partes más importantes y le encontrabas lo interesante, espero verte una vez más en el 2017 y que te vaya super super bien! Te mando un abrazo!**

 **Annabf1982: Muchísimas gracias por leerme amiga, deseo que hayas podido terminar de leer la historia pero más que nada que haya sido de tu agrado, ya que fue escrita con mucho mucho cariño para ustedes :D Te mando un abrazote hasta Barcelona! Siiii :3**

 **Bely Pendragon: Mi Belu hermosaaa! Ayyyy y ahora a quien le voy a decir asiiii T_T Seguiré pendiente de tus actualizaciones lo prometo! Extrañenme buuu xD Sé que al comienzo no te gusto mi historia lo que me tiene dolidisima xD Mentira amiga bella! Desde que me escribiste el primer review sentí que hicimos clic :D yeeeeiiii y más cuando soltaste tu palabra "impuros" ajajaj reí por semanas! y cuando me hiciste reír en medio metro entre la gente como loquita con lo que dijo Bender me mataste XD Espero te haya gustado este final ami y el regalito de navidad que viene, nos leemos en el 2017 y recuerda que en Ecu tienes una amiguita fanficsera :D Besos mi belu! Muak!**

 **Eliza: Gracias por tus reviews siempre amiga, ojala la historia haya sido de tu total agrado, me pondría muy contenta saberlo. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y esperando leernos pronto siii**

 **Tsukushi Makino: Gracias por decir que es tu fic favorito, me fascina tu Nick espero que ye haya gustado el final ami! Besos!**

 **Ana: Mi cruel lectora! Te voy a extrañaaaar! Y ahora con quien voy a ser cruel T_T Espero de todo corazón que la historia te haya gustado amiga querida y este final pensado para todos ustedes :D Te mando muchos abrazos y me encantaría volver a leerte en este 2017, te deseo todo todo lo mejor y pues.. Nos leemos amiga! Cruel :x ahahaha**

 **KonanAngel13: Llegaste a tiempo siii :D Ay amiga me encantaría que me dijeras como te pareció este final ;D Gracias por estar aquí y dejar tu huellita Besos!**

 **RitoruDeito: Hola amiiii la verdad ya lo tenia escrito :_( Pero tomare en cuenta cada una de sus sugerencias para las próximas historias :D Aunque como esto era un "casi" U/A las cosas eran un peliiito diferentes jeje Gracias por unirte a esta locurita te mando muchos abrazos!**

 **Un agradecimiento especial también para Alex25S que es el único al que conozco en persona jeje gracias por leerme y dejar su huellita / Aliss Chan una amiga de mi hermoso país que espero de todo corazón y le haya gustado la historia / Don Pechan ese Nick esta genial amigo jeje / RyaOtaku gracias por la sugerencia de gramática amiga! Espero haber podido mejorar con el tiempo / María 500 Gracias por leerme ;D /Un beso enorme A Nayle Orellana, Macross Live, Siyi, Jacky Go y Nayomi gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme amigos de verdad de corazón gracias! Me encantaron sus reviews y no duden que me sacaron una sonrisa todos ellos.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial a Carlos Kelevra88 Es uno de mis fickers favoritos y me ha puesto muy contenta el que me haya dejado su review y marcado como Fav y Follow :D Gracias! Siii**

 **A todos esos follows y fav no tienen idea lo contenta que me han puesto, ay amigos la verdad los voy a extrañar.**

 **Waaaa creo que me estoy pasando de cursi disculpen 7_7 Les mando un abrazo enorme, los invito a leer el resto de mis locuritas escritoras, no son muchas pero están hechas con muchísimo cariño. El 24 de diciembre subiré un pequeño regalito navideño para todos ustedes. Y de allí nos leemos Dios mediante en este 2017 que espero y traiga para todos nosotros un montón de cosas buenas y lindas :D Se viene pronto un nuevo fic lo prometo! Un beso enorme!**

 **Su amiga…**

 **SK47**


	22. Epílogo: Échame la culpa

\- No eres tu, no eres tu, no eres tu soy yo... No te quiero hacer sufrir, es mejor olvidar y dejarlo así, échame la culpa...

Sonaba alegremente una muy movida canción en un escenario rodeado de casi casi una centena de jovencitos de entre 15-17 años quienes aplaudían y coreaban la letra que interpretaban dos chicos sobre la tarima. Un apuesto muchacho de cabello castaño, alto y de ojos verdes junto a una hermosa mujercita que ese mismo día cumplía 15 años y lo celebraba con lo que más le gustaba, los shows karaoke.

\- Por el amor del cielo, show karaoke, en qué mundo vivimos! Como le permitiste esto a tu hija Akane! Esto es un concierto de locos! Auch! Oye tu! Fíjate por donde caminas! - Regañaba histérico a un chiquillo quien sin darse cuenta lo tropezó con una bandeja de bebidas.

\- Lo siento señor Saotome! - Sonreía el joven regañado disculpandose con el dueño de casa.

\- Ranma por favor! Todo el mundo nos mira! Comportate y deja de actuar como un anciano caprichoso al que todo le molesta! - La hermosa señora Akane Saotome no tuvo reparos en tratar de tranquilizar a su marido aunque algo agresivamente, pero luego lo abrazó y después de un pequeño beso le habló más calmada - No te pongas así amor, deberías estar feliz! Hoy es el cumpleaños número 15 de Natsumi, anda, disfrutemos con ella si? - Lo rodeó con un dulce abrazo

\- Cómo que anciano caprichoso? No llego ni a los cuarenta!

\- Cuarenta y tres cuñadito! - De algún rincón aparecía la siempre oportuna Nabiki para amargar más al padre cuidador ojiazul.

\- Ah! Tenía que ser la tía modelo! Puedo saber quien te dio permiso de armar aquí todo este concierto en la inocente celebración de los 15 años de mi niña?

\- Ahora echame la culpa! - Continuaba molestandolo Nabiki

\- Natsumi ya no es ninguna niña pequeña! Ay... Natsumi, que nombre más hermoso que elegí para mi ahijada - Suspiraba una loca mujer que también se coló a la conversación muy sonriente.

\- Natsume mejor ni lo repitas - Agregó risueña Akane - Ranma aun no te perdona que hayas llevado a nuestra nena a inscribirla sin nuestra autorización y ponerle casi casi que tu nombre.

\- Que viva Japón! Donde no se necesita firma alguna de los padres para bautizar a un niño- Reía burlona la pelirroja ahora cuarentona.

\- Como la están pasando todos eh? - Un apuesto hombre de cabello oscuro se unió al grupo abrazando a su esposa Nabiki.

\- Te aseguro Kuno que Ranma está más amargado que nunca - Se burlaba Hiroshi abrazando también a Natsume.

Akane conociendo muy bien la respuesta rodó los ojos hacia atrás y trató de distraer - Miren, miren! Natsu nos está mirando ya casi termina su canción!

Todos voltearon a mirar hacia el escenario como la cumpleañera terminaba de cantar su tema junto a aquel apuesto muchachito.

\- "Solamente te falta un beso, solamente te falta un beso, ese beso que siempre te prometí... Échame la culpa...

Solamente te falta un beso, solamente te falta un beso, ese beso que siempre te prometí... Échame la culpa..."

Se terminó la canción y todos aplaudían emocionados la excelente interpretación de Natsumi y su "amigo". La jovencita de larga trenza azabache y hermosos ojos azules bajó del lugar corriendo muy feliz a abrazar a sus papás por la super fiesta en su honor. Aterrizó en la mejilla de su celoso padre dándole un beso brusco como a él le gustaba y luego uno muy delicado a su mamá quien en voz bajita le preguntó por el muy muy guapo chico que cantó con ella, justo cuando le iba a responder algo sonrojada renegó Ranma.

\- Comenzaron con los secretos! Natsu pero qué es esta rochelita de ponerte a cantar delante de todos con este extraño?

\- Pues tiene a quién salir no es así cuñadito? - Picaba Nabiki provocando la risa de todos y una tos incontrolable en Ranma quien miró asesinamente a Nabiki ya que la niña nunca había escuchado la historia atrevida de cómo es que se conocieron y casaron sus padres.

\- Que quieres decir tía? - Preguntó Natsu

\- No preguntes cosas que no quieres escuchar hija! En la época en la que tu madre y yo nos enamoramos todo era muy diferente, los muchachos dábamos la cara y nos presentabamos diciendo claramente que intenciones teníamos con las chicas, nada de cancioncitas ni estos espectáculos...

\- Oye Ranma creo que uno de los dos se leyó la historia equivocada - Reía pícara Natsume.

Akane solo miraba divertida la situación y cómo su marido trataba de tapar de una y mil formas la verdadera historia.

\- Hiroshi por dios, controla la boca de tu esposita - Pedía Ranma sarcástico.

Hiroshi asintió haciendo un ademán a Natsume y ambos se retiraban del lugar cantando a voz en cuello - "Desde esa noche te extraño en mi habitacioooon"... - haciendo que Ranma por poco y caiga desmayado.

\- Papi quiero presentarte a...

El ojiazul no dejó ni que su hija termine la frase y le aceptó todo lo que quiera con tal de que deje de escuchar la comprometedora canción a la que ahora también se unieron Nabiki y Kuno.

\- No sean crueles - Reía Akane - Saben como se pone delante de la niña, el siempre debe estar perfecto para ella y así debe ser.

\- Nadie dice lo contrario querida Akari, bromeaba Nabiki, solo que molestar a tu esposo es mejor que recibir un cheque en blanco - Reía - Y espera que lleguen Ukyo y Daisuke el próximo mes, al pobre Ranma le toca sufrirnos de largo.

\- Ya regresé pequeña chismosa - Molestaba Ranma a Nabiki mientras tomaba a su esposa por la cintura diciendo - La historia de mi Akane y yo es nuestra y solo nuestra - Lo dijo tan atrevidamente que Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Las habitaciones están arriba, esos espectáculos aquí no por favor - Seguía molestando Nabiki como era su costumbre.

Del otro lado de la fiesta estaban Natsumi con sus primos y su hermano, los hijos de Natsume e Hiroshi, la hija de Nabiki y Kuno y los hijos de Kasumi y Tofu disfrutando de la cara de pánico de Ranma siempre que se tocan estos temas.

\- Ves Natsumi, te dije que papá al verte en ese escenario cantando con un chico entraría en pánico.

\- Tranquilo hermano, mamá siempre hace que se le pase pronto.

\- Oye Natsu, hasta cuándo creerán que nosotros no conocemos semejante historia - Reía la hija de Nabiki - Si supieran que tía Natsume nos la contaba con punto y coma como cuentos antes de dormir desde pequeños.

Reían todos

\- Por lo pronto deja que papi sea feliz así, de todas maneras yo jamás haría algo así y Touya tampoco! - Dijo Natsu sonrojada.

\- Al menos cantando son una linda pareja ehhh - Molestaban sus primos a la ilusionada cumpleañera quien era constantemente vigilada por la celosa pero muy amorosa mirada de su padre, el gran Ranma Saotome... quien nunca, nunca nunca jamás jamás se subió a un escenario a cantar con una desconocida enmascarada y mucho menos tuvo ningún romance intenso con ella llegando hasta el matrimonio, no... eso no... Aunque abuela Nodoka, la prudente Natsume y tooodos los artículos que aún circulan en internet de aquellos tiempos, digan completamente lo contrario y hasta con fotos incluidas.

 ***** Fin *** :D**

 **Gracias por leer amigos! Hace unas horas tuve esta conversación con una compañera xD sobre contar ciertas cosas o no a los hijos, bueno mucho no pude opinar xq solo tengo sobrinos jeje pero instantáneamente recordé esta historias :v y justo también estaba sonando la super canción de mi Fonsi y Demi y pues aquí llegó el epílogo tan esperado :)**

 **Besos enormes y nos leemos! Espero pronto poder traerles el epílogo de "A escondidas" aunque ese si tendría mas historia que contar :)**

 **SK47**


End file.
